


A Voice

by byunkim0421



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 120,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunkim0421/pseuds/byunkim0421
Summary: Byun Baekhyun's fascinated by many things and many people. His recent fascination is a radio show with two no-faced radio DJs that changes his life just by their voice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing something like this, with this fandom, so please bear with everything. Hope you enjoy!

Every door’s locked and all the dishes cleaned. Baekhyun jumped to the bed, clutching his phone and his earphones while he tucked himself in bed. He fumbled with it quickly while the app loaded. A knock made him groan.

“Baek, you forgot to wash the mugs again.” Suho, his roommate, said to the door.

“I’ll do them later!” He screamed, plugging his earphones securely. His favorite late night radio show’s about to come on and his roommate did this. Suho’s chuckle wasn’t comforting either. A deep chuckle did. Baekhyun placed the phone on his pillow, beside his head.

“Test..1..2, is anyone on?” The familiar opening intro made Baekhyun smile, his lips becoming rectangular. He hummed to it while he tossed and turned around in bed, feeling the vibes of the intro song.

“Is anyone on? Chen-Chan Chat Time!” Baekhyun sang happily with the track.

“Ah, ah, let’s start.” Silence. “Hello, good evening! Is anyone on?” The deep voice boomed brightly.

“Of course they are, it’s the best part of the night, right? Everyone,” A second voice, slightly higher than the first one, spoke calmly.

“It’s Chen-Chan Chat Time!” Baekhyun screamed with the radio DJs, clapping with the sound effects and the DJs.

“Ahhh, yes, DJ Chanyeol,” the deep voice introduced.

“And DJ Chen, joining you this Wednesday night for our usual chat time. How was work?” The slightly higher pitched DJ began his script, one Baekhyun really knew.

“It’s the usual.” Baekhyun answered with a sigh.

“Did someone piss you off?” DJ Chen continued.

“No one today in particular.”

“How have you been?”

“Tired,”

“You’ve worked hard, dear. Relax now,” DJ Chen cooed, which Baekhyun really liked. “So, what are we talking about today, Chanyeolie?”

The segment was about ‘Things You Do All Day In Your Room’. Baekhyun sent his story, like always, hoping it would read live. The prizes of the best stories didn’t matter to him, he just wanted them to read his story. Not all of them, but the fun ones at least.

It’s been two years since Baekhyun started tuning in to this radio show, listening to the very first show by accident one night in the music shop he worked in. He had to take inventory of the new shipment of albums after closing time, which took all night for him. He turned the radio on and the two DJs voices accompanied him until dawn. Since then, he would listen to them every Wednesday night regardless of where he was.

DJ Chanyeol and DJ Chen became a hit after a month on air. The dynamics of the two DJs were too inviting for late night listeners. DJ Chanyeol had a deep voice that boomed when he laughed. It was warm and cheery too despite the tone. He was great at reading, although sometimes fast, and reacted really well at the right times. DJ Chen had a higher voice, just a tad from DJ Chanyeol’s, but sounded calmer and gentler. He gave really great advice, practical ones too, and knew how to make listeners’ ears melt with his flirting and occasional singing. DJ Chanyeol was witty, chatty, and very responsive while DJ Chen was intuitive, frank, and slightly timid. But when they argued on air, DJ Chen’s always dominant. His whining could break logic, reasoning, and eardrums even though it was funny to listen to. They were opposites by voice and qualities but the two shared countless of times how they’re best friends for so long.

More curiosity piqued when news broke out that no one knew what the infamous DJs looked like. Paparazzi, reporters, even fans camped out the station building for months to see at least one of the DJs but got nothing. They were either too typical looking or great at hiding. The world basically gave up on finding out their identities and just kept the anonymity in its beauty.

Baekhyun tried hiding this habit of gushing over a radio show until his roommate, Suho, came in his room a year ago, seeing Baekhyun giggling like a fangirl on his bed, clutching his blanket with a huge smile. Baekhyun wanted to deny every bit of it but his phone laid the evidence. His earphones got unplugged when his phone fell on the floor, the radio show suddenly switching on speaker.

“I’m not speaking if you don’t want me to.” Suho raised his hands, eyes wide, cautious in case Baekhyun decides to kick him.

“Good. I’m not speaking if you don’t want me to.” Baekhyun held his pinky out to him, which Suho took in promise.

Suho left him in peace with his obsession for the rest of the year. It wasn’t a threat anyway. Baekhyun’s just fond of a radio show that talked about other people’s stories and two really attractive voices bickering about who gave a smarter response. No big deal. Really. He’s not in love with Chen’s voice at all. Nope. He doesn’t even dream about it. He just…hears it everywhere.

A slam on the cashier table made Baekhyun snap out of his daydream of DJ Chen’s voice. The night before, he revealed his singing voice yet again. Baekhuyn’s been hooked on it for hours already, barely sleeping because he might forget the sound. Apparently, another customer just bought a dozen of IU’s albums. Baekhyun scanned, charged, and bagged them neatly. He said thank you and went back to listening to the past recordings of Chen-Chan Chat Time.

“Chen-Chan Chat Time again?” Jongin, the younger employee, asked with a smirk. He was a senior high student, about to graduate soon. Many teenagers come by the store to check him out, especially when news spread that he looked great in a muscle shirt. No one protested except the owner, Minseok, who ruled that people who wanted to see Jongin must buy at least one time from the store or they’ll call the police.

“Winking uncontrollably again?” Baekhyun mocked, copying his mannerism when he flirted with girls. It was exaggerated, of course.

“Ugh, I told you, it’s a nerve thing!” He groaned and left the elder alone, ballet running to the storage room to sulk. Baekhyun smiled amusingly to his twinkle toes friend.

“Baekhyun, can you find a stock of this at the back? Give it to that tall guy when you find one.” Minseok, Baekhyun’s boss, ordered kindly. He nodded and went on his way.

The album wasn’t that hard to find. It was quite old but still selling well. American Rock was a classic anyway, even in Korea. Baekhyun had this album too; Led Zeppelin IV. 

“Sir, here’s your Led Zeppelin IV, the best Led Zeppelin album out there.” Baekhyun said happily. The tall guy in a black hoodie, black cargo shorts, sneakers and a black snapback turned around and smiled like Baekhyun. You can never wear too much black, Baekhyun thought, but he was a good-looking piece of trouble.

“Yes! You have it! I’ve been looking for one everywhere!” His big round eyes and toothy smile made Baekhyun blush slightly. The silver hair peaking under his snapback intrigued Baekhyun. He was pretty…soft for a rock fan. “Thank you uh,” the guy looked at his chest. “Baekhyun? Ah yes, Baekhyun, thank you. My best friend would love this. His voice suits rock music so much. I wish my voice was like his.” The tall guy chuckled.

“Your voice might not be like his but yours might be special too, you know.” Baekhyun shrugged. “Will this be all?” He pointed at the album. The tall guy blushed and nodded, following Baekhyun to the counter.

“Will it be cash or card?” Baekhyun waited expectantly. The tall guy fumbled with his wallet, pulling out a card then shook his head. He handed some cash instead. That faint head shake wasn’t subtle enough for Baekhyun to miss. “Card denied or in debt?” He joked, punching the keys quickly.

“I stole it.” The tall guy laughed to himself.

“Doesn’t matter. Let’s swipe that baby!” Baekhyun smiled wider.

“Your name?” The tall guy asked, looking impressed. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pointed to his name tag.

“Yeol,” the tall guy introduced, shaking Baekhyun’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Yeol. Hey, listen, if you need any more albums not on the shelf, just come by. We probably have it in the back.” Baekhyun offered, because he’s Mr. Customer Service. Yeol smirked and nodded.

“I’ll make a list.” He got his purchase and gave a salute to Baekhyun. “See you soon, Baek!”

“Wait!” Baekhyun knew he needed to control his mouth 99% of the time. He just didn’t. Yeol turned around expectantly, brows raised. “Nothing, just, you sound like a radio DJ I know.” Baekhyun smiled. Yeol chuckled and waved in response.

Sehun, the other young employee in the same year as Jongin, slid to Baekhyun’s station once Yeol left. “No, I’m not telling you his name, Sehun. Finish your studies first then I’ll tell you.” Baekhyun pushed the boy away even if he was taller and broader than him.

“But Baekhyun, you saw him right? He’s gorgeous, really. How can you be immune to him?” Sehun wondered. “How did you even get his name? He used his card? I’m right, right?” He pointed a finger at him then pushed Baekhyun to the side, checking the screen.

“No, he paid in cash! Get off my station, Sehun! Get a proper degree before a proper dick!” Baekhyun kicked him but didn’t actually hit him. The young one narrowed his eyes while he walked away slowly.

The familiar intro song and spiel made Baekhyun relax on his bed. It’s Wednesday, finally. DJ Chen and DJ Chanyeol were halfway in the show when DJ Chanyeol sidetracked for a personal story. This happened often but it was mostly spontaneous, like now. Baekhyun listened closely. This was a snippet of their lives anyway.

“As you all might not know, it’s DJ Chen’s birthday tomorrow, ah no, in 30 minutes. Wow, happy birthday Jo-Chen!” DJ Chanyeol saved before slipping.

“Yes, thank you,” DJ Chen said calmly, as usual.

“So I got you a gift. It was really hard to find but this record shop, I can’t say the name, had it. The staff was too kind and funny too. I can’t say his name too, sorry.”

Baekhyun thought about the record shops around Seoul, mostly the big ones, and envied them for having DJ Chanyeol in their presence.

“Whoa! I’ve been looking for this everywhere! I thought they only had this in America!” DJ Chen screamed in excitement. “Everyone, I’m sorry but I can’t say the band name too, but it’s American!” Baekhyun smiled, feeling happy for DJ Chen.

“You can say it.” DJ Chanyeol spoke.

“Say what?” DJ Chen asked innocently.

“DJ Chanyeol, you’re the best person in the world!” DJ Chanyeol exaggerated. Baekhyun snickered with an eye roll.

“Okay, 1…2…3, DJ Chanyeol, thank you!” DJ Chen said happily, followed by a loud slap and scream took over the air. Baekhyun was sure DJ Chanyeol just slapped DJ Chen.

“Ya, just read the comments!” DJ Chanyeol sounded like he was sulking.

“Yes,” DJ Chen gathered his composure. “Listener #1035, DJ Chanyeol, buy me one too! Listener #2503, happy birthday DJ Chen! Thank you. Oh, there are a lot of birthday messages, thank you everyone!” DJ Chen said happily.

“Our regular listener, NoticeMeChenpai04 is back, DJ Chen.” DJ Chanyeol said teasingly. “You deserve that hit, DJ Chen. Kekekeke happy birthday! Eat well!” He read.

“Ya! I thought you’re my fan! NoticeMeChenpai04, you hurt me. How could you? It’s my birthday!” DJ Chen sulked cutely. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Oh, NoticeMeChenpai04 replied! I am, sorry. Virtual hug kekeke eat lots of cake!” DJ Chanyeol sounded amused.

“Yes, NoticeMeChenpai04. I’ll save some for you next week.” DJ Chen said sweetly. DJ Chanyeol reacted in shock.

“Ya! Stop flirting on air! NoticeMeChenpai04, I’ll send you his number after the show. Please hold.”

“NoticeMeChenpai04 should change username. I’ve noticed it for so long. We’re basically friends already.” DJ Chen whined lightly. DJ Chanyeol laughed and agreed.

“How could you call your biggest fan “it”? What would you suggest as username then, DJ Chen?”

“It could be a girl or a boy, I don’t mind.” DJ Chen reasoned.

“Wait, are you saying, no, announcing to everyone your sexuality, Chen?”

“It’s 2017, Chanyeol! I’m okay with anybody as long as IT is human.” Baekhyun hugged his blanket tighter. “And rather than suggesting a new username, I’m thinking of something better.” The mischief in DJ Chen’s voice couldn’t be missed. DJ Chanyeol anticipated it too. “Within this week until next week, an event link will be posted on the station website.”

“Oh, we’re announcing this now?” DJ Chanyeol was surprised.

“It’s the celebration of our 3rd year on air in a few weeks, as you all know. So, Chen-Chan Chat Time planned on something special for everyone. Are you ready to know?” DJ Chen’s voice got breathtakingly low. Baekhyun bit his blanket.

“Oh they’re dying to know, Chennie.” DJ Chanyeol chuckled.

“For our 3rd year anniversary, DJ Chen and DJ Chanyeol are planning on something different, something we’ve never done before. Should I tell them, Chanyeolie?” DJ Chen kept teasing. Baekhyun wanted to scream already.

“I don’t know, the comments are blowing up, DJ Chen.” DJ Chanyeol sounded seriously worried.

“Everyone. We’re having our first open studio recording!” DJ Chen screamed. DJ Chanyeol screamed. Baekhyun screamed.

This was huge. All journalists and bloggers were going to have a field day with this opportunity. This would be the first time the two DJs would reveal their identities to the public.

“But wait, wait everyone! Listen well. We’re going to tell you how you can get tickets. Only 1000 fans can be at the open studio recording as audience. The rest, well, has to watch from their homes, their phones, or whatever device.” DJ Chanyeol spoke clearly.

“Sorry everyone,” DJ Chen mumbled.

“Like DJ Chen said, the station website will be posting a link within this week to next week. To get passes for the 1st Chen-Chan Chat Time open studio, click the link and follow the mechanics. What time? We won’t tell.” DJ Chanyeol laughed.

“Such a sadist,” Baekhyun mumbled, dreading the process already. He would mostly be at work once the link was released. He was close to giving up. 1000 fans out of everyone in South Korea. “These boys want a riot?” Baekhyun scoffed.

“NoticeMeChenpai04, are you still on? Yes, this is DJ Chen. I’ll be expecting you, okay? Make sure you get that pass or I’ll be upset. You hear me?” DJ Chen just declared his interest in the listener. Baekhyun gripped and bit the blanket, feeling his being turn red.

The bedroom door opened suddenly. Suho stood expressionless. Baekhyun’s feelings disappeared fast.

“What do you want?” Baekhyun said too harshly.

“Please tell me you did not make that cheesy username.” Suho spoke monotonously.

“I didn’t,” I uttered. Suho narrowed his eyes.

“No one believes you on the group chat.”

“What group chat? Why am I not in that chat? Ya, you’re all talking about me in a secret chat?” Baekhyun stood up, snatching the phone from Suho. He scrolled the chat. They were talking about him. Jongin, Sehun, Suho, even his boss Minseok was there.

“Your username sucks, Baek.” Suho sighed and got his phone from him. “Wear something nice, kid. Chen’s pretty interested in dating you based on his tone.” He mumbled while he walked back to his room.

A growing pain in Baekhyun’s chest made his shoulders slump. “But, I’m not NoticeMeChenpai04.” He mumbled dismayingly then closed his bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For questions/reactions, just leave them here :)
> 
> Updates will happen twice a week, 2 chapters per update. Please look forward to it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Baekhyun get over not being the favored fan, NoticeMeChenpai04?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we discover the world's smaller than they thought.

The store was relatively empty at noon. Jongin and Minseok left for lunch first while Sehun stayed with Baekhyun. Everyone seemed to tease him about the username but it just made him more upset. And when Baekhyun’s upset, everyone could feel it.

He spaced out more often, dropped lots of things, bumped to many things and people, and skipped meals. Even Suho thought it was pretty weird. The teasing turned to worry after two days when Baekhyun accidentally swiped a credit card twice. That’s coming out of his very exact paycheck. He barely had enough to pay for his music and graduate school. He’ll probably kiss that dream goodbye now. Minseok temporarily removed him on cashier duty since then.

“Baekkie, boss needs you to sort the albums in the Gospel section. Satan rearranged them again.” Sehun mumbled from behind, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Mmm,” Baekhyun nodded slightly but didn’t get to work. He was running his hand on the column of albums he finished fixing, staring at the titles. He’s been there for a few minutes already, doing the same thing. It’s positive he memorized the title order already.

“Baek, you’re still mad at me? I said I’m sorry, right? We all are. We’re not teasing you again about it.” Sehun pouted.

“Mmm,” Baekhyun nodded slightly.

“Is this about the open studio? Did the link came out?” Baekhyun nodded once then shook his head. Sehun was getting irritated with the wordless communication. It felt like finding life in a zombie.

“Excuse me, is Baekhyun around?” A voice echoed the empty store.

“Ah yes, he’s in the ballad section.” Seulgi, the only female intern, answered.

Sehun looked at the person looking for Baekhyun and slowly released him. He mumbled something incoherent then greeted the customer.

“Was I interrupting anything?” The guy asked shyly.

“N-No. I’m just comforting him. He’s been pretty down lately. Uh, Sehun.” The young one was quick to introduce himself to a stranger. He must be hot, Baekhyun thought.

“Yeol,” Baekhyun’s head craned to him slowly.

Sehun smiled triumphantly and excused himself. It was a win for him anyway. He got the tall hot guy’s name by himself. Baekhyun’s lips formed a slightly smile with a light chuckle escaping.

Yeol wore very professional clothes this time. His light blue button down tucked in his black dress pants, sleeves rolled to his elbows, leather shoes on point but hair still looked like a fluffy mushroom. He stepped closer when Sehun left, looking at the titles and robotic hand that skimmed it.

“I’m guessing you’ve been here for a while. Your fingers are pretty pink already.” Yeol pointed at them. “What’s the 5th title?” He added, covering Baekhyun’s eyes.

“K.Will’s Nonfiction,” Baekhyun mumbled monotonously. Chanyeol smiled, holding in his laugh. The sad guy really memorized it.

“You’re unbelievable. Did you even eat already? You’re getting thinner each time I see you.” He eyed the small Baekhyun and poked his arm, regretting it after. The muscle resisted his finger. Baekhyun’s pretty fit under the loose shirt and hoodie.

“You come in here twice a week and barely buy a thing. How can you say I’m getting thinner? Don’t you even have a job?” Baekhyun’s pretty sassy when sad and hungry.

“I do actually.” Yeol gestured to his clothes. “It’s just lunch time. Come on, I’ll buy you Gimbap at least.” Yeol didn’t wait for an answer. He dragged Baekhyun out of the store once Minseok and Jongin returned. Baekhyun just dragged himself across the street, still in his dazed state.

Yeol sat him down and ordered everything for them. Baekhyun stared at his favorite soda, watching the droplets fall. Yeol wasn’t having it anymore.

“Ya,” He peeked down to see Baekhyun’s serious face. Baekhyun noticed it then a chuckled escaped his mouth, seeing how Yeol distorted his frame to look at him.

“What do you want to know now?” Baekhyun sat a little straighter.

“Easy. Why have you been sulking like a puppy for days now? I visited you last week, you were like this already. I visit you today and you’re still like this. Did your girlfriend breakup with you?” Yeol cut the bullshit. Baekhyun smirked and shook his head.

“Boyfriend?” Persistent Yeol, Baekhyun thought, but still shook his head.

“Then what? I only have an hour before going back to work. I need to feel successful in making you feel better or I’m gonna be sad for the rest of the week.” Yeol whined loudly. Baekhyun covered his mouth fast when he noticed people were staring at them.

“Fine. You’ll probably think this is stupid and gay.” Baekhyun sighed. Yeol looked excited and expectant. Nothing gay would surprise him anymore, he thought. “Do you know Chen-Chan Chat Time? They’ll have an open studio soon. I’m a little worried about getting a ticket because only 1000 will be chosen.”

Yeol’s expression didn’t change. He was waiting for more. Baekhyun knew with those big eyes, this guy was really curious, super nosy too. He tried to tell more.

“My friends have been teasing me since the broadcast last week. There’s this username one of the DJs called out. They all think it’s me. I mean, I wish it was, but it’s not. I guess I’m just jealous of the owner of the username getting attention? It’s stupid, very childish but I’m really a big fan of the show.” Baekhyun looked like a kid hoping for candy in front of him. Chanyeol found it absolutely adorable.

“Chen-Chan Chat Time? The two faceless DJs, right? The one during Wednesday nights?” Yeol thought. “Hmm, I think I can get you tickets.” Baekhyun’s eyes went wide. “What? I said I worked in a broadcasting station, right? We get passes for coverage.”

“Ah no, please no. It’s okay. I’m not exactly sad about the tickets. The link isn’t even out yet! Please don’t burden yourself with my stupid problems. If I go, I might heckle! If NoticeMeChenpai04 goes, I will really heckle, oh god. Yeol, you don’t have to get me tickets. I’ll be fine! I’ll get over it!” Baekhyun was a bubbling mess now. Very different from the sad robot a few minutes ago. Yeol looked amazed with the change of emotions.

“I doubt you would. You’re holding a grudge on NoticeMeChenpai04 for days. You’re obviously aDJ Chen fan,” He sat back, knowing smirk in place.

“Yes but I’m a fan of both of them for different reasons. DJ Chanyeol’s really cool and super talkative. His advices are usually the same as mine. We’ll probably get along well.” Baekhyun praised through the roof. Yeol just smiled, nodding to his friend. “DJ Chen’s different from him, well just a bit. He’s gentle but really straightforward. His voice is pretty calming too. He’s probably going through his own problems and thinking about different ways to help everyone. I want to let him know I’m doing that for him. When he sings on air, I just feel really happy. I really want to tell him that.” A small smile’s on Baekhyun’s face. Yeol softened at the sight while Baekhyun blushed. He really cared for DJ Chen as a person. He never would’ve thought.

“So you’re saying DJ Chanyeol’s best friend material and DJ Chen’s boyfriend material.” Baekhyun sputtered his soda. Yeol laughed, clapping like a monkey.

“Why did I even agree to this? You’re worse than my friends!” Baekhyun wiped his chin, slightly offended by him.

“Ya, you’re forgetting I’m your friend too! I’m paying for all this, right? That’s what friends do! I’m gonna find a way for you to get those tickets. It’s the least I could do for helping me pick an album for my best friend’s birthday. He really loved it, you know.” Yeol chewed and talked at the same time.

“Oh, well if he wants more rare albums, just come by. We probably have one more copy at the back.” Baekhyun was back in service. Yeol wanted to smack that customer service line out of him. It really felt robotic. But Baekhyun’s mind and heart felt lighter. He really just needed to tell someone, someone not in his workplace or home.

The two waited for the pedestrian sign to turn green. Baekhyun looked around and saw the building of the broadcasting station of his favorite radio show. The banner for the open studio was mocking him. Yeol held his elbow and dragged him to walk. Baekhyun felt like a child around Yeol for the most part but he trusted him despite knowing him for a few weeks only. He noticed how the tall guy always caught him off guard but its mostly his looks. Yeol was mostly happy and energetic but his eyes knew so much about the world, it intrigued Baekhyun how they became friends this fast.

“Do you send stories?” Yeol asked out of the blue. Baekhyun looked confused. “I mean to Chen-Chan Chat Time. Do you send stories?”

“I’ve embarrassed myself enough, Yeol.” Baekhyun groaned, dragging himself to walk.

“Answer me,” Yeol smirked. Baekhyun felt like this was a trap.

“Yes, every week, but it never gets chosen.”

“What’s your username?”

“BBkekeke56,” Baekhyun blurted quickly. Yeol held in his laugh slightly, covering his mouth from doing so. He really wasn’t NoticeMeChenpai04 then.

“What time do you send it? Usually radio shows pick at a certain time only to avoid scrolling.” Yeol did know more about broadcasting than Baekhyun.

“As soon as they announce the topic,” Baekhyun supplied.

“Ah, they’ll never see that. Try sending around lunch time, like this time. Usually stations have other work during the day. The bulletins are usually read during lunch breaks to relieve stress, you know. At least in my station that’s how it works. Maybe for Chen-Chan Chat Time too,” Yeol shrugged. Baekhyun thought hard about his suggestion, which pleased the other. “I’ll head the other way. You’re feeling better?” He checked on Baekhyun, who nodded with a kind smile. “I’ve been successful!” Chanyeol screamed with his fists in the air, startling an elderly couple passing by. Baekhyun chuckled and went on his way.

And Yeol was successful. Baekhyun’s back to his usual self once he got back to the shop. Sehun was the sulky one now. He had to find out from Jongin that Baekhyun went with Yeol and left him. Baekhyun handed him a paper bag with a full meal then went to get another box of albums to organize. “Yeol bought that for you, by the way.” Baekhyun winked then disappeared to the storage room. Sehun’s frown changed slightly and disappeared with the paper bag.

Around closing time, Jongin and Seulgi were about to leave the shop when Minseok screamed and ran around the aisles. Sehun and Baekhyun stopped talking to watch their little boss dance around in excitement. Sehun judged him with a stern face but Baekhyun danced with Minseok for no reason. Jongin looked at the speakers, realizing the song blasting was a…ballad? The young ones shrugged to each other.

“I got big new news!” Everyone smiled at Minseok. “We’ve been chosen to deliver albums to an SBS radio show! Isn’t that great?” Minseok beamed, mouth open in excitement. The rest didn’t. Minseok got Baekhyun’s lifeless arms and danced with them.

“Minseok, that’s not new,” Baekhyun uttered. “That’s just sssss to us.”

“What do you mean?” Minseok was 100% clueless. It dumbfounded the young staff.

“We’ve been supplying them albums for almost a year now. I have to walk five blocks every month just to give them new releases, you know.” Baekhyun explained. Sehun got up and got the phone from Minseok.

“Ah you idiot, the email’s seven months ago! Don’t you check your emails, hyung?” Sehun slapped Minseok’s arm. The eldest and the youngest bickered now. Baekhyun waved Jongin and Seulgi to go home already.

“Baek! You’ve been giving SBS free albums for seven months already?” Minseok sounded accusatory.

“They pay, of course. Did you check the balance sheet? There’s been an extra bar before the total for seven months now. Sehun, get the book.” Baekhyun sighed, hands on his waist. Minseok bit his finger innocently. He didn’t notice Sehun’s handwriting of Station Commissions under the sheet.

“I thought we just had really good sales.” Minseok laughed, embarrassed. The two hit their head on the table and left the boss alone to read. After an hour, Sehun got the book and shoved it in Minseok’s backpack. “Go home. Baekhyun’s gonna lock up.” The stern and tired maknae threw the backpack on the table and left. Minseok smiled at the young one, realizing he only cared for the elder’s health and reminded Baekhyun to close up shop after sorting the delivery for SBS.

Baekhyun clipped the guest pass on his pocket and gave a bow to the security. The elevator was about to close when he reached it. He screamed for the person inside to hold it for him. And he did.

“Thank you, sir.” Baekhyun panted, lowering the heavy box to see the man. He really had to lower it a lot. The elevator man was about mid-30.

“Sure. That’s pretty heavy, huh?” He pointed at the box.

“Ah yes, delivery on the 5th floor,” Baekhyun looked at the button, already pressed. When the elevator reached the 5th floor, he waved to Baekhyun and the doors closed. 

Baekhyun was familiar with the 5th floor. He delivered every month for the past seven, eight months. Some of the staff knew him too. They greeted him as he passed and he greeted back.

“Ah, you’re here!” The man at the reception desk was just about his height, with black hair, dark warm eyes and a cat-like curve on his lips. Baekhyun knew him the most since he received the boxes every month.

“Jongdae! Hi! Miss me?” Baekhyun flirted. Jongdae shook his head in disbelief. Baekhyun wore a plain shirt, the front tucked in his ripped denims. Jongdae felt hot suddenly.

“Of course I do. My day’s less quiet now.” Jongdae answered nonchalantly with a kind smile, signing the receive form.

“Seems like everyone’s busy here. It’s a rare sight.” Baekhyun tried to not sound excited. Jongdae wrote the payment on the check.

“Chen-Chan Chat Time’s having an open studio. First sighting for the famous duo in a few weeks. Everyone’s on crowd control because the whole South Korea wants to be there and several reporters. It’s a historic event, really.” Baekhyun noticed the sarcasm in his voice.

“You’re not particularly excited.” Baekhyun leaned on his desk, invading his personal space.

“Honestly, I’m a little worried, for the DJs. If the public realizes they’re not who they thought they are, it might end them.” Jongdae had a point. Two years in secret, people would have made assumptions of how they looked. They’ll be compared for sure. Their voices were already an issue for debate, adding a face would just create more talk.

“Why’d they even decide to do it if everyone knew that’s the risk? I’m starting to think only one of the DJs wanted this. It’s very unlikely for them to just plan this. I hope they’d be careful about this.” The hidden fanboy in Baekhyun wanted to scream. He wanted to scream to Jongdae for tickets too, but he knew they weren’t close like that. Jongdae shrugged then handed him the check. Baekhyun thanked him and went on his way.

When Baekhyun left, Jongdae slumped down to his chair, looking at the box. He opened it and saw the usual chart-toppers on top and an isolated package underneath.

"To Jongdae, thought you might like these," Jongdae whispered, reading the note. He got the package fast and hid it under his desk.

“Oh, it came. What did you take out?” Chanyeol walked in, coffee in hand.

“Just extra bubble wrap. Where’s mine?” Jongdae looked for another coffee cup. Chanyeol handed the cup to him.

“Finished mine on the way,” He rummaged through the box, getting some of the albums.

“Hey Yeol, I’ve been thinking,” Jongdae leaned forward.

“Oh no, it’s bad when you think.” Chanyeol sighed.

“The link’s not out until tomorrow. Let’s postpone the open studio for another month.”

Chanyeol’s right. When Jongdae thought, he didn’t like it at all. This thought in particular wasn’t his favorite either. He considered it though; postponing for another month. Chanyeol has been thinking about the aftermath too. Once people knew who they were, they couldn’t enter the building in peace like they used to. Everything would definitely change, even his best friend Jongdae would change and he’s definitely not ready for that.

Jongdae tried to do something else while he let Chanyeol think and read the albums. He waited while stamping dates on other checks. Chanyeol agreed after a few minutes, but it was the first and last time they’ll postpone.

“I’ll call head office.” Jongdae was too happy to even take the heat from the producers. Chanyeol listened while Jongdae reasoned his way through, impressed in every turn. “Yes, thank you.” Jongdae hung up happily. “May 4th’s the final date.”

“May the fourth be with you.” Chanyeol kept his laugh in but he really thought it was funny. Jongdae could only smile sarcastically to his best friend. “Oh, I forgot to ask you. Do you see any BBkekeke56 stories on the bulletin?” Jongdae thought for a bit and nodded slowly.

“Oh, I thought I was the only one. Can we feature his stories this month? He’s been sending a lot since we started, you know. It’s actually funny.” Chanyeol pocketed his hands. Jongdae looked at him skeptically.

“You did not promise someone another favor, did you?” Chanyeol shook his head innocently.

“I was just going through some stories not on our usual time spot. He really sent one on every topic since we started. NoticeMeChenpai04 might be dominating the comments but this one has more stories to tell. They’re really relatable, you know. He’s your fan too. I’m actually upset you have more fans. Anyway, you should read his stories.” Chanyeol smiled shyly then went back to his office.

And Jongdae did. That’s what he did all afternoon. He read Bbkekeke56’s stories, printed them and sent it to the producers within the day. Chanyeol waited for him at the lobby, chatting with the other receptionist. He saw Jongdae and left the conversation with a quick bow.

“Got another date?” Jongdae murmured, pocketing his glasses.

“No. Noona asked about my sister. She’s interested in her.” Chanyeol shrugged. Jongdae understood why but he just laughed it off. “Let’s go. We have a busy night and lots of script to read for tomorrow.” Jongdae sighed, already feeling tired, but just sang his worries away while Chanyeol scrolled his phone as they walked to Chanyeol’s car in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we see Jongdae in his natural habitat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline check: The start happens on the same day, at night, as the ending of the previous chapter.

“I heard your crush stopped by today.” Chanyeol teased while he closed their apartment door.

 

“Where do you get these gossips? He’s not my crush. He’s just a friend.” Jongdae took his shirt off and threw it on the hamper.

 

“That’s not what Johnny from Finance said. He said you were all smiley and blushing with the delivery guy again.” Chanyeol looked around the apartment, only to sit down and turned on the TV.

 

“Johnny needs to mind his own business.” Jongdae emerged from his room wearing a different shirt and sat down beside Chanyeol, getting his chips.

 

“So he’s just a friend?” Chanyeol asked, eyes glued to the re-run of Problematic Men.

 

“Are you my boyfriend? Are we dating for you to ask me that?” Jongdae was close to whining. “Yes, he’s just a friend who happens to deliver the albums we need every month.”

 

“So he also gave you these?” Chanyeol raised an opened packaged with three to five albums inside. Jongdae’s backpack was rummaged through, its poor manhandled leather bundled on the floor. Jongdae lunged at him, getting it out of his hand, hugging it after.

 

“We share music, what’s wrong with that? You and I share music but we’re not, you know,” Jongdae felt a little awkward.

 

“Good point. I like his taste. Introduce me next time, yeah? I feel betrayed. I introduced everyone I’m with to you.” Chanyeol pinched Jongdae’s cheek.

 

“Do I have a choice? You bring them home regardless of relationship status.” Jongdae sighed. Chanyeol tilted his head, realizing the truth.

 

“So I’m guessing Delivery Boy’s cute, huh?” Chanyeol tried to know more.

 

“He’s alright. Why are we talking about this again? I don’t ask you about your bed buddies.” Jongdae knew his strategy.

 

“You’ve been seeing this one guy once a month for almost a year. You’re basically committed, Dae, like really committed. Does he even know you’re willing to bend over your desk for him?” Chanyeol’s promiscuous language irritated Jongdae even if he knew Chanyeol is a promiscuous person.

 

“Why are you my best friend?” Jongdae threw his head back, hitting his head on the sofa. Chanyeol laughed, enjoying Jongdae’s misery.

 

The next month, Jongdae dressed better for the only day that mattered to him. The delivery date. Chanyeol sighed when he realized today was the day the mystery crush was coming over. He had a meeting outside the building with some music producers and that always ended after dinner regardless of the starting time.

 

“You know the drill. Here’s the keys to my car and the apartment. Text me when you get home. No scratches on my baby, okay? I’ll be home after dinner. Yes, I’m eating at home. Enjoy with your boyfriend. Remember, Johnny from Finance is watching.” Chanyeol spoke too fast but Jongdae just kept a loose 'I-don't-understand-anything-but-keep-talking' smile on his face.

 

“Yes Mom, bye. Get home safe. Johnny from Finance is watching, got it.” Jongdae smiled wider. Johnny from Finance perked up from his seat, curiously staring at the two who said his name. “Get back to work.” Jongdae said sternly. Chanyeol laughed, falling to the floor, slamming the desk as Johnny lowered himself slowly, confused as ever. Jongdae broke the seriousness too, laughing to his arm. Chanyeol left in a good mood just before the mystery crush came a few minutes later.

 

Baekhyun’s voice was audible from the hall. Jongdae continued his work, wondering whose with him. A young but deep voice responded to him. Baekhyun wasn’t alone.

 

“Hi Jongdae, miss me?” Baekhyun greeted, being his usual flirty self. Jongdae turned his chair and smiled kindly then eyed the tall stoic-looking guy beside Baekhyun. Of course he registered Baekhyun looked extra cute today with his cheeks all flushed. He also noticed the guy with him’s easy on the eyes too.

 

“Yes. Hi Baek,” That’s the only thing Jongdae managed to say, stunned with the visuals in front of him.

 

“Lots of new releases this month. How many rookie groups are there now?” Baekhyun sighed heavily as he looked at the boxes.

 

“About 33, I think. Who’s he?” Jongdae pointed a pen to the other guy but eyes still on Baekhyun.

 

“Ah, Jongdae, this is Sehun, a co-worker, one of my best friends. Sehunnie, this is Jongdae. You’ll see each other every other month if I’m busy.” Baekhyun introduced. Sehun bowed politely, Jongdae followed then began writing the check. Sehun wandered about somewhere while Baekhyun waited.

 

“Ya, why did the open studio get postponed? Did they hear me or something?” Baekhyun whispered, slightly worried. When Jongdae looked up, Baekhyun was a few inches away from his face, leaning half of his body on the desk, hands under his chin. Jongdae flinched slightly then swallowed hard.

 

Jongdae admired Baekhyun’s features for a moment; the way his dark eyes became beady with curiosity, the way his teeth nibbled his soft pink bottom lip slightly, the way his jaw was sculpted adorably without killing his soft pink cheeks and the long slim fingers casing them cutely. Jongdae was ready to call Jesus for an early ticket to heaven. Then Baekhyun blinked. That’s when he realized he stared a bit too long.

 

“N-No, I don’t think so. Word around said it’s the DJs decision. You’re right, one of them seemed nervous about it.” Jongdae smirked, making Baekhyun’s eyes widen slightly behind his gold-rimmed round specs. Baekhyun didn't expect that smirk to be special enough to make his heart beat fast. The two stayed silent as Baekhyun watched Jongdae scribble on the blank check. He watched so close, Jongdae could bury his nose in Baekhyun’s newly light pink colored hair if he wanted to.

 

“Ya, Jongdae-ah,” Baekhyun called. Jongdae hummed in response. “It’s my birthday soon. I’m expecting a gift. I give you free albums every month. You should send back your favorite albums too. Get me something, okay?”

 

Jongdae felt his heart swell. This was personal information. One he’d been dying to know. It came from the source himself. Jongdae smiled wider. Baekhyun mimicked it, his nose bridge crinkling slightly, eyes turning to line arches.

 

“It’s not free. I pay for them within the check, Baek.” He explained with a stern expression then stopped his writing to lean his elbows on the desk, resting his jaw on his hands, pen clipped between his fingers. “But okay, what do you want?”

 

Baekhyun thought for a bit. He had the upper hand now. He could ask for anything he wanted. Jongdae’s been so nice to him for nearly a year, he didn’t want to abuse it. “Tickets for the open studio?” He just abused it.

 

“I’m not sure I can get you that in time, Baek.” Jongdae felt a lump on his throat. Denying this boy was harder than he thought.

 

“Huh, well that wasn’t completely a no.” Baekhyun seemed impressed. “I’m just kidding. That’s like asking you to give up for job. Relax,” Baekhyun smiled. Jongdae felt relieved. “Surprise me, then.”

 

“Will do!” Jongdae smiled too brightly.

 

“Cute,” Baekhyun mumbled, moving back. “You’re like a kitten, you know. It’s really cute.”

 

Jongdae wanted to hug Johnny from Finance after hearing that. Usually, when people told him he looked like a kitten, he hated it. But this was Baekhyun, who he was completely drawn to.

 

“So I’ve been told,” Jongdae went back to writing on the check. Baekhyun got it from him and walked backwards.

 

“I’m just joking on the gift, Jongdae. You don’t have to get me anything.” Baekhyun said shyly.

 

“Yeah I got it, surprise you.” Jongdae wasn’t listening. When Baekhyun disappeared to the hall, he met Sehun’s narrowed eyes watching him curiously. The stoic guy cocked his head to the side. Jongdae felt awkward so he turned away slowly to his laptop.

 

“Jongdae-ah! I got sushi!” Chanyeol called once he entered the apartment, kicking the door to close. Jongdae got up from bed, carrying his laptop.

 

“Which is better? Wireless headphones or bluetooth speaker?” He asked as he took a seat on the couch.

 

“Ah, that for your flirting buddy? Johnny from Finance told me.” Chanyeol scooped rice on two bowls.

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Chanyeol only blinked. Jongdae sighed and explained to him what happened. Chanyeol was a hollering mess after. He did a victory lap to celebrate Jongdae growing balls to actually respond to flirting. He should be irritated, offended even, but he laughed. He was actually proud of himself. Chanyeol even agreed to help him pick a birthday gift. He’s just really happy Jongdae wasn’t going to die alone.

 

Sehun kept looking at Baekhyun skeptically since they got back from the SBS building. The elder wasn’t aware; he just did his job. Seulgi noticed.

 

“Sehun-ah,” she called. He flinched, looking away from Baekhyun. “What are you looking at oppa for? He might run out of air if you keep doing that.” She joked.

 

“Doesn’t he seem too happy?” Sehun asked, walking towards Seulgi’s station, Returns and Repairs neatly written above her.

 

“You’re confusing me now. Weeks ago, he was sad and you’re worried. Now he’s happy, you’re still worried. Haven’t been developing feelings, have we?” Seulgi teased. Sehun side-eyed her.

 

“I don’t have a crush on him, if that’s what you mean. I just care about him. He’s been too moody lately. He’s not on drugs, right?” Sehun was the most caring out of everyone in the shop. Seulgi could agree to that. But he had a special place for Baekhyun in his life because they’ve been through some good and bad times together.

 

“Who’s on drugs?” Jongin joined, new muscle shirt on to make ladies swoon.

 

“No one is. Sehun’s just excessively worried about his favorite Baekhyun-hyung. He said oppa’s too happy now.” She rolled her eyes. Jongin chuckled.

 

“He’s probably in love. He’s been blushing a lot lately.” He shrugged, checking mini screws on Seulgi’s desk.

 

“What do you know about love?” Sehun said bitterly. Jongin just smiled and went back to work. Seulgi had no idea what or why Jongin just said that.

 

“If Baekhyun’s in love, is it with hot guy Yeol or receptionist Jongdae?” Sehun tilted his head, tongue clicking in his mouth. Seulgi watched him a bit until she saw another pair of eyes looking at them. Baekhyun. He raised a brow at them, specifically to her. Seulgi blushed and looked away quickly. Baekhyun eyed Sehun, who was looking at him. Sehun narrowed his eyes. Baekhyun’s eyes shifted to Seulgi again. Sehun understood and looked at her. Seulgi looked at Sehun oddly.

 

“Ey, I see hearts over there!” Baekhyun teased making finger hearts. Sehun pursed his lips then walked away. Seulgi pouted at Baekhyun. “Hey, I tried Seulgi. Maybe next week,” He winked then went back to reading on his station.

 

Baekhyun closed the shop with the help of Sehun. They had to clean the aisles this time. Baekhyun’s thankful Sehun stayed behind even if he had class the next day. The boy was really loyal; he wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

“Hyung, can I ask you something?” Sehun began. “How do you know if someone likes you? It’s not a general question. I’m asking your instinct.”

 

“Me? Well, if they tell me they like me that would be easier. When they’re too nice, I think they like me. That’s it, why?” Baekhyun answered simply.

 

“Not that kind of like. I’m talking about a crush, hyung.”

 

“Ahh. Well, if they tell me they like me that would be easier.” Baekhyun repeated, laughing a bit. “But I don’t know. I just wait for them to tell me or I tell them.” It was that simple for him. Sehun was in awe. Baekhyun’s flirting ability was on a different level. He’s been a victim of it many times. He’s seen it many times too. Hearing Baekhyun’s answer made him realize the elder was deeper than he thought.

 

“So did you know the receptionist at SBS has a crush on you?” Sehun finally asked, peeking to see Baekhyun's reaction.

 

“What? Jongdae?” Baekhyun found it ridiculous. “How can you say that? He’s a friend.”

 

“I don’t think he sees you as just a friend, hyung. His ears turn pink around you. He smiles a lot too. No one smiles that much around you, not even Minseok. He even stutters around you. The guy at the other table looked at Jongdae weird after you left so that means it’s not normal.” Sehun tried to shed light for him. Baekhyun just chuckled.

 

“Whether he does or he doesn’t, it’s none of your business, Sehun. Give the guy a chance. You just met him.” Baekhyun tapped his cheek lightly and went the other way.

 

“Hyung,” Sehun called. “You like him, huh?” Baekhyun only shrugged. Sehun scoffed and went on his way.

 

The coffee shop near the shop had a promo for the day. Any pair that entered the shop would get their coffee for free. It could be couples, friends, or family. They just had to go in together. Baekhyun stared at the poster, looking around. It was pretty cold today so half of his face was buried in his mocha-colored scarf. His maroon beanie kept his pink hair bright and ears warm. He bounced on his feet, hoping someone would approach him to go in together or something. He looked at the poster again, begging for someone to notice his freezing frame and invite him in the coffee shop. He pulled his black jacket closer to his body.

 

He began to think he’s pitiful. He could pay for a cup of coffee and more. He just didn’t want to go in lousy and alone. No one went in alone and came out alone. He would be the only one if he entered. Even someone who entered alone came out with a friend. Baekhyun wished Sehun was here but he had class. He wished he got Yeol’s number since the coffee shop was close to his workplace.

 

“What are you doing standing there?” Baekhyun froze, as if he’s not freezing yet. He knew the question was for him. He would probably be judged for standing stupidly in front of a promo poster. He wore his best cheekily adorable smile and turned slowly. To his surprise, it’s Jongdae. He was wrapped in a dark blue coat and a plaid scarf, hands in gloves. Baekhyun’s smile softened. His free coffee was coming true.

 

“Ah, I was looking for someone to have coffee with me.” Baekhyun laughed, embarrassed. Jongdae looked behind him, reading the promo.

 

“Let’s go,” He invited happily. Baekhyun refused now, feeling shy. Jongdae offered his arm kindly. “Come on, it’s only free today.” Jongdae wiggled his brows. Baekhyun hooked his arm around Jongdae’s and went in the coffee shop.

 

Jongdae had a lot to treasure now since he stared at Baekhyun the whole time he thought of what to order. The barista looked at them knowingly when they entered. Baekhyun didn’t notice, he just wanted his free coffee. Jongdae offered to pay, handing the barista a coupon. He wanted to seem legit in front of Baekhyun. But the other just stared at the coffee menu, mouth agape adorably.

 

Baekhyun pointed and pointed but kept changing his mind. Jongdae just looked at him with a smile, seeing if anything changed with Baekhyun. He noticed a tiny mole on his cheek, just above his lip, and how his two front teeth sometimes made him look like a bunny. Jongdae was dying inside with the cuteness. He wanted to hug Baekhyun and keep him warm but…limits. So he settled with their arms locked like an old couple.

 

Baekhyun wrapped his cold hands on the mug, letting the steam touch his face. Jongdae watched him with his chin resting on his hand. He really didn’t understand how things just worked out in front of them. The boy wanted free coffee and he just happened to pass by at the right time. Jongdae’s smile was peaceful, thankful even.

 

“Won’t you be late for work?” Baekhyun asked, checking his phone for the time.

 

“I’m not really working today.” Jongdae lied. He had a meeting with producers in an hour. Chanyeol’s not around to fill in too. They’d be in a problem tomorrow for sure but he didn’t care.

 

“Oh, lucky you. I have to go in a few.” Baekhyun pouted. Jongdae did too. He wanted to beg Baekhyun to stay but yeah…limits.

 

“Can I come with you?” It felt like a third voice to Jongdae but it came from him. Baekhyun let out a laugh, but nervous for the most part, because Jongdae was serious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jongdae invited himself to Baekhyun's workplace. Will it take their friendship a step forward or back?

“Why would you want to go to work with me on your free day? Are you punishing yourself?” On the contrary, it was a treat for Jongdae. He wanted to get closer with Baekhyun ever since he saw him. He wanted to hug him every time he came over to the building. He couldn’t, of course. Limits. Human platonic limits. Baekhyun studied the slight defeated in his features. “Are you sure you want to come? My boss will make you work if he saw another pair of hands.”

 

Jongdae won. He was one step ahead of Baekhyun even though he didn’t know where the shop was. Baekhyun had to call him twice because he was going the wrong way. It settled with Baekhyun hooking his arm around Jongdae so he wouldn’t get lost. It felt warmer to walk with him. The body heat was much appreciated by Baekhyun, the closeness for Jongdae.

 

When they reached the shop at a secluded street filled with family-owned restaurants, Jongdae looked at the closed shop in awe. This old place held so much music, he thought. Baekhyun knelt on the pavement, unlocking locks at the bottom of the metal gate.

 

“Dae,” He looked down to Baekhyun, passing him three padlocks. “Put them in that flower pot, please.” Baekhyun pointed to the left. Jongdae wobbled innocently, following orders. Baekhyun found it cute but his scarf covered the lower half of his face, hiding his amusement.

 

Baekhyun pulled the metal gates apart with a loud grunt. A muffled clap sounded with a soft gasp made Baekhyun whip his head to Jongdae, the clap initiator and number one fan of gate ripping. He stopped clapping, embarrassed that he did. Baekhyun chuckled and opened the shop door, tossing the lock in the flower pot as well.

 

Jongdae looked like a kid in a toy store when Baekhyun opened the lights. The shop wasn’t really small. Albums lined the racks and walls, posters hanging around with a lone television near the cashier. Jongdae already liked the place for its vintage feel. The shop was Minseok’s family business for almost 50 years anyway. No redecorations, just repaints.

 

“It’s not super sleek and business-y like your office but it’s cozy.” Baekhyun said, shrugging his jacket off. Jongdae looked at the shelf beside him, reading the titles, some he knew, some he didn’t. “Dae,” Baekhyun’s voice behind his ear sent shivers down Jongdae’s spine. His hands were on his shoulders, slightly tugging his coat off. Jongdae took his coat off with Baekhyun’s help and folded his scarf neatly. Baekhyun got it from him and disappeared in the room near the cashier.

 

Jongdae rubbed his ear gently, remembering Baekhyun’s breath on his skin. He closed his eyes for a moment and shook the feeling off. It definitely did things to him. Baekhyun came out with a name tag clipped on his shirt, his well-fitted plain white shirt. Jongdae wanted to run out for air but he just froze. “Make yourself comfortable. You can listen to anything over there. The others will be here soon.” Baekhyun smiled kindly, picking up a box of mixed albums at the side. Jongdae needed to breathe. Badly. I reached in his jean pocket quickly and pumped a few from his inhaler, turning away from Baekhyun.

 

Jongdae was halfway through the new IU album when two people came in. Minseok complained about the weather, making Baekhyun respond the same. A girl came in, smiling at Minseok, then noticed Jongdae sitting at the corner. She greeted him quickly, making Minseok do the same. He apologized quickly for his loud rant but Jongdae just waved them off. Baekhyun came around the other aisle, seeing the encounter.

 

“Oh, you all met. Minseok, Seulgi, this is Jongdae. He receives the things we send to SBS.” Baekhyun introduced and they all bowed to each other again. His arm suddenly draped around Jongdae, making him tense slightly. “Jongdae, that’s Minseok, my boss and long time friend, and Seulgi, our intern.” They bowed to each other again.

 

“Kim Jongdae, hi, sorry for the early intrusion. I invited myself over. I wanted to see where Baek worked.” He rose and bowed properly this time. Seulgi registered the name with a jaw drop. It's the guy Sehun talked about.

 

“Ah, Kim Minseok, it’s fine. We’re glad you’re here. Baekhyun gets lonely since he’s always first and last at work.” Minseok smiled, bouncing on his toes. Baekhyun scoffed beside Jongdae, who realized he didn’t know his crush’s surname.

 

“Kang Seulgi, it’s nice to meet you.” The intern bowed politely, hiding her blush. He really screamed 'man' even if he wasn't that tall, she thought. Jongdae bowed back again.

 

“Great, let’s leave Jongdae to continue his listening. He’s been liking IU lately.” Baekhyun clapped his hands on his shoulder, directing him to the listening area.

 

“It’s so nice for Baekhyun to bring his date to work.” Minseok mumbled. Baekhyun closed his eyes in embarrassment, wanting to choke his boss, and Jongdae laughed.

 

“Oppa, I don’t think they’re dating.” Seulgi had sense. This is why Baekhyun liked her than the rest of the workers.

 

“It’s okay. I know you don’t see me as that.” Jongdae saved himself from further misery and went back to listening to the rest of the album. Baekhyun watched him for a bit, unsure of what to say or do. So he just let him be.

 

Halfway through the 4th album, Jongdae felt someone looking at him oddly. He was quite tall, quite intimidating too. He chewed a gum while scanning. Jongdae felt a little insecure if something was on his back or if his butt had something. His name tag wrote Jongin. Baekhyun covered his vision fast then looked back to Jongdae, giving a panicked smile, pushing the guy away. Jongdae blinked twice then went back to reading the lyrics of the song playing.

 

Baekhyun worked near Jongdae this time. He sorted the albums near him, checking what the other listened to. Jongdae had his eyes closed while the music played. His face was calm with a slight smile on his lips. Baekhyun couldn’t help but stare at his profile, focusing on his jawline. He put the albums down and sat beside him, leaning in closely to hear what was playing. It was one of his favorites, Lee Eun Mi. It was a slow and pained song but very beautiful. Jongdae sang softly with it. Baekhyun felt shivers on his arms and neck. He started to like Jongdae’s voice than the singer’s. It was that easy for Baekhyun to like his voice. It may even be one of his favorites already.

 

The song ended and Jongdae opened his eyes slowly, blinking fast to adjust his sight. He smiled to himself then noticed a warmth beside him. Baekhyun looked in awe of him. His shoulder faintly touched Jongdae's but his chin was close enough for him to rest it on Jongdae's shoulder. Jongdae didn’t even flinch when he saw the curious Baekhyun beside him, very much in his personal space. He didn’t know what to say. Neither of them did. They just looked at each other, not thinking of anything or anyone. Baekhyun smiled slightly, which Jongdae mirrored.

 

“That was beautiful.” Baekhyun whispered. Jongdae shook his head shyly. “Really,” And Jongdae believed him.

 

Jongdae was the first to break the eye contact, feeling his ears get hot. No one heard him sing like that, not even Chanyeol. He tried to read the packaging but Baekhyun’s eyes still trailed his movements. Baekhyun didn’t mean to, but he was memorizing even the tiniest movements from Jongdae. He didn’t need to but he just did.

 

“Can you sing me another one?” Baekhyun mumbled, hoping the other would say yes. Jongdae stuttered, unsure of how to answer. Baekhyun understood.

 

“It’s the only song I know from her. Sorry,” And Jongdae did feel sorry. He really liked Baekhyun, and denying him was heavy for him. Still, Baekhyun understood.

 

“I should get back to work.” Baekhyun announced, pointing at the disorganized pile beside Jongdae. “Are you done with these?” He pointed at Jongdae’s pile of finished albums. He nodded and handed them over. Their fingers touched slightly and Baekhyun finally noticed the feeling. He remembered Jongdae’s fingers skim slightly over his knuckle when he received the monthly checks because Jongdae did it again. He looked at the four albums, turning his hand slightly to see his knuckle. He smiled to himself and tucked the albums on the farthest side of the pile he worked on.

 

Sehun walked in around lunch time. He noticed Baekhyun work near Jongdae, surprised to see him there. “Cute, right?” Minseok commented from the counter. “They’ve been inseparable all morning. It’s like Baekhyun’s drawn to him today.”

 

“Baekhyun stayed close?” Sehun didn’t believe it. Minseok and Seulgi confirmed, even Jongin.

 

“They said they’re just friends. They probably don’t know they’ve been falling all this time, especially oppa.” Seulgi gave a knowing smirk.

 

“I heard they only met when hyung delivered at SBS. So that’s once a month?” Jongin was shocked.

 

“They probably met outside on weekends or lunch. SBS isn’t that far anyway.” Minseok guessed.

 

“No, Baekhyun’s just clueless about love.” Sehun knew what he was talking about. He’s seen the way Jongdae looked and talked with Baekhyun. He knew the other liked his hyung a lot. But like he said, Baekhyun’s just clueless about love.

 

Jongin went to Baekhyun after a while, telling him to have lunch already. Baekhyun nodded then checked his phone. He completely lost track of time. He looked at Jongdae and poked his shoulder. He took the headphones off immediately. “We should go eat. It’s almost two.” Jongdae nodded, stacking the albums neatly. Baekhyun took it out of his hands. “Leave it. Let’s go.” Baekhyun smiled, trying not to laugh at him. Jongdae, however, was concerned about Baekhyun’s body leaning on his side.

 

They got their coats from the backroom, wore it individually, and made their way out. Baekhyun chose a noodle restaurant just two stores away from the shop. The store owner welcomed Baekhyun with a big hug. Jongdae smiled at the sight. He watched Baekhyun interact loudly with the old lady while taking their orders.

 

“Really son, it’s so good to have you visit again. And you brought your boyfriend along! That’s very sweet.” She rubbed Jongdae’s shoulder, feeling the muscle. Baekhyun wanted to laugh at Jongdae being felt by an old woman but he just smiled. The fact that he didn’t deny the boyfriend thing this time said a lot.

 

Jongdae looked around awkwardly then settled for staring at the menu. Baekhyun placed his hand over the menu, making Jongdae look up. “She’ll make us something special.” And Jongdae trusted him.

 

The two talked about their childhoods and their families. They shared their favorite manga and music. They even talked about the news and the idol gossip. Baekhyun swore he never talked this much at lunch time. Jongdae swore he never laughed this much at lunch time. The two felt like they’ve known each other all their lives.

 

“But you know what’s my biggest secret? Only five of my friends knew this.” Baekhyun caught his breath. “I’m a huge fan of Chen-Chan Chat Time.”

 

“Really?” Jongdae’s tone reached a few octaves.

 

“Yes, I listen to it every week or the re-run if I couldn’t make it home on time. There’s just something soothing about their voices, especially DJ Chen. I like him more than DJ Chanyeol. I’d do anything to date DJ Chen.” Jongdae choked on his noodle. Baekhyun handed him some tissues and water.

 

“That’s why you kept asking me about the open studio and tickets,” Jongdae pieced. Baekhyun nodded, feeling shy. “I’d get you tickets once they give out.” Baekhyun declined, feeling like a burden.

 

Lie. Jongdae couldn’t do that now. Not when he’s not what Baekhyun wanted after all. He wanted the other side of him, the one behind the microphone, not the one in front of him. So Jongdae kept smiling and showing Baekhyun he was fine.

 

After lunch, Jongdae said he had somewhere else to be. The disappointment in Baekhyun was hard to miss. Jongdae smiled at his friend and thanked him for showing him to his workplace. Baekhyun said he was welcome any day, any time, and that he’ll send more albums next month. Jongdae nodded. Denying Baekhyun was a struggle for him anyway. When Baekhyun waved and turned the other way, Jongdae felt empty but he still went on his way. A few steps away, Baekhyun wondered why he felt the same but still kept going. He knew he’ll see him again. And he’d wait for that day happily.

 

Sehun’s house was filled with guests even on a weekday. His birthday was something the staff of the record shop couldn’t miss. Their youngest was growing up. Minseok was drinking responsibly for the sake of everyone younger than him. He was the driver of the kids anyway. Jongin was with friends because he and Sehun had the same circle of friends. Seulgi dressed nicely, making Sehun notice her for once. Baekhyun gave her a wink and tucked himself in Sehun’s bedroom. It was Chen-Chan Chat Time already.

 

He locked the door and sat on the floor with his phone beside him, waiting for the intro song to finish. “Is anyone on?” DJ Chen asked. Baekhyun smiled to himself.

 

“Test..1..2, is anyone on?” DJ Chanyeol said happily.

 

“Is anyone on? Chen-Chan Chat Time!” Baekhyun sang happily with the track, as usual.

 

“Ah, ah, let’s start. Hello, good evening! Is anyone on?” DJ Chanyeol screamed.

 

“Of course they are, it’s the best part of the night! Everyone,” DJ Chen laughed.

 

“It’s Chen-Chan Chat Time!” Baekhyun whispered happily.

 

“Ahhh, yes, DJ Chanyeol,”

 

“And DJ Chen, joining you this Wednesday night for our usual chat time. How was work?”

 

“It’s…fun.” Baekhyun answered.

 

“Did someone piss you off?” DJ Chen continued.

 

“No,” Baekhyun sounded tired.

 

“How have you been?”

 

“I’m…not sure.” Baekhyun closed his eyes.

 

“It’s okay, dear. Tomorrow will be better.” DJ Chen said encouragingly. “So, what are we talking about today, Chan-D?”

 

“Ah, tonight’s special. We have no topic tonight, Chen.” DJ Chanyeol sighed.

 

“What? What are we gonna do then?” DJ Chen laughed incredulously.

 

“Actually it’s for the whole month. We’re out of topics, Chen. Sorry. We still have stories, don’t worry, but these stories are from the past topics we talked about. Yes everyone, we checked the past bulletins!” DJ Chanyeol said quickly then panted at the end. Baekhyun smiled.

 

“Ah! Don’t give up!” DJ Chen said with conviction.

 

“Don’t lose hope!” DJ Chanyeol copied his tone, earning a slap from Chen. Baekhyun could visualize DJ Chanyeol pointing to nobody with aggression. But then he had no face to match his imaginary body. Still the aggressive pointing existed.

 

“But yes, don’t give up! Don’t lose hope! For the senders whose stories will be read tonight, you’ll be receiving a list of prizes that’s too long to mention!” DJ Chanyeol cheered by himself.

 

“Sorry sponsors,” DJ Chen mumbled deeply.

 

“Yes, let’s start with the first story. Please read Chennie.” DJ Chanyeol said.

 

“This story is sent by Bbkekeke56. Hi DJ ChenChan,” Baekhyun couldn’t believe it. His username was read out loud. Baekhyun stood up screaming, doing quick baby steps, shuffling his feet while his story was read by his favored DJ. The way DJ Chen read it made it more interesting and funnier. It was about his roommate doing girl group dances in the shower when he tried to trespass. DJ Chanyeol laughed for a few seconds after the story. His claps probably damaged most earphone users.

 

“Ya! Bbkekeke56, if you’re listening, you’re the best! That was so funny!” DJ Chanyeol sputtered his words. Baekhyun beamed at the words.

 

After a few minutes of laughing and bickering, DJ Chanyeol read the final story. “Oh, it’s from the sender a while ago, Bbkekeke56! This better be funny or I’m taking all your prizes.” DJ Chanyeol threatened. The story this time was a childhood story where he hit a kid with a Badminton racket four times accidentally.

 

DJ Chen laughed so much in between, they had to cut the final song short. DJ Chanyeol barely breathed while he read. Baekhyun felt accomplished. Two of his stories were read on the same night which meant double the prizes. He went out of the bedroom with a scream. Sehun didn't know why but he screamed with him and drank the night away. When he woke up, he was at the pavement. In front of SBS.

 

“Oh god, Baekhyun? Hey, are you dead?” Baekhyun blinked many times and saw five of Yeol, his soft ears folded under his bucket hat.

 

“Whoa, how did you get here?” Baekhyun spoke loudly with a huge drunken smile, hurting his head after.

 

“I was just passing by on my way home. Come on, get in the car. Why are you drunk?” Yeol dragged him up and placed him in the front seat, locking his seatbelt securely.

 

“Sehun-ah!” Baekhyun screamed at the bush. Yeol looked behind the bush and saw the tall kid with a party streamers around his neck and a birthday hat on his head. He covered his laughter with a hand and got him up too. He was heavier than Baekhyun but still manageable. Yeol shoved him in the backseat, trying so hard to buckle him up. He ended up locking the tall kid with the seatbelt on the ends, strapping him like a board to the seat.

 

“Happy birthday, Sehunnie! Your party’s the best!” Baekhyun screamed, clapping his hands, pumping his fists, hitting the ceiling too hard that he cradled his hand Sehun groaned in reply. Yeol wanted to laugh so bad but drunks were sensitive people. He didn't want them throwing up on his interior too. He parked by a waiting shed, unsure where to take the drunks. He got their phones and checked their cab histories. He took Sehun home first but the place was a mess with drunk people outside. He wondered where Sehun's parents were if his birthday party was that wild. Yeol just took the kid with him.

 

When Yeol parked in front of Baekhyun’s building. He called a person named Mom the Roommate. He was surprised to hear a guy on the other end.

 

“Yes, good evening, sir. Are you Baekhyun’s roommate?” Yeol asked brightly to not seem threatening.

 

“Yes, who’s this? Did something bad happen to him?” Yeol understood why Baekhyun would name the person Mom the Roommate. His voice had the care of a concerned mother.

 

“Ah not really. He just passed out near SBS. I think he’s drunk with his friend Sehun. I’m guessing it’s Sehun’s birthday? Baekhyun kept rambling about it. I’m outside the building, sir.” Yeol looked at the passed out guys in his car.

 

“Oh, I’m coming down. Thank you for calling.”

 

A guy with a handsome face and beady eyes came out, bed hair and thick-rimmed specs in check. Yeol needed to take note of Baekhyun’s friends, they were hot and all in his list. Yeol went out of the car and bowed in front of Mom the Roommate.

 

“Hi, sorry for the inconvenience. I’m Park Ch-, Park Yeol.” He introduced.

 

“No, no, the guys you brought home are the inconvenience to both of us. Kim Junmyeon; Baekhyun calls me Suho.” The smaller but handsome guy introduced. Yeol chuckled. He really understood Baekhyun’s humor now.

 

They got Baekhyun out first, leaning him to Suho, who insisted that Sehun stayed with them too. Yeol agreed, unsure of where to even bring the poor birthday boy. He’s definitely not bringing him to his place in that state. His roommate would throw both of them out for sure. Yeol unbuckled Sehun, draping his arms around him, avoiding his drunken breath since they were face to face. When Yeol dragged him out of the car, Sehun grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Yeol let him go immediately, dropping him to the ground, but rushed to pick him up again. Suho’s jaw dropped, laughing a bit.

 

“Yeah, that kid’s been a charmer ever since,” Suho shook his head.

 

“He’s been trying to get my number from Baekhyun. I didn’t even give it to Baek.” Yeol carried Sehun on his back this time.

 

“How did they end up at SBS? Sehun’s house’s far from there.” Suho asked, dragging Baekhyun with all his might to the elevator.

 

“I don’t know. They were there when I passed by.” Yeol panted, holding the wall to stable him.

 

“You work at SBS?” Suho asked. Yeol nodded. “You look like that news anchor, Park Yoora.” Suho dragged Baekhyun in the elevator while Yeol put Sehun down beside him.

 

“She’s my sister.” Yeol panted, holding his hip. Suho’s jaw dropped again.

 

“My dad’s a producer of the news program she’s in!” Suho smiled.

 

“No way? I’ll tell my sister that.” Yeol smiled back then continued to drag both drunks in the apartment. Suho dropped Baekhyun to his bed then closed the door. Yeol looked around, finding a spot to drop Sehun. Suho led them to his room and laid the kid gently.

 

“You’re crashing the couch then?” Yeol figured. Suho nodded.

 

“Guess I’m not going to work. They’re definitely not going to work. You should get home. It’s really late, or early rather.” Suho patted his shoulder. Yeol nodded, handed the phones, and apologized for the inconvenience. Suho sighed and went in Baekhyun’s room. He changed him in fresh clothes and sat by his feet. He started laughing.

 

“Baekhyun-ah, can you hear me?” Suho asked. Baekhyun groaned. “You’re not 100% passed out. I know you. Why were you at SBS?”

 

“J-Jongdae,” Baekhyun slurred.

 

“Who’s Jongdae?” Suho remembered Drunk Baekhyun only responded with one word. “Why were you looking for him?” Baekhyun smiled loosely.

 

“I miss him.”

 

Suho looked at Baekhyun again, empathy in his eyes. He’s preparing himself to pick Baekhyun up again; pick up the pieces once another person leaves him behind. The last time Baekhyun said he missed someone, Suho had to meet him in the hospital. Now, a semi-stranger brought him home and even dragged young Sehun into his antics. Suho could only expect the worst for his friend’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite part: when Baekhyun just stares at Jongdae...because same bro.
> 
> Timeline check: Jongdae's visit to the shop and Sehun's birthday party's around 2 months apart.
> 
> Please stay tuned next week for 2 updates with 2 chapters each! Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sehun's wild birthday party, they're faced with the aftermath filled with regrettable choices and memories. A whole lot of gift giving too!

Baekhyun and love were never friends. He hated it for some time, wanting to be alone more than anything. Then he fell in love with Taeyeon, only to be left behind while her career skyrocketed. Baekhyun gave up many things he loved for the people he loved. He was sure he sucked at being alone but he sucked at being in a relationship even more.

 

Suho guessed the reason why Baekhyun was so attached to that radio show was the walled attachment. He didn’t know these DJs, nor did he know what they looked like. It was like Baekhyun held on to an imaginary friend that filled the voids in his life. Suho wished Baekhyun would guard his heart a little more. It would save both of them the effort in putting things back together. If only Baekhyun would.

 

Sehun woke up first. Suho handed him a cup of hangover medicine and sat him down on the sofa.

 

“How did you get here? I got a call from Yeol, a friend of Baekhyun’s I presume, who saw the two of you near SBS passed out on the sidewalk. Your house’s pretty trashed, Sehun. So he brought you and your favorite hyung here.” Suho beat him to it. Sehun nodded in understanding.

 

“Why were we in SBS?” Sehun asked, slurring a bit.

 

“I was just about to ask you that. Do you remember a Jongdae?” Suho crossed his arms. Sehun thought hard.

 

Baekhyun got wasted after hearing his stories air the radio show. He wanted to tell Jongdae so bad so he stumbled to the station. Sehun followed him, trying to make sure he was safe but both of them had a little too much.

 

“Is he in love?” Suho probed. Sehun shrugged.

 

“I’ve only seen Jongdae twice. The second time was when he was in the shop. Everyone thought they were really cute together. I was skeptical, of course, as usual. Jongdae seems like a really decent guy, really likes him too, but Baekhyun’s really reckless. No matter how careful the other is, Baekhyun’s going to hurt in the end.” Sehun had a point.

 

“I can decide that for myself.” Baekhyun stumbled in the living room, rubbing his eyes. “Why are we talking about Jongdae? How did you two even get to talking about Jongdae? I don’t have feelings for the guy. He’s just a friend.” Baekhyun sounded like a robot again. Suho and Sehun knew better.

 

“Oh, you two might want to call a guy named Yeol, for different reasons.” Suho eyed Sehun longer. “Baekhyun, apologize for being an inconvenience. He had to drive you two all the way here because of your stunt. I expected you two to know better.” Mom the Roommate was back. Baekhyun could only nod. “Sehun, well, you need to apologize before you two bump into each other again and things get awkward.” Baekhyun drank his hangover medicine, curious. “You kind of, well you did, kiss Yeol square on the lips when he was bringing you out of the car.”

 

Baekhyun’s fork dropped. Everyone heard it. Even the dog next door heard it.

 

“What?” Baekhyun asked incredulously. Sehun followed after.

 

“Ah, you’re messing with me, hyung!” Sehun smiled. Baekhyun believed Suho based on tone but his jaw was still dropped.

 

“Your call,” Suho shrugged, closing Baekhyun’s mouth, and gave Sehun a mini cake. “Happy birthday, kid.”

 

Baekhyun’s been over the moon for the past days. His stories were featured in Chen-Chan Chat Time every week. The prizes arrived in his apartment every Saturday, which felt like Christmas to him. Sehun’s panicked running cut his daydream again.

 

“Hide me,” He begged.

 

“What?” Baekhyun looked confused. The door opened and a familiar figure talked to Seulgi. He turned around and Sehun bolted to the storage room. Yeol smiled to Baekhyun.

 

“Glad you’re all better,” his deep voice boomed. Sehun was probably dying in the back.

 

“I’m still sorry about that night.” Baekhyun pouted. Yeol ruffled his faded pink hair happily.

 

“Where’s Sehun?” Yeol looked around.

 

“On a delivery, I think. When I came back from lunch he wasn’t here.” Baekhyun knew Sehun owed him now. “Why? Need anything?”

 

“Ah, no, I just needed to…talk. He kind of kissed me that night, you know.” Yeol was super honest. Baekhyun nodded in understanding but he wanted to laugh his lungs out. “I don’t regret it. I’m just checking if he’s alright. He might hate himself, you know. I don’t want him to think that we’re, you know.” Yeol having a hard time with words dumbfounded Baekhyun. It was a rare sight.

 

“Yeah, I get what you mean. He’s still sorry about it. He knows you’re hot and stuff but he knows limits. He was just really drunk. Birthday and all,” Baekhyun really made Sehun feel he owed him big time.

 

“Speaking of birthday, can you give this to him? Just present it to any clothing store, it can give him whatever he asks, five stores max.” Yeol handed an expensive looking card. “Happy birthday from me,” He smirked.

 

Baekhyun shook his head in disbelief. “What are you getting me?” He teased. Yeol checked the inner pockets of his coat and pulled out an envelope.

 

“It’s two days before your birthday, right? I hope this is enough.” Baekhyun opened it and screamed. Everyone in the store looked at him, making Yeol cover his mouth. “Hide it! The link’s not even out yet. Don’t ask how I got it. Just say thank you, Bbkekeke56.” Yeol winked and left the store without buying anything. As usual.

 

Sehun stared at the card with guilt. “You didn’t call him, huh? After two weeks, you didn’t call him about the kiss.” Baekhyun scolded. “You don’t have to now. He’s more worried about you than he is to himself.”

 

“Do you have his number?” Sehun sounded contrite. Baekhyun shook his head and flipped the card over. Yeol’s glorious number was written behind it, PCY written neatly under it.

 

“Is Yeol his nickaname?” Sehun asked, dialing the numbers. Baekhyun shrugged and left the young one alone.

 

“Hello? This is Park.” Yeol picked up.

 

“Yes, hi, it’s Sehun.” The young one took a breath, waiting for an answer…and more.

 

May 4th.

Baekhyun lined with many fans outside the SBS building. He greeted the fans, both old and young, chatting with them out in the cold. Staff handed out hot packs, which was very much appreciated.

 

The staff barred Baekhyun from entering after checking his ticket. “Sir, your entrance is here.” He was redirected to another hall then another door to the venue. When the door opened, he was at the front row, just behind the journalists. No, in line with the journalists. Baekhyun had an idea Yeol was rich but not this kind of rich. Which journalist or station did he bribe to get this seat? Which station did Yeol even work in?

 

He sat on the front, feeling out of place around recording journalists and photographers. He tried to act like one instead but avoided talking with them. He had no publication or station to brag anyway. He got up and went to the bathroom quickly before the show started.

 

He entered the bathroom, thankful it wasn’t packed. He realized most fans were women after all. A flush made him realize he wasn’t alone. Baekhyun froze when he saw a familiar profile. Jongdae looked at the mirror then to him, shocked to see him there too. They looked at each other, too shocked to speak.

 

“Wow,” Baekhyun spoke first. “You look good.” Jongdae was dressed in sneakers, black ripped jeans, an oversized olive green shirt, and a black snapback.

 

“Oh, this is nothing. You look better though.” Nervousness laced his voice. Baekhyun looked at his leather shoes, denim pants, and plain black shirt. His coat’s on his seat.

 

“You’re working today?” Baekhyun asked, as if not seeing Jongdae for a while didn’t give some weird pain in his chest. Jongdae nodded cautiously. “Oh, well, I shouldn’t keep you then.” Baekhyun stepped aside and Jongdae rushed out quickly. Baekhyun felt completely shut down like he’s a total stranger.

 

Before he went back to his seat, he heard whispers down the dark hall. It sounded like arguing.

 

“I can’t do this.” Voice 1 said.

 

“What? What are you talking about?” Voice 2 worried.

 

“There’s just…” Voice 1 didn’t finish.

 

“No, no, don’t do this. We’ve planned this for months! We had it postponed! These people waited for so long.” Voice 2 was bordering mad.

 

“I don’t care! Our lives are about to change, mine for the most part. I don’t even know why I agreed to this.” Voice 1 panicked.

 

“What are you so afraid of? Let them change their opinions about us. You knew this the moment we signed on.” Voice 2 became authoritative.

 

“I don’t care about everyone’s opinions. Just one.”

 

“Oh. Well you’re not the only one who lied to people to get close to them, you know.”

 

“Chen, Chanyeol, we’re ready.” A third voice said. Baekhyun covered his mouth then ran inside the venue to claim his seat. The usher handed him the ticket and envelope back. When he sat down, he noticed Yeol’s writing on the flap of the envelope.

 

_I’m sorry I haven’t been fully honest with you, Baek. It’s time for you to know._

 

“Test..1..2, is anyone on?” Baekhyun couldn’t believe it. He was hearing and seeing this live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline check: Sehun's birthday (April 12), Chanyeol visited the shop two weeks after April 12 to give the gifts. May 4th is the day of the open studio.
> 
> For comments/suggestions/reactions, just leave them below. Thank you to the comments and kudos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes, the truth hurts more than lies. We're scared of getting hurt. We turn away from the truth."
> 
> \- Sweet Lies (2017), EXO

“Test..1..2, is anyone on?” Baekhyun couldn’t believe it. He was hearing and seeing this live.

 

“Is anyone on? Chen-Chan Chat Time!” The crowd answered altogether. Baekhyun felt too happy, he could burst.

 

“Ah, ah, let’s start. Hello, good evening! Is anyone on?” The lights focused on the stage.

 

“Of course they are, it’s the best part of the night! Everyone,” Baekhyun felt a chill down his spine. He was ready to say it with them. He was so ready. The lights showed the infamous DJs.

 

“It’s Chen-Chan Chat Time!”

 

He missed it. No, he didn’t hear it. His ears only heard feedback while his head spun.

 

“Ahhh, yes that felt great! Hello, DJ Chanyeol,” Known to Baekhyun as Yeol.

 

“And DJ Chen, joining you this Wednesday night for our usual chat time.” Known to Baekhyun as Jongdae.

 

The girls swooned at the sight of the two very good-looking DJs. They were hid for a reason, some people thought. Chanyeol was tall and bubbly and girls liked it. Chen wasn't too tall but he was really masculine in aura. His jawline was the most noticeable asset aside from his adorable lip curl. The voices had faces that didn't disappoint. Chanyeol looked nervous but relieved they were not in hiding anymore. Chen just remained polite, his knee bouncing occasionally to relieve his nervousness. The two were as distinct as their voices but no one stood out over the other. They complemented each other too well, people thought, but Chanyeol had a one up. He was known in a different industry too, his family and his father to be specific.

 

“How was work?” Jongdae asked.

 

Baekhyun didn’t answer.

 

“Did someone piss you off?” He continued.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t answer.

 

“How have you been?”

 

Baekhyun won’t answer.

 

“I’m great too! Wow, it’s wonderful seeing all of you. And to everyone at home, at work, in the club, welcome!” DJ Chen screamed. The crowded did too. “So, what are we talking about today, Chanyeolie?”

 

Everything suddenly disgusted Baekhyun. Everything that made him happy turned out to be a lie. The show. The words. The DJs. His friends. It all made him so stupid. Baekhyun thought he made really good friends with really different people. He told them his stories but not the ones that were too personal for comfort. He felt safe sending the stories to the station because of the anonymity with it. He wanted another opinion, another perspective where he wasn’t pitied or judged about the events. He’s had enough of that with with his friends and his roommate. He didn’t need it from two people he now barely knew.

 

Baekhyun barely registered the events of the show. He didn’t react to any of the jokes or the advices. He was focused on the pair of huge eyes flicking to his direction every other minute. He was focused on the smiley eyes of the person he told his life to and shared a coffee promo on a cold day. He focused on the two pairs of eyes who read his personal stories for a whole month and maybe even more. Baekhyun felt too bare suddenly. He wanted to run out of the venue but his feet were locked. Then his story’s called. Again.

 

“This is dated March 21, 2017, just a few weeks ago. Ah, one of my favorite storywriters,” DJ Chen smiled. It made a few girls swoon.

 

_You were one of my favorites too._

 

“Bbkekeke56! I’m looking forward to this one.” DJ Chanyeol smiled as the crowd clapped. “Hello DJ Chanyeol and DJ Chen,”

 

“Hi!” DJ Chen said too brightly, Baekhyun almost broke into character.

 

“I don’t know why I’m sending you this but maybe I just need a different opinion if I’m doing this right. I work on a music shop around Seoul. I love it there, even my co-workers and the customers. They think I’m a great person to be around because I laugh and talk a lot. I think I’ve grown up a lot in my life and still trying to be happy. The truth is, I haven’t been always like this. Warning, some events may be too much for live radio so please edit those out for me.” DJ Chanyeol’s smile faded while he read, noticing it’s not the usual funny story.

 

“I grew up in Gyeonggi-do with no family around. They were taken from me when I was just six years old. They were on their way to pick me up when a truck crashed with the car. I was with my grandmother that time. I felt sorry. I’m still sorry. I went to school and graduated high school. It was pretty fun. I had my first girlfriend and she was really pretty. Her singing made me smile. She reminded me of my mom’s voice. I love her like any boyfriend would love his girlfriend. She just had higher dreams than I did. I felt sorry so I let her go. She deserves to live her career and she does now. I’m proud of her. I just wish she didn’t say those bad things about me in an interview.” DJ Chen reacted violently with the crowd.

 

_Don’t pity me._

 

“I’m not saying her name. You all probably love her songs. I know I do. I got accepted in a music school but I didn’t go. My roommate just encouraged me to audition for fun. He really believed in me growing up. I met him in high school, a senior. He heard me sing and it went off from there. He’s still my roommate and looks after me. I told him to get a life already and that I’m fine but he stays. I felt sorry. I’m still sorry.” DJ Chanyeol looked pained. DJ Chen whispered something to him then he nodded.

 

“My heart feels heavy. We’ve been laughing so much with his stories when he’s been like this all his life. Everyone, you may think he has commitment issues but I think it’s the other way around. He commits to everything even if it hurts. We should all learn that from Bbkekeke56.” The crowd agreed with DJ Chen. “Ah! I want to hug him! I feel like I know him in a personal level now!” He added, hand on his chest.

 

_You do._

 

“He tells me I still scream at night when I dream about my family. He tells me I still cry in my sleep when I think of her. Then just recently he said I looked happy and I believed I am. I met someone almost a year ago.” DJ Chanyeol didn’t smile.

 

_Stop._

 

“Like I said, I worked at the music shop. Aside from the cashier, I arrange and deliver albums too. Every month, I deliver to him and he receives them. I joke with him a lot but my favorite part is hearing his voice. It calms my heart even if it beats so fast around him.” DJ Chanyeol smiled a bit. Jongdae lowered his head, avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes or anyone else’s. It sounded familiar, like he lived it.

 

“I always ask him if he missed me for fun, because we do only meet once a month. He would nod with a smile and write me a check. I didn’t bother to ask him out. I didn’t want another failed relationship. I didn’t want to ruin the work relationship.” The crowd thought it was a joke. None of the DJs reacted. Chanyeol was too focused on understanding what he was reading that he didn’t hear Jongdae mumble for him to stop already.

 

“I’m sorry this seems long but I really needed to get this out. What am I trying to say? DJ Chanyeol, DJ Chen, I want to be happy. After everything that happened to me, I want to try. Going to work makes me happy now. Making people smile makes me happy. Seeing that someone every month makes me happy. Your show makes me happy. Hearing you two argue makes me happy. I don’t have a whole lot of people around me and my heart’s pretty crushed for a long time but thank you for healing. Please last for 50 more years. I’ll still be listening in the retirement home.” DJ Chanyeol sighed, blinking at the paper. The crowd clapped and cheered the username.

 

“Everyone, just so you know, I edited some really personal parts for the sender. This story seems like it’s for Chen and I only but here it is.” Chanyeol stated seriously. “Bbkekeke56, are you here?” Chanyeol looked around but he knew where Baekhyun was. Jongdae couldn’t look at the crowd to search. He knew he was there. He didn’t deserve to look at Baekhyun after that. The story shared was too personal. It was his issue on abandonment, love lost, and the struggles of getting back up and technically, a confession. Now, he wasn’t sure of what to do after this. It was an embarrassment to Baekhyun now. But Jongdae had no choice.

 

Baekhyun stood up shakily, the spotlight pointing to him. If he felt bare a few minutes ago, this was him skinned alive.

 

“Hi! We finally meet! Your name?” Chanyeol asked, staged smile in place but it didn’t meet his eyes.

 

“B-Byun Baekhyun,” Baekhyun didn’t smile but he was close to crying. Jongdae felt like a jerk. He wished it wasn’t the same face he knew or the voice he heard. At least he finally knew Baekhyun’s surname but the prize was high.

 

“Baekhyun-ssi, welcome! Well, that’s quite a story, huh? How are you now?” Chanyeol smiled encouragingly, hoping his friend wouldn’t cry there.

 

“I’m good. I’m really glad you kept reading my stories. It’s the best birthday gift, really. I’m so surprised!” He pulled himself together, smiling for everyone. Baekhyun sounded happy but Jongdae knew better. It was a sharp blade to his chest. Jongdae lowered his head, moving his mic away subtly.

 

“Oh! Happy birthday, Baekhyun-ssi! I hope we made this memorable gift for you! Come meet us after the show, okay?” Chanyeol clapped as Baekhyun sat down. Yes, it really was the most memorable birthday gift.

 

The show continued the last stretch. Baekhyun heard nothing but his heartbeat and the underlying tones of sadness from the DJs. When he sent the stories, he didn’t want their pity but it sounds like that’s all he’s getting now. They sounded cheery but Baekhyun knew them personally. He read their tones too well already. He began to think he really is pitiful. He began to think about his life with losing everyone he truly loves. He began to think this one right here was the new addition to that list.

 

The crowd left and the journalists packed up around him. The place felt colder with less people around. He heard fans gathering around the DJs, hearing camera shutters on the side. He heard NoticeMeChenpai04, a high-schooler declare her love for DJ Chen. He acknowledged kindly and posed for a photo. He also noticed the glance DJ Chen made to him. As if he had anything to hide now. The whole country knew his story even if some parts were unnamed.

 

DJ Chen excused himself and went over to Baekhyun. He stood in front of him but Baekhyun kept his head down. He didn’t think the first meeting he had with his favorite DJ would be like this. Jongdae held Baekhyun’s head and leaned it to his chest, his fingers stroking his hair gently. Baekhyun didn’t want this. He didn’t want it from Jongdae of all people.

 

When Jongdae bent down, he peeked at his face and wiped Baekhyun’s cheek. “I’m sorry,” he whispered sullenly.

 

Baekhyun didn’t know why he cried. Was it because of his story? Their pity? Jongdae and Chanyeol and DJ Chen and DJ Chanyeol being the same persons? Having lied to? Not knowing in the first place? That subtle confession of love? He was feeling many things but above all that, he felt embarrassed.

 

“I didn’t know it was you all this time, really.” Jongdae mumbled guiltily.

 

“I didn’t either,” Baekhyun whispered after finding his voice.

 

“I didn’t want you to know this way, Baek. When you told me you were a fan, it was too late. I—“ Jongdae couldn’t tell him now.

 

“You what? You thought it would be great to have a bigger reveal with my story?”

 

“This is why I didn’t want to give you tickets. I didn’t want you to see me as this when you knew me as just Jongdae.” He explained, voice fading slightly. “I swear, I checked the list twice. You weren’t there. So when I saw you before the show,” Jongdae sighed, exhaustion showing in his features.

 

Chanyeol looked around his space for Jongdae. Some fans said goodbye to him and he bowed distractedly. He saw Jongdae crouching in front of Baekhyun, his hand on Baekhyun’s knee. They looked distraught and a bit tense. Chanyeol excused himself from the few fans and bowed his thanks. He approached them slowly, the mumbles getting clearer.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about your family at the shop? Even in the restaurant?” Jongdae sounded defeated.

 

“What was there to tell? You were basically a stranger until lunch. I didn’t want you feeling sorry for me.” Baekhyun sniffed tiredly. Jongdae let his head down and ran his hands on his face. They were both stressed.

 

Chanyeol was shocked. It didn’t take much words to know they really knew each other. They knew each other in a way he didn’t.

 

“Baekhyun, there was really no time to share this. I was under a contract. I can’t just go around screaming I’m DJ Chen. I didn’t even want that mix with my personal life.”

 

“There were lots of times. We saw each other 11 times since we met. You didn’t have to scream it. You didn’t trust me, that’s it.” Baekhyun scoffed.

 

“I was going to tell you at the right time.” Jongdae said exasperated. “I couldn’t tell you every single time you came. I was too distracted around you. You were always cute and smiling and I really like you, Baekhyun. I didn’t know how to feel when you talked to me like that. Wait, who even invited you here?”

 

Did he heard him right? Jongdae said he likes him? Baekhyun felt like he was getting pranked all over again. Was he really that stupid or everyone just really hid their intentions well? How many secrets did he have to get from Jongdae then? He wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or shocked. He wasn’t sure if Jongdae was talking to him or Chen. Either way, he wasn’t having it.

 

Baekhyun looked up and saw Chanyeol a few meters away from them. Jongdae followed. “Give us a minute please. I’ll just find you later.” Jongdae sighed.

 

Chanyeol felt guilty. The way Baekhyun looked at him from head to toe felt like a punch to the gut. Chanyeol saw and heard Jongdae trying to pick up the pieces of something he broke. He didn’t know and he wished he did. Baekhyun stood up and wore his coat. Jongdae stood back, panic in his eyes. It was really coming to an end.

 

“Baekhyun,” He reached out but Baekhyun just closed his eyes with a sigh.

 

“It was great meeting the both of you. It’s been a dream, really. This gift’s one I’ll truly remember, for the good parts I promise.” Baekhyun really meant it. He was thankful. “I’m still rooting for you, DJ Chen.”

 

Jongdae closed his eyes, feeling an invisible slap on his face. This is what he was afraid of. He didn’t want to walk around with people calling him Chen. He wanted to continue his life as Jongdae with no cameras or people bothering him. Now his fear stood right in front of him, clinging on to Baekhyun, mocking him for his choices.

 

“Thank you for inviting me, Yeol. I understand what the C in PCY meant now. Sehun passes his thanks for the gift but he’s still sorry.” Baekhyun smiled slightly to Chanyeol. He didn’t feel like he deserved it.

 

“You invited him?” This is what he deserved; Jongdae’s anger.

 

“Jongdae, I didn’t know you two knew each other. I didn’t know he’s the guy you talked about. I just found out when I was reading.” Chanyeol pointed to the stage, keeping his voice calm but he was trembling inside.

 

“Why would you give others favors? Did you see me do it?”

 

“It’s his birthday. I knew he wanted to see you!” Chanyeol felt attacked ethically.

 

“Yeah, because he didn’t see me enough every month.” Jongdae spat bitterly. “You knew he was Bbkekeke56 too.” That shut Chanyeol up. “You gave him all this hope when I was trying to prepare him in my terms, Chanyeol. My terms! But you never took that in consideration. Not back in school, not before all this,” Jongdae gestured around the venue. “Not even to the person I really like,”

 

Chanyeol knew he deserved that. Being a radio DJ was his dream, not Jongdae’s. All his life, Jongdae supported him in his hobbies and went with him even if he had other things to do. He lacked initiative in things that weren’t about him. He knew that. “You really didn’t even give me a name when we talked about him, you know.” Chanyeol immediately took it back after he said it. It still sounded like it’s all Jongdae’s fault for not giving too much information.

 

Baekhyun felt like he was intruding something personal. Jongdae turned for the door in disbelief. Baekhyun felt himself take a step to Jongdae’s direction. As much as he’s disappointed in him, his heart tugged for his friend.

 

“Let him be. He needs time alone.” Chanyeol smiled weakly as his eyes glassed. “You should use the other door. Bumping into him might not be a good thing. Thanks for coming, Baek.”

 

Baekhyun nodded once and went up the steps to the backdoor. Each step felt heavy but he had to keep going. He learned life that way. Suho wasn’t here to help him up or say encouraging words. He was alone now. And for the first time in his life, he thought he deserved to be.

 

“Baekhyun-ah,” Chanyeol called, making him turn around. “I’m sorry.”

 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure why he’d apologize. Chanyeol gave him what he wanted and what he needed to know. It costed him a friendship and possibly a growing relationship but he wasn’t mad. Not even to Jongdae. He watched Chanyeol get his backpack and closed the stage lights, then he went on his way. Baekhyun looked around the subtly lit hall and closed his eyes. This is what his heart felt and looked like, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I love this chapter because of the slight angst but poor Yeol, sorry!
> 
> For comments/suggestions/reactions, just leave them here. Thank you to those who sent comments and kudos!
> 
> Next Update: Friday, Chapters 7 & 8\. Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The step forward takes more effort than the step back. Once Baekhyun found out the truth, his mind kept going back but his will pushed him to move forward. He knew he needed to see them again but everyone around him stopped him.

Suho sat on the floor beside Baekhyun’s bedroom door. He hit his head on the wall with his eyes closed. Sehun sat across him, wiping his tired eye. It’s been a week since the open studio and Baekhyun was back to how he was before Suho met him.

 

It was two in the morning. They were tired, worried, and much affected. Baekhyun’s nightmares returned. Suho hadn’t had decent sleep for days because of Baekhyun’s screaming. He had to call Sehun to stay over to help him. The young one agreed with no hesitation even if he had classes in the morning.

 

“He’s been recovering so well,” Suho mumbled, disappointed with the backtrack. “He’s changed for a year already. Did I miss something, Sehun?”

 

“No. I didn’t know he liked Jongdae this much. Yeol too.” Sehun slurred then placed his head on Suho’s shoulder.

 

“Did they make him choose between them?” Suho wondered.

 

“Baekhyun doesn’t see Yeol like that. Think of it as how he views DJ Chanyeol from DJ Chen.” Sehun suggested. Suho understood immediately. “Yeol’s not picking up too. I tried calling last week. Something else must’ve happened there.”

 

“This much stress brings back all his memories. He has to get over them fast or we’re in trouble.”

 

And the trouble did come. Sehun thought Baekhyun just had issues. He thought he was just moody at times. He didn’t know a whole lot about him until Baekhyun collapsed after closing the shop with him. Everyone worried about Baekhyun but more for Sehun. The poor boy had no one to call because it was late at night. He carried Baekhyun on his back, running up and down the streets to find at least one open shop or someone who had a car. Sehun thought the ambulance was too slow. Suddenly, a car pulled up in front of him. It’s his driver, just in time to pick him up after work. He’s too clueless to understand what just happened. All he knew was he was rushing his best friend to the hospital, unsure if he still lived to see tomorrow.

 

Suho met him in the hospital, and he hated hospitals. That’s when Suho filled the gaps for him. It’s as simple as saying Baekhyun feels like a dead weight where life plays a joke on him. He thinks he killed his family. He thinks he’s holding people down. He thinks he doesn’t deserve to dream.

 

“That’s why he’s been in Minseok’s shop ever since? He dropped his music program for that? Suho, you know he’s much better than that.” Sehun didn’t believe it. The Baekhyun he knew laughed with customers, danced stupidly with Minseok, and sang his lungs out when the shop was empty. The Baekhyun he knew swooned any human, loved being with elders, and picked on him. The Baekhyun that laid dehydrated and weak beside them didn’t make sense for him until Suho explained why he stayed with Baekhyun ever since high school.

 

Baekhyun woke up the next day, feeling sorry again. He knew this was coming out of Suho’s wallet. Sehun got out of class early to watch him. Baekhyun felt like dead weight again and Sehun felt it now.

 

“Don’t even start. I didn’t want to take the quiz that’s why I’m here.” Sehun said without looking at him, flipping a page on his magazine.

 

“Where’s Suho?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“Work. I’m assigned by thee royal diplomat to take you home later. You’re okay with a cab? My license is still on hold and my driver’s on leave.” Sehun asked maturely. Baekhyun nodded. Sehun threw him a box. “My allowance came in late but take it.”

 

Baekhyun stared at Sehun, not believing what just came out of his mouth. “You, Oh Sehun, have allowances…apart from your bank accounts.” Sehun laughed to himself.

 

“Yes, why is that so hard to believe?”

 

“You own that building.” Baekhyun pointed at the tallest building outside the window.

 

“Ah that’s where you’re wrong, Byun Baekhyun. My grandfather owns it, not me. I’m still a student so I’m entitled to have allowances from my parents.” Sehun tried to be wise but technically it doesn’t erase the fact that he’s rich and he still owned the building…and half of South Korea’s economy.

 

“Still yours,” Baekhyun gave him a disgusted glance then stared at the small box, happy birthday written neatly on top of it. Two weeks late but it made him smile a bit. Sehun saw that as an accomplishment. Baekhyun opened it and saw a music note; a rest. Baekhyun picked up the slightly heavy thing and looked at Sehun.

 

“It’s a Rest paper weight. Suho told me about you thinking you’re a burden to everyone so no, I don’t pity you.” Sehun beat him to it. “If I did, you’d be getting a life quote poster for your room. But you got a rest paper weight, so yes, I’m mocking you, hyung.”

 

“But why a rest? They ran out of half notes?” Baekhyun joked, which Sehun appreciated.

 

“Half notes are so overrated, Baekkie.” Sehun rolled his eyes. Baekhyun let out a laugh for the first time in a while. He placed it neatly on the table and stared at his hands. He missed one thing now.

 

“Sehun-ah, can we pass by the shop later? I need to try something.”

 

Baekhyun’s entrance to the shop was welcomed with hugs, worries, scolding, and lots of smiles. Even Seulgi broke her strong girl image to hug him. Minseok told him to never close the shop again and get home early. Baekhyun wanted to protest because he liked the lone hours in the shop. Sehun backed him by saying they’d be closing together starting next week.

 

While Baekhyun let the others talk, he wandered to the corner of the shop where a keyboard was placed. It was quite dusty but he didn’t mind. He sat down and turned it on, placing his fingers on the yellowish keys. He closed his eyes and his fingers took control.

 

He opened his eyes, heart feeling lighter than usual. He saw some customers and his friends around him, impressed smiles on their lips.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make noise.” Baekhyun bowed to all of them.

 

“No, son, that was great. Never be sorry for what your heart speaks.” An old man patted his shoulder. Baekhyun nodded, unsure of what to make of it. His mouth was agape, eyes searching for something, mind obviously thinking hard.

 

Jongin and Seulgi left with Minseok after work. Sehun was reading track lists of the old albums on the shelf while Baekhyun swept the floor. He realized he hasn’t thought of the past month, not even his birthday. He didn’t even go out of his room on his birthday. Suho came in with cake and they ate it together but other than that, he didn’t do anything. Sehun, Seulgi, and Jongin were busy with different exams so he didn’t bother them. Minseok was too busy at the shop too. So he just stayed home and watched variety show reruns.

 

He knew everything was fine around him but something still troubled him deep down. He really missed Jongdae. Doing nothing only made him wonder how he was. They didn’t really have closure before they separated. Chanyeol got the worst end of Jongdae’s impatience. He felt bad for the tall guy so he called him twice. No pick up. If only he knew Jongdae’s number. He really wanted to talk things out now.

 

Just before closing time, Baekhyun’s broom hit a box taped securely. He looked at the note on top. It’s addressed to Jongin, who was tasked to deliver the new albums to SBS next week, Friday. He knew the handwriting too well. Sehun looked at him, eyes dead serious.

 

“You’re not going.” Baekhyun understood Sehun’s stern tone. He knew he was just looking out for him. He should be thankful, he thought, since his heart was protected already. But he’s a stubborn one. When Sehun wasn’t looking, Baekhyun got the note and pocketed it fast.

 

Suho was already in his room when Baekhyun came home. He checked the calendar and rushed to his room, locking the door. He plugged his earphones in his phone and turned on the radio. It’s been a few weeks since he listened to the radio show he loved. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t wondered about how the two were. He still thought of them as friends despite the situation.

 

Baekhyun waited for the deep voice to speak. He waited for the ads to finish even if it took 10 minutes of his life. He waited for the intro music but a song played. And another song and another and another until midnight. The midnight jock spoke with his intro. Baekhyun turned his radio off, wondering what happened.

 

He waited the week after and the same thing happened. A month of nothing? He knocked on Suho’s door, relieved to hear his voice. Baekhyun sat on his bed, cautious of his next words.

 

“Suho, I have a question.” Baekhyun began, biting his nail slightly. Suho stopped reading for a moment. “Chen-Chan Chat Time’s not on for two weeks already. Do you know what happened?”

 

The solution for Baekhyun’s question was simple. He had a phone and wifi. He could just look it up. But he’s been with Suho most of his life. He turns to him for even the dumbest questions. Let’s face it, Baekhyun’s pretty lazy with learning. He knew it too. Suho was the star student between them anyway.

 

“Didn’t you listen to them weeks ago?” Suho asked. Baekhyun shook his head. “I think their reruns are still on the website. Go check it. I thought you knew already about their schedule getting changed.” Suho handed him his laptop and went back to reading.

 

Baekhyun saw only two broadcasts after the open studio. They were the last ones from the regular time slot. He heard their voices and felt numb. Knowing who they were felt different than before. Their voices were still cheery but Baekhyun thought they were trained too well for the intro.

 

“So what are we going to talk about tonight?” DJ Chen left out his usual endearment.

 

“Ah, we have high school stories! How were you in high school, Chen-D?” DJ Chanyeol sounded too stiff according to Baekhyun. He knew they weren’t in good terms till then.

 

Near the end of the broadcast, the mood changed. Baekhyun sat up in attention. “Everyone, we have an announcement to make.” DJ Chanyeol said sternly.

 

“Yes, our dear fans, I’m sorry but this is my last broadcast for Chen-Chan Chat Time.” Baekhyun didn’t believe his ears. “For the past two years, I’ve been with you every Wednesday night and it’s been fun. Thank you for the support and the love and please don’t stop supporting DJ Chanyeol. I will be listening every time. Who knows, he might pick my story.” DJ Chen kept it light.

 

“Ah, don’t go!” DJ Chanyeol whined but Baekhyun knew better.

 

“Listener #2104 asked DJ Chanyeol, will you miss DJ Chen?” DJ Chen asked.

 

“So much, everyone. But we should support DJ Chen for his future plans. He’s been with us for too long and it really saddens me to let him go but we wish all the best for DJ Chen.” Chanyeol clapped.

 

“Oh, thank you buddy,” DJ Chen spoke adorably.

 

“Yes, this has been Chen-Chan Chat Time and for the last time this has been DJ Chanyeol,” Baekhyun was about to protest.

 

“And DJ Chen, signing off. Bye everyone! Thank you!”

 

The broadcast stopped. Just like Baekhyun’s train of thought. He clicked the next broadcast and cringed after 10 seconds. The girl’s voice wasn’t the same. Chen-Chan changed to Seo-Chan and Baekhyun hated it. Just like the new timeslot at 2am. They knew ratings would drop. Two months of this already? He loathed it so much, he shut the laptop off without a second thought. He thought most fans probably felt the same.

 

Baekhyun dragged himself back to Suho’s room, placing his laptop on the desk. He got in bed with Suho and stared at the ceiling. His roommate kept quiet, still reading.

 

“I don’t get it.” Baekhyun began.

 

“What?” Suho mumbled, turning a page.

 

“How could he just leave suddenly?” Suho knew it. “Was their fight that huge that he needed to quit the show? He didn’t even think of the listeners that care for him.” Baekhyun still cared about him.

 

“Maybe he’s been thinking about them all this time so he needed time for himself now.” Suho had a point. Baekhyun remembered Jongdae’s outburst after the open studio. He’s been supporting Chanyeol’s dreams for too long that he probably held off his own. Baekhyun felt bad now. He was selfish that day. He thought about his feelings when something simmered in Jongdae about Chanyeol. Everything just toppled over each other that moment.

 

Baekhyun curled to his side, burying his face on Suho’s rib. The elder closed his book and comforted the young one. He felt guilty that he came between the two. Dead weight was what he was.

 

“It’s not your fault, Baek. Stop thinking like that. Hey, look at me.” Suho tapped his forehead. “It’s not your fault he left. You said they had issues even before the show started and Jongdae just agreed for Chanyeol. Come on, you didn’t force him to leave. Maybe you showed him he should but you didn’t make that decision for him. Your problem with Jongdae is different from his problem with Chanyeol. You probably have forgiven them for hiding their identities anyway. You just hate being outsmarted.”

 

Suho’s right. Baekhyun was right to name him Mom the Roommate. But Baekhyun felt like shit for putting added weight on Jongdae just because his heart broke. “Oh, why are you crying?” Suho laughed.

 

“No, I’m not!” Baekhyun screamed, wiping his eyes.

 

“Yes, look at that. Your cheeks are wet. Why are you crying?” Suho cupped Baekhyun’s face, making him slap his hands off, hitting himself in the process.

 

“Ya! I’m not crying! I get in here and you mock me! Aish,” Baekhyun was loud again, and Suho wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Seulgi, do you have tape?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“Yes, just get it here.” She pointed at the drawers beside her while she typed some reports for school.

 

He opened the top drawer, nothing. He opened the second, still nothing. He opened the last drawer and saw the tape over a box with his name on it.

 

 _Baekhyun, I hope this makes up for the shitty birthday gift PCY._ It wrote.

 

“Seulgi,” He whispered. She looked down to him then gasped.

 

“Oppa, I’m sorry. Sehun told me to hide it. I didn’t open it, I swear.” She mumbled.

 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. Can I open it here?” Baekhyun whispered. She nodded. “Watch the others for me, especially Sehun.” She looked at her laptop then the area.

 

Baekhyun opened it fast and saw a pack of candies from his childhood and a fat plastic microphone toy that lit up. He wanted to laugh so loud but he was in hiding. A note was under it.

 

_Baekhyun-ah, I’m sorry for the hundredth time. I hope your continue your music career so here’s your own personal microphone. It’s pretty cheap so I found the candy you talked about in your story. They only have this in Gyeonggi-do? That’s not fair! I bought three for myself kekeke. Please don’t be mad anymore. I miss hanging out with you. You know where to find me. PCY_

 

“That’s pretty sweet of him.” Seulgi smiled.

 

“When did this came?” He asked.

 

“Just a week after your birthday. He came by when you’re out for lunch and left it with me. Sehun saw it and told me to hide it. I’m sorry.” She bowed again.

 

“It’s okay. You did it for Sehun. Did he ask you out yet?” He asked, tucking the gifts back in the drawer. She shook her head. “Coward,” Baekhyun smiled. “Thanks!” He said loudly, holding up the tape, but Seulgi knew what it was for.

 

Baekhyun yelled he’s going for lunch and the others acknowledged. He looked around and rushed out the door, carrying a box. It was time to walk five blocks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rogue visit to SBS became a rogue trip outside Seoul. With Chanyeol on the wheel, can Baekhyun handle the sights and memories from his hometown?

Baekhyun clipped his guest pass and waited for the elevator. He was excited, nervous actually, slightly scared, but determined. He got out on the 5th floor and made his way to the reception desk. He placed the box on the desk, making the man turn around. To Baekhyun’s disappointment, it wasn’t Jongdae.

 

“Yes?” The man with round eyes and heart-shaped lips looked at him expectantly.

 

“Hello, I’m here to deliver the new albums for the month.” Baekhyun said politely, a little awkward too.

 

“Ah, I should write you a check, right?” The new receptionist asked, looking for the book on his desk. Baekhyun nodded. Good thing he didn’t pack the usual set for Jongdae.

 

“What’s your name?” Baekhyun asked nicely.

 

“Kyungsoo,” the deep voice on the smaller guy amused him.

 

“I’m Baekhyun. I usually deliver the new albums every month. You’ll probably see me often or my friend, Sehun. What happened the person before you?” He weaved his way through what he wanted to know.

 

“I don’t really know. I just started a few weeks ago. Someone from Finance said he’s on leave.” He smiled awkwardly and handed the check. Baekhyun waved goodbye and waited for the elevator. When it opened, he didn’t know if he should smile and get in, simply get in, or wait for the doors to close again.

 

“Oh, hi,” Chanyeol greeted, stepping aside, holding the door for him. Baekhyun entered, noticing the fiery red hair he had. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun’s black hair. They both seemed like different people now.

 

“Hi,” Baekhyun bowed and stood slightly behind him. The elevator ride was oddly slow. It was only five floors from the lobby but it felt like 15 floors. Both of them felt claustrophobic, aware of each other’s presence. “I got your gift. It’s really cute, thank you.” Baekhyun spoke first, hating the awkwardness.

 

“Ah yes, you’re welcome. Have you been practicing with it?” Chanyeol tried to go along.

 

“Yes, it helps in the shower.” Baekhyun made Chanyeol laugh even though it’s a lie. He just opened it before going there. But he missed the sound of Chanyeol’s laugh to be honest.

 

“Did you finish the candy?” Chanyeol went on.

 

“I can’t. The travel to Gyeonggi-do’s too far to buy another pack.”

 

“I finished mine. It’s really good. If I go back, you want to come?” Chanyeol invited. Baekhyun just chuckled.

 

They stepped out of the elevator, smiles on their faces. It felt good to talk like that again. Chanyeol subtly pulled his hood closer to his chin. Baekhyun saw a few girls come by and bow at Chanyeol. He stepped aside and looked at the small crowd in amusement. Chanyeol looked at him apologetically but Baekhyun understood.

 

“Hello, hi, nice of you to visit,” Chanyeol repeated to different people while he walked. “Excuse me, I have somewhere to be. Thank you so much.” He bowed and pulled Baekhyun by the sleeve and walked fast.

 

“I’m guessing it’s been like that for a while now.” Baekhyun looked at the swooning group behind them.

 

“Yeah, but they’re still polite so it’s fine. Jongdae would hate this though,” Chanyeol chuckled then cursed immediately.

 

“Hey, it’s fine. How is he anyway?” Baekhyun really wanted to know.

 

“He’s good, I think. We haven’t been in touch lately. He went home to see his parents a few weeks ago. I’m guessing you met Kyungsoo at his station. He’s filling in until he comes back.” Chanyeol explained, slightly upset.

 

“Will he come back?” Baekhyun asked like a hopeful child. Chanyeol wasn’t sure how to answer that. When he saw Jongdae’s permission note, the return date was empty. He didn’t stop him either. He knew that was the right thing to do.

 

The two got coffee and sat down by a secluded booth. They caught up on what happened and how they were after the incident. It was tough for them to relive it but they needed to help each other make sense of things.

 

“Did Jongdae mean half of the things he said to you?” Baekhyun wondered.

 

“I get where he’s coming from. When we started the show, it was just for fun. We were messing in the sound booth when a producer came gave us a shot. We liked it at first but Jongdae didn’t want our identities known. I agreed at first; seemed fun. If I had to do this, the show, I didn’t want it to be with some person I just met. The chemistry wouldn’t feel right. Jongdae was the best option. Then we got great reviews and I thought we could finally do this right.” Chanyeol smiled, remembering their mistakes in between.

 

“On our first year, he was firm to keep his identity. I wasn’t. He started to be more careful about how he delivered words and even flirted a little. I was impressed actually, but it was a different side to him, not the Kim Jongdae we know. It was my job to make listeners swoon but they loved him more for it.” Baekhyun knew what he meant. “That’s when I thought, ah Jongdae’s got his eye on someone. He’s practicing how to speak using the show.”

 

Baekhyun pieced it. That was the around the time he delivered the first box to him. He told Chanyeol the story of how they met. He told how Jongdae’s jaw was dropped for a solid minute before knocking over stuff to find the checkbook. Chanyeol found it odd but he knew it was something Jongdae would do under pressure.

 

“He knocked down half of his desk to find the checkbook that was behind him. It thought it was cute. He kept apologizing and made mistakes on the check. It was probably the longest time I stayed with him.” Baekhyun recalled.

 

“That does sound like Jongdae in love,” Chanyeol nodded, biting his straw.

 

“I teased him, you know. I didn’t know he really liked me until this year when I brought Sehun along. That was the first time I knew he was directly flirting with me.”

 

“What were you talking about?” Chanyeol leaned back on his chair.

 

“My birthday gift,” Baekhyun looked at his coffee with a small smile on his face. Chanyeol leaned forward. “Every month, I give him a few albums I picked, different from the new albums, and he would let the station pay for it. I think it gets deducted from his paycheck. I teased to give his own personally picked albums but that was too much to ask so I told him to surprise me.”

 

“And he did,” Chanyeol looked sorry again.

 

“When I think about it, it was a really good surprise. My favorite DJ and probably one of my favorite people are one person.” Baekhyun smiled. “I just wish you guys read a different story. But I guess the producers are to blame for that. That’s how it works, right?” Chanyeol nodded.

 

“When did you know you had feelings for him?” This is what Chanyeol really wanted to know; how harmless flirting turned into this. The answer made Baekhuyn blush.

 

“I heard him sing.” He sipped his coffee.

 

“What? When?” Chanyeol jumped in his seat, startling the couple beside them. “Was it like the rock type I told you or was it ballad?”

 

“Ballad, Lee Eun Mi.”

 

“Whoa, was it good?” Baekhyun nodded shyly.

 

Apparently, Jongdae singing was as rare as Baekhyun singing properly. Yes, Baekhyun sang in the shop but he usually screamed the song. If it’s Baekhyun’s real singing, only Sehun and Suho have heard it.

 

“Weren’t you up for a music program?” Chanyeol remembered. “What specialty?”

 

“Piano,” Baekhyun shrugged.

 

“Not voice?” Chanyeol wondered. Baekhyun shook his head. “I haven’t heard you sing but Sehun said it was really good.” Now Baekhyun was curious. Since when did he kept in touch with Sehun?

 

“How did you feel when Sehun kissed you?” Chanyeol’s ears turned pink.

 

“What? Why are you suddenly asking that?” He looked stunned.

 

“Just curious. Sehun’s not outright gay but he has his moments. You getting kissed that night was a moment.” Baekhuyn teased.

 

“Did Suho tell you I dropped Sehun after that? Because Sehun doesn’t need to know about that bruise on his back!” Chanyeol pointed a threatening finger, eyes wide. Baekhyun laughed so loud, clapping his hands, hitting his thighs and the table hard. “Ya! It’s not funny!” Chanyeol groaned. Baekhyun was curling in pain, gasping for air while he laughed. Imagining it made him a whole lot happier.

 

When Baekhyun calmed, after about five minutes, Chanyeol was scrolling on his phone. Baekhyun checked the time and stood up. “You’re cutting work, Byun Baekhyun. What a bad example. You’re no longer employee of the month.” Chanyeol reprimanded, still scrolling his phone.

 

“I should get back.” Baekhyun checked his belongings. “You should too.”

 

“You don’t have to. I told Sehun you’re with me and that you’re leaving. They said it’s fine. We’ll pass by there to get your stuff then Suho’s before the trip.” Chanyeol checked his gold watch and stood. “Let’s go.” Baekhyun blinked. Chanyeol spoke too fast to even comprehend but he still followed.

 

Baekhyun got out of Chanyeol’s car and waved to Seulgi. Minseok and Jongin gave him his stuff. Chanyeol came in and greeted everyone, a slight gasp from the female customers.

 

“Seulgi, can I have the gift?” Baekhyun asked. She handed it to him then looked at Sehun awkwardly.

 

“Shame on you, Oh Sehun. How could you hide this from me? It’s my gift.” Baekhyun acted hurt, hand on his chest.

 

“Hyung, I didn’t mean to. Suho said to protect you. I’m just following orders. You do stupid things when you’re in love.” Sehun raised his hands.

 

“You know, you’re as dense as I am. How many times does Seulgi have to flip her hair and bat her eyes at you before you take a hint?” Baekhyun dropped.

 

“What?” Minseok screamed.

 

“Oh wow,” Chanyeol looked too entertained from the side.

 

“Oppa!” Seulgi whined.

 

“You still owe me from hiding you from Yeol after the drunk night. Ask Seulgi out now.” Baekhyun reminded, no bullshit required.

 

“Hyung!” Sehun whined.

 

“What? You’re still scared of talking to pretty people?”

 

Chanyeol chuckled, knowing that about Sehun. Baekhyun broke into laughter, remembering Chanyeol dropped him after the kiss. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun thought about it and kicked him on the butt. “Ah sorry, sorry!” Baekhyun laughed in defeat.

 

“Jongin, are you hearing this?” Sehun pointed.

 

“Just ask the girl, Sehun. I’m tired of hearing it from her every night.” Jongin sighed.

 

“Can we at least have a little privacy?” Sehun asked, jaw tight, walking over coolly to Seulgi. Baekhyun tried not to laugh while Chanyeol looked excited. When Seulgi nodded, the two left, with teasing Sehun of course. The young one smiled a bit, proud of himself. “Tell Jongdae I said hi.” Chanyeol nodded, pushing Baekhyun out the door before he heard it.

 

Baekhyun fell asleep halfway through the trip. Chanyeol sped out of Seoul before he woke up. He hasn’t told where they’re going. The music was kept at a minimal volume to respect the snoozing. Chanyeol’s singing woke him up. Baekhyun hid his sleepy face under his specs and hoodie. Chanyeol found it cute.

 

“What happened to the radio show?” Baekhyun asked after the long silence.

 

“It’s on hiatus until Jongdae figures out what to do. I’m doing some with Seohyun noona to keep me busy.” Chanyeol shrugged.

 

“How are you with it?”

 

“I guess it’s fair. Doing it with another person felt weird. I’m just gonna wait for him. Whether he wants to continue or not will be the decision for the whole show.” Chanyeol said like he accepted the end of it.

 

Baekhyun thought it wasn’t right to just shut the show down. It’s been so successful and many were still waiting for it. But Chanyeol letting Jongdae’s decision be the final say was him saving their friendship more than his career. Part of Baekhyun still felt at fault. He showed Jongdae his fear and wiped it all over his being. He should say something at least.

 

“Stop that,” Chanyeol mumbled, closing Baekhyun’s agape mouth. “You’re not supposed to be feeling sorry if your favorite show’s ending.”

 

“But it still makes me happy.” Baekhyun looked adorable but determined.

 

Chanyeol noticed how similar he is to a puppy. It made him smile. “Me too,”

 

“Where are we?” Baekhyun looked around the streets.

 

“Gyeonggi-do,” Chanyeol continued driving after the green light. Baekhyun blanched. He was positive Chanyeol was taking him to Jongdae.

 

“Turn back.” Baekhyun said clearly.

 

“No. We’re not going back. You have to kiss and make up with Jongdae already. He’s been so miserable, his parents are called me to pick him up.” Chanyeol slapped his hand away from the wheel.

 

“Why did you bring me?” Baekhyun screamed, his dialect coming out.

 

“Because driving that far is boring. I’m not sure if Jongdae will go with me too. We’re not exactly best of friends now.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

 

“So I’m the reinforcement?” Baekhyun groaned at Chanyeol’s silence.

 

The drove in silence, passing by streets Baekhyun somehow knew. Suddenly, Baekhyun trembled, putting his feet up on the seat.

 

“You okay? I can turn down the AC.” Chanyeol worried.

 

“No, it’s fine. It’s just,” Baekhyun breathed heavily. “This is the,” he continued but Chanyeol made a hard turn to the curb and parked the car.

 

“Shit, we’re in the street, right?” Chanyeol unbuckled his seatbelt and did the same to Baekhyun. He got out of the car and ran to Baekhyun’s side. He opened the car door and pulled him out gently. Baekhyun nodded frantically, holding on to Chanyeol tight.

 

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun mumbled. “We should get going.”

 

“You’re going to die if I keep going. I’m finding another route. Sit down.” Chanyeol helped him sit on the curb while he scrolled his phone. Baekhyun’s muscles tensed, still shaking.

 

“J-Jongdae said you suck at directions.” Baekhyun looked up, slightly calmer. Chanyeol ignored him. “I know another way. P-Please trust me, Yeol. I need to face this.”

 

That’s when Chanyeol handed him some calming pills from his pocket. He handed it like giving a kid candy when he’s not allowed to. Baekhyun looked stunned and thankful for them. Suho gave it to Chanyeol before they left the apartment. He reminded him of the things to look out for once they were in Gyeonggi-do. Baekhyun barely returned here so everything might hit him hard. The street they were in was one of the hard hits.

 

Baekhyun directed Chanyeol through residence areas to get to Sihueng after the medicine took effect. Once they were out of Baekhyun’s hometown, he relaxed naturally. Chanyeol had a careful eye on him, which annoyed Baekhyun. He wore his hood and stared out the window.

 

“You know I’m younger than you?” Chanyeol smiled, distracting him.

 

“Year?” Baekhyun asked, looking at the shops outside.

 

“92, but November.”

 

“And Jongdae?” Baekhyun couldn’t help.

 

“92 but September.”

 

“You should call me hyung.” Baekhyun teased. Chanyeol scoffed.

 

“Oh, before I forget,” Chanyeol opened the glove compartment and handed Baekhyun a box. “I went through Jongdae’s desk before Kyungsoo took over. It’s your birthday gift, I think.”

 

Baekhyun opened the box and removed the bubble wrap above it. Four albums were stacked neatly. He opened the note, shielding it from Chanyeol’s view.

 

_Happy birthday Baekhyun! I didn’t know what you wanted because we barely know each other so I just went for the first thing you said. Here’s some of my favorite albums. I didn’t buy new ones so those are mine. You keep them or return them. I have all of them in my phone anyway. There’s also a list under the stack. It’s my top 10 favorite songs. I want to know yours now. And thank you for the albums you sent. I don’t really buy albums because I have music in my phone but your picks are in my room with their own shelf. Be honored. Let me know what you think, okay? Please play the piano for me next time. I promise I’ll sing. —Jongdae._

 

“I think he prepared that a week before the open studio. I saw him writing late at night. He was throwing paper everywhere. I tried to find them in the morning but they weren’t there. I think he burned them outside.” Chanyeol laughed. This was the real gift. Jongdae really got him something after all. He read the track lists, recognizing some of the songs.

 

“Thank you, Jongdae.” Baekhyun whispered to himself, excited to listen when they get home.

 

Chanyeol stopped the car at a home with a small garden in front. Baekhyun couldn’t believe he was really in front of Jongdae’s house. He didn’t know where he lived in Seoul but he was in front of his parents home. It was ironic, actually.

 

“Hello?” Chanyeol spoke through the intercom.

 

“Yes?” A woman answered.

 

“Mrs. Kim, hello! It’s Chanyeol. I’m with my friend. Can we come in?” The gate opened and Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun in. They bowed to Jongdae’s mom, taking off their shoes at the entrance.

 

“Would you want anything? Water? Soda? Soju?” Mrs. Kim asked. Chanyeol declined immediately. Baekhyun did too. “Jongdae will be down soon. He didn’t want to burden you, Chanyeol, but we didn’t want him to take the train home in his state. He might do something we’ll regret.” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, worried.

 

“Who’s this?” She asked, ironing by the kitchen.

 

“Ah, Mrs. Kim, this is Baekhyun. He’s from Gyeonggi-do too.” Chanyeol filled.

 

“Oh? Which part?” She raised her brows.

 

“Bucheon, Ma’am,” Baekhyun answered.

 

“What’s your surname?”

 

“Byun,” Baekhyun answered awkwardly. She stopped ironing for a moment and looked at him.

 

“You know, there was an accident here years ago with the casualties sharing your surname. It’s not common here so everyone really remembers it.” She answered. Chanyeol’s eyes grew in worry.

 

“Ah yes, that’s my family, my mom and dad and my older brother.” Baekhyun chuckled a bit and smiled shyly. Mrs. Kim’s jaw dropped. Then she did. Her apologies were suitable for a national broadcast but Baekhyun ran to her and picked her up. “Mrs. Kim, you don’t have to do that! Please get up. Please, it’s okay. It’s been a long time. Please get up before Jongdae sees.” He panicked, looking at the stairs.

 

She kept going, hugging his shins in the process. Baekhyun pulled her up but she was quite heavy. He looked at Chanyeol for help but he just laughed.

 

“Mom, stop disturbing Chanyeol again.” Jongdae whined as he went down the stairs.

 

“Please get up. You don’t have to do that.” Baekhyun kept pulling her up. Jongdae saw Chanyeol on the sofa seated properly, hands on his knees. He looked at another figure in front of her kneeling mother.

 

“Mom, what are you doing?” Jongdae asked, tilting his head. His mother did the same then got up. Baekhyun turned around after, their eyes locking intensely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That cliffhanger's intended haha. Next update's on Wednesday, 2 chapters as usual. Thanks for the comments! Hope you liked this!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Chanyeol show up at Jongdae's family home. The time to fix things has come but Jongdae's having trouble collecting his thoughts with Baekhyun around...and with his mother.

“Mom, what are you doing?” Jongdae asked, tilting his head. His mother did the same then got up. Baekhyun turned around after, their eyes locking intensely.

 

“I’m just apologizing to him. I didn’t know his family was in the accident at,” His mom explained but she stopped when she was the look on her son’s face. He wasn’t paying attention to her anymore. He looked at Baekhyun, shocked to see him in his house, with his mother.

 

“What did I miss?” Mrs. Kim looked at the two then Chanyeol. The tall one pulled Mrs. Kim aside and whispered her something. “Ah really? Oh, I should go then. Please lock the gate if you’re going.” Mrs. Kim got her purse, removed her apron, and waved to Chanyeol. “Jongdae-ah, have a safe trip. Call me when you get to Seoul. Baekhyun, I’m sorry, really. I’ll cook you something good when you come back.” Mrs. Kim waved again and went out of the firing line.

 

“Why did you bring him?” Jongdae looked annoyed with Chanyeol.

 

“I can bring whoever I want. You just said you need a pickup, not how many people should be picking you up. It’s my car, my rules. My turn to ask; are you still mad at him?” Chanyeol cut the bullshit immediately.

 

“I was never mad at him. Just you. He’s the one mad at me.” Jongdae answered.

 

“He isn’t anymore. He never was, actually.” Chanyeol answered.

 

“I’m right here. I can answer for myself.” Baekhyun mumbled innocently but was ignored.

 

“Are you still mad at me?” Chanyeol pocketed his hands.

 

“No, that’s why I called you to pick me up. What’s the real reason you brought him here?”

 

“You look awful, Jongdae. Didn’t you want to see Baekhyun? You cried about it before leaving.” Chanyeol probed.

 

“Yes, I did. I’m not sure anymore.” Jongdae shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“He’s here now. What are you going to do?” Chanyeol smirked. Jongdae shrugged.

 

“I’m going to get my stuff. I’m taking the front seat.” Jongdae left without another word or glance.

 

Baekhyun melted to the floor, his knees giving out. Chanyeol sighed and looked at the poor puddle boy.

 

“Why did I agree to this?” Baekhyun pouted.

 

“Why didn’t you tell him you missed him?” Chanyeol kicked his foot.

 

“You kept answering! How was I supposed to answer?” Baekhyun answered incredulously, faking a punch to Chanyeol.

 

A door closed upstairs. Baekhyun stood up and ran to the couch while Chanyeol ran out of the house. Before Baekhyun realized he was alone, Jongdae came down empty-handed.

 

“I’m not coming back, not with Baekhyun in the car.” Jongdae rubbed his eye as he came down.

 

“Then I’ll take the bus. I’ll visit my grandmother first.” Baekhyun answered slowly. Jongdae looked around and saw they were alone.

 

“Where’s Chanyeol?” He looked under the table for some reason.

 

“He ran outside.” Baekhyun pointed innocently to the window behind him. Jongdae couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Ah why are you even here? I’m not ready to see you! I’m not even dressed well and you look like you just woke up! Then you act like a puppy now to show me you’re not mad anymore! What do you want now? Huh?” Baekhyun’s ears were ringing because of Jongdae’s whining.

 

“I wasn’t mad at you.” Baekhyun corrected him, trying not to smile at Jongdae’s childish shoulder shake.

 

“I had to leave the show because it just reminded me of how I kept being DJ Chen from you! Chanyeol’s been begging me to come back everyday and make a decision! Do you know how hard it is to think about a decision that has many dreams on the line when your heart is hurting?” He kept going. “No, you don’t! Or maybe you do, you lost your family and your dreams. Ah I’m being insensitive again!” Jongdae hit his hand to his forehead.

 

“Just come back. I already said I’m not mad at you. I’m okay, really.” Baekhyun shrugged, hands in his sweater pockets.

 

“Just like that? Why would I do that? You know I can’t, Baekhyun.” Jongdae’s saying his name made the room chilly for a moment. He slightly regretted it because he loved the way his name rolled out of his tongue.

 

“Why not?” Baekhyun stood now, walking over to him slowly. Jongdae didn’t even move an inch. He wanted him close. He needed it.

 

“It doesn’t make you happy anymore.” Jongdae said honestly.

 

“Since when did you care about the connection of my happiness and your show?” Baekhyun smirked. “I stopped listening to it,”

 

“Yeah, it’s on hiatus.” Jongdae rolled his eyes.

 

“Ya, I’m not finished.” Baekhyun scolded lightly. “I stopped listening to it after you left. It didn’t feel right anymore. Chen-Chan still sounds better than Seo-Chan.” He smiled a bit. Jongdae wanted to too but he didn’t want to back down.

 

“Did Chanyeol ask you to do this so he can get back the show?” Jongdae narrowed his eyes. Baekhyun shook his head, 100% genuine. “That’s it? You came to say those?”

 

“I really have nothing to tell you except I was never mad at you.” Baekhyun looked serious. Jongdae sighed. “And I don’t care,”

 

“Well if you don’t care, then just,” Baekhyun covered Jongdae’s mouth with his hand.

 

“You’re so careful with words on air but you’re rambling when you’re with me. Why?” Baekhyun found it odd. “I’m not finished.” He let his hand down.

 

“Stop pausing at the wrong time.” Jongdae mumbled with an eye roll.

 

“I didn’t have speaking lessons. Cut me some slack, I’m trying to make things right here.” Baekhyun ran his hand in his hair. Jongdae kind of wanted to too. “Listen, I don’t care if you’re Kim Jongdae or DJ Chen. I’m just glad it’s the same person who makes me happy.”

 

 _10 points for Byun Baekhyun_.

 

“I’m sorry, Jongdae. I panicked. I was afraid to tell you everything because you might think different of me with all these issues. When I knew you were DJ Chen, I didn’t have to tell them because you knew. You just didn’t have the face to match with the story. I was afraid you’d pity me because I didn’t want that. I wanted you to love me…for me.”

 

Baekhyun realized his problem now. He thought of love as pity when he, himself, pitied him more than anyone else. Jongdae coming with Baekhyun to work wasn’t him being pitied. The boy loved him to even know where he worked and withstood the curious and intimadating glances and murmurs about him being Baekhyun’s boyfriend. Jongdae looking his best every single delivery day wasn’t him pitying Baekhyun. He wanted to do it because he wanted Baekhyun to notice him. Jongdae quitting the show wasn’t him pitying him. It was his choice to do so for Baekhyun’s happiness.

 

“Baek, that’s all I want.” Jongdae closed his eyes because looking into Baekhyun’s would just make him lose his breath. “I didn’t want people, especially people I care about, to see me as two different people. If you knew me as DJ Chen first, great, I’m glad you enjoy the show. If you knew me as Jongdae first, I hope that would never change just because of a microphone. It’s the same person. It’s the same voice.”

 

_10 points for Kim Jongdae._

 

“When you were about to leave that night, I wanted to scream for you to stop. The only thing that made me happy once a month was about to exit the door and I couldn’t do anything about it. I didn’t know how to make things right. I didn’t trust you to choose me over Chen. I, too, wanted you to love me for me.”

 

Jongdae opened his eyes abruptly. Baekhyun’s lashes were right before his eyes, the tip of his nose gently touching his skin. His hands were firm on Jongdae’s back, forearms protecting his sides. His lips touched Jongdae’s gently, soft and warm. Baekhyun pulled back his lips slightly for a quick breath and pressed it again without hesitation. Jongdae’s hand cupped his cheek and neck, fingers skimming his skin lightly. His lips had a little more pressure on Baekhyun’s and Baekhyun smiled. Jongdae giggled at the feeling. Baekhyun kissed him once more before burying his face on the crook of Jongdae’s neck.

 

They stayed like that for a few seconds. They deserved it, and it was long overdue. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s ear. Chanyeol stepped in, phone in hand. “We’re gonna catch traffic if you two still keep fighting. Just fight in the car if you w—heul.“

 

Baekhyun turned his head to Chanyeol, cheek still pressed on Jongdae’s shoulder. “Five more minutes,” Baekhyun mumbled then pouted. Chanyeol, admittedly, was weak for Baekhyun’s baby-like abilities.

 

“No, we have to go.” Jongdae pushed Baekhyun up gently. “It’s Wednesday. We need to get back before air time.”

 

“What?” Baekhyun and Chanyeol said simultaneously. Jongdae untangled himself from Baekhyun even if he didn’t want to yet, and went up the stairs.

 

“Seo-Chan really didn’t sound right.” Jongdae made a bleh sound like he ate something bad. Chanyeol laughed and started the car.

 

“Baekhyun-ah,” Jongdae called from the steps. Baekhyun looked expectantly. “Miss me?”

 

“Yes, I really do, so much.” Baekhyun smirked.

 

“Me too,” Jongdae went up the stairs quickly and dragged his suitcase down.

 

Chanyeol slammed the brakes once the car was in his parking spot. They all went out and ran to the elevators. They had 15 minutes before the show. They rushed to the 8th floor where Seohyun waited outside the booth, stunned and relieved to see Jongdae.

 

“I was starting to think I had to do the show alone.” She gave an annoyed look to Chanyeol.

 

“Sorry, but I’m putting you out of your misery.” Chanyeol smiled while he panted. Seohyun sighed happily and kissed Chanyeol’s cheek, thanking him. No wonder Baekhyun couldn’t feel the chemistry. Seohyun was a tech personnel and producer, not a jock.

 

“Put the original tracks back on queue. Jongdae’s back. Get him a script, please.” Seohyun ordered. People around them started working fast. “Send a blast now, please, hurry.”

 

Baekhyun felt so out of place. They were getting transformed into radio jocks, three people talking to them about the flow and which pages to say, two more people asking about their personal settings on wires inside the booth.

 

“Are you two alright with an streaming broadcast now?” Seohyun asked. Chanyeol shrugged then looked at Jongdae.

 

“Yeah, sure. Just keep it out of the way, please.” Jongdae shrugged.

 

Another came in the booth and set up two phones slightly far from the table and cables. Jongdae got his script and scanned it quickly. Baekhyun stood back and watched everything with new eyes.

 

“You two look…well, you two have looked better.” Seohyun eyed them, dismayed with their fashion. Baekhyun would have to agree. This was spontaneous after all.

 

“Noona, we’ll be behind a desk. It’s fine.” Chanyeol assured, adjusting his cap, turning the bill to the back so his face was seen.

 

Jongdae looked down to his oversized shirt and sweats. He should’ve changed first at least. Baekhyun looked at his clothes for a moment. “Jongdae-ah,” he called suddenly, motioning him to come over. Seohyun didn’t appreciate it, asking Chanyeol who he was.

 

“What? Are you okay?” Jongdae asked, holding his arm.

 

“Yes, just…switch clothes with me.” Baekhyun offered shyly.

 

“What?” Jongdae smiled ridiculously.

 

“I mean it’s not much it’s better than that.” Baekhyun pointed to Jongdae’s faded shirt.

 

“That’s not a bad idea, Jongdae. Listen to your boyfriend.” Seohyun winked. Chanyeol bit his knuckle innocently, bouncing on his toes.

 

Jongdae thought about it but Baekhyun pulled him to the bathroom already. Baekhyun said to take off the shirt and the pants, even the shoes. Jongdae was hesitant but they had no time. He passed his clothes to him while Jongdae threw his above the division. When they came out, Baekhyun smiled proudly. Good thing they were almost the same size. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s cheek and pulled him out the bathroom.

 

Chanyeol was already in the booth, checking himself on the cameras. He motioned for Jongdae to hurry so they could practice their timing. It’s been almost two months rusty anyway. Jongdae got a chair for Baekhyun and placed it beside Seohyun.

 

“That’s a whole lot better, Dae.” Seohyun complimented the hoodie and jeans with the messy black hair.

 

“Stay there. You’re not running again.” Jongdae said to Baekhyun as if he talked to a child. Baekhyun nodded. Jongdae held his face and placed a quick kiss before entering the booth. Seohyun covered her mouth, trying to hide her blush. Baekhyun felt shy around the staff now. Jongdae just laid it out there.

 

Chanyeol and Jongdae gave an okay sign then the intro song Baekhyun loved played, relieving everyone around.

 

“Test 1…2…Is anyone on?” Chanyeol said happily.

 

“Ah…ah…hello?” Jongdae smiled.

 

“Is anyone on? Chen-Chan Chat Time!” Baekhyun chuckled at the two inside the booth. They were more animated now because it was being streamed. They were close to overdoing it in his opinion.

 

“Ah, ah, let’s start. Hello, good evening! Is anyone on?” Chanyeol pointed at the cameras.

 

“Of course they are, it’s the best part of the night! Everyone, we’re back!” Jongdae was screaming. He really was.

 

“It’s Chen-Chan Chat Time!” Baekhyun said with them and Seohyun gave him a weird look. He apologized and watched the two again silently.

 

“Ahhh, yes, we’re live on the station website right now so if you miss our barely broadcasted faces, you can hear or watch the show from there. This is DJ Chanyeol back at 11pm,”

 

“And the returning and hopefully never leaving DJ Chen, joining you this Wednesday night for our usual chat time. Everyone, how was work?”

 

“I had to leave early to get your whining ass.” Baekhyun answered, looking at Jongdae.

 

“Did someone piss you off?” Chen continued, knowing this part by heart.

 

“Yes. You.” Baekhyun tried to not smile so wide.

 

“How have you been?”

 

“I’m just glad you’re back.” Baekhyun meant it.

 

“Oh, really? Wow.” Chen matched his expression with his tone, making Baekhyun scoff. “So, what are we talking about today, Chanyeolie?”

 

They were a glass window away and didn’t hear each other but their answers synced. Seohyun raised a brow at Jongdae, who noticed it. He mimicked it in response. She glanced at Baekhyun. He followed. Baekhyun gave him an encouraging fighting fist and Jongdae giggled.

 

Halfway through the show, Baekhyun yawned slightly, stretching his arms behind him. Seohyun offered him coffee and thanked her.

 

“You’re Bbkekeke56, right?” She asked once they two were back in rhythm. Baekhyun nodded.

 

“I’m sorry, for putting that story up on open studio.” She bowed to him.

 

“Ah, it’s okay. You did the thing I was scared of doing.” Baekhyun motioned her to sit again.

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“I was afraid to tell him.” Baekhyun felt okay with sharing it vaguely. She read the story anyway. Seohyun nodded in understanding and continued with her work.

 

As they were reading comments during a song, Chanyeol cut Chen’s comment when he saw a photo. He pointed to the screen in front of them. Baekhyun and Seohyun checked it on the screen in front of them too. A blurry photo of Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Chen just outside the building was spotted. The question wrote: DJ Chen, why are you wearing that guy’s sweater? Are you dating him?

 

“Your call, boys. That will eventually blow up soon. We don’t want fans after that.” Seohyun spoke through the mic to their headphones.

 

Jongdae went out of the booth for a bit. “What should I do?” He asked Baekhyun.

 

“I’m taking noona’s answer.” Baekhyun shrugged apologetically.

 

“If I deny it, they’ll follow us more. If I confirm it, they might follow him.” Jongdae couldn’t see a good answer at this point.

 

“Say what you can. We’ll see how the comments go and work from there.” Baekhyun advised, leaving Seohyun impressed again. Jongdae nodded and went in, waiting to be back on air again.

 

“Oh, someone saw us outside just tonight. DJ Chen, why are you wearing that guy’s sweater? Are you dating him?” Chanyeol asked once they were live. “Yaaaaa, what question is that? Can I answer this, Chennie?” Jongdae agreed then eyed Baekhyun nervously.

 

“Everyone, let me tell you a story. Today, me and my friend picked up Chen from his parents house in…another place. He really didn’t prepare for the show tonight. As in zero preparation. Do you know those faded shirts that you wear at night because they’re so comfy? He was wearing one of those tonight. He said his voice was the only thing recorded anyway. But we decided to have a live because he’s coming back. The producer didn’t like it at all. So my friend switched clothes with him for tonight. Everyone, can’t friends borrow clothes? Why are you all thinking that suddenly?” Chanyeol scolded lightly, pointing at all the cameras his narrowed eyes but concealed smile in place.

 

“Listener #531 asked, DJ Chanyeol, why did you say my friend? Is he not DJ Chen’s friend?” Chen read. Chanyeol’s eyes went wide. “Ah these comments! Why are you all interested in my life? I just came back. Be nice!” Chen bounced on his seat.

 

“This is them punishing you for leaving me alone.” Chanyeol pouted. Chen tapped his friend’s cheek.

 

“Okay, let me edit Chanyeolie’s story a bit. Everything was right until the switching clothes. But what came after that?” As if the listeners had a script or a quick recording of it. “Everyone, can’t friends borrow clothes?” He answered. “No. It should be, everyone, can’t boyfriends borrow clothes?” Chen smiled teasingly.

 

“Yaaaaa! Sim kung!” Chanyeol screamed, pounding his chest.

 

“They had to overdo it.” Seohyun sighed with a smile on her face. Baekhyun chuckled at the two. They looked like they were just playing inside.

 

“DJ Chen, you left for two months to date?” Chanyeol read.

 

“No! This story’s fresh! We just got together today.” Chen said defensively, whining in the process.

 

“I’m jealous, DJ Chen. He looks cute.” Chen read. “How would you know? The picture’s so blurry. Really everyone, you need better hobbies. But yes, he is. He’s mine, don’t start.” Chanyeol laughed, slapping Chen’s shoulder.

 

“DJ Chanyeol, are you single?” Chen asked.

 

“No comment.” Chanyeol answered quickly.

 

“He’s single. Super single. Sadly single.” Chen retaliated.

 

“No, no, no, I’m not sad about it. The person just doesn’t know it yet. I haven’t seen said person in a while so maybe when I see said person again, I’ll ask said person out.” Chanyeol clarified. Baekhyun looked curious now. Even Jongdae.

 

“So bottom line, we’re not single. Don’t try to make us single or we’re never coming back.” The tone from Jongdae came out as a joke but everyone in the recording room knew it wasn’t.

 

“Yes. Let us enjoy dating just like we enjoy reading your dating stories. Who knows? We might share our own stories, especially DJ Chen.” Chanyeol said quickly. He got a hit for that. “Okay, let’s wrap it up. Everyone, it really feels so good to have Chennie back.”

 

“It’s good to be back, yes. This has been Chen-Chan Chat Time! Until next Wednesday! Good night!” Chen waved to the cameras.

 

“Bye everyone!” Chanyeol waved peace signs and they were off air.

 

Chanyeol took his headphones off and stretched. Jongdae stacked his papers, contented smile on his face.

 

“That went better than expected. Thanks for bringing him back, Baekhyun.” Seohyun stood and left.

 

Jongdae leaned on Baekhyun when he came out, arms wrapped loosely on Baekhyun’s sides. “How was that?” He pouted.

 

“You did well, Dae.” Baekhyun hugged him back.

 

“I’m hungry. Let’s go eat then drop Baekhyun to his place.” Chanyeol yawned, scrolling his phone. Jongdae clung to Baekhyun while they walked out. The security stopped them when they got out of the elevator.

 

“You should try the basement parking. We moved your car there, Yeol. There’s lots of cameras in front.” He warned.

 

“Guess we can’t eat out now. Do you have food at home?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun.

 

“Yes, I think. I’ll call Suho.” Baekhyun dialed.

 

“No, I got it.” Chanyeol said quickly. Jongdae caught the rush.

 

“The said person you were talking about Suho?” Jongdae teased. Chanyeol turned his face away, hushing Jongdae. “Your ears are giving it away, Yeol. If it’s Suho, just say so. Baekhyun wouldn’t mind, right?” Jongdae smiled.

 

“Really? Suho? I didn’t expect that.” Baekyun shook his head.

 

“Hello? Junmyeon? Are you home? Can you make something real quick? We’re on our way there. Jongdae dropped a bomb at the show tonight. We can’t go out freely now.” Chanyeol explained.

 

“Junmyeon?” Jongdae whispered.

 

“I don’t even call him Junmyeon.” Baekhyun shrugged.

 

The two looked at Chanyeol oddly inside the car. It really made him uncomfortable.

 

“Can you two stop that? I’m not sure I even like him!” Chanyeol screamed.

 

“No one calls him Junmyeon. Only you. What else would we think?” Baekhyun mumbled.

 

“You got upset with me for not telling you about Baekhyun but you’re not telling me about crushing on Baekhyun’s roommate? Chanyeol-ah, I thought we’re best friends.” Jongdae pouted.

 

“Okay! It started when I brought this drunk home.” Chanyeol told his story while he drove. Fast. To cut the questions short. That didn’t stop the two lovers from teasing him inside the apartment. Chanyeol ate fast and threatened to leave Jongdae behind if he didn’t hurry up. It didn’t work. Jongdae would love to stay over his boyfriend’s apartment and ask about Suho. Chanyeol wanted to choke Jongdae so bad. He just couldn’t. Yet.

 

Suho got a call when they were clearing the table. Chanyeol’s face dropped. Baekhyun figured already. Suho’s got a girlfriend. Jongdae hugged Chanyeol and made him laugh. Baekhyun cleaned the dishes while the two played around.

 

“That’s fine. I’ll ask Kyungsoo if he wants to hang out.” It was that quick for Chanyeol.

 

Suho locked himself in his room after the call. Baekhyun had to see the two out. Chanyeol started the car and gave the two some time.

 

“Happy?” Jongdae asked.

 

“Very,” Baekhyun smiled, kissing Jongdae gently.

 

“I hope it stays like that.” Jongdae pinched his cheeks. Baekhyun smiled fully, his eyes turning to line arches again.

 

“Ah so cute,” Jongdae kissed his nose then got in the car. When they left, that’s when Baekhyun realized he still smelled like Jongdae. When he looked down, he was still in his clothes. He laughed and went inside to shoot him a text to bring back his clothes some other time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Surprise update with 3 chapters today! Will try to continue with the Wednesday and Friday schedule this week too so 7-chapter update this week. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thanks for the comments/suggestions/reactions!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 9 in Jongdae's POV.

Jongdae packed up early after his task for the day. Chanyeol came in hot, voice both worried and agitated when he said his name. Jongdae thought his best friend finally knew.

 

“You’re really leaving?” Jongdae didn’t expect the gentle and guilty tone from him.

 

“Yes, but it’s just for a while.” Jongdae mumbled, zipping his backpack.

 

“You wrote indefinitely. That’s not a while.” Chanyeol laughed weakly.

 

“Are you here to stop me? Because I’m going to be late for the bus but I can spare 10 minutes.” Jongdae checked his phone then his best friend and roommate. They were still walking on eggshells around each other since the open studio fight. Jongdae’s still frustrated when he saw Chanyeol around. And they live together. Since that night, Chanyeol didn’t come home much. Jongdae figured he continued sleeping around with other people but his skin was clear all this time. Then Jongdae saw the motel receipts in the trash.

 

“I’ll spare your 10 minutes, Dae. I’m not stopping you.” Chanyeol smiled genuinely to him. Jongdae didn’t expect that too. He thought the tall one would cling on annoyingly and beg him to stay for the show and all that.

 

“I knew you’re still mad at me for what I did and you won’t say goodbye to me so I just went to you, because I kind of wanted you to at least say goodbye.” Chanyeol didn’t realize how intimate that was until it came out. Jongdae just nodded stupidly. Chanyeol surprised him thrice in less than 10 minutes. “And I’m still sorry,”

 

Chanyeol lowered his head, hands in his pockets, bouncing on his toes, trying to shake the awkwardness and guilt off. Jongdae just stared at him. Chanyeol turned to leave quickly, wiping his eyes quickly.

 

People thought Chanyeol was tough, brave, and intimidating, well he was, but not in front of the people he cared about. His heart was fragile to the point of innocence. He’s ironic in general. He liked being like that and Jongdae did too. Seeing him run off like that made Jongdae feel like a prick. Chanyeol’s younger than him by two months and it didn’t matter much but Jongdae didn’t like it when Chanyeol’s beating himself up. He made a mental note to text him when he gets to his parents’ place.

 

Jongdae reached his hometown just past dinner. He rang the doorbell, shielding himself from the rain.

 

“Hello? Who is this?” Hearing his dad’s voice made him smile.

 

“Dad, it’s me, Jongdae. Open the gate, please!” Jongdae screamed through the rain.

 

“Jongdae? What?” His mom spoke as the gates opened. He ran inside and waited for the front door to open. His mom came out, shocked his son was there. Jongdae didn’t come home for no reason. He only went home for thanksgiving and Christmas. He just called if it was his parents’ birthday or sent them gifts. Having him there physically was something rare to his parents eyes.

 

His mom covered her mouth, shocked to see it was his son in front of him. Jongdae shook his hair then bowed in front of them. When he didn’t straighten himself for a while, his dad worried. Jongdae began to cry. His parents hugged him tight, not caring he was soaked. Somehow they just knew what he felt.

 

“Sorry,” Jongdae mumbled, wiping his eyes. “I didn’t know where to go.”

 

“No, Dae. You’re always welcome here.” His dad wiped his cheeks like consoling a child.

 

He explained it. Everything. From the moment he met Baekhyun to how his job ruined it all for him. He didn’t say a name but they knew it was a boy. Their son loved a boy and they still loved him for it. His mom made him tea while he took a shower. A knock made him turn around, to see his dad holding his phone. Jongdae wore his shirt fast and took it from him.

 

“Chanyeol called, again. Why haven’t you answered him?” His dad asked, sitting on his bed.

 

“It’s just a little complicated between us lately. We’re not okay, dad.” Jongdae was honest.

 

“Is it because of that boy you like? Did he like him too?”

 

“I don’t think so, not in that way, but they knew each other. I didn’t even realize. Chanyeol did have lunch out more often without me.” Jongdae chuckled softly.

 

“That boy has tons of friends. Did you blame it on him?”

 

“He gave him the ticket, Dad.”

 

“But you never told him about the boy, not even a name. How can your friend just know? Let's face it, Chanyeol's not the brightest boy in the world but he has the money to be considered such. Jongdae, sometimes you think people just understand you just because you’re honest. You’ve been in a fight with Chanyeol before and you’re at fault too.” His dad reprimanded.

 

“Why are you on his side? You’re always on his side?” Jongdae said irritated.

 

“Who said I was? Only you, Dae. As your dad, I’m telling you this because I really don’t like you pitying yourself.” He stood and hugged his son. “Speak up. Tell people what you feel instead of keeping it in here.” He pointed to his chest. “We’re not telepaths, son. Signals aren’t enough sometimes.”

 

Jongdae felt more of a prick now. Chanyeol didn’t deserve his anger. The guy really didn’t know it was Baekhyun all this time. When he thought of it, Chanyeol did what he was afraid to do; tell Baekhyun. He just wasn’t prepared for it to happen suddenly. Baekhyun wasn’t prepared too. His story was read by them, a story that meant so much to him, maybe not even meant to be shared in public. He just wanted two people to read them, and maybe just understand. Jongdae also needed to be understood.

 

“Hello?” Chanyeol answered his call.

 

“Hmm, it’s me. I made it home.” Jongdae mumbled, putting him on speaker because he was too lazy to hold the phone.

 

“Oh, how are your parents?”

 

“Surprised. I barely come home anyway.” Jongdae chuckled.

 

“You like my family more. Maybe we should switch sometimes,” Chanyeol offered.

 

“Yeolie, I’m sorry.” Jongdae began. “I didn’t mean to lash out on you. Everything just surprised me.”

 

“Mmm, me too. But let’s put that behind, yeah?” Chanyeol sounded slightly brighter. “And you don’t have to come home right away. I’m fine here.”

 

“How’s the show?” Jongdae worried slightly.

 

“Seohyun noona’s filling in. They’re finding a replacement, I think. I heard they want a girl with me.” Chanyeol said it like it was horrible.

 

“No fucking the co-worker.” Jongdae smiled, knowing Chanyeol hated working with girls because he couldn’t touch them. Seohyun was fine with him because she’s an older sister to them.

 

“If I don’t like the replacement, I’m leaving the show.” Chanyeol announced.

 

“What? That’s your dream, Yeol. Why are you walking away from it?” Jongdae sat up.

 

“I can have other dreams, Dae. I just don’t like being alone in it. It’s not the same without you. Noona couldn’t give much advice and I had to think twice as hard to fill in for you. Working there didn’t require that much thinking with you. You did it all. I just agreed.” Chanyeol sounded so flabbergasted at the stress. Jongdae laughed at it.

 

“How’s Baekhyun?” He barely recognized his voice. He didn’t mean to ask that. Chanyeol was silent on the line.

 

“I haven’t seen him, Dae. I don’t think I can yet. Sehun doesn’t want me near him. Junmyeon told me to stay away too. I can’t help you.” He sighed.

 

“I don’t need help, Yeol. Everything will die down eventually.” Jongdae mumbled. Chanyeol could only agree sadly to it.

 

“I’m glad you made it safe, Dae.” Chanyeol yawned.

 

“Yes. Go sleep. Lock the doors, okay?” Jongdae reminded the hung up.

 

Jongdae couldn’t remember the date anymore. His phone was barely charged too. Chanyeol had to call the telephone to get to him. His mom was so worried his son wasn’t eating well. In a month, Jongdae lost 15 pounds, close to skin and bones. All he did was sleep, cry, shower, cry himself to sleep, write stuff only to be thrown away, cry some more, sleep, eat when his insides begged him to, and watched drama with his mother only to be bitter about it. Jongdae's mom swore his son never cried this much in his life. He barely cried. His entire life's worth of kept tears poured now.

 

He loved being alone but this was too much. His mom had to drag him to a party with her friends. He had to sit and listen to old women chat about their sons getting married and being successful. He was successful too, just not married.

 

“Jongdae, where do you work again?” One lady asked.

 

“SBS. I do reception in the morning and DJ at night.” Jongdae answered with a kind smile.

 

“Oh! What’s your show at night?” Another asked.

 

“Uh, Chen-Chan Chat Time. Chanyeol’s my best friend since middle school.” He nodded. The ladies swooned at the sound of his best friend’s name. They knew it apparently.

 

“Are you seeing someone?” Another asked. His mom smiled encouragingly at him.

 

“Yes. He’s in back in Seoul.” Jongdae kept his eyes to his mother, brave enough to say it. The table grew quiet. His mom held his hand. “Why are we quiet?” Jongdae wondered, smiling at all of them.

 

“W-what does he do?” A lady asked, smiling lovingly at him.

 

“He works at the music shop. I think he’s getting his master’s degree but he stopped for a while.” Jongdae got choked up talking about him. “Excuse me, I think I’ll just call him outside.” He bowed to the women and went out quickly.

 

A hand rest on his shoulder while he cried at the pavement. It’s his mom. He stayed in his mother’s arms, crying his eyes out, whispering how much it hurts. His mom kissed his forehead, hushing him softly. Jongdae didn’t cry easily. This was the first time Jongdae felt in love with someone genuinely. He felt the hard blow of its downfall by remembering the way Baekhyun looked at him before he left. He remembered how Baekhyun cried in front of him before they talked. He remembered and missed the Baekhyun that walked up to him each month, smiling brightly, flirting with him as he wrote a check. He missed him so much. He wanted to be with him even more now since distance didn't really make any heart grow fonder.

 

His mom went in his room one night, seeing his son sleeping. He never changed, she thought; still sleeping on his stomach, hugging his pillow by his head. Jongdae left the desk lamp open. His mom wandered to the desk, seeing a notebook and a pen. It was a pretty childish pen, slightly worn out too. She looked at it, seeing the refill inside was too small for the whole so it wobbled. Jongdae finished the original ink but kept the casing. She turned the pen and saw a slight embossed metal that wasn't the clip. To her surprise, it was a pullout scroll wrapped around the refill. The design fascinated her. The value of the pen was written on the small scroll attached to the metal.

 

_To Jongdae who always brightens my month with his smile, let's hang out more, okay? Fighting!_

 

Whoever wrote this meant a lot to her son. She put it down gently and closed the notebook but several notes came out. It was Baekhyun’s notes that came with the albums. His mom wondered why there were so many already. They were lists of songs with messages of encouragement and support. She opened the notebook and saw Jongdae’s entries, one for each note.

 

_July 14_

_Where do I begin? Why are you writing, Dae? So this guy came in today with the monthly albums for the show. Chanyeol said it was better to get from them than the usual stores because it was cheaper. I only followed. He knew best in this anyway. Right, the guy. He’s cute, kind, really smiley. I think I lost my brain when he asked for my name._

 

_“Hi! I’m from the Kim Music Store, Baekhyun. Are you supposed to be receiving this? Your name?” Baekhyun smirked, checking his mini clipboard._

 

_I had to mentally kick himself for gaping. His silver hair looked too good on him. I think I knocked over everything on my desk and behind me because of him. He watched me like I was going to disappear soon. I felt like I was. So I wrote him a check, failing four times because he watched too close. His smile didn’t go away. He didn’t get mad at me for wasting his time because I was too flustered. He just smiled, waited, and looked at me._

 

_“You still didn’t give me a name, sir.” Baekhyun peeking at his desk._

 

_“Jongdae,” I answered. My asthma was attacking. He made me so nervous. I handed him the check. I don’t know why I flinched when my finger touched the back of his hand. He didn’t mind. He smiled wider, reading it._

 

_“Do you like music?” He asked me. I nodded. “You’re listening to Zeppelin, huh? Good choice. Have you listened to Nirvana?” I shook my head. He said a few more bands but I didn’t know them. He looked like I missed so much in life and offered to give me albums on the next visit. I smiled so wide when he said he would visit again. Not the albums. The visit. He waved goodbye and winked. I had to turn my chair around and rush to get my inhaler. When I looked back, he was gone. I look for forward to seeing you again, Baekhyun._

 

_August 14_

_“Jongdae, hi! Miss me?” He greeted. I always do. I said yes as a joke but I really did. He smiled so much, I thought his face was going to split. Why did he make me so happy? His hair grew longer, the black coming out from his roots. He hit my pencil holder, making everything fall on the floor. I don’t know why it was so cute. He apologized while he looked around quickly. It was funny. I handed him the check, we touched and he left. Another pump from my inhaler. Oh, he did get me albums. They were all ballads. I promised to pay next time._

 

_September 14_

_He came. His hair’s dark brown now. I’m not sure if I liked the silver or this one better. He still looked good. Baekhyun’s really talkative and loud. He talked about anything with me while waiting for the check. He leaned in more than usual. I guess he’s comfortable? The same thing happened after. Check. Touch. Inhaler. Nothing new. Just the albums he sent. Just his hair._

 

_October 14_

_He didn’t come by. Chanyeol noticed I was grumpy. Did he forget to send them? Is he okay? I hope he’s not sick :(_

 

_October 16_

_Baekhyun should really come with warning. He entered like he was coming home to me. That did seem nice to think about._

 

_“Jongdae! I’m here! Miss me?” Baekhyun leaned on my desk, slightly invading my space._

 

_“Yes I did. Why are you late?” I tried to not sound upset. He got my hands and apologized, pouting like a cute puppy. My cheeks turned pink. I knew it. Good thing I was wearing my glasses and he was wearing his too or we’d be too close. I tried so hard not to look at his lips. His breathing touched my skin gently. He looked pretty up close. I got my hands from him and wrote on the check. Baekhyun moved back a bit, smiling slightly to me. He looked around my desk again and pointed on a note._

 

_“It’s your birthday? When? Why didn’t you tell me?” Baekhyun frowned._

 

_“It’s last month. September 21st. No big deal, Baek.”It really wasn't a big deal._

 

_“It is a deal big, Jongdae. I didn’t even get you a gift.” You coming over to see me was enough. He promised to get me something good next time. Check. Touch. Bye. Inhaler. I went through the box and looked for the separate package for me, shoving it in my backpack before Chanyeol came._

 

_November 14_

_He did get me something good. He got me a new pen. Baekhyun made me promise to only use that pen to write on checks for him. I thought it was childish but he was the definition of childish. He started asking me about Chen-Chan Chat Time and how people in his shop loved it. I felt proud people near him liked it. He didn’t say he listened to it but it’s enough he knew it. I told him I’ll tell the DJs their words. Baekhyun’s nose crinkled a bit. He’s really cute. So yeah, check. Touch. Bye. Inhaler. Get albums._

 

Jongdae's mom looked at the worn out pen again. The boy gave it to him.

 

_December 4_

_I got back from a meeting with Chanyeol when a familiar box sat on my desk. It was received…by Johnny from Finance. Baekhyun dropped by without telling me. He didn’t know my number so how would he tell? He was 10 days earlier than expected. I saw a note under my laptop._

 

_Jongdae, I missed you today. That tall awkward kid got the box. I told him I would wait but he said you just left. I’ll get the check next month. Your albums are inside. IU’s pretty good. See you soon!_

 

_No check. No touch. No inhaler. Just bye :(_

 

_January 23_

_He didn’t come by January 14 but he came today! His hair’s red now. I feel bad for his roots but I don’t get it. He looked super good in red. And silver and brown._

 

_“Hi Jongdae! Miss me?” He leaned on my desk. Someone was beside him. He’s Sehun, his friend._

 

_“Yes I did. What do you have for me?” I leaned on my desk too. He pouted and thought._

 

_“Boy bands. A change of genre, maybe? I’m not sure if you’re into that.” I wasn’t. But I can manage. Maybe his tastes in boy bands were better than mine. I wrote the check using the pen he gave. He chuckled at it and started telling me about his day and the stress of his degree and probably stopping it for a while and his job. He also talked about his friend who was crushing on his really handsome friend. Their shop had several characters. I wanted to visit sometimes but I didn’t even know where the shop was. Baekhyun looked at a girl who passed by. The intern._

 

_I noticed Sehun looked at me skeptically. He probably read I liked his friend. I tried to shake it off._

 

_“Like her?” I asked. He shook his head._

 

_“I’m trying to have a change of preferences.” Baekhyun shrugged. I knew what he meant. He's bisexual. “Just wish I didn’t sleep alone anymore. My roommate’s girlfriend’s cute and they cuddle. I want to cuddle too.”_

 

_“Anyone in particular?” I handed him the check but Sehun's eyes still bothered me. Touch. Stay? Baekhyun turned sad suddenly, hand touching mine. It’s not Sehun. “I didn’t mean to imply anything.” Baekhyun just laughed at me. Jongdae, your mouth needs to think sometimes! He must've thought I thought he and Sehun were a thing._

 

_“See you next week, Dae.” Baekhyun ruffled his hair and went on his way, pulling the taller guy with him. Inhaler. Two pumps required._

 

_February 14_

_“Jongdae,” I looked up and saw Baekhyun’s face a few inches away from mine. “Miss me? Happy Valentine’s, Dae.” He laughed at his joke, shielding the sound with his rectangular boyish smile. I swear I heard babe, not Dae. I smiled like his, chuckling at his horrible joke. I wanted to kiss him so bad. I forgot to write about us hanging out last week. He froze to death just to wait for someone to avail a free coffee promo with him. I wanted to kick him for doing that but I passed by at the right time. Thanks, Lord. I'm going to church this week, I promise._

_I invited myself in the shop. Go Kim Jongdae! Baekhyun was fine with it. He told me to listen to stuff while he worked. On the fourth or fifth album, I felt him beside me. I just sang a whole song and he heard it. When I looked at him, he looked different, quite angelic if I had to judge. He looked at my face, not just my eyes, searching for something. Baekhyun said I sing well. It meant a lot to hear that. I haven’t really sung in public. Radio was public but they didn’t know it was me. Baekhyun didn’t know his favorite DJ was me too. I hope he would still see me as Jongdae, not Chen._

 

_March 14_

_I really have nothing to say except his pink hair made him look so cute. I wanted to take him home like a pet. Check. Touch. Bye. Inhaler. Get albums._

 

_April 14_

_I’m having a hard time picking a gift for Baekhyun. He came by today, looking hot in his jeans. I tried to look away, or to his face at least. His glasses were gold now. I didn’t think something so old-fashioned could look so great on him. He leaned in more than usual, touched me more than usual. We’re friends so I shouldn’t mind, right? Baekhyun got my glasses suddenly._

 

_“Jongdae, you kid, why didn’t you clean your glasses? Can you still see?” He scolded, wiping my glasses with his shirt. His skin showed slightly. I felt my ears heat. Yes, I can see. You’re still adorable as ever. He put it back on my face and patted my cheek. “Much better!” He leaned to my desk, watching me write a check as usual._

 

_“Whoa, why is it that big now?” Baekhyun looked at the amount I wrote._

 

_“We ordered more than usual.” I explained. He checked his phone to check._

 

_“Yes, but you’re 25% over. Your albums are paid twice the amount too.” He worried._

 

_“Just take it.” I pushed it to him. “I’m just following orders here. They said to add 25% more for the delivery guy.” I lied. I realized he didn’t get tips for doing this so that’s all the tips since he delivered. Baekhyun looked at the amount then kissed my cheek. He got the check from my hand, wiped his saliva off my cheek with a smile and went on his way. The skin he kissed felt too warm. I got my inhaler pumped. Nothing came out. I was going to die, I thought. A kiss would be my cause of death. I never thought that time would come. I heaved for air and Chanyeol passed by, seeing me die slowly. He got the spare in my drawer and pumped some in my mouth. I started laughing after that._

 

_“Oh! I almost died!” I smiled wider, holding my chest._

 

_“Yes! What were you thinking?” Chanyeol smacked my head. Nothing really. Just Baekhyun’s lips on my cheek. “You’re so red. Go to the infirmary, please.” Chanyeol sighed. I nodded and stood, but kicked the box under my desk before Chanyeol could see._

 

_May 14_

_I don’t know why I’m still writing. Therapy? He hates me, by the way. He knows I’m Chen and he hates me. I hate Chanyeol for meddling in this. I think I should just stop hoping that things would work based on what I want. I can’t get what I want. I just ruined his birthday. I feel like shit. I’m going to quit the show this week. I don’t want it anymore. Not when he could be listening to me and feel like I ruined the only thing that made him happy every week. I just ruined it._

 

_July 22_

_I’m home. I’m not sure why I’m writing again. It’s been a while. I need someone to talk to? Chanyeol and I are fine now. I still don’t want to go back to Seoul. I think the delivery’s been made but Baekhyun didn’t deliver it. Sehun did. Last month, too. He didn’t even want to see me even if I wasn’t there. Did he know I wasn't there anymore? I hope he misses me. I know I do. I’m not mad at him or Chanyeol. I hope he knows that. I hope he would talk to me again. My chest can't take this weird pain anymore. My eyes feel horrible too. Is it too much to ask for everything to work out already?_

 

Jongdae’s mom closed the notebook and left his son to sleep. When he woke up the next day, he was shocked to see his bags packed by his door. His dad was about to leave for a business trip too but he was sure his things were packed too.

 

“Jongdae, grow some balls and go home. Talk to the boy already.” His dad greeted. Jongdae felt offended. “On second thought, call Chanyeol. Have him pick you up. You might run off again.”

 

“Good morning to you too? What is this? Why are my stuff packed? And what boy? Where is this coming from?” Jongdae just woke up and had a reality beating him in less than five minutes.

 

“We don’t want you staying here anymore. You’re not 15, Dae. We didn’t raise you to run away from the things you want.” His dad pointed.

 

“Mom, you read my notebook, right?” Jongdae figured, looking at his mom sternly. His mom kept ironing in silence.

 

“Go back to Seoul. I’m leaving for Thailand. If I come home and you’re still here, you’re working for me at the agency.” Jongdae groaned childishly, picked up his bags, and went back to his room.

 

The next time he went down, he saw Chanyeol on the sofa, looking at his mom and…Baekhyun? The world really hated him. Everything came so unprepared. If this was his pickup, fine. But he wasn’t speaking to any of them once Baekhyun’s out of his sight.

 

But the boy didn’t leave. He stayed and stood his ground in front of Jongdae. He spoke until Jongdae would see he loves him. But Jongdae kept speaking and wallowing and Baekhyun wasn’t the patient kind to just keep listening for a whole speech. He didn't like getting interrupted too.

 

So Baekhyun leaned in and kissed Jongdae, intention clear. Jongdae froze, stunned at the soft pair of lips kissing him. Baekhyun pulled back slightly but Jongdae wasn’t having it. He followed the lips, pressing his passionately. Even Jongdae forgave the world after that.

 

Chanyeol came in with the two hugging like idiots. He didn’t want to go just yet. Leaving would mean Baekhyun moving out of his arms to help him with his stuff. Leaving would mean Baekhyun had to sit in front with Chanyeol while he stayed in the backseat. Leaving would also mean getting his life back with his crush, now boyfriend, holding his hand. And he’s ready to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noticed a lack of Jongdae's train of thought while he's away so here's a whole chapter for him. I'm weak for soft Jongdae :------)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae and Baekhyun have finally kissed and made up. But what happens after that?

Baekhyun stacked the albums while humming to the new Pentagon song blasting the speakers. An envelope fell in front of him. Jongdae’s chin rest on his shoulder. “Congratulations,” he sang. Baekhyun chuckled, kissing his cheek. Jongdae expected a grander reaction.

 

“Thank you, Dae. Where did you even get this? Did you break in my house?”

 

“Suho was rushing to bring it over. I just so happen to see him on the way here.” Jongdae buried his nose on Baekhyun’s spine, just between his shoulder blades. He did that a lot.

 

“Where’s Suho?” Baekhyun looked around.

 

“He’s off to a meeting with some diplomats. Let him be. He’ll be fine.” Jongdae mumbled, still nuzzling himself to Baekhyun’s back.

 

Sehun sighed when he passed by. The boy got heartbroken when Seulgi left to study overseas. They weren’t really invested in dating in each other as much as they thought. They both tried it but it was left unnamed. Seulgi said Sehun was important to her but not in a boyfriend kind of way. Sehun left it at that. He may be single but he got his degree with honors so he’s fine.

 

“Hi Sehun,” Jongdae greeted, peaking behind Baekhyun.

 

“Hey,” Sehun mumbled distractedly, still looking past them.

 

“Did you see a hot stranger?” Baekhyun teased.

 

“It sure is hot but it’s not a stranger.” Sehun said, tilting his head to the side. “Since when did Yeol look that good?”

 

“I knew it!” Jongdae laughed. “Yeol looks best with his hair up.”

 

“You always did like Yeol more than us.” Baekhyun continued his work with his boyfriend attached to his back.

 

Chanyeol walked over to them, standing beside Sehun. “Hmmm, something changed with this one.” Chanyeol eyed him up and down.

 

“He’s graduating high school and realized you’re hot.” Jongdae bit Baekhyun’s shoulder, making him scream.

 

“Oh?” Chanyeol smirked. Even Baekhyun hated when Chanyeol did that. It gave a massive effect to everyone who saw it. Sehun bit his lip. Chanyeol knew what he was doing. “Come on, he’s just hungry. He sees all of us as food now. I’ll buy you lunch. You’re drooling already.”

 

Sehun followed like he was entranced. Jongdae shook his head. “Use protection, kids.” Baekhyun joked.

 

“Hey, I got Minseok to agree to let you off early. Can we go somewhere?” Jongdae asked sweetly.

 

“Minseok did like you more than me.” Baekhyun smiled a bit. Jongdae knew why he acted like that. That’s why they needed to go.

 

Baekhyun didn’t protest. He just sat quietly in the car, looking at the streets of his hometown. Jongdae parked the car and opened Baekhyun’s door. He handed him a flower and his hand. They walked slowly on the grass, hoping over tombstones. Baekhyun stopped, looking at his feet. He found it.

 

Jongdae bent down to remove some dried leaves then stood beside Baekhyun again.

 

“Mom, Dad, hyung, I’ve come.” Baekhyun smiled like a little boy. Jongdae swore he just saw young Baekhyun right before his eyes. “Hyung, are you playing well? Keep Mom and Dad company, okay?” Baekhyun chuckled this time. Jongdae couldn’t even smile when he held his hand with a death grip.

 

“Mom, Dad, how are you? Are you happy there? I made it in the music program.” Baekhyun smiled wider but a tear fell from his eye. “You don’t have to worry about me anymore. I’m going to make it and play in the biggest stages.” He choked. “Mom, Dad, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I took so long to come. But you shouldn’t worry. Please don’t worry. I’m not alone anymore.”

 

Baekhyun looped his arm around Jongdae’s. “Mom, Dad, this is Kim Jongdae. He’s a singer at home, technical personnel and receptionst by day and radio DJ at night at SBS. He’s my age and is really loud.” Baekhyun chuckled through his tears. Jongdae wiped his cheeks. “But he looks after me, Dad. You don’t have to worry. He keeps me safe, Mom. I’m happy now, since he loves me. Simply hearing his voice makes me happy. Isn’t that how you two fell in love too?”

 

This was news to Jongdae. Baekhyun fell in love with a voice before a face. He thought about Taeyeon, Baekhyun’s ex, and realized her voice was pretty. Now him, who started as a voice in Baekhyun’s life. He realized Baekhyun wanted to fall in love like how his parents did. Now he has. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s forehead while he sniffed. Suddenly, Jongdae got on his knees and bowed fully. Baekhyun was stunned.

 

“Hello, Ma’am, Sir. I am Kim Jongdae, your son’s boyfriend. You have a really caring and dedicated son, you know. He listened to my voice for two years before knowing me but he didn’t know he knew me for a year already. You should know how brave Baekhyun is and how many lives he’s changed with his smile. Now his voice will change the world with his voice and piano program.” Jongdae smiled kindly.

 

“What?” Baekhyun broke the serene atmosphere.  
  
“Yes, voice and piano. Didn’t you read?” Jongdae chuckled at him.

 

“You know I don’t like reading things on white paper.” Baekhyun pouted. Jongdae opened the letter.

 

“Greetings Byun Baekhyun. Congratulations, you have qualified for the blah blah blah, voice and piano program this coming semester blah blah blah.” Jongdae sighed.

 

“I didn’t audition for voice.” Baekhyun blinked twice. Jongdae tried to hide his excitement.

 

“Remember when we were fooling around with the equipment in the record booth last month?” Jongdae asked, smirking knowingly. Baekhyun nodded.

 

“A scout passed by when we were screaming, not singing, screaming. Noona called me two days after asking me to fill out something and then we got talking about you and your audition before that. Fast forward to…two weeks ago.” Jongdae paused and looked at Baekhyun’s parents. “Look, I knew you got in for two weeks now. I waited for Suho outside the shop so he could give the letter to me.”

 

“What? Why didn’t you tell me? I couldn’t eat properly!” Baekhyun looked betrayed. “How did you even know?”

 

“Noona called me in and saw the list before it came out. She told me to pass her congratulations to you.” Jongdae tried to not give too much right away. “But I asked her when will the letters come. She said today, that’s why you’re holding one now.” Jongdae looked a little suspicious.

 

“But voice confirmations came out first than the piano confirmations.” Jongdae figured Baekhyun knew that. “There’s more. You’re hiding something. Tell me, Jongdae-ah!” Baekhyun screamed impatiently.

 

Jongdae got something from his coat and giggled. Baekhyun saw a familiar logo but the receiver had Jongdae’s name on it. “I got in too.”

 

Something switched in Baekhyun’s brain. “No,” he whispered. “You did not!” Baekhyun screamed. Jongdae nodded happily. “No way!” Baekhyun jumped up and down, hugging Jongdae briefly then ran around, happy dancing in between.

 

“You hear that Mom, Dad! Jongdae got in! He’s coming with me! Are you proud? I’m so proud! Whoa!” Baekhyun screamed, pointing everywhere.

 

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae called but he kept screaming.

 

“Baekhyun-ah,” He still kept screaming. Jongdae looked around the empty cemetery, bowing apologetically at tombstones.

 

“Baekhyun-ah,” He tried again. Nothing.

 

“Baekhyun-ah!” Jongdae screamed. Baekhyun stopped dancing, sweaty and panting. “Calm down. You’re disturbing souls. I just heard your parents want to tape your mouth already.” Jongdae looked around guiltily. “Go apologize.” He scolded. Baekhyun bowed to his parents, apologizing. He bowed around, to the neighboring tombstones, apologizing like a kid. It made Jongdae chuckle.

 

“I’m sorry for disturbing. We’ll get going. Mom, Dad, hyung, we’re going.” Baekhyun said, pushing Jongdae, who had his hands in his pockets. “I’m sorry everyone. Please don’t haunt us. We’re really sorry, grandma, grandpa, sorry. We’ll get going. Please don’t haunt us. We’ll work hard in music school. Fighting everyone!” Baekhyun raised fighting fists to tombstones. Jongdae laughed so hard, Baekhyun had to wait a few minutes before Jongdae started the car. Baekhyun laughed with him then slept on the way home.

 

“Got your toothbrush?” Chanyeol asked, arms crossed, standing in front of Jongdae.

 

“Is your charger in the right place?” Suho asked Baekhyun, checking his suitcase.

 

“Towels? Laptop? Earphones?” Chanyeol continued.

 

“Remember to take your contacts off before going to bed.” Suho reminded.

 

“Class schedules? Music sheets?” Chanyeol raised a brow.

 

“Never mix your laundry, Baekhyun. You always forget that.” Suho pointed a finger.

 

“Can you two stop acting like parents? My mom isn’t even like that.” Jongdae whined, flailing his arms beside Baekhyun.

 

“Is this what having parents feel like? I feel bad for your future kids.” Baekhyun looked unimpressed.

 

“We’re going to be late for orientation. And we’re not going outside the country or the district! Yes Baekhyun quit his job because he’s a double major. He’ll be drowning in music, I’m sure. I’m still going to work at night. We’re just living together, exactly 20 minutes away from both of you without traffic, 45 minutes with traffic. You two need to relax.” Jongdae was stressed with the two roommates they had.

 

“It’s just different without you guys around.” Chanyeol sighed.

 

“I’ve been with Baekhyun since high school. I technically raised the kid.” Suho shook his head. Baekhyun understood Suho’s sentiment.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae felt like they were just scolded as they reached for their suitcases. Suho and Chanyeol looked at each other.

 

“Wait,” they said together. Jongdae and Baekhyun stopped zipping their suitcases. The two got boxes, one each.

 

“Really?” Jongdae wanted to punch Chanyeol.

 

“Ah, Suho, this is so embarrassing!” Baekhyun looked at his elder, disgusted.

 

“You think we can’t afford our own condoms?” Jongdae scoffed.

 

“Who even said we use these?” Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol covered his ears, running to the kitchen, screaming for Baekhyun to stop. Suho closed his eyes with his jaw tight. How motherly of him. Jongdae and Baekhyun fist-bumped each other but still placed the boxes in their suitcases.

 

“Call Suho if you have problems. You know where Chanyeol lives, right?” Baekhyun reminded Sehun, who just got settled in a new house with Jongin. Minseok checked in on them from time to time.

 

“Yes. I’ll come visit you on weekends.” Sehun smiled kindly. “It’s just a 15-minute drive. I’ll bring whoever wants to come.”

 

“Take care of yourself, okay? Be good to Minseok.” Baekhyun patted Sehun’s shoulder and went to Jongdae’s car.

 

“Hyung!” Sehun called. “We’ll miss you!” He waved. Jongin came out, ice cream tub tucked in his arm.

 

“They grow up so fast.” Jongin shook his head. Baekhyun chuckled. Everyone needed to stop overreacting.

 

Two months later, Suho stumbled to the door at 3am, still groggy from his sleep. He opened the lights then the door.

 

“Baekhyun?” He sighed. “You know the time, right?” His former roommate looked troubled. His fingers tangled while he bit his lip. Suho could see Baekhyun also just got up based on his disheveled hair and black thick-rimmed specs. He looked fluffy in his oversized sweater and pajamas, cute like a kid who wanted to cuddle with a parent.

 

“Sorry hyung,” He mumbled. “I’m just nervous.”

 

Suho stepped aside, letting him in. Baekhyun wouldn’t rush to him if it wasn’t important. Come to think of it, this was the first time he physically rushed to him at dawn since he moved out. Usually he just called when something troubled him. Suho had a soft spot for Baekhyun, that’s why he kept in touch.

 

“Sorry about the mess. Irene’s here.” Suho looked at their clothes on the floor.

Baekhyun smiled, trying not to step on them.

 

“Don’t use noona as an excuse. You’re messy on your own. Wild night?” Baekhyun teased. Suho faked a punch at his direction, making the him flinch and shield his face.

 

“Are you here to make fun of me?” Suho tried to look threatening but he was generally soft because of his looks and Baekhyun’s taller than him so that didn’t work.

 

“I’m just glad you’re not naked.” Baekhyun mumbled, eyeing his shirtless hyung.

 

“What are you doing here?” Suho crossed his arms, serious. Baekhyun looked like a contrite kid again. It was a good distraction till it last. He felt himself all over then checked his pajama pocket, taking out a tiny black box. Suho opened another light to prove what his mind screamed.

 

Yes. Baekhyun was holding a ring box.

 

“Are you sure?” Suho worried. He nodded slowly, face determined. “When?”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

That’s why Baekhyun was here. He needed to calm down, and ask for approval from his family figure, before he popped the question. They sat down on the sofa, ring box on the coffee table, unopened.

 

“Isn’t it too soon?” Suho asked, thinking about Baekhyun’s move.

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun said too fast. “But I can’t wait anymore.” He chose his words.

 

“Where did that get you?” Suho scoffed.

 

“In SBS, in the hospital,” Baekhyun lowered his head. “In Gyeonggi-do,” he smiled. Suho did too.

 

“And where would you think this would take you?” He pointed at the ring box.

 

“To the altar with Jongdae, hopefully.” Baekhyun liked the thought. Suho looked at him, studying the intent in his eyes. “You don’t sound convinced. You think I’m rushing, right? We just moved in together two months ago and I come here telling you I want to marry him. You don’t like it, hyung.” Baekhyun read. He was partly right, but Suho was on his side to be honest. He just wondered how he’ll pick up the pieces if Jongdae said no.

 

“Did you ask his parents already?” Suho asked. Baekhyun nodded.

 

Baekhyun sat in silence, his knee bouncing relentlessly. He got the ring box and stared at it. Suho saw Baekhyun’s been thinking of this for a while. The wrinkle on his forehead deepened. The elder smoothened it out, making Baekhyun look at him.

 

“I hate it when you think too hard. You’re getting wrinkles and you’re not even past 30.” Suho reprimanded. It made Baekhyun smile.

 

Suho was having flashbacks of the kid he met in high school. That kid had a horrible hairstyle but got the prettiest senior girl in the school. That kid made anyone laugh and got his way easily. That kid smiled so much, his past was hard to believe. So when he saw the same kid cry over a girl to let her live her dreams, Suho wanted to take care of him.

 

He found out that kid needed a brother figure. It was project in his school to help troubled students feel comfortable in school. A senior was paired with a junior, sophomore or freshman to help them cope. Suho saw Baekhyun’s name in the list of people looking for one. With his influence in the student body, Suho got Baekhyun by choice. When they met in the library, they felt comfortable already.

 

When Suho graduated, Baekhyun went to his graduation. He stood in for Suho’s parents, who were busy around the world as diplomats. Suho’s older brother was with his wife, supporting her as she gave birth to their son. Thankfully, he didn’t take it against them. He learned to live individually at a young age because of the unstable residence of his parents.

 

Knowing Baekhyun had no family made it somehow relatable; the living alone part at least. So they became each other’s family.

 

When Baekhyun graduated, Suho was there taking pictures of him, waving at him embarrassingly and clapping loud when he received his diploma. The faculty saw how these two supported each other so they helped in Suho’s gift for Baekhyun.

 

Suho ran to the end of the stage and gave him flowers. Baekhyun smiled and gave him a hug. The some of the faculty watched them while the ceremony continued.

 

“Baekhyun, do you want to move out of Gyeonggi-do?” Suho asked, smiling brightly.

 

“You know I do but I have to find a place first, and a job.” Baekhyun’s smile faded when the realization hit him that he had to do those immediately.

 

“Just worry about getting a job.” Suho placed his hands on his shoulders. “You want to live with me here in Seoul?” Baekhyun’s eyes lit. He smiled so wide, disbelieving that he’s staying in Seoul.

 

“Are you serious, hyung?” He screamed. Suho nodded and gave him a key. Baekhyun cried to him, hugging him tight. That was the first real step Suho made to help him leave his past behind.

 

Baekhyun wasn’t a burden to live with. He sucked at cooking and is generally loud but that’s it. He cleaned the house, did their laundry, went grocery shopping, and had a job. He helped pay rent even if it’s not much. The philosophy of individualism was deep in the both of them that they usually just stayed out of each other’s way in certain matters. They didn’t fight, just argued, but it gets resolved before they went to sleep. Baekhyun respected Suho so he always looked for him when things went rough.

 

Suho was always there for Baekhyun no matter how big or small the situation was. Every heartbreak Suho had, Baekhyun made sure he didn’t sleep in his tears. Baekhyun was a ray of sunshine to him as he was Baekhyun’s leverage. Their love for each other was unconditional and they’re glad they found each other as family.

 

Now Suho thought Baekhyun was growing up. He made his own decisions and stood by them no matter how hard it was. Yes, Baekhyun still needed Suho but not as much as he used to. It was bittersweet for Suho honestly. Baekhyun was finally moving on, with Jongdae as his first big step.

 

“Baekhyun-ah, what’s really bothering you?” Suho leaned forward, getting to the point.

 

“If he says no, of course. Jongdae’s a huge fan of postponing things.” Baekhuyn chuckled weakly.

 

“Why do you think he would?”

 

“Because he’ll think I’m rushing or that I’m possessive.” Suho wanted to laugh at that.

 

“Jongdae loves it when you’re possessive. Try again.” He smirked.

 

“If we break up in between,” Baekhyun looked at Suho’s eyes. He could see how terrified Baekhyun was. Marriage didn’t really guarantee they’d be together forever. Marriages could be broken in a blink of an eye. Baekhyun didn’t want that. No one would actually.

 

“Where’s the Baekhyun that went to Gyeonggi-do to get the guy he loves?” Suho raised a brow.

 

“Probably still in Gyeonggi-do,” Baekhyun joked, smiling a bit.

 

“Or beside Jongdae in bed. Is Baekhyun really here?” Suho looked around the space dramatically. Baekhyun shook his head, trying not to laugh.

 

“Baekhyun-ah, which would you think you’d regret more, asking him yourself or waiting for him to do so?” Suho’s diplomatic instincts were surfacing.

 

“Waiting. You know I hate waiting.” Baekhyun made a face.

 

“You’ve waited all your life for something good to happen, right? Something did when you worked to get it. It’s the same with this one.” Suho pointed the box in Baekhyun’s hands.

 

Baekhyun’s expression lightened slightly, considering his words. “Don’t think of how it will turn out. It’s better when it surprises you. You love surprises, right?” Suho got him. The smile on Baekhyun’s face was all Suho needed.

 

“I do love surprises,” Baekhyun mumbled. “Seeing noona’s clothes on the floor was a good one, hyung.” He punched Suho’s stomach playfully.

 

“Well, you’re all better. You’re bullying me again.” Suho sighed. A female voice called his real name. “Speaking of,” Suho smirked, looking down the hall.

 

“Yes? I’m here.” Suho answered. Baekhyun had a mischievous smile on his face, slightly peaking behind Suho, who slapped him to get back.

 

“Come back to bed, please.” Irene mumbled.

 

“In a bit, okay?” They heard nothing after that.

 

“I should get going. She might want another round.” Baekhyun winked. Suho lunged at him, trying to choke him out. Baekhyun kept his laugh down while he tried to breathe, hoping to not disturb Suho’s girlfriend.

 

“Junmyeon, what are you doing out here?” Her voice came nearer. She got to the living room and saw her boyfriend choking a laughing Baekhyun. “Oh! I’m sorry,” she blushed, trying to cover her thighs. She was just in Suho’s shirt.

 

Suho let Baekhyun go and rushed to cover Irene. Baekhyun stood properly and bowed to her, lowered his gaze to the floor, apologizing for the intrusion.

 

“No, no! I’m sorry. Oppa, why didn’t you say it’s Baekhyun-ah?” Irene scolded him lightly.

 

“I told you I’ll be with you in a bit,” Suho kissed her forehead. “Get changed if you want to join us but I prefer you stay in bed and sleep. You’re probably tired from the flight.” He hugged her. Baekhyun smiled to himself with his head down. He wanted a moment like that with Jongdae too.

 

“I’m okay, oppa. I’ll get changed. Sorry Baekhyun,” Irene bowed a bit to Baekhyun.

 

“No, no, I’m sorry, noona.” Baekhyun bowed too, taking his seat in the process while Irene ran to the bedroom.

 

Suho sighed and gave an irritated look to Baekhyun. Irene joined them, in better clothes. She made coffee and sat beside Suho.

 

“Can I see?” She pointed to the ring box. Baekhyun handed it to her.

 

“Omo,” she gasped. Suho looked at Baekhyun in shock. It was simple but looked expensive. The thick silver band with a lone diamond embedded on it shone at the two.

 

“Where did you get the money from this?” Suho raised a brow.

 

“Minseok gave me a three-month bonus.” Baekhyun smiled boastfully.

 

“This doesn’t look like just a three-month bonus.” Irene chuckled. “Maybe a year’s worth of salary?”

 

“I used the bonus and some savings to get it a new shine and an adjustment.” Baekhyun explained.

 

“New shine?” Irene wondered.

 

“Adjustment?” Suho hoped he was joking.

 

“Yes. It’s my father’s.” Baekhyun dropped. Irene closed the box gently, realizing the sentiment. Suho just smiled warmly to Baekhyun.

 

“Baekhyun-ah,” He placed a hand on Baekhyun’s knee. “Jongdae will say yes.”

 

Irene nodded to Baekhyun too. He gave them a hug and pocketed the ring box again. His phone rang, seeing it’s Jongdae. He put it on loudspeaker.

 

“Hmmm?” Baekhyun answered, blushing slightly. Irene looked at Suho, gushing a bit.

 

“Babe, I dreamt you’re missing again. Where did you go now? It’s really cold here.” Jongdae spoke sleepily.

 

“I got you mini donuts. I’ll be back in a few.” Baekhyun looked at the couple shyly.

 

“Get me ice cream too, the strawberry one.” Jongdae mumbled, obvious that his mouth was half-pressed on the pillow.

 

“You just said it’s cold and you want ice cream?” Baekhyun smiled.

 

“That didn’t stop you from letting me lick it off your,” Baekhyun coughed loudly.

 

“Dae, I’m driving. I’m going, okay? I’m hanging up now. Okay? Love you! See you soon! I’m going!” Baekhyun said too loud to cover Jongdae’s narration of their night adventures.

 

When Baekhyun turned around, Suho’s ears were covered with Irene’s hands. “I got you covered, Baek.” She winked. Suho looked annoyed with the two of them. “Go get those donuts and ice cream and put that ring on Jongdae’s finger when you get home, okay?”

 

“Actually that’s another thing I need to ask.” Baekhyun bit his lip.

 

“What is it?” Irene lowered her hands, knowing Suho needed to hear it.

 

“How and where do I propose tomorrow?” Irene and Suho looked at each other, dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the longest chapters, I think. I had a lot of fun making this one because flustered Baekhyun. Hope you continue to read. There's more chapters to come. This is just halfway in.
> 
> Next update's on Wednesday then Friday, 2 chapters each :) Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus sub-chapter: How Sehun and Seulgi's date went and the aftermath.

Seulgi waited for Sehun outside while he locked the shop. Jongin checked in on her, asking her if she’ll be fine. A brother figure, really.

 

“Keep her safe, Sehun.” Jongen waved and rode his bike.

 

“Let’s go?” Sehun smiled, offering his hand. Seulgi looked at it then held it. The air was a bit cold but at lest their hands were warm.

 

“So how long have you been crushing on me?” Sehun smirked.

 

“I can’t really remember,” she said honestly.

 

They went to the same high school but Sehun’s a year up for some reason, even though she’s older. She didn’t notice him in school but he did. She passed by him at lunch and thought she was really pretty. He never thought that she’d apply to the music shop he worked in. It didn’t seem like her thing. So when Seulgi entered, Sehun made it too obvious for the others.

 

“Hi,” Seulgi bowed at Baekhyun when she saw him and handed her resume.

 

“Shit,” Sehun muttered. Minseok heard it, smacking the boy’s butt hard. He screamed, making Baekhyun look at him oddly.

 

“Minseok, intern application,” Baekhyun handed the paper over.

 

“I can do wire repairs on some gadgets and maybe help around in fixing stuff here.” Seulgi spoke well. Baekhyun liked her already.

 

“Oh, your uniform. It’s the same color and logo like Sehun’s.” Baekhyun pointed then called the boy. Sehun wanted to run out the backdoor but Minseok was there to block it.

 

“Yes?” Sehun answered shakily, making his way to them.

 

“Do you know her? She’s in the same school with you.” Baekhuyn asked, noticing his ear first.

 

“No,” Sehun lied. Baekhyun knew it from the broken note in his response.

 

“Oh, I see him around. Kang Seulgi, your hoobae.” She introduced.

 

“Your hoobae, hmmm,” Baekhyun mumbled to himself, smiling wide to tease Sehun.

 

“Oh Sehun,” The tall kid bowed to her. Another head peeked behind Sehun. Seulgi noted how tall everyone was. She felt oddly safe with three guys looking at her curiously. Maybe because Baekhyun’s kind, Sehun’s good-looking, and Jongin’s muscular.

 

“Seulgi?” Jongin smiled.

 

“Ya! Jongin-ah, what are you doing here?” She beamed.

 

“Me? I work here. What are you doing here? Does your mom know you’re cutting class?” Jongin joked. Sehun stood beside Baekhyun, watching the two reunite. Apparently, they’re neighbors.

 

“Aish. I’m applying for an internship. I need to make some money for new shoes.” She smiled. Sehun’s brows raised, hearing her curse. Baekhyun covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

 

“I can buy as many as you want.” Sehun muttered under his breath, stirring Baekhyun’s forgotten coffee. Baekhyun heard it. The kid wasn’t lying though. He’s pretty well-off with many inheritances up his sleeve. He really didn’t need the job in the music shop but he didn’t like going home right away so he got it anyway.

 

Seulgi got the first taste of Sehun’s money in school. She waited in line, counting her money, hoping it would be enough. It wasn’t. She didn’t want to remove anything from her tray and she’s holding up the line already. Sehun saw the whole thing and excused himself to get to the counter. He got calls to get back but he didn’t care. He carried his tray above everyone, because he was really tall, and stood beside her.

 

“Wow, that’s a lot of food.” Sehun whistled, comparing her full tray of nine items against his almost empty tray with two items. Seulgi shot him a look. “I’ll pay for it.” He smiled.

 

“Sehun!” Seulgi protested.

 

He hushed her and handed a whole lot of bills. She thanked him then held her tray. Sehun slapped her hand away and carried her and his tray. Everyone looked at them, assuming they’re a couple already.

 

Sehun didn’t eat with Seulgi that day. He went out to the field instead. She wanted to follow him but her friends gushed about him already. Oh Sehun was secretly everyone’s crush. He’s just too intimidating and quiet to be bothered. She mustered enough confidence to follow him out for lunch a week later.

 

He was surprised to see her with an extra yoghurt. She handed it to him and he took it. Free food’s free food. They were friends and co-workers anyway. They didn’t talk much but when they did, it was new information about each other. Sehun had his hands behind him, supporting him while he leaned back. Many times did he want to put his arm around her but he didn’t want to overdo things.

 

At work, he noticed she looked at him often but he brushed it off. Baekhyun watched him too closely and he didn’t want his emotions on the surface with him around. That would be subjected to teasing. So he hid it. He showed he wasn’t interested even though he wished he was the one walking her home, not Jongin. His friend didn’t show any interest to Seulgi. They actually talked to clear it out. Jongin even pointed out Seulgi liked him. So Sehun told him he liked her too. But Jongin didn’t want to be the bridge between them.

 

Baekhyun did, but out of empathy for Seulgi. Everyone in the shop knew Sehun liked the girl, except the girl. Everyone in the shop knew Seulgi liked the boy too. No one just dared to push them closer because it didn’t seem like their business. And the two actually appreciated it.

 

So when Sehun got called out by Baekhyun, with Chanyeol around, he had a lot to prove there. Admittedly, to Baekhyun, Sehun wasn’t straight. He liked Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew it. Chanyeol felt it but he ignored it for some reason. Sehun also liked Seulgi so he’s pretty torn. He had to pay his debt to Baekhyun so he agreed to take her out. It didn’t mean he was forced to do it. He just wished he did it on his time.

 

This wasn’t how Seulgi expected their first date to be with him. Sehun brought her to 7-Eleven. 7 fucking Eleven.

 

“Get whatever you want.” Sehun smiled, knowing Seulgi’s got a big appetite. It annoyed her so much but she shopped anyway.

 

She got a ramyun bowl, two packs of gummy bears, coffee and mints. When Sehun found her, he had a basket full of stuff. Seulgi laughed.

 

“That’s it?” Sehun looked confused. She nodded. “Ah no, that’s not how you shop here. I’m not taking it. I’ve seen the way you eat. Get more.” He got the stuff in her arms and placed it in an empty basket. He trailed her with the baskets, letting her drop everything she wanted.

 

“Oh, my dad would want these.” She mumbled, getting two Red Bull bottles. “Mom needs these, I think.” She thought and placed some gloves in the basket. Sehun thought it was really cute. He didn’t mind if she picked stuff that would stock their house for a month. Seeing her like that made him happy.

 

When they reached the counter, it was just as full as Sehun’s basket. He lifted both baskets, Seulgi helping a bit, and smiled at the stunned clerk. Sehun placed one or two of anything he laid his eyes on around the counter. Seulgi showed him a mini Barbie doll set and Sehun got it, throwing it to the pile. The clerk thought his scanning would never end with the two adding stuff every now and then. Seulgi looked away to the magazines and Sehun got a small box of condoms, scanning it himself on the scanner, stunning the clerk once again, and placed it in his jacket pocket. Sehun raised an intimidating brow at him then he looked down to continue with the second basket.

 

The clerk looked at the two skeptically, wondering about the amount of stuff they bought while he punched each item. It reached 100,000 won and Seulgi gasped.

 

“That’s how you shop!” Sehun put his arm around her and she blushed, giggling at his goal. She worried slightly if they could pay for it though. She barely had 10,000 in her wallet. The six-digit total made her cry internally.

 

“Payment, sir.” The clerk said monotonously. Sehun handed his card. “We only accept cash.” Seulgi worried harder.

 

“Ah yes,” Sehun mumbled. Seulgi got worried if Sehun even carried that much in his wallet. The clerk looked at the two, judging their uniforms, ready to call reinforcements if they couldn’t pay. Sehun got his wallet and tucked the card with other cards and handed a thick stack of 10,000 won bills. Both the clerk and Seulgi’s jaw dropped.

 

“Can you hold this?” Sehun passed Seulgi three bundles of 10,000 won bills tied with a rubber band and four credit cards. She shook when she saw that much money in her hands. “Sorry, I’ll just fix my wallet here. Please bag them, thank you.” Sehun mumbled, looking at the clerk apologetically.

 

Seulgi stood closer, mouth open in shock, looking around the store in case they get mugged if someone saw how much Sehun was putting out. The clerk opened the register, checking the doors for robbers then checked the clock above the door, 9:34pm. Seulgi tried her best to cover Sehun even if his stature’s pretty broad.

 

Unfazed, Sehun shook his wallet, more crumpled bills and coins fell out. Seulgi was sure the amount that fell out was more than the money she had in her wallet. The clerk waited for Sehun to put everything back, with the change in his shaky hands. Sehun had business cards, membership cards, and coupons in different slots. How he managed to fit all those in his standard looking wallet, no one knew. Seulgi silently begged him to fix it faster, slightly shoving the bundles and cards to his coat sleeve. Sehun got it from her and tucked it neatly in the wallet. She breathed well after that. He looked at the clerk with the change and smiled.

 

“Keep it.” He mumbled, tucking his wallet in his jacket.

 

“What?” The clerk screamed.

 

Sehun gave 20,000 won more than needed. Seulgi’s eyes went wide. Sehun’s smile disappeared and placed his hand firmly on the counter but shielding it from Seulgi. The clerk looked at the ring on Sehun’s finger and bowed, thanking him repeatedly.

 

“You’re welcome. Have good night!” Sehun smiled and got the bags. Seulgi carried one as a sign of thanks.

 

They went near the river and sat on the grass. Sehun offered Seulgi his jacket but she remembered the wallet was in there so she refused. They ate the candies first, looking at the view. Seulgi liked this unhealthy date. It was different. She noticed Sehun’s hand, a silver ring around his pinky. As subtle as it seemed, she really noticed it a lot inside the music shop, especially when he reached for things above the shelves.

 

“Sehun-ah, can I ask something?” She chewed. He looked at her. “Why do you wear that ring?”

 

Sehun looked at it. “It’s a family thing.” He shrugged.

 

“You all have it?” She opened another pack of gummy bears, offering some to him.

 

“All the guys, yes. Granpa likes it that way.” Sehun got two and popped it in his mouth.

 

“The crest’s pretty. It looks familiar though, like that group of companies logo on the building near our school.” She noticed. Sehun froze.

 

Seulgi knew she saw it around there too. She looked around, looking for the logo. “There!” She pointed. Sehun closed his eyes, figured he’s caught. Seulgi noticed. “It’s that, isn’t it?” Sehun had no reason to deny it anymore.

 

“Can this be a secret between us?” He mumbled. Seulgi nodded, stunned. Sehun got two beers and opened one, giving it to her. She took it and moved closer to him. He wished she didn’t, but Seulgi knew what she wanted. They talked and talked, laughing at the awkward bikers, watching other couples, eating things that were going to affect their bodies when they’re old.

 

Halfway through the beers, she leaned her head on his shoulder. “Should I take you home?” He asked. She shook her head.

 

“I’m really glad you did this before I left.” She mumbled.

 

“Where are you going?” He asked, searching for her face.

 

“I’m not sure yet. Dad’s got an offer overseas, that’s all I know. I’m leaving after your graduation.” She smiled but it was sad.

 

“After my graduation?” He sat straight, fully facing her.

 

“I can’t leave without seeing you graduate.” She held his face, her fingers slowly sliding on his cheek.

 

“Can’t you go after you graduate? It’s just a year after mine. I don’t even get why you’re a hoobae when you’re older than me.” He really didn’t like this news. They just started dating and becoming close.

 

“I move a lot, Sehun. It’s part of my life. I stopped for a year for my dad then we went back here and I got delayed.” She explained.

 

“Why are you waiting until my graduation?” He reached for her hand.

 

“Because you’re my friend, Sehun. I want to see the best for you.” She smiled peacefully. Sehun felt like they were breaking up but they’re not even together. It’s just their first date.

 

“What do you mean?” He really found her confusing from the start. She spoke in vague sentences around him. Just him.

 

“Sehun-ah, we both know you like someone else.” She giggled.

 

“What? What are you talking about?” He panicked, eyes wide.

 

“I see the way you look at Baekhyun-oppa’s friend. It’s the same way I look at you. You like Yeol-oppa.” She smiled teasingly now.

 

“No! Seulgi, how could you say that?” Sehun stood, feeling attacked. She laughed loud now, falling back on the grass.

 

“The fact that you deny it like that makes it obvious! Oh Sehun, admit it! You like Yeol-oppa like Baekhyun-oppa likes that Jongdae!” Seulgi screamed. Sehun continued to deny it.

 

“Oh Sehun likes Park Yeol, who’s two years older than him! Sehun-ah, you like Yeol-oppa!” Seulgi screamed to the river. People looked, making Sehun run and cover her mouth.

 

“You’ve have enough, Seulgi. Calm down!” He panicked, looking around.

 

“No, no, tell me first you like Yeol-oppa.” She smiled.

 

Sehun found their closeness a bit disarming. But it’s just Seulgi. He had one secret with her already. Another wouldn’t hurt. “Okay, I like him.”

 

Seulgi looked at Sehun’s lips for a moment. He knew what was coming but he wasn’t ready. She kissed him. A little too long than expected since Sehun responded. She gripped his coat while he cupped her face. Her body melted, dragging Sehun down with her. He tried not to crush her under him but Seulgi whimpered when his weight got a bit comfortable. Sehun pulled back, panting a bit, apologizing…for not being straight. Seulgi giggled and wiped lip gloss off the corners of his lips. That’s when she said she wasn’t too.

 

That didn’t stop them from making out in the backseat of Sehun’s car. The driver kept his eyes on the road, like a professional millionaire chauffeur would. They were young, and very hormonal. The driver understood it. When he coughed to stop them, they were in front of Seulgi’s house.

 

Sehun caught his breath, head tilted up. Seulgi straightened her uniform and her hair. He found her hairpin beside his hand and clipped it to her hair. She smiled and thanked him. He got out and opened the door for her. He may not be straight but he was raised a gentleman.

 

Seulgi rang the doorbell and waited for her parents to open the door. Sehun stood behind her, bags in hand. Her mother came out, father by the door.

 

“Mom, Dad, I’m home.” Seulgi, the sweet daughter, came out. Sehun wanted to laugh because he knew better. Her parents eyed him as someone not Jongin. “Ah, that’s Sehun, a workmate, schoolmate, whatever. Jongin was busy so he walked…uh, drove me home.” She was slipping. Sehun went in to save her.

 

“Good evening, Ma’am, Sir. I’m Oh Sehun, Seulgi’s schoolmate and workmate.” He bowed politely.

 

“Oh?” The Dad came out in a rush. “Please come in, sir.” The rest looked at him with wide eyes. “What? His family owns our service provider. Didn’t you even know your own friend, Seulgi?”

 

“Dad!” Seulgi screamed in embarrassment. “I know that! He knows that! Can you just take the bags?” She whined.

 

“Thank you for inviting me in but I have to go. Please accept these.” Sehun bowed, giving Seulgi’s splurge evidence. Her parents took it and went inside when Sehun asked for a few minutes with their daughter, closing the gate behind her.

 

Sehun fell to the floor, laughing. Seulgi’s rolled her eyes, back to the bisexual rebel girl Sehun made out with. She kicked for him to get up but he wiped his eyes first.

 

“I’m guessing they don’t know their only daughter’s special.” He smiled at her.

 

“I’m guessing you’re accepted.” She sighed. He felt the struggle of hiding.

 

“You’re not bad with men, you know. It’s the best of both worlds. They’ll come around. They look like they’ll do anything for you.” Sehun brushed his thumb on her pink cheek.

 

“How come you can say things like that? I’m older than you, remember?” She pouted. Sehun kissed her again.

 

“I don’t care.” He smiled. Seulgi hated Sehun now. She hated that he was too good-looking and just as bisexual as she was. She hated that if he asked for another kiss, she’d give it anyway. Because Sehun’s the best friend she never had until now.

 

“I hope tomorrow’s not awkward.” She breathed when they pulled back.

 

“Are you having lunch with Jongin tomorrow?” Sehun smirked. Seulgi definitely hated him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. “Yes, but the backroom’s empty when I come back. Jongin has deliveries to make all afternoon. I heard boss is out tomorrow and Baekhyun-oppa’s probably dying somewhere so the three of us have the place to ourselves. We can go from there.” She smirked.

 

“Or earlier,” Sehun smiled, the shop keys dangling around his finger. Seulgi rolled her eyes. “I really don’t like you leaving.” It’s true. Sehun hated seeing Seulgi leave with Jongin every night. But his words had more meaning now.

 

“Come visit me, then.” She giggled. Their words had multiple meanings already. Sehun thought about it then kissed her good night.

 

“Go to sleep. Stop eating all the candy. I don’t understand how that much food fits your little body. You’re drunk too.” Sehun pointed. Seulgi nodded, nuzzling her face to his chest. “Your dad might be wondering why you’re taking so long.” He closed his eyes, feeling her breath over his shirt.

 

“He’ll probably let you stay over since he’s technically kissing your feet. If only we’re straight,” she murmured to his collarbone.

 

“Seulgi, you’re drunk. Go to sleep.” Sehun, who is the younger, pulled himself away slowly from her even if he wanted more. She pouted adorably. “Your lips are swollen, fuck. How do we hide that?” He worried, brushing his thumb on them.

 

“Stop worrying about me. Go home, Sehun.” She pushed him back gently. “Thank you for the date.” She watched Sehun get in the car then went inside with a smile on her face, buttoning her uniform to hide a pink mark on her shoulder.

 

The shop felt the young love with a hint of hormones. Jongin, the brother figure, walked in the two making out in the backroom several times. Minseok was fine with it as long as they just kept the contact on the lips. Baekhyun found out about it when Sehun insisted on locking the shop for a week. He made it seem like he left but walked in on the two sucking necks behind the counter.

 

“Ah, this is what closing shop meant?” He smirked at the two.

 

“Oppa!” Seulgi got off the counter, fixing her hair. Sehun looked irritated.

 

“Didn’t think bisexual kink would be this hot but you two, huh. Clean my station before leaving. Sanitize it well.” Baekhyun teased.

 

“Just go, please.” Sehun spoke agitatedly, hands on the counter, slightly shielding Seulgi.

 

“I really miss Jongdae now. I hope he comes back from China faster. I’m actually jealous.” Baekhyun turned to leave but even before he got out of the door, Sehun was all over her again.

 

Their arrangement was perfectly mutual. No strings attached, just hands and lips. When Chanyeol was around, Sehun was different. He ignored Seulgi at all costs. She found it funny. Chanyeol flirted with her once or twice to tease Sehun. When the DJ left, Sehun was a bundle of raging hormones. When Seulgi’s crush entered, which only Sehun knew, she was a heated mess. One look from each other, they understood the need.

 

So when it was Seulgi’s last day at work, Sehun stayed away from her as much as he could. She was leaving earlier, a week before he graduated. He would be lying if he said he didn’t care about her. Seulgi became his best friend. He thought that in another life, maybe she and him could actually be together. Hearing her say goodbye to their elders was so hard for him that he disappeared for the rest of the day. As his best friend, Seulgi knew where to find him.

 

“Is this the way to say goodbye to your best friend?” She sat beside him, facing the Han River. It’s the same spot they had their first date and first kiss together. Sehun couldn’t have chosen a more sentimental spot than this.

 

“I’m not in the mood for goodbyes.” Sehun mumbled, stern as ever.

 

“Who said it has to be? I’ll probably be back sooner than you think.” She leaned her head on his broad shoulder.

 

“That’s if you’ll still think about me,” Sehun kept his head down. Seulgi realized it, the underlying feelings Sehun had for her. She grabbed his face and placed one, different from the heated kisses they shared for months. It was gentle, honest, and pure.

 

“Oh Sehun, you need to stop sulking.” She cried, wiping his tear-stained cheeks. “How can you think like that? You’re my best friend and I’m never forgetting that.”

 

“Me too,” he mumbled and gave her the hug she deserved. She cried and cried to his shoulder, soaking his rich ass white button down.

 

“Oh god, your shirt’s ruined. Your golden washing machine wouldn’t like that.” Seulgi’s mockery of Sehun’s riches still stuck. He laughed, making her laugh.

 

“I hope Yeol-oppa would notice you already. It’s getting really frustrating that you’re still single.” She nodded, saying her wishes. “It’s seriously illegal for you to look like that. I still hate it.” Sehun rolled his eyes.

 

“Call me if you need anything, okay? A jet will always be waiting.” Sehun assured. She nodded, knowing he didn’t joke about things related to loyalty.

 

She sniffed slightly. “Are you okay?” She asked, looking at Sehun’s eyes.

 

“I will be, Seulgi. Come on, I’ll drive you to the airport.” He stood and offered his hand one last time for now. She took it and stood.

 

“Before I forget,” Seulgi got something out of her backpack. “Oh Sehun, how can you forget your graduation toga in the shop? Don’t you want to graduate?” She scolded. A sound Sehun would definitely miss. She wore it on him, minus the cap, and took a photo. “I can now show my future girlfriends my very handsome best friend.” She showed him the photo, making him sentimental again.

 

“We never really had a photo together, you know?” He noticed.

 

“Smile!” Seulgi took a quick selfie of them. Sehun got three snaps on his phone. “It’s just like I was there on your graduation.” She smiled charmingly.

 

“I love you, Seulgi.” Sehun hugged her tight, taking her by surprise.

 

Sehun rarely initiated things between them. When he did, he meant it. Those words, that hug, he meant it the most. Seulgi wrapped her arms around him.

 

“Yes, I know. I love you too, Sehunnie.”

 

The two walked hand in hand to Sehun’s waiting car. For the first and last time for now, they were quiet in the backseat. Sehun had his head on her shoulder, hand resting on her knee. She kissed his forehead while he slept beside her.

 

“Ms. Seulgi,” the driver murmured. She looked at him through the mirror. “He’s been crying since you told him you were leaving today two weeks ago. I’m not sure if he’s been sleeping well too, but the maid that cleans his house from time to time said he’s just sitting in the living room until he falls asleep. This is the first time he slept in the car too.” He smiled kindly to her.

 

“He doesn’t live with his family?” She asked. He shook his head.

 

“Sehun wanted a life away from the status, Ms. Seulgi. Even if he wanted to run from it, it’s following him. Ms. Seulgi, thank you for showing him how to be a teenager, for letting him enjoy life.”

 

Seulgi noticed that Sehun was holding her hand already, not like how friends did, but his fingers were interlocked with hers. She noticed the ring on his pinky. It was tiny but it carried so much for him. She kissed his knuckle then his temple.

 

Seulgi’s parents were happy to see him see them off. Her mother kissed and hugged Sehun as if he was her son. Her father shook his head firmly, thanking him for everything’s done for them. What has Sehun done for them? Nothing much, just bought their settlement in Switzerland, upgraded their airline tickets, and assured Seulgi’s education. Nothing but the best for his best friend.

 

He watched them walk to the entrance but Seulgi stopped. Her parents looked worried then looked at Sehun. She shook her head, then she started walking backwards and running towards him. Her lips met his, as if it was something new. Sehun didn’t care if her parents watched. He held her tight and gave her the kiss she deserved. And just as Sehun thought, Seulgi deserved nothing but the best.

 

“Wow,” she breathed when they pulled back. Sehun smiled at her response.

 

“You’re a rebel, Kang Seulgi.” He chuckled. She nodded, burying her face to his neck.

 

She wanted to remember him down to his scent. She wanted to stay now. She wanted to be with him. She made him feel it. Sehun kissed her hands and let them go. He knew she wouldn’t leave now. He knew she’d delay things further. So he’s the one that turned to leave. He’s the one who walked, nearly ran, out of there with his head down, wiping his eyes discreetly. When the driver saw him, he handed his handkerchief in sympathy.

 

“Take me to Baekhyun’s please.” Sehun mumbled and the car door opened for him. The next door that opened was Baekhyun’s. His hyung frowned at the sagging figure of the usually proud and arrogant kid, giving him a hug once Sehun leaned to him. His shoulders shook while he cried to the smaller hyung. Baekhyun pulled him in, closing the door to let him wallow in peace. He cried on the floor like a child and Baekhyun couldn’t do anything but listen. He didn’t want to talk. He just wanted to cry. When Sehun put his phone down, their photo was on his screen. Baekhyun understood already. The young one just broke his heart to give her a better future. Baekhyun knelt in front of him seeing his history happening to a person he loved. There’s nothing more important to Sehun than having someone hold him together as he broke down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad, this was supposed to be posted last week but I completely forgot. This has some impact on the future chapters particularly towards Sehun and Chanyeol. Favorite part: 7-Eleven splurge; nothing beats playful Sehun.
> 
> But yay, 4 chapters in one day!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises come with the person that is Byun Baekhyun. Since knowing Jongdae, everything wasn't done at the right time. Now his impulses pushed him to propose just after two months of moving in together; about four to five months in their relationship. More secrets will be pulled out in time but will the ring make it to the right finger?

Baekhyun and Sehun waited for the too good-looking couple Suho and Irene outside the music shop. Baekhyun looked at the street, smiling at the elders passing by. Today, he was asking Jongdae to marry him. He needed a non-obvious ride to SBS so the security wouldn’t give him away. He couldn’t tell Chanyeol his plans because he’d tell Jongdae even if he swore he wouldn’t. So Sehun was his only choice.

 

“You’re really going big on this, huh? Propose at the open studio? Where you two fought? Are you serious, hyung?” Sehun’s high pitched questions made Baekhyun smile.

 

“Open studios have bad memories for us. I hope this would change it.” Baekhyun mumbled, bouncing on his toes.

 

Suho and Irene came, looking like parents of the younger boys despite them being taller. Sehun greeted Irene politely since it’s their first time meeting.

 

“Baekhyun-ah, you and your friends should come by more often.” Irene flirted a bit. Suho side-eyed her. “Ah, don’t look at me like that! I’m just being nice.”

 

Suho couldn’t do anything. Irene was charming and pretty, enough reasons to give in to her. Baekhyun grew quieter. Sehun suddenly felt nervous for him.

 

They entered the guest entrance and parked the car. Baekhyun had his cap on to avoid eyes. Sehun was tall enough to block his face from security and staff. Having Suho there really helped. His dad worked in the station so he was in charge of chatting the staff while Irene, Baekhyun, and Sehun sneaked in to the open studio venue.

 

They entered the back door, discreetly watching the show from the back. A woman saw them, about to escort them out when she saw a familiar profile.

 

“Ya, what are you doing here? You have the backstage to watch him close.” Seohyun asked, pulling Baekhyun’s sleeve. He panicked and pulled her to the floor.

 

“Noona, don’t ruin my plans, please. Don’t tell them I’m here.” He whispered.

 

“Tell them what? What plans?” She looked at the people at the row in front of them. Baekhyun sighed and brought out the ring box. Seohyun covered her mouth, screaming on it. Baekhyun added another layer via his hands so people in front of them wouldn’t hear.

 

“You’re ruining it, noona!” Baekhyun sighed.

 

“I’m sorry, oh my, you really love him?” She squealed. Baekhyun blushed. That was an answer in itself. She kissed his cheek, congratulating him already.

 

Seohyun got up, pretending her earring fell and went back to her boss demeanor. Baekhyun stayed on the floor, feeling the pressure already. He hugged his knees, breathing heavily. His vision blurred slightly that he leaned to Sehun’s leg.

 

“Noona,” Sehun called Irene, who ran in front of Baekhyun to help him breathe.

 

“Can you still see me, Baek? Hold on,” Irene dialed Suho.

 

“Don’t. I’m fine. I just want him to say yes already.” Baekhyun covered the phone and smiled weakly. Irene smiled to him, brushing his hair with her fingers. Sehun still looked at the two, who were doing well as usual.

 

“DJ Chanyeol, sorry,” Jongdae said.

 

“Why?” Chanyeol looked confused.

 

“I have to go first. Can you wrap up the show on your own?” The audience protested but Chanyeol only smirked.

 

“Yes, yes. I got it. Go get ready.” Chanyeol pushed Jongdae to get up. Jongdae took his headphones off, waved to the crowd, and ran offstage.

 

“B-Baekhyun, hyung, get up! We have to hide. Jongdae’s coming down the stage. Get up!” Sehun panicked, pulling him up. Irene looked around in panic. They moved to the other side of the room, still hidden in the shadows. Seohyun stopped Jongdae then they talked. She covered her mouth and looked at the spot where they were. Baekhyun felt like they were caught but Jongdae went out of the venue using the door on the sides.

 

“This is has been DJ Chanyeol, DJ Chen just left to do something really important. You’ll find it out soon, maybe tomorrow or next week, I’m not sure but it’s going to be big so please wait. Chen-Chan Chat Time, signing off! Get home safe, everyone!” Chanyeol wrapped the show, waving at the cameras around him then the crowd.

 

Sehun, Baekhyun, and Irene went out of the venue following the crowd. Baekhyun’s phone vibrated. It’s Jongdae. They stopped at a corner, reading it altogether. He wanted Baekhyun to come by the open studio venue right away. Sehun calculated the time to walk from the music shop to SBS. Baekhyun thought he’d be slightly faster if he took a cab so they didn’t have to wait around much.

 

On the other side of the auditorium, Suho bumped into Chanyeol. They were surprised to see each other but Suho felt it more.

 

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol smiled, giving him a high five.

 

“I just visited my dad.” Great save, Suho thought. “Did you see my girlfriend? I couldn’t find her. What are you doing on this floor anyway?”

 

“Noona’s here? No, I didn’t see her. We just finished an open studio recording. I’m going to find Jongdae. He’s getting ready to propose to Baekhyun.” Chanyeol covered his mouth after it slipped. Of all people, he thought, he had to say it to Suho, Baekhyun’s guardian.

 

“W-What?” Suho said stupidly.

 

“Ah, nothing. I didn’t say anything!” Chanyeol wanted to run but he had nowhere to go.

 

“Jongdae’s going to propose now?” Suho’s eyes were still wide with shock but he was laughing. Chanyeol nodded innocently, awkward smile on his face. “These two,” Suho chuckled. “They move in together for two months, now they think the same.”

 

“What? Why are you laughing, hyung? Are you going to murder me here?” Chanyeol raised his hands in front of him.

 

“I need to find Baekhyun now before he gets on his knee.” Suho looked like he’s on a mission now.

 

“On his knee? Now? Baekhyun’s here already?” Chanyeol ran after him.

 

“Well, since we’re playing bad best friends now. I came with Baekhyun actually. He watched the last half of the show, I think.” Suho dialed Irene’s number.

 

“He did? Why didn’t security or staff tell us?” Chanyeol blocked his path.

 

“We kind of snuck him in so no one would tell you two. He’s going to propose to Jongdae after the show.” Suho waited for her to pick up.

 

“What?” Chanyeol’s scream echoed down the hall so he covered his mouth. “Are you serious? Now?” His eyes were about to pop out of his sockets as he laughed.

 

“Yes, is Baekhyun still there with you?” Suho asked her.

 

“No, he went back to the studio. Jongdae called him to come over. We timed it so he didn’t seem suspicious. He’s on his way now.” Irene explained.

 

“What? Follow him! He can’t go in yet! Jongdae’s going to propose!” Suho closed his eyes.

 

“What? Are you serious?” Sehun screamed through the phone.

 

“Go follow him, Sehun-ah.” Irene mumbled.

 

“I’ll meet you two there.” Suho looked around and saw Chanyeol running back to the studio. He followed him fast.

 

The four of them met outside, wondering if they got there first or Baekhyun already went inside. Johnny from Finance passed by, carrying cables from the open studio. He looked at the four, sweaty and frantic.

 

“Johnny! Is Jongdae in there?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Yes. He’s with his boyfriend. They seem to have a serious talk so I went out.” He explained then excused himself.

 

“What do we do now?” Sehun worried.

 

Baekhyun entered the empty studio at the side, bowing to some staff packing up. One of them pointed to Jongdae seated at a familiar spot. It was where Baekhyun sat at the first open studio. He walked to him, hands in his pocket because they were sweating. Jongdae had his eyes closed so he sat beside him quietly.

 

Jongdae peeked at him then leaned his head on his shoulder. Baekhyun calmed slightly. They stayed silent, watching the staff do their work. When the last staff bowed and exited, Baekhyun held Jongdae’s hand.

 

“You’re cold. Are you okay?” Jongdae worried, looking at him for the first time since he came. Baekhyun just smiled weakly, nerves eating him.

 

“You’re cold too. I told you to wear more sweaters around here.” Baekhyun sighed.

 

“You really care for me a lot, huh? Even if I have to take your sweaters to feel warm at work.” Jongdae smiled.

 

“I don’t like you getting sick, Dae. And if you will still get sick, I will be there beside you.” Baekhyun fixed Jongdae’s hair under his cap and placed it back.

 

They were silent again. Their breathing seemed to echo the place with the air-conditioning. They didn’t look at each other, not even noticing they were both nervous. Their own feelings clouded their minds. They were thinking of when to say it and how to say it without knowing each other’s intention.

 

“I have something to say.” They said together.

 

“You go first,” Baekhyun chuckled shyly.

 

“No, you say it, sorry,” Jongdae whined lightly, his shoulders shaking adorably. Baekhyun looked nervous to the point of passing out. Jongdae saw it troubling. “Can we just say it together? We’ll just repeat if we didn’t hear. I’ll count to three. You can close your eyes so you won’t faint.” Baekhyun nodded, taking his hand away from his. Jongdae felt scared for the second time in this relationship.

 

His Baekhyun looked too troubled and it worried him. He remembered several nights waking up alone and calling him to come home. He remembered seeing Baekhyun in the living room many times, talking to Suho on the phone seriously. He thought about Baekhyun having regrets of moving in with him. What he was about to do seemed disastrous now that he thought of it.

 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, couldn’t even register Jongdae’s expressions. He was too sick to his stomach to even worry about him. He wanted to make this right without fainting or throwing up in front of Jongdae. He needed another minute but he looked at Jongdae. Baekhyun’s shoulders loosened slightly. He couldn’t wait anymore. He wanted to marry him. He needed to say it before fainting.

 

“One,” Jongdae began. Baekhyun closed his eyes like a child would. Jongdae smiled lovingly.

 

“Two,” Jongdae got on his knee, taking something out of his jacket pocket, eyes focused on it.

 

“Three,” Jongdae whispered, calming himself with the count.

 

Baekhyun opened his eyes while Jongdae looked up. A door closed.

 

“Hyung!” Sehun scolded softly, annoyed at Suho’s clumsiness.

 

“Well, that’s awkward.” Chanyeol mumbled, covering his eyes but peeking through his fingers. Sehun wanted to burst out laughing. Irene and Suho just watched, hoping they would both say yes already.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae were eye to eye, shocked that they were. They knew they where supposed to look up but they were eye to eye. Jongdae looked at the ring then Baekhyun’s dumbfounded face, only to giggle adorably, his shoulders shaking as usual.

 

Baekhyun saw the ring, no box, just a simple ring between Jongdae’s thumb and finger. He mirrored Jongdae’s giggles, feeling his eyes blurring.

 

“Oh!” Jongdae’s mouth formed an O then he got both of his knees on the floor, wobbling to Baekhyun for a hug. Baekhyun’s proposal posture slumped to him while he kissed his hair. “Poor puppy,” Jongdae whispered, rubbing Baekhyun’s back gently, feeling a lump on his throat.

 

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae, who wiped his eyes with his thumb. They were both in tears but still giggling stupidly. No one answered, even asked, the question yet. They didn’t even bother anymore. They just nodded to each other. Jongdae smiled wider, eyes disappearing, cupping Baekhyun’s puppy face. Baekhyun sniffed, trying not to cry anymore but a few more tears came out while he got the ring out of the box.

 

Jongdae had the ring around his finger first, then Baekhyun did. Surprisingly, it almost looked similar. The one on Jongdae’s finger was Baekhyun’s father’s ring; a white gold band with a lone diamond at the center. Inside it, a 4-pointed star was engraved. The one on Baekhyun’s finger was a silver band with a gold center and a lone diamond on it. A thunderbolt was engraved inside to symbolize Jongdae as the guy and Jongdae as Chen who he both loved.

 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun hugged him, face shielded by Jongdae’s neck.

 

“You’re supposed to say yes.” Jongdae mumbled jokingly. “Yes I will marry you, Baekhyun.”

 

“Yes I will marry you.” Baekhyun complied obediently then kissed him. Jongdae brushed his hair off his face then looked around. He got up and went to a table nearby, finding a rubber band. Baekhyun stayed on his knees, sitting on his heels, confused with his fiancé. Jongdae stood in front of him and got a chunk of his hair that covered his forehead and his eyes, tying it like a fountain on top of Baekhyun’s head.

 

“Aigoo!” Jongdae laughed, squishing Baekhyun’s pink cheeks.

 

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun pouted, hitting Jongdae’s thigh weakly.

 

“You need a haircut, babe.” He continued squishing his cheeks, placing a kiss on each side. Baekhyun was getting annoyed and his cheeks started to hurt. Jongdae knew what was coming so he dodged a lousy punch as Baekhyun got up and ran after him for a kick. Jongdae ran, dodging it again, laughing at him.

 

“Ya! Come back here!” Baekhyun pointed at him.

 

“Why would I do that?” Jongdae mocked like a child. Baekhyun faked, making him flinch. Jongdae didn’t appreciate Baekhyun laughing at that. He pointed to Baekhyun threateningly now. Baekhyun shrugged and called him by a finger. Jongdae melted at Baekhyun’s smile. He walked back to him, standing straight once they were face to face. Baekhyun had a contented smile just for Jongdae. It was a sweet thing to see. Then they fist-bumped. Proud that they did too.

 

Irene chuckled at it incredulously. Sehun rolled his eyes and turned his back to leave. Chanyeol groaned, following Sehun with a disappointed sigh. Suho just sighed hopelessly at the two dorks.

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun went out of the studio hand in hand, swaying it while they walked. Baekhyun took off his fountain hair while Jongdae fixed the unruly strands. Chanyeol met them with a round of applause with Sehun.

 

“Where’s Suho and Irene?” Baekhyun looked around.

 

“They were here?” Jongdae asked.

 

“They drove us here. I wanted to thank them.” Baekhyun pouted.

 

“They went home. They said their work here’s done and that they’ve seen you grow up well. Noona wants you to send her a picture once you two get home.” Chanyeol winked.

 

“Let’s go visit them tomorrow, okay?” Jongdae smiled. Baekhyun nodded, still pouting.

 

They ate at a steak restaurant, Jongdae’s treat. Chanyeol was too happy to drive all of them because he wasn’t paying. Everyone went in but Baekhyun said he needed to make a quick call. Jongdae kissed his left hand and let it go for the first time since they got their rings.

 

“Hello?” Irene answered.

 

“Noona, it’s me.” Baekhyun bit his lip.

 

“Oh, Baekhyun-ah! Wait, I’ll put you on speaker. Junmyeon’s around paper work again.” The frustration in her voice made Baekhyun smile. He knew how stressful Suho’s paper works looked around the living room. “Oppa, it’s your son.”

 

“What? You’re pregnant?” Suho wondered. Baekhyun smiled.

 

“Idiot. Don’t pressure her like that, Suho.” Baekhyun uttered.

 

“Look who sounds mature. Congratulations, by the way!” Suho laughed.

 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun looked at his finger.

 

“Oh, you don’t sound happy.” Suho noticed.

 

“I am, hyung. I just want to thank you, for everything you’ve done for me.” Baekhyun was sentimental for many reasons but he was never this sentimental towards Suho. He thanked him frequently and showed his emotions to him but his jokes usually masked the feeling. “I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t took me in.”

 

A long pause. “Baekhyun-ah,” He finally spoke.

 

“Mmm?” Baekhyun looked at the street.

 

“Stop being sentimental and finish your degree. You can’t have a wedding without money. I’m not lending you anymore. You still have to pay your rent for the last two months. When you take a big step, you should know the responsibilities with it. Do you hear me, Byun Baekhyun?” Mom the Roommate was back. Baekhyun chuckled and shook his head. He knew better. Suho was covering up his soft heart.

 

“Junmyeon! How can you tell that to Baekhyun? He just helped you fulfill your life’s goal.” Irene scolded him.

 

“Yes Mom, I hear you. I will do better next time.” Baekhyun answered like an obedient son. “I’m going now.” He added.

 

“Yes, enjoy your night. I’ll see you soon, yeah? Bring Jongdae next time.” Suho mumbled like how a father would.

 

“Noona, I’m going. Don’t let Suho stay up until 10pm. He’ll be restless the next day. Make him tea, not coffee. It makes his heart pound and that distracts him more. Also, if he doesn’t want to go to bed, get the bat under my bed. He’s scared of getting hit.” Baekhyun reminded quickly.

 

“Baekhyun-ah!” Suho just revealed a huge secret.

 

“Yes Dad, I got it. Bye!” Irene laughed.

 

“Irene? Dad? Really? Unbelievable,” Suho had enough. Baekhuyn hung up then someone hugged him from behind.

 

“You said you’ll only be a minute.” Jongdae mumbled to his shoulder.

 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun smiled softly.

 

“You miss him, huh, Suho?”

 

“Yes. But he’ll always be there for me. He’ll always support us.” Baekhyun turned to face him while still in his arms. “Hi Jongdae, miss me?” He mumbled, kissing the pouty and clingy fiancé.

 

“Of course, I did.” Baekhyun could smell alcohol on him already. “Chanyeol and Sehun are making out anyway so I went to find you. I didn’t want to see that again.” Jongdae made a face.

 

“What? Chanyeol and Sehun?” Baekhyun didn’t believe it.

 

“Yes. They shouldn’t have had those shots right away. Chanyeol’s licking Sehun’s finger already, and probably more.” Jongdae sighed. Baekhyun thought how long he was out.

 

When they went in, Chanyeol and Sehun were gone. Jongdae was pleased they didn’t order yet so he only paid for the booze and what Baekhyun and he ate only. When the happy couple went out, they saw Chanyeol’s car was still there. Then they heard his name. Jongdae pulled Baekhyun to the sound, only to see Chanyeol eating Sehun’s neck.

 

“Ya!” Jongdae screamed, huge smile on his face.

 

“Hyung!” Sehun pushed Chanyeol back suddenly in panic. “It’s not what you think!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's impulsive and so am I! Three-chapter update starts now!!!
> 
> Let's face it, we all need a Suho in our lives.
> 
> Thank you for the comments, everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Sehun's secret is finally out. Getting caught by their best friends doesn't mean they'll stop. But hey, wedding bells so there's that.

Baekhyun and Jongdae were met with reality. Chanyeol and Sehun were fuck buddies. Jongdae has known for a while but he didn’t think they’d take it in public. Baekhyun had a hunch but he didn’t push any of them for details. He was too busy with his classes anyway.

 

Sehun tried to beat Baekhyun to it, saying it’s not what he thought.

 

“It’s more than that, honestly.” Chanyeol wiped the corner of his lips with a smirk.

 

“Free dinner’s always better, huh?” Baekhyun copied what Sehun said earlier that night. Sehun looked embarrassed. “Ch-Chanyeol! Ah, gently! Yeol!” He copied Sehun’s moans.

 

“Ah don’t do that, Baek.” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. Sehun blinked at his rescue. “You forgot the gasps.”

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun’smouths formed an O, unsure of what just happened. Baekhyun flinched at the sound so Jongdae had to place his hand on his heart to calm it. Sehun just punched Chanyeol. They were all stunned, even Sehun.

 

“Did you mean that?” Chanyeol’s tone sounded eerie, checking if his lip bled. Sehun shook his head, terrified, back flat against the wall.

 

“We should go.” Jongdae tugged Baekhyun’s wrist.

 

“But Sehun,” Baekhyun worried.

 

“He won’t hurt him, really.” Jongdae wasn’t fazed with the anger on Chanyeol’s features. Chanyeol slammed his hands on either sides of Sehun’s head. The young one flinched. Chanyeol smelled like alcohol out of all of them. He dragged the tip of his nose on Sehun’s neck.

 

“You sure you don’t want to go?” Jongdae smirked at him, knowing this state too well. “This will qualify as a kink if we stay.” Baekhyun wondered why.

 

Chanyeol pressed his body gently on Sehun’s, trapping him completely. He dragged his tongue on his skin, making the young rich boy shiver. Sehun suddenly gripped Chanyeol’s hips. Baekhyun’s brows shot up at the sight of the movement. The gasp Chanyeol said came out of Sehun. Jongdae stood frozen too, shocked at the sound. They both had to admit the sound was too erotic. No wonder it stuck to Chanyeol.

 

“Y-You sure you don’t want to go?” Jongdae breathed heavily now. Baekhyun couldn’t find his voice. Their friends were basically fucking on the wall with their clothes on.

 

“This is called voyeurism, you know. Are you a fan?” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, eyes dancing because of the liquor in his system. Baekhyun shook his head slowly.

 

Chanyeol craned his head towards the two, eyes burning with lust. Sehun’s skin had red marks already. Not pink, red; red clots of blood under his wet skin. Baekhyun swore Chanyeol was a vampire if not a lust demon.

 

“Take it.” Chanyeol threw his keys to Jongdae. “You can take me home, right Sehunnie?” He mumbled against the sexually shaken kid. The words held so much meaning in them. The way Chanyeol said his endearment to him hinted this wasn’t the first time this happened. Sehun nodded obediently, panting in need, eyes still flat.

 

It was battle of egos already. Sehun was young but he didn’t have it in him to give up on a challenge. And Chanyeol was definitely challenging him.

 

He got his phone and stuck it to his ear. Chanyeol continued kissing his neck.

 

“Yes. Wait by the entrance. I have a guest.” Sehun said sternly. “My place or yours?” He asked Chanyeol.

 

“I don’t really care,” Chanyeol whispered, still busy with his…activity.

 

“My house, please. Jongin’s not home.” Sehun panted, feeling Chanyeol’s hands under his shirt. Jongdae pulled the dazed, and possibly turned on, Baekhyun to the car.

 

“I told you we should go.” Jongdae smirked, really intrigued.

 

“How did you know he was going to act like that?” Baekhyun was suspicious.

 

“Yeol’s got a colorful sex life. Part of my year has me awake at dawn because of his moaning and another person’s.” Jongdae shrugged.

 

“That’s unfortunate,” Baekhyun scoffed. “So you’ve seen him do that?”

 

Jongdae chose his words. “I’ve seen him. He’s seen me. We take notes.” He shrugged. Baekhyun’s jaw dropped. “What? You want to try?” The joke did things to them.

 

Baekhyun’s back hit the bed. Little metal sounds tinkered then Baekhyun’s groan took over. Then curses. Then gasps. Then both curses and gasps with a few more groans. Then his fiancé’s name…in incoherent form. Not exactly in that sequence.

 

Jongdae got on top of him for a kiss. Baekhyun wanted to wipe Jongdae’s dirty smirk off when he pulled back.

 

“My turn,” Baekhyun knew what he needed to do.

 

Jongdae woke when his phone rang. Baekhyun was draped on him, naked but warm. His body ached, especially his abs. Last night felt like an intense workout for him. It was worth it though.

 

Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s forehead out of habit then placed his arm over his eyes. The ringing didn’t stop. He checked the calendar clock, smiling loosely. He knew why his phone rang. It’s saturday and he’s late for work. He reached for it on the side table with a groan, feeling the tense muscles everywhere.

 

“Hmm?” Jongdae answered sleepily, voice thick with exhaustion.

 

“Had fun last night?” Chanyeol.

 

“Did you?”

 

“Of course. You know I always have a great time with Sehunnie. It’s been four months, Dae.”

 

“You traumatized Baek. He didn’t need to know you fucked the lights out of him.” Jongdae smiled.

 

“I think I threw away the last trace of his innocence.” Chanyeol sounded sorry.

 

“Who said he was anyway?” Jongdae mumbled, looking down at him, drawing tiny circles on his back.

 

“Yaaaaa,” Chanyeol’s smile could be heard. “I don’t want to know the details, honestly. I might get jealous of you.”

 

“Are you still at Sehun’s?” Jongdae changed the topic. He knew Chanyeol found his fiancé appealing. Anyone with a good face and legs appealed to him.

 

“No, I’m at work. Sehun’s doing rich people stuff, I think. You’re late, you know. It’s four in the afternoon, just so you know.” Chanyeol chuckled.

 

“Yes. I’ll call in sick. I can’t move.” Jongdae groaned when he tried to move his leg.

 

“Kim Jongdae, how far did you go last night? Was this your exercise after a long time?” Chanyeol scolded playfully. “I have bite marks and clots on my neck and shoulders but I’m going to work. Have some respect!”

 

“Everyone knows you’re a hoe, Yeol. No one’s surprised if they see those. I’m more surprised when your skin’s clean for a long time.” Jongdae rolled his eyes.

 

“Good point,” Chanyeol sounded too bright. “Just come by for recording tonight, okay? Noona will rip your throat if you bail.”

 

“Mmm,” Jongdae sighed and hung up. He saw a message waiting once the call ended. It’s Suho.

 

Myeonnie: Dae :)

Myeonnie: Baekhyun’s busy? He’s not answering

KimJD: He’s asleep.

Myeonnie: Really? I don’t believe you

Myeonnie: Send pic.

 

It had a period. Jongdae knew Suho was serious.

 

KimJD: Not advising it, sorry :(

Myeonnie: -_-

KimJD: Are you sure you want that, hyung?

Myeonnie: Jongdae.

 

Jongdae woke Baekhyun slightly, telling him to look at the camera. Baekhyun groaned and held on to Jongdae tighter, hiding his sleepy face slightly on his shoulder. The blanket covered them until their stomachs, thankfully. Jongdae smiled at the photo. Baekhyun’s hand over Jongdae’s chest had a finger heart while Baekhyun’s other hand had a peace sign on his own cheek. He’s half-awake.

 

KimJD sent a photo.

Myeonnie opened the photo.

Myeonnie: I believe you kekeke

KimJD sent a photo.

 

It was a closeup of them. Jongdae smiled prettily while Baekhyun was still asleep.

 

Myeonnie: Glad you two are getting along

KimJD sent a photo.

 

It was another couple photo but Baekhyun’s neck was seen peppered with red clots. Jongdae had a bite mark on his shoulder.

 

Myeonnie: Ah you used our housewarming gift ;)

KimJD: What?

Myeonnie: The boxes………….

KimJD: Ahhhh yes. Thanks :D

Myeonnie: Put concealer on his skin

Myeonnie: I’m not kidding, Dae.

KimJD: Yes Mom.

KimJD: I’ll suck less harder next time

KimJD: ;)

Myeonnie: Kim Jongdae.

Myeonnie: You and I will talk.

KimJD blocked you in this chat.

 

Jongdae placed his phone back on the side table and got Baekhyun’s phone. Right on cue, Suho called.

 

“Yes? Let’s talk.” Jongdae sounded unfazed.

 

“I just have one question,” Suho sounded happy, laughing even.

 

“What?” Jongdae whispered since Baekhyun moved.

 

“What’s your position?”

 

“I’m not answering that!” Jongdae tried to sound annoyed but his smile broke.

 

“You’re a top, right?” Suho was persistent.

 

“Bye,” Jongdae hung up, feeling his cheeks hot. Baekhyun suddenly got on top of him.

 

“Suho’s instincts are too good. I want to know if you’re a good bottom too.” Baekhyun smirked sleepily. Jongdae could only smile.

 

“Go back to sleep. I’m going to work in a few.” Jongdae tried to shake him off but Baekhyun pouted. His weakness. “Shit, you’re too cute again.”

 

Baekhyun locked his hands with his. Jongdae saw the glimmer of Baekhyun’s ring and kissed it. He wouldn’t want things any other way. The sex was great but the hangovers from it were better.

 

It’s the time of day where the sun hit Baekhyun’s face the best and Jongdae could only stare in awe as he glowed. Baekhyun thought the same about him. The sunset made Jongdae the actual sun in his eyes. Jongdae sat up and kissed him. It’s true. He really wouldn’t want things any other way.

 

“We have an announcement.” DJ Chanyeol said sternly.

 

“It’s always bad news when you say that. Last time you said that, I was leaving. When I say it, it’s always wonderful news.” DJ Chen chuckled.

 

“This is bad news, Chen. Our ratings our dropping because of you. SBS is closing and the economy is fluctuating since you dated. What do we do?” DJ Chanyeol delivered dramatically.

 

“Then I’m going to bring the country down and possibly bring an apocalypse with this announcement. I don’t even know why I’m required to share this.” DJ Chen sighed.

 

“Just read the script, Chen.” DJ Chanyeol mumbled.

 

“No! Why am I always sharing my love life? Why can’t we say yours?”

 

“Mine’s too private.” DJ Chanyeol said stiffly.

 

“Chanyeolie, you just confirmed you’re seeing someone.” Chen smiled. Chanyeol covered his mouth from cursing. Seohyun raised a brow at Chanyeol. “That’s DJ Chanyeol bringing the country down, hopefully not our ratings too. All single women, and men, are crying as we speak.”

 

“Let’s end the show with an apocalypse, Chennie.” DJ Chanyeol groaned, feeling the guilt, shame, and embarrassment hit him.

 

“Yes. Everyone, I don’t have a boyfriend anymore.” Chen pouted even if only the staff saw him. “Everyone, I’m getting married!” He screamed.

 

“Sim kung!” Chanyeol screamed. Chen hit his best friend too hard, the sound was crisp.

 

“Ya! I told you to stop saying that! It’s not cute!” DJ Chen screamed.

 

“Sorry. But yes, DJ Chen is getting married. Please, next week send us wedding themes! The most horrible ones are welcome! The best ones will be chosen! If you’ve seen Chen and Baekhyun around or on the Chen-Chan Chat Time app, please do congratulate them, love them, support them, send them money, food, your dog, we accept every wedding gift. You can ask them for advice, music, movies, ask for kids, ask for tickets on the wedding, I’m kidding, you’re not invited, just bother them for me please. We’re really happy our Chennie found love and we hope they’ll have a really good marriage and future ahead. I love you, Chennie, Baekhyun-ah, you owe me 10,000 won. Please pay in account number 35-4525 that’s not my bank account but pay me already. Our PD is telling me to stop talking because we’re overtime. Chennie already left the booth. I’m DJ Chanyeol, DJ Chen really left, bye!” Chanyeol spoke too fast again, making him pant happily until they were off air.

 

“Jongdae-ah! Are you going to have sex again?” Chanyeol called from the booth.

 

“Let’s ask Sehunnie!” Jongdae waved without looking back.

 

“Sehunnie? Sehun? Oh Sehun?” Seohyun’s eyes went wide.

 

“What?” Chanyeol mirrored her.

 

“You’re seeing Oh Sehun, the grandson of Oh Lee Kwon, owner of Namsong Companies? Isn’t he younger than you?”

 

“Yes. It’s none of your business, noona. I’m not telling everyone you’re married to the Defense Secretary.” Chanyeol scoffed with an eye roll, got his bag and waved goodbye. Seohyun was stunned he knew. No one did.

 

The elevator doors opened, revealing the Oh Sehun. Seohyun and the staff bowed to him repeatedly, stunned at the presence of a billionaire. Chanyeol was surprised to see him too. Sehun didn’t enter the building unannounced, rather he didn’t enter the building unless he was delivering albums like a normal working person in normal clothes. Now he was dressed as Chief Operations Officer of Naming Companies, a graduating student with high honors, Oh Sehun.

 

“Yeol, Dad called. He was nervous you’d slip on air so he sent me.” Sehun had that bitchy demeanor when he was around unfamiliar people.

 

“Of course he’d send you. Why was he listening to our show?” Chanyeol smiled coolly. Sehun smiled too, shrugging. “Liar. He’s in Spain. He called me this morning to make sure you attend your meetings. Good thing you did, China wasn’t having it yesterday.” Chanyeol showed his call log. Sehun was surprised his dad did call.

 

“What do you know about China relations?” Sehun raised a brow.

 

“Park owns the biggest shipping company in South Korea. Didn’t he tell you that?” Seohyun smirked. Chanyeol wanted to tape her mouth. He just got a taste of his own medicine.

 

“No, he didn’t.” Sehun looked expressionless again. Chanyeol knew that face had some expression. The elevator doors opened again. “Good thing that’s not the only big thing about him,” Sehun mumbled and entered the elevator, ignoring the others around them.Chanyeol smirked, getting in before the doors closed.

 

“So should we make it official, Mr. Oh?” Chanyeol smirked, looking at the lit numbers above the door.

 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Mr. Park, but it seems like business. I don’t like business and friends mixing. It gets ugly after that.” Sehun played along but there’s some truth in what he said.

 

“No,” Chanyeol held his hand. “It’s very personal actually.”

 

“Something else I need to know first?” Sehun raised a brow. Chanyeol shook his head.

 

Little did young Sehun know Byun Baekhyun’s a piano prodigy from his mother, a music prodigy too and a potential family member amongst their midst, meaning he wasn’t family-less after his grandmother passed. Suho was a youth ambassador since high school and Irene’s somewhat an arranged marriage to him but they liked each other anyway. Kim Jongdae owns an international marketing agency, his father does actually, but he’s got a good knack on designing and technology. Chanyeol had those looked up a long time ago but kept it secret. Let’s not get started on Chanyeol’s list of secrets. They all wanted simple lives anyway. Their friendship wasn’t defined by their past. And this doesn’t concern their relationship, whatever it may be.

 

“I’ll think about it.” Sehun smiled. Chanyeol shook his head, really amused with the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love those ChanHun sidetracks even if they can't take their hands off each other.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special guest visits the Chen-Chan studio with an awkward air. Baekhyun's final recital leads to an unexpected surprise. Can they just get married already?

Midterms were over so Baekhyun came to recording with Jongdae. Chanyeol blocked them once they got out of the elevator.

 

“You’re not going to believe who the guest is.” Chanyeol looked down the hall. Jongdae and Baekhyun checked.

 

“Heul.” Baekhyun mumbled. Jongdae smiled kindly, unfazed but challenge in his eyes.

 

“Taeyeon! Wow, nice to see you.” Jongdae greeted brightly as he entered. Baekhyun wanted to run. She turned around and saw Baekhyun first. Her face turned pink under her makeup.

 

“Jongdae, hi, great to meet you finally. I didn’t know you had a guest.” She sounded so awkward.

 

“Oh, this is not a guest. He’s my boyfriend, well, fiancé actually.” Jongdae beamed. “You two know each other, right babe?” Chanyeol wanted to crawl under the table. He knew Jongdae found joy in making people he didn’t like feel uncomfortable and miserable.

 

“Yes. It’s nice to see you again, Taeyeon.” Baekhyun bowed to her politely, voice barely there.

 

“Taeyeon, and you are?” She smiled bitterly, extending her hand. Jongdae thought two can play that game. Jongdae took her offered hand before Baekhyun could.

 

“Your ex. You don’t remember your ex back in high school? Wow Taeyeon, how could you be so cold to him? He let you go so you can be where you are now. He’s such a cheater, I know..been there, sister.” Jongdae still smiled, which mocked Taeyeon. The staff wanted to stop him but they were murmurs and giggles.

 

“Jongdae, Chanyeol, get settled for rehearsal.” Seohyun broke off the encounter with a smile. Jongdae walked past her as Baekhyun took his seat beside Seohyun. “Ah Jongdae and his mouth,” she chuckled. Baekhyun did too.

 

“Test..1..2, is anyone on?” Chanyeol began, eyeing Taeyeon in front of him for a bit then shook his head subtly.

 

That was by far the most awkward radio show rehearsal for Taeyeon. Jongdae kept looking directly at her, probing her with very sly questions even if it was just rehearsal. Chanyeol barely got a reaction or two in. Baekhyun had his head on the desk, arm covering his eyes, cringing. Seohyun felt bad for Taeyeon. It was a hot seat rather than a fun interview.

 

Seohyun called for a break in between rehearsal, feeling Jongdae’s angst through the roof. Chanyeol sighed, eyeing the past and current lover cautiously while he drank. Jongdae stood up and exited the booth. Taeyeon’s eyes followed him until Jongdae was in front of Baekhyun.

 

“You really lied about him,” Chanyeol spoke, leaning on his chair, kind smile on his lips.

 

“I did what was told. The agency didn’t want him coming after me.” She explained, eyes still on Baekhyun.

 

“Your feelings haven’t changed, then?”

 

“No,” she smiled sadly. “I still care about him. It just sucks he replaced me with a guy.” Taeyeon rolled her eyes. Chanyeol found that offensive.

 

“Huh, maybe you just lack personality. It’s not about gender at all.” Chanyeol laughed then left, annoyed with her reason.

 

Jongdae was playing with Baekhyun, zipping him until his hood closed, when Chanyeol came out with a scoff. “She’s horrible, Baek. How homophobic can that one get? It’s 2017.” Chanyeol muttered then sat on the sofa behind them. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun and shrugged.

 

“Was I too harsh on her?” Jongdae wondered.

 

“No. She deserves it!” Chanyeol answered while scrolling his phone.

 

“I’m not answering that, Dae.” Baekhyun smiled, but they both all knew she did.

 

“Smile!” Chanyeol called, raising his phone for a quick selfie. “Great, that’s going to the bulletin.” He mumbled and resumed rehearsals.

 

When it all wrapped up, Taeyeon rushed out of the booth and pulled Baekhyun aside when Jongdae was still in the booth. He eyed Jongdae quickly, who was still busy, then went with her.

 

“Kim Jongdae? Are you serious, Baek? I thought you’d wait for me.” She asked, hurt. Baekhyun thought it was ridiculous for Taeyeon to sound that way when she left him in the first place.

 

“You’ve been a singer for almost seven years, Tae. How long do you think I have to wait?” Baekhyun smiled, not feeling bad about himself or this failed relationship anymore. It just hurt Taeyeon more because he really did look genuinely happy. “Find someone who loves you, Tae. You deserve it.” He held her hand once more and left it at that.

 

“Problem?” Jongdae smiled bitterly once Baekhyun emerged.

 

“Stand down, Dae. It’s fine. It’s just closure,” Baekhyun hugged him assuringly. “And a total shut down, I think.”

 

“Let’s go! I’m hungry! We have to be back in two hours! I’m not letting you two go back this early! You two can fuck later!” Chanyeol said loudly on purpose, snapback on, phone in hand. Baekhyun kicked him but he ran away. Jongdae pulled Baekhyun away, looking back at Taeyeon.

 

“Yeah, let’s do that later.” Jongdae mumbled and kissed Baekhyun in front of her. Baekhyun shook his head happily then Jongdae pulled him again. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s hand, a silver band shining.

 

That’s for the last feeling of guilt Baekhyun will leave behind. He was done letting his past make him feel small. He was done letting his dreams go for things that were never in his control. Why would he still let it when his future’s so big and bright and is standing in front of him?

 

Everyone got back from dinner, some taking their desserts in their seats. Baekhyun was one of them. He offered some to Seohyun but she passed. Chanyeol and Jongdae did mic tests, saying stupid things for no reason. Chanyeol sang a bit then apologized. Jongdae sang a bit, slightly stunning Taeyeon in front of him. Baekhyun felt his heart swell. That voice. That voice healed him for years. He’s thankful he heard it before, heard it now, and will hear it for the rest of his life.

 

Baekhyun sat down and stared at the love of his life. Everything just felt good. Everything seemed clear now. He knew nothing was impossible now. He knew he wasn’t alone anymore. He knew that his voice was finally heard. And it was heard by the person he wanted to hear the most. The light in Baekhyun was back and his parents would be pleased to see that. All it needed was a quick mic test and three words.

  
“Test 1…2…is anyone on?”

 

1…2…3…it’s time.

 

Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked the piano keys. His fingers began to move gracefully, notes flowing out of him like his heart wrote music. He forgot about the instructors and the small crowd watching him. He forgot about the struggle of being a double major, working twice as hard as everyone else and still managing a relationship. He forgot about the little arguments at night because of not spending time with his fiancé. He forget them all when he played. He forgot being alone and lonely once he was in this world, where all he saw was his family smiling proudly at him, his friends cheering him on when he cried out of stress, and Jongdae holding his hand every step of the way to get this dream.

 

The last of the notes were laid for the listeners, slowly fading in the acoustic hall. A built of applauses replaced his music, making Baekhyun open his eyes, realizing his forehead was stuck on the piano. He looked at the ivory keys and his slim fingers in shock. He didn’t believe he just played like that. He never played like that before, not even in front of Jongdae or Chanyeol.

 

He looked at the crowd, barely making them out with the lights pointed at him. They gave him a standing ovation, even his instructors stood for him. Baekhyun tried to remember how he played. He bowed to them, full 90-degree bow, still in shock. He stood straight and tried to smile but everything was still a rush to him. Suddenly, he remembered his voice during performance. He sang. He let his voice out with no lyrics made to a tune he just studied. Or was it made a long time ago?

 

Baekhyun pictured his mother. Her voice. Those words. He just sang the song her mother sang to him. The tune he made was his lullaby. He held his neck lightly, feeling it dry. He really just did that.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, our piano and voice candidate, Byun Baekhyun.” The announcer said proudly. They clapped for him once again and Baekhyun left the stage in a rush.

 

He ran to the hallway, hugging his knees as he sank to the floor, bawling his eyes out. His mentor followed him out the door, Jongdae, Suho, and Chanyeol following him, only to see Baekhyun crying. Jongdae and the mentor looked at each other, then the mentor backed away. Jongdae stepped closer to Baekhyun while they others left the two. He put the flowers beside Baekhyun while he knelt in front of him. He didn’t care if his pants were getting dirty anyway.

 

Jongdae knew the tune just as much as Baekhyun did. He practiced it with Jongdae many times. But Baekhyun didn’t know he used to hum it absentmindedly for a long time already. Jongdae heard it twice when Baekhyun waited for his check. Jongdae’s heard it from Baekhyun in the shower. He’s heard it when Baekhyun drove too. But Jongdae first heard the words in Baekhyun’s sleep. He woke up to Baekhyun mumbling so he thought his trauma kicked in again but he was peaceful. It didn’t seem much until they all heard it in the hall.

 

“Baek?” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun’s head shot up fast, quickly registering Jongdae’s face then threw himself to hug him, knocking him back. Jongdae held on to him, pulling him between his legs so they’d be comfortable. He kissed Baekhyun’s forehead twice, letting him calm down.

 

“I miss her, Dae.” Baekhyun mumbled, eyes puffy and red, nose stuffy and cute, cheeks flushed. “I didn’t know it’s my lullaby.”

 

“But you did,” Jongdae looked down to him. “You’ve been singing it since I met you.” Baekhyun thought about his words. “You just turned it into a song, a beautiful one too.”

 

“What do you mean I’ve been singing it?” He wondered.

 

“You hum it a lot as far as I can remember. I sing it myself sometimes too. Chanyeol and Suho said it sounded familiar so he probably heard you at some point too.” Jongdae fixed Baekhyun’s hair slightly. He didn’t like Baekhyun’s handsomeness going to waste.

 

“None of you told me?” Baekhyun was a bundle of questions.

 

“We thought you really liked that tune. We didn’t think it’s that sentimental, Baek.” Jongdae’s smirk made Baekhyun relax. “Your flowers by the way, Mr. Maestro.” He placed a beautiful bouquet on Baekhyun’s lap.

 

“Thanks.” Baekhyun smiled lightly. “Did anyone else worry?”

 

“Me, Yeol, Suho, Irene noona, Sehun, your mentor, me,” Jongdae pouted. Baekhyun sighed and got up. He held his hand out to Jongdae, who got up too.

 

“Let’s go ask if I failed that.” Baekhyun smiled. Jongdae wanted to kick him for underestimating himself.

 

“You just did your finals for both majors, by accident and beautifully too. What kind of joke is that, Baekhyun?” Jongdae felt offended by his fiancé’s skill.

 

He graduated a year earlier but didn’t get off as easy as Baekhyun. But Jongdae’s skill in singing was beyond any the instructors heard. He was a force. Baekhyun was a color. They were two different things but equally beautiful. They were a power couple in school and in public but always stayed low-key. Their voices were a gem to the school but they just liked being together. They weren’t after recording deal or a musical. They just…wanted to feel good, get some validation. And get married already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For comments/suggestions/reactions, leave them here :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future's just getting started for Baekhyun. His graduation, his career, his pending wedding; they're colliding all at once. There's also Chanyeol whose life's getting wilder by the minute as he ventures into his family business and secretly dating an economic prince. With different paths, fate seems to know how to twist these paths when a few new faces arrive.

Baekhyun stood in front of the head instructors and his mentor while Jongdae and their friends waited outside the building.

 

He kept a brave face and listened to them. He listened to their critiques and their opinions about him making it to a vocal audition. Baekhyun just smiled even if they were bashing him. He was proud of it anyway. Suddenly, two vocal instructors entered.

 

They decided in front of him, watching him while he stood. They watched the tape of his performance. They evaluated him secretly. They were deciding now if he passed both of his majors. Baekhyun doubted himself slightly. Then he got the approval. He’s graduating with both degrees.

 

Jongdae paced in front of his friends, nervous and sick to his stomach. He knew what being in there felt like. Sehun tripped him to stop him from moving. It really made him dizzy. A laugh made all of them stand in attention. It’s Baekhyun.

 

“How did it go? Did you pass? Are you repeating? Will you still go to another audition? Oh my god, you’re sweating. No, I’m sweating.” Chanyeol spoke too fast again, Sehun covered his mouth. Baekhyun hugged Jongdae the moment he saw him. He mumbled something and Jongdae hugged him tight. They didn’t need a hint to know what happened. Baekhyun made it. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s forehead while he cried to his shoulder. They stood around, watching him cry. Suho turned around while Irene comforted him. His mission was done. Baekhyun made it to his dream.

 

A cough made Jongdae look up. It’s Johnny from Finance. “Introducing, the graduating delivery boy,” Johnny wiggled his brows, which annoyed Jongdae. Yuta, the Japanese intern walked towards Jongdae, throwing confetti everywhere.

 

“You’re going to clean that.” Jongdae mumbled, sitting back on his chair.

 

“I know,” Yuta’s confetti throw. “But I was paid well so it’s fine,” Yuta’s confetti throw #2.

 

The newly hired strategist Jaehyun and Mark, the intern, played imaginary trumpets while Baekhyun strode exaggeratedly, waving at no one with the monthly album box in his hands. Jongdae laughed so hard because Baekhyun was wearing his graduation toga.

 

“Jongdae-ah! Miss me?” Baekhyun said loudly. The whole floor looked at him now.

 

“Yes I did,” Jongdae nodded, wiping his eyes, then stood up for a quick kiss. “How much did you pay them now?” He was stern now.

 

“Just lunch and my autograph,” Baekhyun shrugged. The young ones started cleaning behind Baekhyun. It was really comedic to see Yuta sweeping shredded paper while Mark held the dustpan like it was a new technology. Jaehyun just stood blankly with a smile, watching everyone move around him. Johnny from Finance left to do some work before Jongdae scolded him. Baekhyun turned to them, shooting them finger guns while they left. Yuta laughed widely, Mark looking lost but still smiling, and Jaehyun smiling adorably.

 

“Jaehyun’s my favorite out the three,” Jongdae mumbled.

 

“Yeah, me too,” Baekhyun mumbled then took his graduation toga off, hanging it on Jongdae’s chair.

 

“You need the check now?” Jongdae had his hands on his hips, professional mode. Baekhyun sat on his chair, feet up his desk.

 

“The box is empty. I used it to get out of work.” Baekhyun explained, looking at Jongdae’s laptop.

 

“If Minseok calls, I’m telling him you’re here and bothering me.” Jongdae sat on his desk.

 

“Minseok’s on a date.”

 

“What?”

 

“I know, right? He went out with Jimin.” Baekhyun smiled proudly.

 

“Guy?” Jongdae raised a brow. Baekhyun shook his head.

 

“Jongin’s in ballet school. Sehun’s…doing rich Sehun things then here I am, being a trophy husband.” Baekhyun winked.

 

“Great. I have to feed you now. I’m glad you can’t carry kids or else we’re in trouble.” Jongdae crossed his arms over his chest. Baekhyun didn’t think corporate Jongdae would be this hot.

 

“We can always adopt.”

 

Jongdae thought Baekhuyn was joking but his eyes were pure. He’d been thinking about this.

 

“You’re serious about this. You thought of adopting, Baek?” Jongdae figured.

 

“It’s just a passing thought. We’re not in a hurry to have a family. We’re almost a year engaged and still no wedding plans so no rush, really. I still have to think about getting a job after graduation.” Baekhyun sighed.

 

“SBS is always open for you.” Jongdae thought. Baekhyun shook his head.

 

“KBS?” Still no.

 

“MBC?” Baekhuyn made a face.

 

“Agencies? Cube, JYP, SM?” Jongdae was really trying to help.

 

“I’m too old to debut.” Baekhyun smirked. “And am I not YG material?”

 

“No.” Jongdae said it too fast. It wounded Baekhyun slightly.

 

“What would I do in agencies? I just sing. Maybe I should’ve been in marketing.” Baekhyun thought.

 

“That’s not a bad idea. SBS is always open for you.” Jongdae smiled. Baekhyun hit his knee.

 

“I knew this bum’s here!” Chanyeol walked in. Baekhyun’s stunned. He looked corporately good too. Promotions did these two DJs good.

 

“Where did you come from?” Jongdae asked, looking at his outfit.

 

“Meeting about shipments again. Sehun fell asleep halfway.” Chanyeol smiled. Apparently, rich Park Chanyeol’s family and rich Oh Sehun’s family have been working together for a few years as partners but the two didn’t realize until a few meetings ago.

 

“Shipment with family’s business?” Jongdae clarified. Chanyeol nodded, taking a chair from the other desk, rolling himself towards them.

 

“It’s really weird how Sehun’s secretly rich and you are too.” Baekhyun uttered.

 

“Jongdae’s dad owns an international marketing agency.” Chanyeol got a hit from Jongdae.

 

“Another secret out in the open,” Baekhyun smirked to Jongdae, used to the many things suddenly coming out of the blue. “Yeol always has my back.”

 

“I do my best to be useful.” Chanyeol got another hit.

 

Jongdae rolled his eyes. Baekhyun really felt out of place with these well-dressed rich guys. “Stop thinking you’re beneath us, Baek. It’s just Jongdae who’s under.” Hit #3.

 

“He tops too. We like switching it up.” Baekhyun shrugged. A girly scream made them look. Johnny from Finance covered his ears, looking at them in horror.

 

“What is your problem? Why’d you keep creeping like that? What are you screaming for? You don’t get laid? Johnny, what was that? Huh?” Jongdae whined to his face even if Johnny was taller. Baekhyun got up fast and pulled Jongdae away from the boy. Chanyeol laughed quietly in his seat. “What scream was that?” Jongdae didn’t stop. He was too annoyed.

 

A soft knock on the desk made all of them look again. It’s Jaehyun this time. He bowed to them then saw and Chanyeol in the mix then eyed Baekhyun warily. He left some papers on Jongdae’s desk then excused himself politely.

 

“I like Jaehyun out of all of them.” Chanyeol mumbled, fumbling with his tie. The two agreed. “What were we talking about?” Baekhyun and Jongdae rolled their eyes and found something to do. Chanyeol stood and got his phone out.

 

“Oh, Dae, dinner at my place tonight.” Chanyeol reminded.

 

“Can’t. I need my bed.” Jongdae replied, reading the file Jaehyun sent. He sat on Baekhyun’s lap because of the chair shortage.

 

“You mean ‘I need Baekhyun in bed’.” Chanyeol teased. Baekhyun and Jongdae looked at him, no trace of other intentions in their eyes. Chanyeol blushed. He missed Sehun now. Sucks for him, the boy had to fly to Jakarta then China for another set of meetings. Sehun grew up well to work in the business. He was a great negotiator and threat to Chinese counterparts because of his demeanor. That alone made him worthy to face difficult people because the boy wasn’t scared of anything; just Chanyeol’s anger.

 

“Hello, yes it’s Park. Get me a jet to Jakarta now.” Chanyeol uttered sternly. Baekhyun and Jongdae looked at him in shock. “Want to come with?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got Red Velvet in, now NCT! Sorry, SM trash. Take note of those characters! They're important for the next chapters!
> 
> Update this Friday! Stay tuned!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's going well with everyone but there's one confusing person, Chanyeol. He's handsome, charismatic, and rich with a "team" of security. He's no gang or mafia member but he's definitely affiliated. The lively radio DJ isn't has perfect and normal as he appears to be. He has some skeletons in the closet and he's very well-acquainted with them. Here's a background on Park Chanyeol and how he and Jongdae came to be.

Jongdae woke up to two strained voices. Again. “It’s 4am and he’s still going at it.” He sighed. Chanyeol had another visitor. A guy this time. He thought the girl last week was the last one for a while. Jongdae got up, got his keys, wallet, and phone before heading out to leave his roommate. He’s accompanied anyway.

 

“No one called you in, Jongdae.” The guard at the entrance of SBS reminded.

 

“I know. I just want to get my mind off things.” Jongdae smiled weakly. Honestly, he just wanted to sleep. The guard let him in, shrugging at the boy’s reason.

 

Jongdae entered the recording studio for their radio show, opening just one light and the air-conditioning. He took a seat inside the booth, his seat during show, and slumped on it. Maybe he did have a lot to think about.

 

He woke up with a poke on his shoulder. Jongdae did fall asleep. Too much thinking could be draining anyway. When he woke up, he was back in his room.

 

“There he is. I thought I had to bring in airhorn again.” Chanyeol clapped lightly. Jongdae looked around, really confused. “How did you get home? Chulie called me to get you. He said you’re troubled again.” He explained. Jongdae needed to talk to Chulie, the guard, later.

 

“I’m not. You’re just too loud with your visitor.” Jongdae mumbled, eyes closed again.

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol offered him an Iced Americano, his favorite. “I did say I would cut it down to once a month.”

 

“You need help, Yeol. Sex is fun but you could be infected.” Jongdae worried, poking the lid with the straw miserably. Chanyeol got it from him and did it himself. Jongdae was still groggy and uncoordinated.

 

“I do have myself checked regularly. The condoms are working fine, Dae, but thanks.” Chanyeol ruffled his hair.

 

“Another half day cut from my paycheck,” Jongdae frowned, realizing the time.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I called them already. They’re not touching our paychecks until the end of the year. Don’t ask what I bargained this time. Just smile, please. I feel really bad you drove in that condition.” Chanyeol’s brows met. He really was thinking about this all morning. Jongdae didn’t like it when he did that. It worried him a lot, honestly, because he knew Chanyeol’s reasons for doing things. Having sex habitually came from his commitment and esteem issues. Jongdae just didn’t want to tell him he figured it out.

 

When they met in an audition for a musical in 5th grade, Chanyeol wasn’t the confident and overly attractive guy he was now. He was weird and lanky. A little too weird and lanky for everybody. Jongdae didn’t like people treating him like that.

 

So he did what any kind kid would; he sat with him during lunch. Chanyeol had really old-looking glasses and really crappy hair to cover his really pointy ears. They were still pointy now but he’s too attractive to even notice them anymore. Jongdae was small but really cheery. Chanyeol was afraid of him because he was too loud. Jongdae took it as a compliment.

 

“You like animals?” Jongdae looked at his lunchbox. Chanyeol nodded, unpacking a very elaborate set. Jongdae could only anticipate of what was coming out next. Suddenly, Chanyeol handed him two of the seven containers.

 

“Thank you for talking to me, Jongdae.” Chanyeol bowed to him. Jongdae found it super unecessary, he pushed him back to his seat.

 

“I think your lunchbox’s cool, not your food. I don’t even know what this is.” Jongdae looked at the octopus and mixed vegetables.

 

“It sucks,” Chanyeol smirked. Jongdae immediately got his humor, because an octopus had suction arms.

 

“Jongdae, why are you eating with him?” Another student asked right in front of Chanyeol.

 

“Have you tried octopus?” Jongdae asked, really curious. The girl shook her head. “Sucks to be you then,” He shrugged and started eating. Chanyeol bit his chopsticks, keeping his head down so he wouldn’t offend the girl with his laugh.

 

“Oh! Whoa, this is weird! This is so good!” Jongdae screamed. Other students went around him slowly. Chanyeol panicked slightly. “Oh, what are you all looking at?”

 

Some kids looked at Chanyeol’s lunch then Jongdae’s. Chanyeol looked at Jongdae for help. He thought they were about to take his lunch. They didn’t want to. They were just jealous Jongdae ate what he ate.

 

After school, Jongdae walked with him but he always stopped by the convenience store after two pedestrians from the school. Jongdae thought he owned the convenience store for some time until Chanyeol asked where he lived. Jongdae had to take the bus to Gyeonggi-do. It was a 4-hour travel everyday to and from school for him but he learned fast. Chanyeol was shocked his friend travelled that far and long everyday. Jongdae did homework on the bus and sometimes, people there helped him. He’s friends with the bus driver already because he always got in the same time everyday.

 

“You’re not taking the bus today.” Chanyeol held his arm.

 

“Why not? How will I get home? I’m gonna miss my cartoons, Yeol.” Jongdae looked suspicious.

 

“Just, wait with me here for another two minutes.” It took a lot of courage for Chanyeol to say that. Jongdae was skeptical.

 

“Fine, just two minutes, or else I have to run to catch the bus and I’m not giving you chocolates tomorrow.” Jongdae pointed to the tall lanky kid. Chanyeol nodded, smiling to himself.

 

A car pulled up in front of them. Jongdae looked at it in awe. The driver came out and bowed at them. Jongdae bowed out of habit but Chanyeol high fived the driver.

 

“Just in time, hyung! We have a mission. Can you drive to Gyeonggi-do in less than two hours?” Chanyeol talked confidently to him. Jongdae was surprised he could talk like that.

 

“Where in Gyeonggi-do?” The driver smiled at Jongdae.

 

“Siheung, sir!” Jongdae’s pride made the driver smile wider. He looked younger suddenly.

 

“We can make it in a hour.” He winked.

 

They did. Jongdae out of the car, really thankful for the ride. Chanyeol felt great in helping a friend get home. He thought he could really be confident now since his friend liked him. Jongdae’s mom came out, surprised to see his son with another student and a car. She bowed to the driver while Chanyeol introduced himself.

 

“Come in, please. Have some snacks before you leave.” She invited. Chanyeol looked at the driver, who simply nodded to him.

 

They watched cartoons together while eating their snacks. The driver chatted with Jongdae’s mom in the kitchen.

 

“Yeolie, do you want to sleep over tomorrow? We can drive you home on Sunday.” Jongdae invited. Chanyeol looked at the driver.

 

“Hyung, can I?” He asked.

 

“What is it?” The driver asked, excusing himself from the mother.

 

“Can I sleep over tomorrow here? I will come home on Sunday. They will take me.” Chanyeol explained clearly.

 

The driver called his mother and explained the situation. Chanyeol looked upset already. Jongdae’s mom took him to the side for a while. Jongdae didn’t understand why he needed to stay on the side while his mother sat beside Chanyeol.

 

“I’m sorry,” the driver began.

 

“No need to explain, hyung. I knew she’d say no. They always do.” Chanyeol mumbled, the personality he saw in school was coming out again. “Thank you for having me, Mrs. Kim. I will be going now. See you tomorrow, Jongdae.” Chanyeol came off too stiff.

 

Jongdae’s mom explained it to him. Chanyeol’s privileges came at a high price. He was sheltered for many reasons but Jongdae’s mother only said a few. In Jongdae’s plain understanding, Chanyeol was rich, which explained the elaborate lunchbox and the car with a driver. It didn’t prepare him for the responsibilities.

 

They stayed friends. They were best friends. No one found Chanyeol weird anymore, just quiet. But around Jongdae, he was really loud. They grew up being so close, they shared the same humor already. Then Chanyeol left.

 

Jongdae was fine during the first few days but then he missed him suddenly. Chanyeol left for New York for two years. When he returned, he was different. Confident. Jongdae felt like he was left behind suddenly but Chanyeol still treated him the same. They still talked the same things and loved the same things. Only difference was that Chanyeol hit puberty hard.

 

Girls were all over him in high school. He knew he looked good. Jongdae ate his lunch in his seat alone. Chanyeol was beside him but he was busy with other people. It took a toll on Jongdae when Chanyeol didn’t even defend him when someone threw a milk carton at him. The girls laughed and mocked him but Chanyeol only stared. Tables have turned against them.

 

Twice it happened without Chanyeol knowing. He was too busy walking too slow for girls to look. Jongdae was so annoyed he asked for a change of seats. Eventually, he changed classes too. Chanyeol felt the absence of Jongdae. He liked the attention but when he just wanted to be alone, he couldn’t. He wanted to hang out with Jongdae.

 

Jongdae was busy with his music. He sang loud and proud and people in his new class loved him for it. Chanyeol heard it and remembered why he liked Jongdae so much. They both loved music…and talking. So when another milk carton flew Jongdae’s way, Chanyeol was sent to the office for punching another student.

 

Jongdae was there too. He punched the student’s friend for punching Chanyeol. Jongdae and Chanyeol got off the hook easily. Jongdae didn’t wonder why anymore.

 

“Seems great to have all the money,” the punched student muttered bitterly. Right. Chanyeol’s rich. But Jongdae didn’t know how rich. He asked Chanyeol finally. That’s when he found out Chanyeol’s family ran the biggest shipping company in the country. Chanyeol thought Jongdae would get mad for hiding it all this time but Jongdae just nodded.

 

“You don’t own it. Your dad does. What have you proven, Park Chanyeol? You’re still Yeolie to me. You just got annoyingly confident.” Jongdae said plainly then turned to his heel. It didn’t have a trace of disgust or remorse, it was direct. Chanyeol wasn’t upset, but the challenge, he deserved that.

 

“Hi,” A girl came over Jongdae’s desk the next day. He looked up and saw a pretty girl. And Chanyeol beside her.

 

“Jongdae, this is Soongchun.” Chanyeol smirked. Somewhere in the building, a girl just fainted. “Soongchun, you know Jongdae, of course.” Why would she know him?

 

“Go on,” He urged to her gently.

 

“Please accept my gift, oppa.” She bowed, handing Jongdae a note. He was surprised he called him oppa in a very cute way.

 

In their school, a guy only gets called oppa if it’s a girl’s brother or their crush or boyfriend. Jongdae thought sunbaenim was the right term but he definitely heard oppa.

 

Jongdae opened the note and looked at Soongchun. Apparently she’s been crushing on Jongdae since grade school. She was so surprised when she found out they went to the same high school too. First, he thought it was a joke but a girl joking about her love wasn’t a good one.

 

“I know we just met but please acknowledge me, oppa.” She was a shy one. Chanyeol sat on the desk beside Jongdae’s, arms crossed, smirk still in place.

 

“Y-Yes, of course. Thank you, Soongchun. Study well?” Jongdae wasn’t sure how to respond. It’s the first time a girl confessed to him. Chanyeol laughed to himself but she took it wholeheartedly.

  
“Yes, I will! Thank you, oppa!” She bowed happily. Jongdae held her hand and squeezed it assuringly. She turned so red, Chanyeol thought he had to bring her to the infirmary. She ran out of the room, bowing to Jongdae and Chanyeol.

 

“What was that?” Jongdae was smiling.

 

“I overheard them talking about boys. She hates me but loves you. I thought it was refreshing.” Chanyeol smiled. “So I told her I’ll help her confess. See? You’re not so bad, Dae. We can get girls together!”

 

Jongdae wasn’t sure what he meant until they went to a sophomore party. Soongchun was there. Chanyeol smiled kindly to her while Jongdae wasn’t sure where to look. If he stared at her, his eyes would go to her chest. She didn’t mind. She just wanted Jongdae.

 

Before the night ended, Jongdae found Chanyeol alone. The tall one noticed something different about his best friend. Jongdae didn’t explain it but Chanyeol knew Soongchun got what she wanted and then gave Jongdae more.

 

The two were inseparable again. Chanyeol’s popularity leveled once Jongdae’s grew. They were the best friends the girls really liked because they were cute and chatty. Chanyeol still walked slow but Jongdae would push him to speed up. The girls found that funny. The guys were their friends. Everything worked out for them so they got a place together. They needed to get away from their families anyway.

 

The place wasn’t big but it was enough. Chanyeol chose it because it was low-key. Jongdae just liked a change of scenery. They still get laid but they were mature enough to handle it. Jongdae just didn’t like Chanyeol taking it too far.

 

For the past year, 16 people came in their place. Some came back for seconds. Chanyeol woke up and went to work with his skin peppered with clots. He tried to hide it but then he just stopped trying after five months. Everyone at work knew he fooled around. Chanyeol had pride in that.

 

Chanyeol didn’t deny he had commitment issues. He didn’t like it when people held him down. Jongdae understood Chanyeol lived like that since they were kids. That’s why he wanted to move in with him immediately. Chanyeol didn’t like the hold of his family on him just because they were rich. He didn’t want to be known just because of that. What Jongdae said stuck to him; what have you proven, Park Chanyeol?

 

So he got a place in Seoul with Jongdae, paid rent like a normal citizen, got a job in SBS without his parents’ help, played gigs and spun at clubs at night until the station offered him and Jongdae a DJ position. Park Chanyeol had proven himself and Jongdae was happy to support him. Still, Chanyeol needed to fix himself.

 

Jongdae’s framed poster fell off the wall one night. The glass broke at the fall. Jongdae stormed in the next room, not caring who was on or under. Of course Chanyeol was on.

 

“Chanyeol, get a motel if you want to fuck!” Jongdae screamed.

 

“Can’t. People will know me.” Chanyeol panted, stilling.

 

“Why, who are you?” The girl under him asked, squirming. Jongdae found out Chanyeol was very aggressive there. The girl just screamed daddy and he didn’t want to be part of that moment but he did.

 

When Chanyeol didn’t come home several nights, Jongdae just sent him a text to be safe. Chanyeol responded before starting his adventure.

 

His back hit the club wall, lips claiming his. A guy pinned him, matching his aggression. Chanyeol liked it. He might just submit but he knew who he was. He’s Park Chanyeol and everyone bows down in front of him. In a quick move, the guy was pressed against the wall, groaning with need. “That’s better,” Chanyeol whispered wickedly.

 

His lifestyle needed assurance. No one knew him personally but he knew he had to keep things clean after. So he got his own security team. These men took care of things he didn’t want his hands on. These men watched Chanyeol and the people he loved secretly. These men were from his own resources, something Chanyeol knew he proved to himself greatly. He knew how to play dirtier than his father.

 

Jongdae heard Chanyeol come home late the other night. His roommate had a guy on his knees. Jongdae could only watch. Chanyeol’s back faced him, good thing too. The guy saw Jongdae and stopped. Chanyeol looked behind him and apologized. Jongdae just sighed. Suddenly, Chanyeol got duct tape out of his jacket pocket and taped the guy’s mouth.

 

“Problem solved.” Chanyeol shrugged. Jongdae thought it was a good solution so he shrugged and told him to have fun. And Chanyeol did.

 

Sometimes both rooms were busy. Shirtless Jongdae went in naked Chanyeol’s room while he fucked another person to ask for some tape. Chanyeol pointed to the table. The girl eyed Jongdae suggestively and he gave her a wink. Chanyeol scoffed. She screamed her lungs off after that. Chanyeol didn’t like divided attention anyway.

 

Chanyeol went in Jongdae’s room to watch sometimes. Jongdae didn’t mind after several instances. Chanyeol’s tastes were different from his. It’s always a girl in his bed while Chanyeol wasn’t picky. So when a guy got up from Jongdae’s bed, Chanyeol was shocked. He didn’t think Jongdae would bottom. He wasn’t that type. They were best friends because they topped always. The guy winced when he stood and left. Chanyeol’s faith in has been Jongdae restored.

 

“What? You think I’d submit to that?” Jongdae smirked, wearing a clean shirt.

 

“It’s the first time you brought a guy home, Dae.” Chanyeol sipped his coffee. It’s been a while since the two roommates were alone in the morning.

 

“I didn’t want virgin blood on my sheets.” Jongdae rest his head on the table while he waited for his coffee.

 

“Fair point. But what’s his name?” Chanyeol handed his mug to him. Jongdae shrugged as he stood. He really didn’t know. “Then who did you scream last night? It wasn’t a girl’s name for sure.” Chanyeol was amused. Jongdae just winked and took a shower.

 

Jongdae was adventurous with his nights but Chanyeol was on a different level. He didn’t bother complaining anymore. Chanyeol always had a peace-offering if he was too loud. So the last resort was Jongdae sleeping at the office only to have his roommate pick him up to sleep on a bed. It’s cute, really. Chanyeol was a sweet kid first before a lust demon.

 

When Jongdae stopped for some monogamy thing Chanyeol was so curious about, he tried it. It was surprisingly pleasing for him. The guy he chose wasn’t in the whole monogamy thing but he didn’t mind. It’s a step for Chanyeol, not the guy. He thought of how Jongdae could do it for more than a year already until he met the reason; the name Jongdae screamed with the first guy, who had a different name, he fucked in his bed.

 

Jongdae’s been seeing Baekhyun, the delivery guy he met once a month before. Now they met…every night. No sex, not much. They weren’t together for that reason mostly. They were the annoying suburban couple while Chanyeol was the free-spirited third wheel. Sometimes with a third wheel buddy, Baekhyun’s close friend, Sehun. When the couple had disgustingly cute things to do, Chanyeol and Sehun had their own plans.

 

Jongdae didn’t expect to find out those plans one morning when a familiar face sucked Chanyeol’s face in the kitchen.

 

“Sehun?” Jongdae blinked. Chanyeol shielded him immediately.

 

“Please don’t tell Baekhyun.” He worried for the young one.

 

“I-I won’t, but..wait I need coffee before I process all this.” Jongdae took a seat on the couch, hands on his head. Sehun rushed to make him one, handing it to him quickly.

 

Chanyeol eyed Sehun, faces stern with concern. Sehun looked embarrassed. That’s the last thing Chanyeol wanted him to feel.

 

“Okay, first question. When?” Jongdae looked at Chanyeol.

 

“Almost a few weeks already, when we visited the shop, Baekhyun’s family’s death anniversary. I took Sehun out for lunch so you two could go. But we phoned a lot before, harmless thing.” Chanyeol answered directly. Sehun was stunned he said it with ease.

 

“Lunch, huh?” Jongdae smirked. “I’m guessing dessert was the best part.” He looked at Sehun now.

 

“Please don’t tell hyung. I don’t want him to think different.” Sehun worried.

 

“Why would you be worried if you two are only dating? Unless, that’s not what’s going on here. What’s going on with the two of you? I’m not telling him. He’s too busy worrying about his music program auditions. He knows you like Yeol, Sehun. Calm down. I’m not Suho.” Jongdae smiled.

 

“N-No, I don’t like you like you know,” Sehun stuttered, looking at Chanyeol. The elder only smirked. Jongdae saw the flash of sadness in Chanyeol’s eyes. Something was up with these two and it’s not dating.

 

“How’s Seulgi?” Chanyeol asked out of the blue.

 

“Fine, I guess.” Sehun looked confused. Jongdae knew what Chanyeol was doing.

 

“Still seeing her?” Jongdae smiled.

 

“Why are you all like that? She’s my best friend.” Sehun smiled, trying to control it.

 

“Making out in the backroom is a best friend thing? Jongdae, did we ever?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. Jongdae shook his head.

 

“She knows I like someone else, okay?” Sehun rolled his eyes. Jongdae knew who. The answer was beside them.

 

“Well, you two keep this place warm. I’ll go to work. Don’t worry. I’m not saying anything until you do.” Sehun felt the weight of Jongdae’s point.

 

When Jongdae came home, he knew why Chanyeol would try monogamy with Sehun. The kid was insane in bed. Chanyeol was loud when someone blew him but only Sehun made him beg to stop. Their aggression matched so well, it was a like looking at the mirror. Jongdae remembered Sehun came from a rich family too. They probably understood each other more than Jongdae did to Chanyeol.

 

He tried to walk past them in the living room but his throat went dry. Sehun was covered in clots, as well as Yeol. They weren’t fully naked but they were close to triggering the smoke alarm, Jongdae thought.

 

Sehun groaned when Chanyeol bit his hip bone. The lower Chanyeol kissed, the quieter Sehun got. Jongdae figured why this didn’t bother him at night. Sehun was too calm for his age. Chanyeol felt Sehun’s hands in his hair. Suddenly, he was choked down. Jongdae blinked away. Sehun just made Chanyeol mad. Jongdae didn’t want to stay for that anymore.

 

Almost all of Chanyeol’s partners made him mad in bed. Some of them eyed Jongdae, some forgot his name, some were just not his type of kink. When Chanyeol gets mad when aroused, he becomes completely different, slightly scary and maniac.

 

Chanyeol gasped for air when he was released, fire burning in his eyes. Sehun’s head was tilted up in pleasure. Chanyeol wiped his chin on Sehun’s stomach. The young one looked down and saw another two clots on his skin. He didn’t feel those two happen.

 

“I’d be careful about making him mad next time.” Jongdae smirked to Sehun.

 

“Jongdae, that’s voyeurism. Taking notes?” Chanyeol smirked to Jongdae.

 

“It’s enough for my notes last time.” Jongdae felt proud in that. Sehun didn’t need to hear that.

 

“Go. I’m going to try something.” Chanyeol whispered. Jongdae winked at Sehun and locked himself in his room.

 

Sehun felt nervous. He really didn’t feel the new clots on his stomach. Chanyeol felt different suddenly. Chanyeol took him in his mouth full, taking him by surprise. He tried to fight against Chanyeol’s hands on his wrists. The experienced held him down, punishing him for choking him.

 

“Sorry,” Sehun panted. Chanyeol didn’t like words. Sehun continued to whimper helplessly at Chanyeol’s attack. When he was about to burst, Chanyeol stopped and got Sehun on top of him. Sehun was weakening, afraid that if he burst, Chanyeol would punish him more. Chanyeol licked his throat to his ear slowly.

 

“Move.” Chanyeol whispered. “If you let go before I say so, this will get painful.” Sehun felt the torture internally. He was throbbing hard and Chanyeol knew it. Still, he moved slowly, friction increasing pleasure. Chanyeol just watched him suffer. Sehun was drunk in lust while he moved. Chanyeol moaned to his ear. He almost lost it.

 

Chanyeol lifted him up with him and threw him to the bed. He got a packet above him but Chanyeol threw it away. Sehun was close to bursting when Chanyeol’s knee assaulted him now. But Sehun didn’t have it in him to back down. He sat up and bit Chanyeol’s lip, pulling him down with him. Chanyeol could feel the teeth marks bruising. He tasted blood in his mouth and it just fueled him more.

 

He kicked Sehun’s legs apart while the kid panted from the kiss. He covered his mouth and pushed in without mercy. Sehun trembled under him, eyes shut tight. Chanyeol wondered if he went too far. Guilt built in his chest. Sehun’s voice muffled under his hand.

 

“What?” Chanyeol whispered.

 

“More,” Sehun did not just say that. “Please,”

 

Chanyeol looked amazed. Sehun laughed a bit. Chanyeol made sure he didn’t after a beat. The gasps Sehun made to Chanyeol’s ear were unlike any he’s heard. The hair on his nape rose and he wanted more of it.

 

The friction on Sehun’s length plus the pressure from Chanyeol made him limp. He needed more stamina to keep up with Chanyeol. The elder didn’t mind. He just enjoyed the feel and the sounds. Suddenly, Chanyeol hit it.

 

Sehun’s nails scratched Chanyeol’s back, eight streaks beaming on his pale skin. Chanyeol did it again, for his pleasure, not Sehun’s. They were unprotected and really going hard. Chanyeol’s preference. Sehun begged once more. Chanyeol dragged his lips on Sehun’s jaw then kissed him long enough, still hitting the same spot hard. Just when Chanyeol thought he won, Sehun’s tongue flicked in his mouth. The young one smiled.

 

“You’re not the only one who gets what he wants.” Sehun whispered and reached beyond Chanyeol’s thighs, palming him.

 

“You’re impossible.” Chanyeol’s really pissed. He took it out on Sehun and the kid only liked it. He got his wrists and pinned them down. Sehun chuckled as Chanyeol took himself out. It was replaced with a gasp when Chanyeol hammered it down.

 

“I’ve been doing this longer than you have, Sehun. Little brats get disciplined.” Chanyeol smirked. Sehun wanted to punch him for looking too hot even covered in sweat.

 

He continued the agonizing rhythm, feeling Sehun’s dick really throbbing in pain. Chanyeol chuckled to his skin and sucked it too hard, Sehun felt the blood in his veins submit to the suck.

 

Chanyeol knew what he was doing. He covered Sehun’s mouth again, hitting the spot head on, lips still sucking his skin. Sehun arched his back and let go. It’s the first time Sehun came while getting the same hard thrust repeatedly. His body wrung everything out as he shook. Chanyeol’s weight pressed on him, completely worn out.

 

“Fuck, let’s do that again.” Chanyeol panted. Sehun tried to find air, body still trembling. Chanyeol kissed his lips gently. “I forgive you.”

 

Sehun was too weak to move. Chanyeol got up slowly, careful not to move a lot so Sehun wouldn’t bruise. The kid got himself on his elbows, looking down as Chanyeol pulled out slowly. That in itself was different kind of pleasure. A string of liquid hung in the air, still connecting them, made Sehun smirk proudly.

 

“Fuck, you’ve ruined me for girls.” Chanyeol gasped.

 

“Good to know,” Sehun laid back again, feeling empty. Chanyeol cleaned himself then Sehun.

 

“Sleep,” Chanyeol kissed his forehead and did as told.

 

Jongdae found Chanyeol on the sofa, staring at the ceiling at dawn. He looked to Sehun, clothed and asleep on Chanyeol’s bed, red clots too bright on his pale skin. Chanyeol had a lot too. They seemed like stamps for doing a good job.

 

“I’m guessing it went well.” Jongdae leaned on top of the sofa. Chanyeol hummed happily. “You didn’t hurt him?” Chanyeol shook his head.

 

“I can’t do that to him.” Chanyeol mumbled sleepily.

 

“But many others have left bruised or escorted out by your security for the same reason Sehun got what you gave him.” Jongdae mumbled.

 

“He made me mad, that’s all.” That’s not something to be taken lightly though.

 

“You submitted him to your level of BDSM, Yeol. You and BDSM are dangerous on their own but you merged together is pretty maniac.”

 

“You know what he said when he got a taste of it?” Chanyeol looked at him now. “More.”

 

“Wow,” Jongdae was surprised. No one asked for more once they got a taste. Only Sehun. “He’s just as stubborn as you but you didn’t hurt him. Why?”

 

“I think I love him, Dae.” Chanyeol uttered then looked at Jongdae with fearful eyes.

 

“I’m surprised you just realized that now. Sehun’s been falling for you since I saw you two in the same space. You just saw his signs now?” Jongdae hit Chanyeol’s head.

 

“I saw them but I thought he liked Seulgi. They fooled around more often too. I thought I was the side chick.” Chanyeol found it weird he’s whipped but a prissy kid.

 

“What are you doing to do when he wakes up?” Jongdae looked at Sehun again.

 

“I’m going to take him home, unless he wants to stay. You okay staying at Baek’s for today? I want to see where this goes today.” Chanyeol felt weird. “What is this feeling?”

 

“Monogamy. Okay, guess I’m packing then. Don’t forget recording tonight. Feed Sehun edible food, please. You two are insanely rich and eat trash. I feel bad for your money bills.” Jongdae frowned.

 

“Go get some from my wallet.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. Jongdae kissed his forehead in thanks.

 

“Get some sleep. I’ll lock the door so he doesn’t escape. Or just cuddle him. It’s not so hard, Park. It’s a step to monogamy.” Jongdae smiled. Chanyeol got up and threw his slipper at him. Jongdae laughed. But still Chanyeol did it. And to his relief, Sehun clung on to him.

 

“Yeah, I think I do love you, Oh Sehun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought the story missed angst and then some so let it be the rich guys!
> 
> The timeline for this chapter jumps a lot so if you need clarifications, just comment below :) Hope you liked it!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun's graduating college but that's not the only thing he's graduating from.

“Yeol, can you fix my tie?” Jongdae looked hopeless with an ugly looking tie.  
 ****

“Ask Baekhyun to do it.” Chanyeol mumbled, choosing a watch to wear. “Why are you even wearing a tie? It’s just Sehun’s college graduation.” He smiled, close to laughing.

 

Jongdae looked at his best friend looking classy in a striped button-down tucked in his dress pants, hair swept up. He smiled teasingly to him. “Looking good for your graduating boyfriend?”

 

“For our graduating friend,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Baekhyun, wake up. We’re leaving.” He patted the eldest among them to get up from the sofa.

 

“Ah, you wrinkled your shirt, Baek.” Jongdae sighed, seeing his boyfriend look disoriented.

 

“I’m not wearing this.” Baekhyun yawned and went to Chanyeol’s room to change.

 

“My room is perfectly fine. Why is using yours?” Jongdae pouted. Chanyeol shook his head.

 

“He’s going to use my stuff again.” He smirked. The sound of some spritz confirmed it.

 

Baekhyun came out in a white button-down tucked in his fit dress pants, looking like the prodigy that he was. Jongdae stupidly smiled at him.

 

“Is this what relationship looks like? You two compliment each other.” Chanyeol looked at the couple, noticing their black and white ensemble. Baekhyun smirked and placed a quick kiss on Jongdae.

 

“You and Sehun should try it rather than breaking bed springs.” Baekhyun winked.

 

“You told him?” Chanyeol pointed at Jongdae, who just shrugged.

 

“No, I figured it out. Sehun’s neck was a masterpiece when he came to visit me. It wasn’t Seulgi for sure. You’re the other person he keeps seeing so I figured it was you.” Baekhyun shrugged. “It’s fine. Just don’t hurt him too much. Let’s go?”

 

They sat at the sides, waiting for Sehun to be called. Chanyeol usually slept during meetings and seminars but he stayed awake for this. Jongdae was surprised. Sehun and Jongin were beside each other. Jongin was asleep during the valedictorian speech. Baekhyun was too for a bit.

 

“Is his family here?” Jongdae asked. Chanyeol shook his head.

 

“Who’s going to meet him at the end of the stage?” Jongdae gave him a pointed look.

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s eyes were glued to Sehun.

 

“What?” Baekhyun woke up.

 

“Is Sehun’s family here?” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol’s head whipped to him quickly.

 

“I heard they’ll be here just in time for Sehun’s diploma.” Baekhyun yawned to his hand.

 

“Kim Jongin,” The three of them stood, hollering like proud brothers. Jongin saw them and waved happily with his diploma, his family around him.

 

“Ah, I’m a proud friend with that one. He never missed a class, work, and ballet school.” Baekhyun bragged to the others on the side, who were stunned for two reasons; Jongin’s credentials and/or Baekhyun’s stunning face.

 

Then it was Sehun’s turn. Chanyeol stood and clapped first. The two followed suit, Jongdae screaming so loud, he could me mistaken for a megaphone. Sehun shook the hand of the dean and thanked him. When he looked at the end of the stage, no one was there.

 

“They didn’t make it.” Chanyeol noticed.

 

Baekhyun got the flowers and ran down the steps, Chanyeol and Jongdae following him. Someone ran past him, clapping for the flowers to be passed. Baekhyun threw it to Chanyeol, who made it there in less than 20 paces.

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol panted, smiling loosely to Sehun. He looked up to the man, surprised to see him at the end of the stage. “Baekhyun said they’d make it.”

 

“He said they would.” Baekhyun pointed to Sehun.

 

“Ah move! Congratulations, Sehun-ah!” Jongdae hugged him first. Baekhyun followed, then Chanyeol gave the flowers. They didn’t hug but they got the message.

 

“Sehun,” An authoritative with a tinge of love tone spoke behind them. His mother stood elegantly, designer bag in hand. Sehun went to her for a quick hug. “Sorry I’m late.”

 

“At least you still made it,” He answered stiffly. “Dad’s busy?” She sighed and apologized again.

 

“Are these your friends?” She smiled kindly at them. Sehun nodded. “Shall we have dinner then? I doubt you all want to stay and listen to this.” She scoffed and turned around. Sehun shrugged, telling them to follow. He passed his graduation cap and toga to the bodyguard, folding them neatly. Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand tight, intimidated by everything. Baekhyun was used to this. He’s crashed several dinners with the Oh family and they see him as family too. Chanyeol just walked with his hands in his pockets. He was familiar with this anyway.

 

They were brought to a really expensive restaurant. Thank God they all wore something decent enough to fit the ambiance of the place. Sehun’s mother sat at the head of the table, Sehun on her left, Baekhyun on her right. Chanyeol sat beside Sehun while Jongdae beside Baekhyun.

 

“A round of introductions, except Baekhyun. I know this kid too well already.” She rolled her eyes with a kind smile. Chanyeol thought Sehun got it from her.

 

“Kim Jongdae, pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” Jongdae bowed.

 

“He’s dating Baekhyun, Mom.” Sehun filled. She beamed and winked to Baekhyun, who blushed.

 

“Park Chanyeol, ma’am. I believe we’ve met once or twice at the benefit auction.” Chanyeol was different here, Baekhyun thought.

 

“Park…Park…ah yes! Your mother’s Park Yumi! Yes, I remember now! I can’t believe I’ll see you here and at Sehun’s graduation.” She smiled, touching Sehun’s arm. “Sehunnie here hates those auctions. He thinks he’s selling his dignity.” Chanyeol knew what he meant. Sons being auctioned for a greater cause, they say.

 

“What’s been going on then? It’s nice to see Sehun’s friends once in a while.” She sipped her wine. It was like it’s a routine that starts around the table with Baekhyun then ends with Sehun.

 

“I got in the music program, as double major.” Baekhyun smiled, starting it off.

 

“Oh wonderful! Sehun did say a lot about your piano skills, Baekhyun. Can you play for us sometimes?” She asked. Baekhyun nodded. “Double major? That’s difficult, what’s the other program?”

 

“Oh, voice.” Sehun’s mom got up and hugged him, surprising everyone. She hugged him like a proud mother. Technically, she was. Sehun worked with Baekhyun for almost five years in that shop so he was basically family. Again, she asked for him to sing when he could. Sehun wanted to stop her but he was busy with something else; Chanyeol’s nerves. He held his hand under the table, comforting.

 

They moved to Jongdae being a voice major too and dating Baekhyun. Sehun’s mom loved the story.

 

“So you DJ at SBS? What time? I might have heard it.” She asked.

 

“Wednesdays, 11 to midnight. I partner with Chanyeol, actually.” Jongdae smiled politely.

 

“Really? I didn’t know you did side work aside from your business?” She diverted her attention to Chanyeol now. Baekhyun looked confused so Jongdae filled that their friend is as rich as Sehun. Baekhyun was interested now too.

 

“I like working for my family, but I like to make a name for myself too. I love music and working at SBS helps me meet producers and musicians on my own. Business is fine but my passion is in music…and talking every Wednesday night with Dae.” Everyone felt Chanyeol’s passion. Sehun’s mom praised him for that. Sehun thought it was hot.

 

“Sehunnie, dear, what are your plans now? Are you still working for Minseok after?” She was in boss mode now. Baekhyun stared at their dessert. He knew Sehun didn’t like this part.

 

“Yes. I’ll keep the job there but Dad gave me some operations thing so it won’t interfere much.” Sehun kept it at that. “Mom, can I go with them later? They’re having movie night in Chanyeol’s place.” He asked. His mom just waved him off.

 

“So, Chanyeol, are you seeing someone?” She asked, batting her lashes. Jongdae almost sputtered his drink. Sehun kept a straight face while Baekhyun eyed him quickly.

 

“No,” Chanyeol laughed it off. “But I have my eye on someone.” He added, not looking at Sehun.

 

“Sehunnie’s single, you know.” She was on a roll. Baekhyun laughed this time, noticing Sehun’s silent plead for his mother to stop talking.

 

“Yes, I know.” Chanyeol smiled, trying not to laugh too.

 

“Mom, enough. I can get my own partner, okay?” Sehun sighed. Little did she know the said partner was beside him this whole time.

 

“Partner, sure. I’m sure you’re all aware Sehun isn’t picky.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Mrs. Oh, I think Sehun has someone in mind. He’ll get one soon, I know it. Right, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun smiled forcefully. Jongdae kicked him under the table.

 

“Yes, yes! Sehun’s a really good-looking kid anyway. I noticed he got his smile from you.” Chanyeol laughed robotically.

 

“Oh Chanyeol! Stop, you’re making me blush!” She fanned herself then her phone rang. “Oh, sorry boys, I have to go. I hope this was enough to celebrate Sehun.” She smiled shyly. Jongdae thought she was kidding. Their meal was probably worth his monthly salary, with taxes.

 

She kissed Sehun’s cheeks as they all stood out of courtesy. She kissed Baekhyun’s cheek then winked at Jongdae with a quick kiss on his cheek. She turned to Chanyeol and hugged him tight. Sehun’s eyes went wide. Baekhyun was so amused, he tried not to clap while he laughed silently. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun in shock, trying to control his laughter.

 

Sehun’s mom kissed Chanyeol’s cheek a little too long then squeezed his butt. Chanyeol was too stunned to even react or move.

 

“Mom!” Sehun tore her off him gently.

 

“What? You’re not interested in him, right?” They all noticed it; the challenge in her voice.

 

“Mom, go. You’ve harassed him enough.” Sehun sighed. She kissed Sehun again then waved goodbye to everyone.

 

“I see where you get it from now.” Chanyeol whispered to Sehun, who became stoic again.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae had other plans after dinner, to visit Jongdae’s parents. Movie night was left with the two, who was still seated. The happy couple exited the VIP room, congratulating Sehun once again.

 

Chanyeol looked at the corners of the room while Sehun tried to forget what his mother did. They were silent, not looking at each other. What else would they say? They didn’t really talk much when they’re together. They just fucked. They had more to say online than in person. Chanyeol drank his wine, suffocating from the silence. Sehun fumbled with Baekhyun and Jongdae’s graduation gift; a set of animal pens for kids.

 

“Hmmm, scented,” Sehun pointed the tip of the pen to Chanyeol’s nose, who smelled it hesitantly.

 

“Lemon?” Chanyeol guessed. Sehun laughed at him, leaning his head to his shoulder. Chanyeol relaxed slightly, holding Sehun’s hand. “Your mom knows, right?” Sehun nodded.

 

“She must have known because of your smell. When I came home, our family home, one night, she said I smelled different. It’s the same perfume you’re wearing now.” Sehun smelled his shirt.

 

“I knew you liked this one.” Chanyeol smiled.

 

“This is the one you wore when you met Baek, when you came over to give his birthday gift, when you came with Jongdae to give the acceptance letter, when we first fooled around,” Sehun tried to remember, biting his lip. “Think she touched you to prove a point or make me admit.”

 

“Then let’s publicize this,” Chanyeol suggested. Sehun smiled at the thought.

 

“Two rich kids come out and date. That’s flashy of you for someone who wants to live low-key.” Sehun scoffed.

 

“It’s either we say it or the press would spread it. Take a pick,” Chanyeol smirked sadly. They knew they would never run away from their lives. They were born into the status. It’s something he and Sehun envied the most about Baekhyun and Jongdae. But having a hand to hold in the midst of this wasn’t so bad.

 

A few weeks later, Chanyeol stood by his father while they roamed the ballroom filled with rich people. He was about to yawn when his dad shook another hand. He excused himself to get a drink.

 

“There you are. I can’t believe you dragged me into this. I hate these things.” Sehun stood beside him, looking insanely sharp in his suit. “Hmm, tempting,” He smiled to his drink, eyeing Chanyeol.

 

“Finally, someone fun.” Chanyeol rest his head on Sehun’s shoulder.

 

“Get ready,” Sehun put their glasses down, seeing his mother with Chanyeol’s dad. Chanyeol smirked, million bucks written all over him, then leaned in to kiss his ear. Sehun’s hand held Chanyeol’s firmly then they walked.

 

“Dad, Mrs. Oh, hello,” Chanyeol said coolly. “This is the person I’m telling you about, Mrs. Oh’s son, Sehun.” He smiled. Sehun bowed politely to Mr. Park, who nodded in approval.

 

“Did you know?” Mr. Park asked Sehun’s mom.

 

“No, but this is a pleasant surprise!” She beamed. Mr. Park agreed.

 

“Mom, you’ve met Chanyeol before.” Sehun smiled slightly. “Mr. Park, I’m Oh Sehun, pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Same here. Such a fine looking boy, Yeol.” Mr. Park shook Sehun’s hand. “Looking forward to seeing you often, Sehun. Excuse me and your mother, please. You kids have fun.” Mr. Park shot them a wink before leaving.

 

Sehun suddenly sagged to Chanyeol, who hugged him with a forehead kiss. Chanyeol smiled to his boyfriend. They’re finally free. They didn’t have to hide each other as their dirty little secrets. They knew cameras caught them being intimate and cute but they didn’t care. They had a hand to hold to get through this.

 

Chanyeol could barely get his apartment keys from his coat with Sehun’s hands all over him.

 

“Wait, wait,” He panted, turning around to avoid Sehun’s lips for a moment. That didn’t stop Sehun from sucking his nape and shoulders. Chanyeol gasped, smiling at the feeling.

 

“I’ll get them for you.” Sehun whispered, his hand snaking to Chanyeol pocket. Chanyeol groaned, throwing his head back to Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun didn’t grab the keys after all. Chanyeol shook the doorknob, realizing it was open after all.

 

He entered his place, Sehun clinging around his waist. Chanyeol stopped when he heard Baekhyun’s moans in Jongdae’s room. Sehun peeked behind him, seeing the Jongdae’s door wasn’t fully closed. Curious kid, he went to the door, impressed. Chanyeol smirked, biting Sehun’s ear. “That’s called voyeurism, Sehun.” He whispered.

 

“It’s a mild kink.” Sehun shrugged, feeling Chanyeol’s hands unbuttoning his shirt already.

 

“Huh, Baekhyun isn’t innocent after all. I’m actually jealous of Jongdae now.” Chanyeol mumbled.

 

“Who even said he was? Baekhyun’s a real treat in many ways.” Sehun smirked.

 

“How would you know?” Chanyeol raised a brow.

 

“We get drunk too.” Sehun closed his eyes, weak against Chanyeol’s hand.

 

“How did that go?” Chanyeol pulled Sehun away, trapped in his arm. The young one really didn’t have much control over Chanyeol. He liked how Chanyeol had his way with him. “You did it for him, huh?” Chanyeol guessed. Sehun only moaned in reply. Maybe Chanyeol needed to exchange notes with Baekhyun this time.

 

A phone ring made them groan. It’s Sehun’s Mom. He dropped the call but it kept going. Chanyeol answered it in annoyance.

 

“Oh, Chanyeol! Are you with Sehun?” She asked.

 

“Yes. He’s in the bathroom. Maybe I can just relay the message?” Chanyeol tried to breathe evenly but Sehun’s sucking his skin again.

 

“Please do. Tell him Seulgi’s back! She’s coming over tomorrow. If he could please pick her up, that would be nice. Thanks, Yeol! Have a good night!” She hung up.

 

“Seulgi?” Sehun looked at him in excitement. Chanyeol felt a hard blow to his gut. “She’s coming home?” He beamed. Chanyeol got off him, putting his phone on the nightstand.

 

“Your mom asked if you could pick her up.” Chanyeol sat back in bed, scrolling on his phone now.

 

“Yes, I will, of course! It’s Seulgi. Why would they need to ask?” Sehun got dressed, really excited. “Sorry, but I have to go. Will you be alright?” He checked but Chanyeol knew he didn’t care. Seulgi’s on his mind now. He kissed Chanyeol’s forehead and left.

 

Chanyeol felt angry and a little betrayed. He dialed a number and waited for a ring.

 

“Hello? Oppa?” A girl answered.

 

“Yes, it’s me. You know I don’t call without reason, right?” Chanyeol smirked.

 

“Yes. I’m guessing this is for the same reason.” The girl giggled.

 

“Isn’t it always?” Chanyeol clipped the phone between his ear and shoulder, taking off his watch in the process.

 

“You know I’ll do anything for you, oppa. It’s the least I could do for what you’ve done for me. Will I see you later?” She said sweetly. It made Chanyeol smile.

 

“Yes, I’ll see you later, Seulgi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay ChanHun! Hope you liked this week's lot of updates. Stay tuned for next week, 2 chapters per update!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi comes home for a quick visit. Sehun's more confused about his feelings now when his first love and current...adventure met face to face, and very attracted to each other too.

**CHAPTER 19**

 

“Dressed too well, Sehun?” Chulie, the chauffeur, asked.

 

“It’s been a while. Seulgi needs to see I’m doing well.” Sehun smiled to himself, feeling like a young boy again.

 

“You are doing well.” Chulie smiled. Sehun didn’t. “Chanyeol really changed you.”

 

Sehun stayed quiet for the rest of the trip. Chulie felt a different energy from Sehun, as if he was debating something deep in him. The mature boy went back to the teenage boy, and it left an unimpressive taste in Chulie’s mouth.

 

Seulgi arrived at the airport, looking bomb with her black trench coat and black knee-high boots. Every head turned to her direction even if she wasn’t really tall. The young bubbly girl grew up well in two years. She finished her degree in Switzerland and established herself as a right hand for an international fashion company. Her family struggled despite Sehun’s settlement and educational fund but Seulgi has friends. Really strategic and cunning friends. One of them stood by the arrival terminal, even if outsiders weren’t allowed there.

 

“Ah, you shouldn’t be here, oppa.” Seulgi greeted him with a smirk.

 

“I can’t be seen yet. He’s picking you up.” Chanyeol shrugged then Seulgi hugged him.

 

“So I’ve heard,” Seulgi sighed. “Ready?” Chanyeol nodded.

 

Sehun waited with flowers in hand. It wasn’t big and flashy but it was sweet. He looked around, checking if she was around already. Then Seulgi came out of the gates. Sehun’s swallowed hard. She looked stunning. The air around felt thin, Sehun thought. He wanted his jacket off but it’s still slightly chilly. Seulgi waved at him happily. He rolled his eyes with a smile.

 

“Sehun!” Seulgi hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her slightly.

 

“Ah I missed you,” Sehun smiled.

 

“Me too. Are you alone?” She looked around, still in his arms.

 

“Everyone’s busy, sorry.” Sehun handed her the flowers, which she took kindly.

 

“Understood. You’re probably busy too. Look at you looking all sharp,” Seulgi poked his pressed clothes.

 

“There’s always time for my best friend. Are you hungry?” Sehun asked. Seulgi nodded. He shook his head, loopy smile in place. She’s always hungry, he thought.

 

“Oh, Chanyeol oppa?” Seulgi mumbled past Sehun, their arms linked already.

 

“What?” Sehun turned around and saw Chanyeol seated by the waiting area, his classic black backpack on the floor. He had a black hoodie on with ripped blue jeans and sneakers.

 

“Did you tell him to come?” Seulgi asked innocently. Sehun shook his head. “We should go say hi.” Seulgi pulled him to Chanyeol but Sehun felt his body resist.

 

“Oppa!” Seulgi stood in front of Chanyeol, who read an email on his phone. He looked up and seemed shocked.

 

“Seulgi? You’re back?” Chanyeol stood and hugged her.

 

“Yes. I just arrived. What are you doing here? Waiting for someone?” She asked sweetly, a little too close to him for Sehun’s comfort.

 

“No, I’m actually leaving for a meeting in Osaka. Will you be here after two days? I’ll be back by then.” Chanyeol hasn’t looked at Sehun once.

 

“Yes. Call me when you’re back. Let’s catch up, okay? I heard you’re dating someone.” She bit her lip. Sehun didn’t appreciate that.

 

“Me? That’s just rumors.” Chanyeol denied it flat out. They were unconfirmed but people speculated. Sehun felt a discomfort on his chest because they were seeing each other secretly. “Sehun picked you up?” Seulgi nodded. Sehun’s eyes met Chanyeol’s impressed yet flirty smirk.

 

“We’re about to eat. Do you want to come?” Sehun regretted speaking.

 

“Oh, that’s a good idea! Can you join us?” Seulgi held Chanyeol’s arm.

 

“I can’t. I’m going in anyway. You two have fun, okay?” Chanyeol winked at Seulgi. Sehun felt a little jealous he did it to her. Chanyeol looked too good in front of them. It made Sehun slightly uncomfortable.

 

“But it would be more fun with you,” Seulgi pouted, wrapping her arms around Chanyeol’s waist, her body really pressed to him. Sehun’s eyes showed his shock. Seulgi’s hands were around Chanyeol hips, which were too low for Sehun’s liking. Chanyeol just chuckled and hugged her back, completely oblivious.

 

“When I come back, okay? Go with Sehun.” Chanyeol kissed her forehead while her hands rest on his hipbone. Sehun knew he liked that, especially when he did it.

 

“She’ll go with you and more,” Sehun mumbled to himself.

 

“What?” Seulgi caught it. Even Chanyeol. Sehun shook his head and turned away. Watching them be touchy felt uncomfortable for him.

 

“Seulgi, l have to go.” Chanyeol smiled, untangling the girl slowly from him. Seulgi whined and pouted.

 

“We’ll walk you to the gate first.” She offered. Sehun closed his eyes in annoyance. Seulgi picked up Chanyeol’s backpack, which Chanyeol took from her. She put Chanyeol’s arm around her shoulders, her fingers locking into his while they walked oh so slowly. Sehun’s eyes darted to Chanyeol’s back jean pocket. Seulgi’s hand was in it.

 

Sehun didn’t like walking behind them anymore. He stayed on Chanyeol’s free side, trying to look at other things aside from Seulgi flirting intensely with Chanyeol. His hand bumped with Chanyeol’s, feeling the heat on his skin. He didn’t care anymore. Sehun held Chanyeol’s hand, which was well hidden in between his coat and Chanyeol’s hoodie. He relaxed when Chanyeol held on but he still didn’t look at him. From a third wheel to a secret sugar baby or a mistress, Sehun’s titles were getting shittier by the minute.

 

When they were by the gate, Seulgi continued her flirting. They were teasing when she lifted Chanyeol’s hoodie, which the elder stopped immediately.

 

“Ya, not in public,” Chanyeol chuckled. Seulgi stomped her foot to protest.

 

“Would you like it in private then?” She teased. Chanyeol laughed now.

 

“You know I would,” He rolled his eyes. Sehun felt curious now. They were hinting a lot or he just thought so. The flight number was called again. Chanyeol said his goodbyes to the two.

 

“It’s so good to have you back, Seul,” Chanyeol hugged her tight, kissing her forehead quick.

 

“But you’re leaving. Come back faster, okay?” Seulgi pouted. Sehun rolled his eyes. Both of her hands were in Chanyeol’s back pockets.

 

“Yes. Go have fun with Sehun. The others will be glad to see you too.” Chanyeol smirked.

 

“Sehun-ah, aren’t you saying bye to him?” Seulgi looked at Sehun but still attached to Chanyeol.

 

“How can I if you’re attached to him like leech?” Sehun sighed. Seulgi felt a small win. He was affected. Chanyeol chuckled as Seulgi let him go. As far as Sehun knew, Seulgi didn’t know a thing about him and Chanyeol.

 

“Ah Hunnie,” Chanyeol spoke his name, their very private nickname, with that deep silky voice he only heard in private. “Be good to Seulgi.” Chanyeol pointed a finger to him. Sehun wanted to bite it and push him to the wall but they were in public…and with Seulgi.

 

“Yes,” Sehun smiled a bit, eyes still intimidating as ever. Chanyeol hugged him, sneaking a kiss on his jaw. Sehun held him tight, arms around his hips.

 

“I mean it. Behave, Hunnie.” Chanyeol’s tone made Sehun freeze. It was very chilling and authoritative. It meant more than he thought. He swallowed hard but mumbled a yes. Sehun saw Seulgi’s eyes traveling Chanyeol’s back, lip bite in check, then her eyes laid on Sehun. She arched a brow then smirked. Chanyeol gave a brief hug to Seulgi again then his hand touched Sehun’s cheek lightly then left.

 

The two left with a distance between them instead of the arms linked position they had earlier. Sehun had his hands to himself, safe in his pocket and on Seulgi’s luggage. Chulie felt a nervous energy around the two when they got in the car. It felt distant and slightly competitive.

 

“I knew it,” Seulgi mumbled, smirk in place. “You still like him.”

 

“What?” Sehun sounded tired.

 

“Yeolie. You still like him and maybe more?” Seulgi peeked at him. Sehun scoffed. Even though he tried to shake her off, he knew the girl saw right through him every single time.

 

“Sehunnie, you don’t have to hide it. I read news and I know you two. Just tell me if you’re seeing each other.” Seulgi encouraged.

 

“What’s there to tell if you already knew?” Sehun sighed, looking out the window.

 

“Because I’m your best friend? I think I deserve that at least.” She’s serious now. “You’re not looking at me because I touched him a lot, huh?”

 

Sehun stayed silent. Suddenly, she wiped her hands and forehead all over him. “There! Take his essence from my hands. I’m sure you’ve touched more than I have. Get his forehead kisses from me too.” She spoke with much angst but it came out funny because of the way she smothered herself to him.

 

“Ya!” Sehun slapped her hands away.

 

“Ah there it is. You didn’t push me away before and now you do. Only Park Chanyeol touches the Oh Sehun now, I see.” Seulgi smirked. Chulie laughed to himself. “It’s easy, Oh Sehun. Tell me when you started seeing him and how are you two now.”

 

Sehun’s stubborn. He didn’t want to tell her even if it shone in neon lights in front of them. He wasn’t exactly sure what he and Chanyeol were anyway. They never said they loved each other, not even expressed their liking in ways other than sex. He didn’t want to degrade Chanyeol by saying they were fuck buddies but he didn’t want to overreach and say they’re boyfriends. It’s just…a weird arrangement.

 

Another thing Sehun faced was Seulgi herself. He liked Chanyeol but he’s still drawn to Seulgi. Now that she’s back for a while, and he faced his past and his present, it made him feel conflicted. He was curious too. How did she and Chanyeol got that close? Did he hide that well in the music shop that Seulgi covered for him for so long and their relationship developed?

 

“When did you start being that close to him?” Sehun asked, curiosity on his features.

 

“He helped me get my job.” Seulgi shrugged.

 

“What job?” Sehun didn’t know this.

 

“He got me up to the upper hands of the fashion company and they liked me. I owe him all this goodness.” Seulgi pointed to all over herself, especially her clothes.

 

“Did you sleep with him to get it?” Sehun spat.

 

“Sehun!” Chulie reprimanded. The two were shocked he paid attention.

 

Sehun thought of what he just said then looked at Seulgi. She’s stunned as tears formed on her lashes. He tried to talk but he was stunned too. He didn’t mean to say she was a whore to get what she wanted. His jealousy reigned and burned all good things in his life.

 

“Chulie, please drop me off at the hotel. I’m not hungry anymore.” Seulgi sat back, arms crossed, blinking away her tears. She’s strong like that.

 

She didn’t need Sehun to open her door or unload her luggage. She didn’t need his goodbye or his card to pay for her room. She did it herself because she could.

 

Sehun didn’t even stop her. He just looked straight, jaw tight, in the throne of jealousy. When Chulie drove away, Sehun called Chanyeol but he didn’t pick up. He figured he was still on the flight to Japan. He didn’t have him to tell what to do or how to fix this. Jongdae and Baekhyun didn’t pick up too. No one did. He just had himself now. Chulie didn’t even talk to him. He really screwed it up because he was too riled up with Seulgi’s antics to make him jealous; mainly because it worked.

 

Aside from that, he still wondered if he had to choose between Chanyeol and Seulgi. He hated being bisexual now since he had the best of both worlds. He did so many errors in less than 24 hours that he thought he deserved being ignored by Chanyeol and hated by Seulgi. If only he just spoke up about it and cleared it for everyone sooner, he wouldn’t be sitting outside Seulgi’s hotel room, waiting for a sign or for her to come out.

 

He didn’t knock. He didn’t want to disturb her. His phone died already but he didn’t care. He hurt his best friend for something so heartless. Maybe he was to both of them after all. He took her success against her while he played with Chanyeol’s intentions for his benefit. He thought Chanyeol was cunning but nothing beat his deviousness. Chanyeol used his ways to teach people a lesson or two but Sehun used his ways for himself. It made him sick to think he turned out like that.

 

The door opened and Sehun looked up. Chanyeol came out of the room, Seulgi behind him. He looked down to see Sehun, Seulgi followed.

 

“See you tomorrow, oppa.” Seulgi smiled to him slightly while Chanyeol nodded to her. “You deal with that now.” She closed the door, leaving the two of them at the hall.

 

“Chanyeol,” Sehun called but Chanyeol kept walking. They both shared an elevator but Chanyeol spared no mind to him. It was the most cold-hearted thing “Please talk to me.”

 

They walked past by Jongdae and Baekhyun, who came with Chanyeol. Great timing for them to return from their mini date. The two followed quickly, feeling the anger of Chanyeol trailing him with Sehun.

 

“For what? You’re going to call me a whore too? Don’t worry, I already know that.” Chanyeol said with much weight, still walking.

 

“I didn’t mean to call her that. I was jealous you two got so close and I thought I lost,” Chanyeol turned to face him, pained. Sehun had the audacity to say it.

 

“You thought you lost what? Her or me? It’s probably her because I’m not sure where I stand in your life, Sehun. You’re with me but you don’t want to be seen with me. You come to me like you want more with me but the second I give it back, you push me away. I know Seulgi’s more important to you and I accepted that. What I, we can’t understand is why you’re so undecided with me, why I’m still hidden. How can you not get it, Sehun?” Chanyeol’s hands were flying everywhere, trying to explain.

 

“I’ve loved you more than you would possibly think. Really. Haven’t I given enough?” Suddenly, Chanyeol’s mouth was on his.

 

“Isn’t this enough?” He got Sehun’s hands and placed it on his body, roughly feeling him. Sehun tried to take his wrists from his grasp, very uncomfortable and guilty, but they were too strong. Chanyeol was crying now. They both were. Chanyeol’s mouth was his neck, which made Sehun close his eyes in grief.

 

“Stop,” Sehun mumbled weakly, fighting back.

 

“I know you still think of her when I touch you.” Chanyeol whispered, pressing himself to him roughly. “I know you wished it was her every single time!” He said through gritted teeth, frustrated with the boy and himself as they cried; pinning Sehun’s wrists to the wall hard. Sehun fought back slightly until Chanyeol lost strength and dropped to his knees, his loose hands still on Sehun’s wrists, forehead pressed to Sehun’s hipbone.

 

Sehun didn’t hold back his tears. He cried like a little boy losing the most precious thing he had. Maybe he has. His shoulders shook while he sobbed, heartbroken. He felt his chest hallow upon hearing the man’s sobs by his hip. How could he have broken such a powerful person like this? It was the last thing he wanted to do but it’s the first thing that happened.

 

Chanyeol was bare; more bare than he was in bed. His heart was like a piece of paper kept inside a pocket for so long only to be thrown out once found. This boy has slept with tons of people but this was the first time he gave his heart to someone; someone who finally understood what it’s like to live in a high profile family against their wishes. He’s so fond of Sehun that he didn’t even think about stopping himself or saving his heart from the fallout because he didn’t think they would. Chanyeol forgot the world when he’s with Sehun; and he’s the type that lets the world revolve around him.

 

These two have matured and changed because of many things surrounding their rich lives but their hearts were as young as little boy’s. The minds of the rich enhance but their desires will always be young. They would always crave for love and attention, something their families haven’t given them fully because of business; something Chanyeol has been searching for a long time, something Sehun strongly believed in. Now Chanyeol has found it and Sehun believed someone had it, they were both let down.

 

They couldn’t say anything anymore. Chanyeol proved his point to him loud and clear. Seulgi even backed it. Sehun did need to make a choice but not with the effect he thought. He wasn’t losing anyone if he made a choice. Nothing would change between the three of them except a title. Seulgi would still be his best friend and love him above all men even if he chose Chanyeol. But he’s a coward, which cost him both of them.

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun caught up with them, shocked at the sight of Chanyeol on his knees in tears. Jongdae got him up, not looking at Sehun. That was Baekhyun’s job. When Jongdae and Chanyeol left, Baekhyun faced Sehun with no trace of bias.

 

“I thought I was complicated,” Baekhyun smiled sadly.

 

“I don’t want to choose.” Sehun mumbled, sniffing after.

 

“No one’s making you to. Technically, you don’t have a choice either. Seulgi said many times she doesn’t see you like that but Chanyeol gave up a lot to show you he does. And if you didn’t like it, tell Yeol. You can still fuck with no strings attached.” Baekhyun shrugged. Sehun stayed quiet. “Unless you do see Yeol like that,”

 

“I want to try for him, hyung. I’ve been trying but Seulgi,” Sehun closed his eyes. He needed to choose his words. Baekhyun didn’t need to hear it. Seulgi’s Sehun’s first love. Everyone knew that, even Seulgi. But everyone wished Sehun would grow out of that.

 

“Sehun, no one’s making you apologize or make you choose. Just save a heart and put people in the right place.” Baekhyun sighed. “Maybe two hearts,” he looked at Sehun’s chest then left to check on Chanyeol.

 

Sehun didn’t come out of his room for a week. His mom would deliver him food but he wouldn’t touch it. He just stayed there and looked at the ceiling. He would lie on the bed or on the floor but he didn’t talk or look anywhere else. Just the ceiling. His mom called friends already but none would see him.

 

Chanyeol was out of the country, conveniently. Jongdae and Baekhyun were too busy with music and finding a job. Jongin was in ballet school. Minseok was dating. Suho and Irene were addressing world issues. He had no one until a pair of heels clacked towards him and it wasn’t his mother.

 

“Ya,” The boot kicked his arm slightly.

 

“Hmm?” Sehun answered, eyes closed, back flat on the floor.

 

“I didn’t wear this good pair of boots of kick a piece of trash.” Seulgi sighed.

 

“Leave me alone,” Sehun covered his eyes with his arm. Suddenly, Seulgi straddled him on the floor. Sehun sat up in shock, meeting her lips. She held him there, kissing him long enough for him to relax.

 

His mind drifted while their lips moved. He thought of when they first kissed and their secrets. He remembered the way she danced and jumped on his bed when they were together. They never had sex but that didn’t matter. Sehun loved her company, her idea of affection and how innocent their odd friendship was. Kissing Seulgi made him happy like he was a regular teenager that worried about nothing but having fun. Touching Seulgi made him feel the love he didn’t get from his family, especially the hand holding, he really liked that. Being with Seulgi made him grow up enough to feel confident of himself in front of many. He realized he’s come a long way from the boy who ran away from people he thought were too beautiful.

 

She helped him face that one person he thought was the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.

 

“Sorry,” Sehun whispered, pulling away slightly, catching his breath. Seulgi opened her eyes, flushed from his kiss. He realized they were in bed already, him over her, tops on the floor.

 

Seulgi’s lips moved to Sehun’s jaw and neck. Sehun suddenly smiled. “You’re still the same girl I loved.” He whispered, making her stop to look at him. She cupped his face with much love. Sehun kissed her gently this time, a tear falling from his cheek. He apologized repeatedly against her lips but she whispered for him to stop. They were a bundle of whispered assurances and sweet nothings. Sehun reached for the lamp and turned it off.

 

They laid on his wide bed, looking at the ceiling filled with little bulbs like stars above them. Seulgi wore Sehun’s shirt while he remained shirtless. No, they didn’t have sex. They got tired from making out that they just laid in comfortable silence. Seulgi’s head was on his chest, her hand on his stomach. Sehun’s arm was folded behind his head while the other cupped her shoulder. It all felt so familiar to them. Seulgi missed life being this easy, so comfortable, while Sehun realized he just missed her in general.

 

“He picked up when I called.” Seulgi mumbled. “Yeol oppa answered your phone when I called before. I was crying about how I was going to fail in life and not get a job.” She chuckled, thinking how silly it was. “He said you wouldn’t help much because you’re also starting out your life so he offered his connections.” She explained. “I took it. I didn’t want to worry you about me failing.”

 

Sehun looked at her even if she didn’t see him. “He didn’t want you to worry much too so he helped me. He said ‘Don’t find ways to repay me. Just work hard for Sehun. You two will meet soon and I want him to see you successful’. Look at me now,” Seulgi looked at him with an adorable giggle. Sehun smirked at her, shaking his head.

 

“So we stayed in touch, me and oppa, for business reasons mostly. Things got personal when you two first got laid.” Seulgi smiled wider this time. “He called me in panic because Jongdae-oppa just cornered him about his feelings. He said he loved you, Sehun.” She winked teasingly, poking his rib. “One huge bed rock and you had him falling in love with you, I’m jealous.”

 

Sehun continued to look at the ceiling of stars. Seulgi was watching him now. “I did like Yeol-oppa for some time. He flirted his way into everything and you’re not human if you didn’t get affected. He’s a real handsome boy, Sehun. I’m jealous he loves your prissy ass.” She pouted playfully.

 

“You mean loved,” Sehun smiled sadly.

 

“Of all people, you should know love doesn’t go away just like that.” Seulgi rolled her eyes. “He’s probably as miserable as you are, maybe even worse. I heard Jongdae-oppa did the show alone this week.”

 

“Really?” Sehun’s first reaction in a long time. She nodded. “How stupid of him,”

 

“Love makes us do stupid things, Oh Sehun. Like this,” Seulgi raised her phone to show a photo.

 

“Her name’s Wendy. We work in the same company. We got together three months after working there. We made out at a drunken party and the rest is as they are now. She’s pretty, right?” Seulgi introduced happily.

 

Sehun nodded, seeing how happy Seulgi was with Wendy. “Wait, if you’re seeing her, why did we just?” He panicked.

 

“Relax. What’s another secret anyway? She’s not jealous like you.” She rolled her eyes, getting her phone from him. “She knows about us and a lot more. She thinks we’re cute, you know. She wanted to meet you too and maybe try to kiss you too. She’s not sure why I like kissing you so I told her to try it out herself.” She smiled.

 

“That’s stupid,” Sehun scoffed.

 

“Exactly my point. Love makes you do stupid things.” Seulgi straddled Sehun and laid on top of him, chin resting on her hands on his chest. “Just like oppa skipping a show because he’s really heartbroken,”

 

“Why are you even here?” Sehun asked, not really in the mood for a lecture.

 

“Your mom’s worrying so much already and none of the guys are picking up. I just came from oppa’s place, actually. He’s off to some party in a few, I think.”

 

“I knew I loved him when he slipped on the show that he’s seeing someone. People were jealous of me, some hated me, but most were happy for him. Chanyeol isn’t the type to settle down, you know that.”

 

“And yet he wants to...with you. Again, I’m jealous. Just kiss and makeup already, Sehun. I don’t want to go back to Switzerland with blood on my hands.” Seulgi sat up and dialed on her phone.

 

“Who are you calling now?” Sehun sighed.

 

“Baekhyun-oppa! Is he still there?” She answered, picking up her shirt on the floor. “No? Okay. We’re going. I don’t care if they do it on the damn table but Sehun needs to get laid.” Sehun sighed and got up to get ready. They’re really going, where it was.

 

Sehun stopped walking when he saw Chanyeol laughing with a few guys in his office. Seulgi had some heads turn her way but she was on a mission. She needed those men to leave Chanyeol alone.

 

Seulgi knocked on the open door and smiled at all of them. “Hi, can I have a few minutes with oppa?” She pointed to Chanyeol, who had a smirk on.

 

“Seulgi, what are you doing here?” He asked while the guys left Chanyeol’s office, looking at her twice.

 

“I got delivery for a piece of trash.” She went out and pulled Sehun in. Chanyeol lowered his head, not sure if he should be amused or pissed with her. “Okay, I did my part. I’ll be outside if you two start choking each other.” She got the keys from Chanyeol’s door and closed it hard, locking them inside. Sehun wanted to choke her so much for being this extra. Chanyeol thought the window was the easiest way out. The air was definitely heavy around them. Was it the awkwardness? Untouched sexual tension?

 

“I guess I should start my speech if we want to eat dinner.” Sehun mumbled, wobbling around, choosing which chair in front of Chanyeol should he sit on.

 

Chanyeol saw Sehun’s struggle and sighed. He got up and reached for Sehun’s hand, pulling him towards him gently for a hug. Sehun didn’t expect that.

 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whispered to his shoulder. “I was selfish.”

 

“What?” Sehun was amazed with this guy. He’s still blaming himself? “No, stop it! Ya!” He tapped Chanyeol’s cheek lightly. The elder smiled. It made Sehun soften.

 

“I’m the one who should be sorry.” Sehun mumbled, his pride deflating. “I really don’t deserve you when you’re all nice and hot and, fuck, why is your hair up?” He groaned, cupping Chanyeol’s face. Sehun thought he got thinner in a week but he did too so they would need a buffet after this kiss and makeup session. Chanyeol broke into laughter.

 

“I can keep it in a snapback if it’s bothering you so much.” He smiled.

 

“Me? Bothered? Nope,” Sehun stepped closer to him. Chanyeol was holding his last bit of self-control.

 

Being around Sehun made him super sensitive to everything. He missed the boy so much even if they fought and stuff. Chanyeol’s pretty whipped with him. He forgot he was mad and upset with him in less than a week but he thought Sehun needed space so he stayed away even if Sehun’s mother called several times to save her son. Now he was here and very sorry. Chanyeol was just happy they’re together again.

 

Sehun was about to speak when Chanyeol’s lips stopped him. He didn’t want another apology from him. He just wanted them to go back how they were. Sehun’s legs met the edge of the table so he sat on it, accommodating Chanyeol between his legs. As much as Sehun missed Seulgi and their kisses, Sehun had to admit Chanyeol was a harder sacrifice. The way he sucked his neck always triggered it for him. Chanyeol smiled at Sehun’s gasp. He missed that.

 

Chanyeol covered his mouth while he continued to make art on Sehun’s skin. Sehun was busy steadying himself while he unzipped Chanyeol’s pants. A belt flew to the door, making Seulgi flinch outside. She covered her mouth then fumbled with the keys. Someone might have just died in there, she thought.

 

Sehun’s buttons were scattered on the floor, his jacket meeting them with Chanyeol’s papers and pens. Chanyeol’s shirt and hoodie were somewhere in the mix, his belt by the door. Sehun’s still got his button down on but they were pooled on his wrists. Chanyeol’s clear skin had clots already, a bite on his shoulder for good measure, which he preferred. Sehun’s upper body was decked with clots, different sizes, different suck intensity.

 

Seulgi opened the door then covered her entire face with her hands. The two were grinding hard, lips skimming every inch of skin, sounds too erotic for an office setting, only in their jeans. Sehun had his head back while Chanyeol marked him with another. Seulgi’s hands dropped, stunned at the gesture. Her eyes met with Chanyeol’s lustful ones. A deep chuckle escaped his lips, making Sehun aware they weren’t alone.

 

“I-I told you Sehun, I’m jealous.” Seulgi panted. Sehun smiled loosely then met Chanyeol’s lips again.

 

“That’s voyeurism, Seulgi. A kink?” Sehun mumbled, biting his lip afterwards. Seulgi nodded slowly.

 

“Chanyeolie!” Jongdae’s voice echoed from the hallway. Seulgi closed the door and ran fast.

 

“Oh, Seulgi? What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked, hanging on Jongdae’s back. “Why are you all red?”

 

“Don’t go there,” Seulgi pointed to Chanyeol’s office frantically. “He’s busy.”

 

“At dinner? That’s impossible.” Jongdae continued walking, Baekhyun on his back. Seulgi ran after them.

 

“He’s full, I promise you.” Seulgi hinted, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Baekhyun wondered if Chanyeol already ate. She blocked the door again, hoping the two would tone down a bit.

 

“Seulgi, please move. We’re just going to ask if he wants to eat.” Jongdae smiled kindly.

 

“I promise you, he’s really full now.” She panted. “Or Sehun is, at least.”

 

“Sehun?” Jongdae and Baekhyun didn’t believe it. Baekhyun pulled Seulgi away the door gently while Jongdae reached for the knob. She began to whine adorably, dragging herself away from the door.

 

“I really don’t think you should open that.” She warned, trying to reach Jongdae. Baekhyun’s jaw dropped but his smile was there. Seulgi covered her eyes with Baekhyun’s hand, after touching and looking at it in awe. They were so pretty and soft, it was insane to think a guy had a pair of hands like this.

 

“Ya!” Jongdae screamed happily. Chanyeol tore himself away from Sehun’s lips then sighed, hitting his head on Sehun’s chest. They were in the middle of something for sure.

 

“Can we have a solid minute without any of you bothering?” Chanyeol was pissed.

 

“By all means, keep going. We’re actually used to this.” Jongdae smiled. Sehun saw Seulgi in Baekhyun’s arms.

 

“I think she’s scarred enough.” Sehun smiled.

 

“She said voyeurism’s her kink.” Chanyeol panted, thrusting slowly.

 

“Really?” Baekhyun smiled to her. Seulgi shook her head frantically. Sehun moaned a bit too loud. She covered her ears with Baekhyun’s hands.

 

“We’re having dinner, okay? Come up the studio when you’re done.” Jongdae winked then closed the door. “Lost your appetite?” He looked at Seulgi pitifully.

 

“I can still manage a ramyun.” She mumbled, shy with the fact that her elders were with her after watching her best friend get fucked by a super hot guy. Baekhyun put his arm around her for comfort.

 

“I heard you have a girl back home. Wendy, right? You should bring here sometimes.” Baekhyun changed the topic. Seulgi beamed. She missed him so much and his ability to make people feel good. Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand and a band shone. Seulgi realized they were engaged. A tingle of hope swelled in her chest for her and Wendy. “Don’t get married early, you hear me?” Baekhyun reprimanded. Jongdae rolled his eyes at that. Seulgi thought they would be alright.

 

Sehun plopped down on the couch between Baekhyun and Seulgi. Jongdae’s already in the booth getting ready for the show.

 

“Look who’s smiling,” Seulgi pinched Sehun’s cheek then looked at his red neck.

 

“You really just needed to get laid.” Baekhyun shook his head, examining the really huge hoodie that wasn’t his. Chanyeol ruined his button down, left it buttonless on the office floor. “Where’s Yeol?”

 

A gasp from the hall signaled he was coming. Chanyeol came in wearing a white musicle shirt, same black ripped jeans, and Sehun’s button down in hand. He was still slightly sweaty with his hair slicked back. His neck was covered with clots and there were more on his chest but his shirt covered it. Baekhyun scoffed. He was used to this guy already.Sehun smiled proudly. Seulgi gaped.

 

“Kang Seulgi, are you into men again?” Baekhyun teased. Chanyeol entered the booth, getting teased by Jongdae.

 

“N-No,” She stuttered. Sehun laughed at that.

 

“Oh my god, cut me some slack! He is the Park Chanyeol. Did anyone forget that?” She groaned.

 

“He’s Yeolie to Baek,” Sehun shrugged.

 

“It’s Daddy, right Sehunnie?” Baekhyun teased, earning a deep annoyed sigh from him.

 

“I think it was Daddy, yes.” Seulgi joined in.

 

“Why are you my best friends again?” Sehun sighed, scratching his cheek.

 

“Ah, ah Park. Park Chanyeolie,” Chanyeol tested his mic.

 

“Everyone, Park Chanyeolie just…fornicated.” Jongdae tested his mic. Sehun and Chanyeol blanched. Seulgi started laughing with Baekhyun. Chanyeol closed his eyes, cheeks filled with air. The technicians and producers either blanched with the culprits or laughed with the mockers.

 

“Jongdae, I swear, you need to stop using that on mic tests.” Chanyeol sighed.

 

“What? It’s just a test.” Jongdae shrugged. Baekhyun was dying outside the booth. Sehun kept hitting him to stop.

 

“You don’t hear me going Chen got blown on mic tests.” Chanyeol sighed.

 

“It felt awesome, Yeol. Did Hunnie do it already?” Everyone was shocked at Jongdae’s audacity. Chanyeol started screaming for him to stop, choking him in the process. Seulgi looked at the chaos and really missed coming home. Thinking about leaving felt heavy again.

 

But the time came. Baekhyun and Jongdae invited her to the wedding, which was an honor. Apparently their wedding was something to look out for because of Jongdae’s fans. They haven’t planned much many fans were donating bits and pieces for it already. Chanyeol telling them to send suggestions and donations was taken seriously. Jongdae didn’t want them at all but the station didn’t know where to return them; less to spend then.

 

Sehun didn’t cry this time. He hugged her tight, lifting her slightly. He fixed her coat, reminding her to check her things and always hold on to her passport, call when she arrived, and come back faster. They all wanted Wendy to come with her next time. They set a triple date once she was back with her. Sehun felt at ease now, because he accepted that his love for Seulgi was something greater than the one he had before. They were going to love each other forever no matter whose hand they married. That’s enough for him.

 

Chanyeol still flirted with her, which Sehun didn’t really like. He had to turn around while the two got touchy and close again. Jongdae had to distract him from looking. But Chanyeol simply hugged her. Seulgi waved to everyone and entered the gate.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae left first while Chanyeol and Sehun stayed. They waited until her plane left, hand in hand, silent. A camera flash made them turn around slowly. A girl looked at them, stunned.

 

“DJ Chanyeol?” She stepped closer. Chanyeol gave her a smirk. “Oh god, it is you!” She covered her mouth. “I’m a big fan.”

 

“Thank you,” Chanyeol bowed to her slightly.

 

“Is—fuck, is he’s the person you’re dating?” She blushed. “He looks familiar.” Sehun only smiled warmly to her.

 

“Oh,” She beat him to it.

 

“Sehun? Oh my god, you’re Oh Sehun! He’s Oh Sehun!” Chanyeol chuckled at this girl. She was really shocked. “The rich guy on TV, that’s you!” Sehun put a hushing finger on his lips. “You’re really dating each other?” She calmed slightly.

 

“You’ll find out on next week’s Chen-Chan Chat Time. Do you want a picture with him?” Sehun pointed to her camera. She nodded then semi-tackled Chanyeol. Sehun smiled behind the camera, seeing Chanyeol’s discomfort of the girl’s arms crushing his waist.

 

Sehun stood by Chanyeol now while the girl checked the photos. He brushed a stray lock of hair off Chanyeol’s forehead with a slight smile. Chanyeol chuckled, lowering his head shyly. Another camera flash. They looked at the girl sternly.

 

“Sorry, you two look cute together.” She showed them that she deleted it.

 

“We do, right?” Sehun added. Chanyeol tried not to smile but he failed.

 

“I’m happy you and Chen found love with the right people. Please join the live chats, Mr. Oh. I’m rooting you for him.” She bowed to them, hugging her phone.

 

“Call me Sehun,” He winked to her, making her blush all over again.

 

“The news will not wait until the next show, Hunnie. Will you be alright?” Chanyeol worried.

 

“Let’s do a live then,” Sehun shrugged. “I’m calling Baek and Dae to come by your place, okay? Call your station.” He smirked. Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he’s impressed or in trouble but he followed orders. Within the next hour, the four of them gathered in Chanyeol’s apartment, Jongdae’s old house.

 

“Ready?” Chanyeol asked Jongdae, who nodded happily. Baekhyun and Sehun were on the couch, waiting to be called in. “Okay, here we go.” Chanyeol pressed the live button.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, ChanHun DTR! Hope you liked it!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Chanyeol decided to go public. Will they people agree with them? Meanwhile, Baekhyun and Jongdae's got some intruder alert.

Seohyun was on standby on the phone in case the impromptu live broadcast from Chanyeol’s apartment got out of hand. She was shocked they even initiated it. Usually, their lives were inside the booth or in the building, not in their homes. Doing this without any supervision would make or break the two and they all knew it.

 

What worried her more was Chanyeol saying he needed to announce something, clear up the media and stuff. Nothing circulated with Jongdae aside from his graduation, Baekhyun graduating, and their upcoming wedding. Chanyeol had a slightly more colorful set; family business, airport fashions, rich people parties, and the dating rumor with Sehun. Nothing was needed to be fixed except the dating rumors, which was true. Seohyun made it clear that they should always beat the press to it or validate news on them as soon as they could. They were young, really good-looking, and successful. People were bound to make up shit about them and the people they loved. Best to solve it all before it all goes out of hand.

 

“Are we on?” Jongdae asked. They were standing in the middle of the living room, covering Baekhyun and keeping Sehun out of frame.

 

“Yes. Hello everyone, this is Chanyeol,” The taller one waved to the camera he held.

 

“It’s Chen, Jongdae, whatever,” The small one smiled brightly. “Surprise! We’re live at Chanyeol’s place. I used to live here before Baekkie.”

 

“Speaking of your Baekkie,” Chanyeol looked at Jongdae for approval.

 

“Hi!” Baekhyun waved to the camera when Jongdae stepped aside. “You’re probably sick of me but hi!”

 

“Yes we are,” Chanyeol reacted, earning a kick from Baekhyun. “Aish,” Baekhyun taunted him while he flinched back slightly. Jongdae got the camera and left the two in the background.

 

“Hi, we’re really not organized right now. It’s spontaneous! Many of you asked for a surprise live and here it is!” Jongdae smiled. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s waist and rest his chin on his shoulder. Chanyeol got the camera to get a better shot of the two.

 

“What are we doing anyway?” Baekhyun knew each live had an itinerary.

 

“I’m not really sure. Chanyeol just called me. What are we doing anyway?” Jongdae looked at Yeol.

 

“Wedding update!” Chanyeol blurted out of the blue. The two groaned but complied.

 

“Okay everyone, we found a place already. We’re getting married at,” Jongdae covered Baekhyun’s mouth while he spoke. He rolled his eyes, really not amused with this topic.

 

“Yes. We’re having 150 guests max. Guess who’s playing at the reception,” Baekhyun covered Jongdae’s mouth now, obviously teasing the viewers.

 

“Me!” Chanyeol peeked to the camera from above.

 

“Aside from you!” Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol’s head so he’d stop blocking them. Jongdae just kept smiling, letting Baekhyun drape his arm on his shoulder, holding Baekhyun’s hand now.

 

“What else are we going to say? That’s the only thing planned so far, right?” Jongdae looked at his fiancé. Baekhyun thought for a bit.

 

“Oh, we’d like to thank the fans, Jongdae’s fans, for sending those connections, suggestions, themes, and every contribution to us. We got all of them.” Baekhyun pointed to the camera.

 

“Baekkie, did you get the ones from your fans?” Jongdae read a comment.

 

“I have fans?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol, who nodded.

 

“Yes, you do! They’re always flooding my screen during broadcasts. They want you to guest.” Jongdae chuckled.

 

“But you’re not famous enough,” Chanyeol shrugged.

 

“I don’t dream to be. I’m happy just singing wherever I can.” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes to him. Chanyeol copied him.

 

“I’m surrounded by kids.” Jongdae sighed then looked for comments. “Please put Chanyeol on cam.”

 

Sehun got up and held the camera while Chanyeol joined the two in front of the camera.

 

“Okay I’m here. You’re all saved!” Chanyeol did a knightly bow. Baekhyun looked at him with disgust, still draped over Jongdae. Chanyeol taunted Baekhyun with a fist but the other didn’t flinch. Chanyeol dropped his fist and faced the camera.

 

“Baekhyun, why do you hate Chanyeol so much?” Jongdae read another comment.

 

“I don’t hate him.” Baekhyun smiled.

 

“He hates me.” Chanyeol mumbled, fixing his hoodie zipper.

 

“Yes, I hate him.” Baekhyun nodded. Jongdae chuckled as he shook his head.

 

“They love each other more than they love me. That’s the truth.” Jongdae answered. “DJ Chen, isn’t Baekhyun heavy? Yes he is,”

 

“But he loves me anyway.” Baekhyun winked. Chanyeol agreed.

 

“Give us a house tour. No.” Chanyeol read and answered.

 

“Sing for us, all of you.” Baekhyun read then sang a bit. Jongdae followed while Baekhyun did a little backing vocals. Chanyeol rapped a bit then apologized for wasting everyone’s time.

 

“Everyone’s in love with Yeol. Marry me, sing me to sleep, I’d sell my kidney for you. Ah no, please don’t, he’s not worth it.” Baekhyun made a face.

 

“Save your kidneys, please. He’s really not worth it.” Jongdae kept a straight face now.

 

“Baekhyun, marry me too,” Chanyeol read. “He’s bi but hung up on this guy.” Jongdae was impressed, giving Yeol a fist bump. Baekhyun chuckled. Jongdae put his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder this time while Baekhyun hugged him around the waist.

 

“Chanyeol, you look like a third wheel.” Baekhyun laughed loud then became stern. “He is,”

 

“Please say hi to China.” Jongdae read. “Hi China!” He waved.

 

“Hi China, Turkey, Indonesia, Thailand, Japan, Singapore, USA, Canada, London, Philippines, Seoul okay, who else?” Chanyeol scrolled. Baekhyun whispered something to him then looked at the camera. He was looking at Sehun in truth. Chanyeol nodded to Jongdae, who was waiting for an approval.

 

“ChenChan and Baekkie, you’re only three there but the camera’s really steady. Who else is there?” Jongdae read.

 

“It’s my friend,” Baekhyun smiled. “Some of you may know him, right?” He looked at Jongdae and Chanyeol, who nodded.

 

“If you’re into business or hot guys in general or you just see the news, you definitely know him.” Chanyeol nodded.

 

“So Chanyeol knows him well, then. He’s in business and is a hot guy. Ya!” Jongdae laughed after he read.

 

“Who said that?” Chanyeol scrolled fast but he didn’t find it.

 

“Yes, well, we should just tell him why we’re here.” Jongdae turned serious.

 

“I have an announcement.” Chanyeol sighed, running his hand in his hair. Baekhyun wiped his eyes dramatically, acting like he’s holding his tears. Jongdae pinched Baekhyun’s cheek to stop.

 

“We all know it’s not great news when Yeol breaks it down.” Jongdae still smiled but more empathetic.

 

“Remember when Jongdae announced he’s dating someone and that caused an apocalypse?” Chanyeol began.

 

“Yes!” Baekhyun acted like the viewer.

 

“I guess I’m bring a world war,” Chanyeol chuckled.

 

“Tsunami, a tsunami of girl tears that will wash Seoul out of the map,” Jongdae laughed.

 

“Just Seoul?” Baekhyun asked Jongdae, looking at him adorably. Jongdae nodded and Baekhyun accepted.

 

“A tsunami of tears then,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

 

“The economy will drop again. Stock markets will fluctuate.” Baekhyun quipped.

 

“It actually might,” Jongdae mumbled, realizing Chanyeol and Sehun were in the business world. Baekhyun bit his finger after realizing.

 

“Yes well, I’ll accept the consequence.” Chanyeol rubbed his nape. “I’ve hinted this many times on air and even outside but yes, I’m seeing someone.”

 

“The fans are guessing.” Baekhyun smiled. “A few got it right. They read the news too well.” Jongdae got out of frame and held the camera. Baekhyun walked back to the sofa behind them, reading comments but still on cam.

 

“Can we introduce our guest first?” Jongdae suggested. Chanyeol reached forward and tugged Sehun’s sleeve.

 

“Yes, this is my best friend and temporary cameraman, Sehun.” Baekhyun introduced from the sofa.

 

“Oh Sehun, everyone! Applause!” Chanyeol clapped then put his arms around Sehun’s shoulders.

 

“Hi, yes, I’m Oh Sehun. How are you?” Sehun waved to the camera, charming as ever.

 

“Oh, the comments are so fast! They’re all about Sehun.” Baekhyun laughed.

 

“Really?” Jongdae positioned the camera on the table and secured it so all of them were on camera. “Whoa, Sehun really is famous!”

 

“Everyone, you’ll see a lot more of Sehun when we do lives, right?” Chanyeol looked at him. Sehun nodded slowly, unsure if he could join them with his schedule piling up.

 

“He’ll keep Baekhyun company when we’re doing recordings, maybe join in when Yeol has solo broadcasts,” Jongdae shrugged.

 

“Yes. Everyone, this is the guy I’m seeing for a while now.” Chanyeol pointed to Sehun’s cheek.

 

“Yes, they’ve been together for,” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae for a moment. “Three months? Four?” He wasn’t sure.

 

“About four, I think.” Sehun looked at Baekhyun.

 

“So the rumors about us are true. We’ve been seeing each other in private but we wanted to see how the public would handle some photos of us in public.” Chanyeol explained. “I think some photos of us the Incheon came out today, right? We were sending off our friend that time.”

 

“No fair! Two gorgeous people found each other.” Jongdae read. “It’s just Sehun’s that’s gorgeous, dear.”

 

“Happy for you, Chanyeol and Sehun! Can’t wait for more photos!” Baekhyun read. “Me too, honestly. They just look good in general.”

 

“Is it okay to ask for a kiss?” Chanyeol read, smiling to Sehun.

 

“Yes, it’s okay to ask. Just ask.” Sehun laughed. Baekhyun and Jongdae laughed too. The comment section did too.

 

“I’m in love with Oh Sehun. Please father my children.” Jongdae laughed to Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

“Ah, everyone, that’s too much.” Baekhyun laughed awkwardly.

 

“Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun, most beautiful and richest couple” Jongdae read. “That’s true!”

 

“Many of you have actually seen us holding hands in public but no one said a word. I’m proud of you guys for respecting privacy.” Chanyeol clapped, Sehun did too.

 

“Come to think of it, ChenChan fans are really good.” Baekhyun realized.

 

“Sehun, say something for the viewers,” Chanyeol urged.

 

“Please continue to support the talkers,” Sehun smiled, earning a hit from both Jongdae and Chanyeol. “I’m not even an hour here and I’m already harassed!” He laughed.

 

“Oh, Sehun’s got a fanbase already,” Baekhyun stared at the phone.

 

“He always had one, Baek. The Oshies, right?” Jongdae confirmed. Sehun nodded.

 

“They love Chanyeol more than me.” Sehun pouted.

 

“Ah no they don’t. You’re exaggerating, babe.” Chanyeol kissed Sehun’s cheek for good measure. Baekhyun bit his knuckled behind them, lounging on the sofa with Jongdae lying on his lap.

 

“Ah save your affection for the cameras, guys! Turn that off already.” Jongdae whined. Sehun kept reading the whirlwind of comments while Chanyeol hung around behind him, bugging Jongdae.

 

“They’re a little busy behind me. I’m sorry if I’m taking up the screen. I’m not really sure what to do now.” Sehun ran a hand in his hair.

 

“He’ll be famous in ten minutes, Yeol. He just did something attractive.” Baekhyun pointed to Sehun, pouting.

 

“What?” Yeol went back to Sehun, curious. Sehun didn’t know what just happened. Chanyeol smiled to him then looked at the camera.

 

“Everyone, take a screenshot of us! We’re going!” Chanyeol smiled while Sehun followed him. Baekhyun and Jongdae peeked from the side, posing for a few seconds then said goodbye.

 

“Is the selfie time really necessary?” Sehun asked, passing the phone to Jongdae. They all nodded. It was a thing with all their on-cam broadcasts that fans started to love because it was a different pose every now and then. It was like they held a piece of their favorite DJs with them.

 

“Hey, we’ll get going. We’re staying at Sehun’s tonight. Jongin wants game night. You guys have the apartment to yourselves.” Chanyeol said to the two lovers on the sofa. Jongdae was asleep on Baekhyun’s lap already so Baekhyun just blew them a kiss while they left.

 

“Are they gone?” Jongdae mumbled. Baekhyun hummed in reply. Jongdae got up and went to the kitchen.

 

“Their relationship’s going to be difficult.” Baekhyun mumbled, seeing Sehun’s finger combing all over his timeline.

 

“They asked for it. The difference between us and them is that they have more eyes on them. I hope if scandals do break out, they’d still stand by each other.” Jongdae shrugged, getting ice cream from the freezer.

 

“What scandal, like you and NoticeMeChenpai04?” The calmness in Baekhyun’s tone made Jongdae shiver. He turned around and saw Baekhyun’s and his phone in his hands. “Well?” He probed but face still innocent and waiting, eyes curious about the photos on Baekhyun’s phone and a new message on Jongdae’s phone.

 

“Let me explain.” Jongdae felt his heart beat too fast now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like this chapter's a bit short but yeah, will make it up to you in the next updates! Thanks for the comments and kudos! If you have questions, please leave them below. Next update's on Friday! :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when it's all unicorns and rainbows in Baekhyun and Jongdae's relationship, the real test of their choices come around and she's not holding back.

The last class for the end left Baekhyun in a happy mood. He bounced on his toes, waiting for Jongdae to pick him up. When the familiar car pulled over, Baekhyun got in and kissed him before telling about his day. Jongdae thought it was sweet.

 

“What have you been doing all day? NoticeMeChenpai04 still calling you?” Baekhyun teased. Jongdae rolled his eyes.

 

“I got a new number and phone, thanks to you. Never felt so relieved,” He sighed.

 

“You’re welcome. I’m not even sure if I remember what she looked like.” Baekhyun looked out the window.

 

“She’s a tiny girl but you’ll know she’s there. Anything suspicious around campus?” Baekhyun shook his head, still looking outside window. Jongdae didn’t have to know, Baekhyun thought. He scratched the side of his leg subtly, securing the gauze tape to skin. He’s met NoticeMeChenpai04 earlier before his second class.

 

Baekhyun felt a push as he made his way down the stairs, making him fall down the last steps, his leg scratching on a cracked tile. The 5-inch wound began to bleed. When he looked up, a girl with blonde hair looked down at him with a huge smile on her face. Creepy.

 

“What was that for?” Baekhyun screamed.

 

“You don’t remember me?” The girl gasped, running down the stairs and kneeling beside him. She pressed his wound too hard. Baekhyun screamed in pain. Her hand was smothered with alcohol. “You will now, Byun Baekhyun. Call off your engagement with Chen!” She threatened then stood up. Her foot met the wound briefly, causing more pain to Baekhyun. He crawled his way down the stairs, huffing in pain until another student saw him. He’s brought to the infirmary right away, no trace of the girl anymore.

 

He tried to hide it so hard. He avoiding cuddling on that side of his leg and kept Jongdae at arms length until he healed. Baekhyun knew he couldn’t hide it forever. The time for truth came out when Jongdae suddenly exited the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth. Baekhyun was on the floor, tending to his wound.

 

“What is that?” Jongdae asked, brow arched. Baekhyun’s hand hit the antibiotic, spilling it all over their wooden flooring. He got up too fast to get tissues, only to fall back down. Jongdae ran and helped him to the bed. “Baekhyun, tell me the truth. Who did that?” Jongdae had a clue already. Baekhyun knew he’d be caught for sure since he asked who, not what happened.

 

“I fell.” It was true.

 

“Okay, but it shouldn’t bruise around like that.” Jongdae noticed the weird swelling around it. “She came for you.”

 

It wasn’t a question but it sounded like one. Jongdae studied his face, waiting for an answer. He wasn’t going to lie, anger began to boil in his chest while he waited. He wasn’t the type to get mad right away but when Baekhyun’s concerned, all his emotions were on the surface.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t keep denying it anymore. His silence made the other curse. Baekhyun placed his hands on Jongdae’s face to make him look at him. “I’m okay, Jongdae. Don’t worry about it. She’ll get over it.”

 

Jongdae wasn’t convinced. He began tugging Baekhyun’s shirt off while the other protested. Baekhyun kept screaming for him to stop because it was hurting him. Jongdae was pissed when he saw the bruises on Baekhyun’s torso and another bandage slightly below his left rib. He did nothing but curse the heavens…and her.

 

“I told you, I was mugged two days ago near the building. Why won’t you believe me?” Baekhyun scratched his eyes, slightly tired already.

 

“You got mugged? Okay? But your wallet and phone’s still here? That’s not mugging, Baek, that’s fucking assault! Do you understand what assault is? It means she’s going to prison for physical injury!” Jongdae screamed. Baekhyun flinched at the sound; because it wasn’t his whining, it’s real anger.

 

“How are you sure it’s her? It could just be some group of guys that really hate me.”

 

“You’re ridiculous. How can anyone possibly hate you on campus? You’re their golden boy.” Jongdae’s eyes softened as he looked at him. He’s positive nothing in this world would hate someone as precious as his love. It vanished in a second. “She’s after me that’s why she’s using you to wind me up!”

 

“You’re pretty wound up.” Baekhyun smiled, even though it was very inappropriate, and passed him a pillow. Jongdae screamed on the pillow.

 

“I want her dead!” He kept screaming in a muffled way. Baekhyun smiled, rolling to his front so he could cuddle his fiancé. The move hurt but he needed to do it. Baekhyun’s fingers gently ran and twirled in Jongdae’s hair, letting his fingers slowly glide down his nape. The tip of nose ran down Jongdae’s tense bicep, doing his best to be cute for him. Suddenly, Baekhyun let out a cute puppy sound. It always annoyed Chanyeol when he did that. Jongdae sighed then turned to face him, disappointment in his eyes.

 

“Do you need a massage?” Baekhyun smiled, making the other nod. Jongdae helped him position himself to sit on his thighs. “Do I have to say it? Shirt off, Dae.” Baekhyun pressed a sensitive tickle spot on Jongdae’s back, making him slap the wounded leg. Baekhyun yelped, falling over the bed. Jongdae got up fast, pulling his battered boy up with a shower of apologies, hugs, and kisses.

 

Once Baekhyun’s back in position, he started massaging Jongdae’s back slowly. He focused on the tense parts more, tongue sticking out while his brows furrowed in concentration. Jongdae kept himself busy with Instagram, scrolling Baekhyun’s explore feed mindlessly. He didn’t own a personal account so he used Baekhyun’s. When Jongdae was bored, he locked the phone, angling the screen to see Baekhyun’s reflection. He smiled at the sight of his focused Baekhyun kneading his back.

 

“Take it easy, Baek. You don’t have to work too hard.” Jongdae mumbled, amused now since his anger ceased.

 

“It’s really tense here. I can’t loosen it.” Baekhyun pressed and kneaded Jongdae’s right shoulder blade, getting frustrated.

 

“It’s a bone. It’s meant to be hard.” Jongdae tried to make him laugh. Something cracked instantly after, making him groan in satisfaction. Baekhyun got it with a proud smile.

 

“All done! Feel better?” Baekhyun placed a light kiss on his shoulder. Jongdae was nodded satedly, his cheek pressed on the pillow. Baekhyun slowly got off and looked at his oiled hands, wiping it on his pants. Jongdae turned and sat up, pulling Baekhyun to sit on his lap. He got his legs and lifted them to the bed to examine the huge cut on the side of his leg, from his knee to his shin.

 

“This is what I worried,” Jongdae mumbled, applying antibiotics on the wound. Baekhyun tilted his head to see his expression. “You getting hurt because of my job,”

 

“It’s just one person. She’ll get over it.” Baekhyun shrugged. Jongdae wasn’t sure how he got an angel in his midst. The boy was too kind to suffering.

 

“She won’t, Baek. Not until we’re apart.” They knew that all too well.

 

“Let’s piss her off even more then? I’d really love to walk around the park tomorrow.” Baekhyun thought. Jongdae looked at the bandage again. “Hey, stop that. I’m not decapitated.”

 

“A walk in the park tomorrow afternoon, babe? Doesn’t that sound too cheesy?” Jongdae made a face.

 

“Then she’ll definitely puke.” Baekhyun shrugged happily. Jongdae smiled, burying his face on Baekhyun’s neck.

 

“I’m having Chanyeol’s men guard you starting tomorrow.” This took Baekhyun aback. He thought it was really unnecessary. But Jongdae still breathed in slight anger; Baekhyun felt it on the heat on Jongdae’s naked chest.

 

“Will it make you feel better?” Baekhyun lifted Jongdae’s face to his. The other nodded with a pout. “Okay, but just one guard.” Jongdae wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, hugging him sweetly while Baekhyun gave him reassuring kisses on his forehead.

 

The afternoon walk began slowly. Jongdae pulled his coat closer to his body, really hating going out in a very chill weather. Baekhyun jumped on his back happily, almost making them fall. Jongdae scolded him lightly, reminding him to be careful of his wounds and bruises. Baekhyun nodded like a boy and took Jongdae’s hand in his in the most behave manner possible.

 

“That guy over there’s Hae. He’ll be watching you from today.” Jongdae whispered to his ear while Baekhyun pretended to laugh, looking at the direction of a clean-looking guy well mixed into the surroundings. Baekhyun took note of how good Chanyeol’s men were.

 

“I don’t even see him.” He smirked, which Jongdae took lightheartedly. They began walking, enjoying the cold weather and the heat from their joined hands. Baekhyun sneezed to a halt then Jongdae smiled, wiping the other’s nose with his inner sleeve.

 

“You okay? You might catch a cold if we keep doing this.” He worried.

 

“It’s just the allergies, I think.” Baekhyun sniffed, hand in his pocket, searching for something. He took out his keys then an inhaler, then his handkerchief. Jongdae saw the familiar lifesaving device.

 

“Why do you bring this with you? It’s a spare.” Jongdae pointed to the inhaler. Baekhyun smiled shyly.

 

“I can’t have you dying on me, Jongdae. I know you don’t carry one with you all the time.” Baekhyun explained. Jongdae began patting his body and his pockets. Baekhyun’s right; he didn’t have one now. “Just say thank you, darling.” Baekhyun tapped his cheek twice and kept walking.

 

They were near the pond, trying to make rocks skip. Baekhyun absolutely sucked at it, much to Jongdae’s amusement, but giving up wasn’t his thing. He kept trying until one came through. Jongdae screamed in excitement, his voice echoing through the vicinity they’re in. He lifted Baekhyun to a hug. Baekhyun kissed him briefly, until the water sounded.

 

They both looked at the pond, noting they heard something drop in. Jongdae checked if his phone fell in, Baekhyun did the same. A faint object passed by behind Jongdae’s head followed by the plop on the water. His eyes widened and covered Jongdae’s head. Another pebble fell in the water. Another hit Baekhyun’s head, making him hold his hair, face scrunching in pain. Jongdae looked around and saw a familiar shade of blonde hair.

 

“Yeri!” Jongdae called, storming to her hiding spot. She gasped then started gathering her things from behind a bush. “Don’t you dare move!” Yeri bolted quickly. Jongdae cursed, fingers scratching his head too hard and fast.

 

“Let her go, Dae. Let’s head back.” Baekhyun walked to his side, still holding on to his head. Jongdae sighed then looked at Baekhyun’s hand.

 

“Shit,” Jongdae got his own handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it on Baekhyun’s black and bloodstained hair. Baekhyun looked at his bloodied hand in horror, cursing under his breath. “I’ve had it with her! She needs to be caught so all this ends!”

 

“Yeah. Does it look bad?” Baekhyun winced at the pain but still smiled at his fiancé’s outburst. Jongdae looked at it, moving part of his damp hair off the wound.

 

“It’s a scratch just nothing too deep. Did she hit you somewhere else?” Jongdae looked his pretty boy’s face.

 

“She aimed for your head, Dae.” Baekhyun laughed. The other glared with pursed lips.

 

“And yet you still protected me. Ridiculous,” Jongdae threw his bloodied handkerchief in the trash bin then got Baekhyun’s handkerchief for reinforcement. Baekhyun chuckled, knowing Jongdae would do the same for him.

 

Baekhyun’s smiled slowly disappeared, eyes flicking to Jongdae’s lips. The other’s eyes widened a bit in questioning. It’s their unspoken communication working. Baekhyun leaned in slowly for a gentle kiss. The move made Jongdae’s head push back slightly despite it being gentle. He didn’t hesitate on reciprocating though.

 

Jongdae’s arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist, possessively clinging to him. Their lips moved, kiss getting fiercer. Hae, the guard, had to look away. He’s professional like that. Jongdae’s breath hitched. Baekhyun pulled back slightly, reaching in his pocket, then placed the inhaler against Jongdae’s lips, puffing one dosage. Jongdae breathed in deep then chuckled once he was fine.

 

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun worried, cupping his face. Jongdae nodded happily.

 

“Thank you, Baek.” He pouted, sorry that he worried the wounded boy. Baekhyun kissed his forehead. Blood dripped on Jongdae’s cheek. Baekhyun lost his footing, leaning on him. Jongdae caught him while he shook it off. Hae came running to help Jongdae.

 

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun waved them off. Jongdae knew it was a lie. He kept bleeding so hospital’s the only solution. Hae looked at Jongdae for orders.

 

“To my car, please. I’ll bring him there. I’ll follow.” Jongdae ordered. Baekhyun was carried away, not even protesting because his head throbbed. Jongdae turned once Baekhyun couldn’t see him anymore.

 

“Yeri, I know you’re still around.” Jongdae spoke a bit louder. He was alone near the pond and no one was coming in this weather. Baekhyun’s crazy enough to walk around in this weather even if he hated the cold and look where it got them.

 

Yeri came out behind a tree, shyly looking at Jongdae. She waved innocently, her pouch of pebbles in hand. Jongdae sighed and walked to her. He knew she wouldn’t hurt him.

 

“When are you gonna stop?” Jongdae’s frustration stayed on the surface. Yeri flinched at his tone.

 

“S-Sorry, I was getting your full attention.” She was about to cry. He hated it when girls cried around him.

 

“You don’t deserve my attention.” The calmness in his voice seemed like a silent blade stabbing her from the back. “You will stay away from Baekhyun and my life from now on. Please Yeri, while I’m still patient.”

 

Jongdae turned to his heel and rushed to Baekhyun’s side. If she cried, he didn’t care. She needed to know her place and that not in Jongdae’s life. Never had and never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get me wrong, I love Yeri irl but her innocence and cuteness just fits NoticeMeChenpai04 haha


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeri's lived up to her username. She's been really noticed not only by Jongdae, but also Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Sehun. Just when she thought her efforts would end in the grandest manner, she forgot she pissed off two of the most influential guys in the country.

Baekhyun wasn’t the only one feeling Yeri’s presence. Chanyeol called Jongdae one afternoon, just after he got out of a meeting.

 

“Jongdae! You didn’t have to get this for me.” Chanyeol smiled.

 

“What? Get what?” Jongdae rolled his eyes, thinking it was a prank.

 

“This fruit basket! Did you forget you called me your idol?” Chanyeol scoffed.

 

“I didn’t send you a fruit basket, Yeol. Why would I? I never gave you anything unless it’s your birthday or Christmas. I’m pretty sure we’re not celebrating either of the two today. A fruit basket?” Jongdae scoffed this time.

 

“You sent this! There’s a note! To my dearest Chanyeolie, I think you’re the most handsome best friend anyone would ever have. You know you’re my idol, right? Please stay healthy and accept these fruits. See you later at home! Love, Jongdae.” Chanyeol read the card.

 

“You still think that’s me?” Jongdae said, uninterested. Chanyeol read it again. And again.

 

“Ey, you never thought of me as handsome!” Chanyeol finally caught on.

 

“I hate your face, Park Chanyeol.” Jongdae said with a smile. “You know that like the menu of the Japanese restaurant downstairs. I don’t even send shit like that to Baekhyun. Jesus, a fruit basket? Are we grandmothers?” He cringed outright.

 

“Then who sent these? Hold on, I’ll video call.” Chanyeol’s face appeared on his screen.

 

“See, I hate your face.” Jongdae said with a loving smile. Chanyeol laughed sarcastically. “Did you check with security who sent those?”

 

“Hold on.” Chanyeol moved to his computer, checking his logs then a secret icon he linked to the SBS security cameras. He’s a rich tech wiz with an Engineering degree anyway, but not everyone knew that. They knew his business degree, that’s it.

 

“My battery’s dying. Hurry!” Jongdae screamed to the mic.

 

“Yeah, hold on! It’s a girl with blonde hair.” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. “A fan?” Jongdae knew fan gifts were sent to the producers first before it landed on their hands.

 

“It should pass through Seohyun-noona first if it’s a fan gift. This one seems odd.” Jongdae wondered. “Show me the clip.” Chanyeol began peeling an orange while Jongdae watched. “Don’t eat that!”

 

Chanyeol dropped the orange in shock. He’s upset good food laid to waste. “I know that girl!” Jongdae pointed. “She ordered Baekhyun to be mugged inside campus and pushed him down the stairs.”

 

“What? Baekhyun got mugged?” Jongdae forgot to tell that information to him. “That’s why you asked for a guard?”

 

“That’s Yeri. Remember NoticeMeChenpai04?” Jongdae ran his hand in his hair.

 

“Your number one fan?” Chanyeol chuckled teasingly.

 

“Stalker, you mean. She’s been trying to kill Baekhyun for about a month now. He’s been pushed down the stairs and mugged. Remember that ER trip? I don’t think I can handle any more accidents. Don’t eat that awful fruit basket if you don’t want to be a casualty.” Jongdae pointed a finger at him. Chanyeol nodded with a frown. He really wanted to eat the fruits.

 

His eyes suddenly focused on a rat near his foot. Not that he’s afraid of rats; he’s an animal lover anyway. It neared the peeled orange, sniffing then taking a bite. He moved his chair to pick it up but it began to panic. Chanyeol screamed, standing from his seat and moving back.

 

“What? Are you okay?” Jongdae worried through the screen.

 

“Is it normal for rat’s mouth to foam after eating an orange?” Chanyeol panicked, hands in his hair, pacing around the room.

 

“What?” Jongdae leaned in. As if he would see it like that. Chanyeol picked up his phone and focused it on the dead rat near the orange. “Ew,”

 

“Yes. Ew! Oh god, poor rat. It’s poisoned?” Chanyeol made a face.

 

“Glad you’re acquainted with Yeri. You almost died, Park Chanyeol. Please send a fruit basket to Kim Jongdae for saving your life. You know the address.” Jongdae laughed.

 

“No one is sending or getting fruit baskets anymore! Shit, how do I bury the rat?” Chanyeol worried.

 

“You’re going to bury it?” Jongdae was so amazed, his innocence was similar to a little boy’s.

 

“Yes. I can’t let him get mixed with trash.” Chanyeol choked like he was about cry.

 

“Oh, Chanyeolie,” Jongdae called. The other looked up. “Just throw it away.” Jongdae’s face was as flat as his voice then hung up.

 

After Chanyeol buried the dead rat in the plant box outside SBS, he called Sehun to keep his guards up. Baekhyun apparently beat him to it but the precautionary word made Sehun’s heart pound. He thought it was cute Chanyeol would call to protect him. But words weren’t enough to protect him.

 

His new driver, Hyuk, called an emergency just before picking him up. The tires of his car were almost slashed. Sehun ran a security sweep to find the culprit, only to be left with an image caught on camera. Jongdae confirmed it’s Yeri.

 

“She’s really something, huh? She got to all of us in a month. If she gets to Junmyeon, she’s incredible.” Sehun was amazed. Getting to Junmyeon would be like trying to kill the president now. The young man was on the top of his diplomatic game already.

 

“How’s Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked Jongdae. He stirred his coffee and shrugged.

 

“He’s been better, a little jumpy. He’s supposed to be here already.” Jongdae was oddly calm. Sehun thought it to be unsettling. Chanyeol opened his guard tracker, eyeing Jongdae a bit. The guard positioned to Baekhyun was near the coffee shop already, meaning he was near too. Chanyeol relaxed slightly.

 

“Chen, hi, I’m sorry to interrupt but your boyfriend’s guard getting beaten at the alley beside the shop.” The guard was that near after all, Chanyeol thought. “There’s also a knife pointed to your boyfriend’s neck. I think they’re thieves?” A concerned staff pointed to the back door.

 

“Not again,” Jongdae groaned and got up. The two tall men following him after.

 

“Give me your wallet!” A middle-aged man pointed a knife at Baekhyun’s neck.

 

“Wow, that’s very original, sir.” Baekhyun’s filterless mouth just couldn’t stop when he’s in panic. He’s about to be stabbed but still mocked his attacker. The guard assigned to him was getting beaten up by five men beside Baekhyun. Jongdae felt his heart sink at the sight. Baekhyun could really die in front of them.

 

“He’s not giving you anything.” Chanyeol spoke up coolly, approaching the man with his hands in his pockets. He was just dressed like the rich man that he was; dress pants, leather shoes, crisp pale blue linen button down, and his hair’s swept up. He looked too cool and classy to be in a sketchy alley. Sehun scoffed at Chanyeol’s arrogance but secretly, he found it hot. Jongdae was busy praying Baekhyun wouldn’t get hurt again and for Chanyeol to not fuck this up.

 

The knife was pointed to Chanyeol. The boy just smirked then eyed the ruckus deep in the alley. “Hi, rough day?” Chanyeol greeted charmingly. Baekhyun sighed, hand on his chest, really confused Chanyeol had the audacity to make small talk.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” The attacker slightly spat on Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol wiped the drop off. A laugh escaped Baekhyun’s lips, only to shut up once the knife was pointed to him again. Chanyeol brought out his wallet. Not a smart move, Baekhyun thought.

 

“Okay, I know you Kim Yeri paid you to do this. How much?” Chanyeol brought out a few bills. The attackers looked at Chanyeol, leaving the guard to groan in pain.

 

“I don’t know a Kim Yeri.” The one in front of them answered. Chanyeol scoffed. Suddenly, Chanyeol’s hands were on the move. He disarmed the one in front of him, one hand pushing the armed hand down while the other pulled Baekhyun to get out of the way. The hand holding the attacker’s armed hand was slapped away but Chanyeol’s hands were faster. A punch landed on the attacker’s stomach while the knife flung in the air, catching it with his free hand while his other hand held the attacker by the throat, shoving him to the wall Baekhyun was trapped earlier.

 

“Omo,” Jongdae gasped, helping Baekhyun up.

 

“Daebak,” Baekhyun mumbled as he got up. Sehun bit his bottom lip.

 

“I don’t need to repeat myself, right?” Chanyeol growled. The attacker shook his head. A click made everyone alert again. Gun point. Chanyeol sighed, head down, then threw the knife, hitting the man with a gun’s wrist.

 

Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Sehun groaned at the sight of blood and gore, all trying to shield themselves from the sight but still kept looking. Another guy dropped his knife in shock. More guns came out. Sehun walked over, unfazed, picking up the fallen knife.

 

“How much did Kim Yeri pay you?” Sehun asked, pointing it to the guy’s throat lazily. Jongdae thought the kid could do better than that. The guy screamed and fell on the ground, holding his throat. There you go Kim Jongdae, the kid did far worse than expected.

 

“What the hell, Sehun!” Baekhyun looked in shock, mouth twisting in disapproval while he heaved for air as he clung to Jongdae. He really wanted to vomit at all the gore happening in front of him. If this was what being born into the rich life meant, Baekhyun didn’t want any of it.

 

“What? He wasn’t answering. What use will his voice be if he didn’t respond, right?” Sehun looked at Chanyeol, asking for backup. It amazed Baekhyun that Sehun actually thought it was the right thing to do. Chanyeol just shrugged because the youngest had a point. Jongdae wanted out of this voting. He just wanted to leave already.

 

“I think I need to vomit.” Baekhyun held his stomach, alarming Jongdae. Chanyeol rolled his eyes. Sehun looked at his shoes, wiping the blood splatter off it casually.

 

“Who the fuck are you to corner us like this? We’re just having fun here!” Another guy spoke up, pointing the gun to Sehun. Chanyeol was so annoyed with them already. Yes, they were outnumbered by two but they were stronger and he knew it.

 

“I like to have fun too!” Sehun smiled mockingly. “Hi, Oh Sehun!”

 

“Oh Sehun? We’re gonna believe that?” The guy laughed.

 

“Sure, why not? Would you believe he’s Park Chanyeol? Did you see that wallet? Wow.” Sehun mocked them harder. Baekhyun and Jongdae huddled at the corner, worried for their friends and their lives.

 

“Stop playing games! You’re a bunch of kids!” He kept laughing, the others joined. Chanyeol just punched the guy in front of him unconscious. The laughing stopped. That’s one less person to worry about.

 

“No kid wears Louis Vuitton, sir. That’s Burberry on his.” Sehun tapped Chanyeol’s chest with the back of his hand.

 

“Who the fuck cares! Give us your money!” The remaining attackers, about four left, pointed their guns and knives at the two.

 

“That’s a mafia knife, Sehun.” Chanyeol murmured.

 

“I know. That’s why I came up. They won’t hurt us.” Sehun assured. “We’ll give you the money but answer us first. How much did Kim Yeri pay you?”

 

“10 thousand,” the guy at the back rolled his eyes. Chanyeol laughed, Sehun did too. Baekhyun and Jongdae looked incredulously at the two. How could they have a laughing fit at a time like this?

 

“She paid you just 10 for a guy worth millions? She really cut you guys dry!” Chanyeol laughed, holding his stomach.

 

“What is he talking about?” Baekhyun asked Jongdae, pouting. Jongdae shrugged, kissing his forehead to distract him.

 

“He’s exaggerating, I think.” Jongdae cuddled Baekhyun in his arms.

 

“We can triple that plus a hundred grand.” Sehun smirked. “Or we can ask Mr. Lee to make funeral arrangements?” The young boy wasn’t unfazed.

 

The attackers exchanged worried looks. Chanyeol unbuttoned his sleeve and rubbed the back of his hand until his forearm. Sehun rolled his jacket sleeve up too. Chanyeol lit their flesh with the flashlight on his phone, revealing an intricate tattoo that blended on their skin.

 

All weapons were kept instantly. “Our uncle wouldn’t appreciate this kind of sloppy and pathetic attempt on my friend’s life.” Chanyeol pocketed his hands again.

 

“S-Sorry,” the attackers mumbled.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Sehun turned around, stoic expression back. It was chilling. The young boy that loved to have fun disappeared in front of Baekhyun and Jongdae. They were seeing the Oh Sehun, grandson of Oh Lee Kwon, owner of Namsong Companies for the first time. Jongdae and Baekhyun felt smaller now. Sehun got back to their side and checked on Baekhyun.

 

“Yes, it’s Park. Get me a meeting with my uncle later. We’ve met some really bad henchmen.” Chanyeol’s voice was too deep, slightly eerie too. “Get, what’s his name, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol pointed to the beaten guard.

 

“Hae, Hae Shikwon,” Baekhyun mumbled.

 

“Hae Shikwon to the hospital. Tab it under my name. I’ll come by later. I don’t think he’s dead.” Chanyeol looked at Shikwon’s bloodied body again.

 

Sehun put his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, helping him walk steadily even if he was unscratched while Jongdae looked behind to check on Chanyeol while they walked away.

 

“Clean this up.” Chanyeol’s words were authoritative. He hung up and turned around to follow them, eyes not having any trace of remorse. Baekhyun flinched at the faint sounds of gun silencers. Jongdae turned his head around fast, stunned, covering Baekhyun’s ears even if was too late.

 

“Sorry you had to experience that.” Sehun saw the shock of the two. They looked at the youngest. “I grew up with people pointing guns at each other in times of crisis. I’m sure Chanyeol’s had his fair share of this too. If it makes you feel any better, we go to confession after things like this.” Baekhyun and Jongdae started laughing.

 

“What?” Sehun was confused.

 

“They’re laughing because you actually admitted you go to confession. I don’t; it’s just him.” Chanyeol walked past them, hands in his pockets, business-minded again with his brows furrowing. Sehun sighed in worry. He would deal with their uncle alone and it bothered him so much that Chanyeol would be okay with blood in his hands. He may not go to confession for things like this but he had a big kind heart. It’s not cool for someone like Park Chanyeol to admit he confessed his sins. Jongdae looked at Sehun in understanding. Chanyeol’s back was too straight, meaning he had a lot in his mind.

 

“You’re Park Chanyeol. You have gangs and mafias kissing your feet because of your money. Of course you’d only worship yourself.” Jongdae rolled his eyes. Chanyeol smiled, because it’s true. Sehun silently thanked him for giving Chanyeol his pride back.

 

“Can we all just be thankful Baekhyun’s okay? Get in.” Chanyeol sighed, opening the car door for them. Jongdae got in first and helped Baekhyun sit comfortably. Sehun took the front seat and prepared the hospital for them. Sehun owned that too.

 

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun mumbled. He stopped looking out the window to meet the eyes of his fiancé. “I thought I was going to die there.”

 

“Me too,” Jongdae said truthfully. “Sorry, I couldn’t do anything heroic.”

 

“You still think I like heroics? Didn’t I fall for your clumsiness?” Baekhyun smiled, holding his hand reassuringly.

 

“That,” Jongdae smiled his reserved smile for Baekhyun only.

 

“What?” Baekhyun still smiled.

 

“I’m happy I get to see that smile for another day.” Jongdae felt the weight of those words. Baekhyun swallowed hard, tears threatening. They both thought they were never going to see the dusk together after that. Yeri went overboard by hiring killers to attack Baekhyun and his guard. Chanyeol and Sehun were done playing games too. If Yeri wanted blood, the two rich men would give it to her in a goblet after this stunt.

 

Baekhyun still had many questions as to what happened in the alley. He knew Chanyeol and Sehun came from really influential families but did their lives really have a dark side? He’s asked Sehun about it out of curiosity before. The young boy answered truthfully with the extremes they went through to keep their properties and lives safe. The amount of guards also made Baekhyun realize that the rich life wasn’t for the fainthearted at all. One minute, they’d be happy, the next they would be dead. He understood why Sehun was Sehun regardless of his role in life. He understood why the boy never let his guard down even around Baekhyun. He grew up that way. But Chanyeol was still a mystery.

 

Park Chanyeol’s a really charming and warm guy. Everyone that met him loved him at first word. He’s the type to bring life to any conversation no matter how boring it was. He’s attentive, after all. The big ears weren’t there for nothing. Still, he had layers of himself under that. It felt like seven depths of hell for Baekhyun but he didn’t want to check each layer. He’s afraid of what he might find. Jongdae’s helped him understand, because he’s known all seven depths and accepted it. Sehun’s close but Chanyeol’s keeping him at bay about it. Park Chanyeol, as he said, was many things to different people but only a few of them were true. Who is Park Chanyeol? Baekhyun couldn’t wait to find out. And he would. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how ChanHun deals with their problems... I admit, Chanyeol's really confusing and dark in this story so yeah, the next chapters would explain that and a few more Baekchen yay! Because this is a Baekchen story after all. They're still not married too, what's taking so long? Let's just say someone unexpected will come along soon, well that character's been there for a while but just minor, and that said character will actually mean something. Shocker.
> 
> There's not much chapters left so yeah, I'll come up with something new soon but it might take a while. Suggest a ship or a theme down below! Until next Wednesday! :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeri's back to focusing her plans on Baekhyun and Jongdae. She's confident she outsmarted the two but she didn't know who Jongdae's going to marry. No one did until that day.

Jongdae entered the SBS building around noon after a meeting outside the premises. The new projects were piling for the next year and they all required better equipment. It was either a new cost to the company or the techs had to be creative. The latter was pushed thoroughly. Jongdae had no choice but start thinking on where to get supplies before the deadlines. Being a receptionist was easy for him, the technician side was not so much. That took most of his mornings if not meetings about the radio show. His afternoons were for Baekhyun and his music scholarship but he was almost done with that so he had more time by himself. He couldn’t complain. He loved his job and school.

 

“Heads up,” Security muttered as he entered, eyeing a girl by the waiting area. Jongdae sighed and pocketed his hands.

 

“What are you doing here again, Yeri?” Jongdae approached her, tired.

 

“I wanted to see you, of course.” Yeri smiled as if she did nothing wrong. She’s NoticeMeChenpai04. Noticed and despised.

 

“Why? Not planning some elaborate scheme to kill Baekhyun and my friends today? I’m busy. Go home.” He said sternly like how a father would reprimand his daughter.

 

“Why? Aren’t you happy to see me? We’ve spent so much time together and now you act like I don’t exist.” She frowned.

 

“We spent a few hours together with a bunch of other people. I see you every other week with that big camera of yours. I also feel your presence when you try to kill my friends.” Jongdae said deadpan, face blank.

 

“It’s nice that you notice me, Chennie.” She gushed, touching his arm. “But you’re so distant lately.” She sighed, pouting afterwards.

 

“I’m talking to you now, right? I told you to stop coming here months ago and to stay away from Baekhyun and my life.” Jongdae looked around the lobby. “I’m pretty sure SBS is my life too.”

 

“Where would you want to meet then, Kim’s Music Shop or Chanyeol’s place?” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Nowhere. That-that’s still my life, Yeri. Why are you still following me around?” Jongdae’s annoyed already.

 

“It’s obvious, Dae. I love you.” She smiled and took a step closer to him. Jongdae stepped back immediately, hoping she’d take notice. “You’re really that hung up on Baekhyun?”

 

“Yes I am. Please leave while I’m still patient, Yeri. I’m not in the mood for your games.” Jongdae scratched his forehead.

 

“You seemed to like it after the first open studio.” Jongdae wanted to choke her but it was against everything he was.

 

“You assaulted me when I was in the bathroom, Yeri, the men’s bathroom. That wasn’t a kiss. You were clawed and licked my face. Do you understand how stalkery that is?” Jongdae spoke so slowly for her to understand, expression screamed ‘what-the-fuck’.

 

“You kissed me back!” Yeri spoke in a baby voice, poking his chest.

 

“No I didn’t. You pulled my head and stuck it to your face. That’s assault, Yeri. I can have you sent to juvie for that but I haven’t because I’m still patient.” Jongdae hoped she was just in juvie but yeah, he’s patient.

 

Suddenly, Yeri placed both of her hands on the sides of Jongdae’s head, pulling him to her very red lips. He ducked a bit, her lips landing on his nose.

 

“Security!” Jongdae screamed, pushing Yeri away as she held on. Security got her off him, dragging her away while she threatened to hurt Baekhyun. “I don’t want her near the premises or me.” Jongdae mumbled to the security beside him. He nodded and went to do his work. Jongdae wiped the lipstick stain on his nose and dialed Chanyeol immediately.

 

“This is Park.” Chanyeol greeted as crisp as ever.

 

“It’s Dae. Where are you? I’ll need your team.” Jongdae sighed, slumping on the elevator wall.

 

“On my way to my mother’s, why, what for? You don’t like my team because they shoot on my command as far as I can remember.”

 

“Well, I found its purpose very beneficial now. I need more eyes on Baekhyun and anyone connected to us. She just came for me. I’ll have the chief block all possible media outbreak on what just happened here. I doubt Yeri will keep her mouth shut with her 15 minutes of fame just around the corner.” Jongdae puffed from his inhaler while he walked.

 

“You’re really pissed, huh?” Chanyeol sounded amused.

 

“More than that. I want her dead.” Jongdae was determined to do whatever it takes to keep Baekhyun safe.

 

“Whoa Dae, are you getting my edge now? Relax. Baekhyun’s got a plan.” Chanyeol smile could be heard through the phone.

 

“Baekhyun? What did he say?” It was surprising for Baekhyun to get his hands dirty.

 

“Are you forgetting who you’re marrying? Wait, I haven’t told you about that, shit. Just be ready to meet him next week, Tuesday I think, at the lobby around lunch time. He wants all eyes on you and him. Dress sharp, Mr. Kim. Your boy’s got huge cargo coming.” Chanyeol chuckled and hung up.

 

A few days ago, Baekhyun walked around the park near their home. Staying home alone didn’t do good for him. He gets easily bored and he didn’t want to bother Jongdae while he worked. He’s really unsure of how his life would go. He just graduated his programs and got many offers for gigs and projects but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do all those now. He had a wedding to think of too.

 

“Hi!” A young girl, probably in her late teens, waved to Baekhyun. He tried to smile kindly, guessing he recognized him. And she did. “You’re Baekhyun, right? Chen’s fiancé?”

 

“Ah yes, hello,” Baekhyun bowed to her slightly.

 

“Oh you’re really cute. I see why Chen would choose you over me.” She was smiling but Baekhyun found it creepy. _It’s her._

 

“Chen fan?” Baekhyun kept his voice even and kind. She nodded. “What’s your name? I can pass your words to him.”

 

“Chen knows my name. He knows it really well.” She smirked, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. Baekhyun got a little uncomfortable but he just laughed it off. “He didn’t tell you about me? I’m the girl before you existed, babe.”

 

No way she would be Jongdae’s ex. Jongdae never had one. Baekhyun guessed they dated back then but she looked far too young.

 

“Sorry but I don’t get what you mean,” But he does. He furrowed his brows slightly, playing along. Baekhyun knew this girl very well now.

 

“He got mad at you during the open studio then I just happened to be there. I’ve always been there actually,” She eyed Baekhyun with disgusted eyes. He wasn’t sure why he was having this conversation with her too.

 

“Okay, that’s good to know. I’ll be going now.” Baekhyun excused himself, but not fast enough to miss what the girl said about Jongdae still calling her when Baekhyun was away. “Excuse me but who are you?” Baekhyun didn’t take it anymore.

 

“Yeri. You probably know me as NoticeMeChenpai04.” She smiled a little devilishly. Baekhyun remembered her from the open studio and the attempts on his life. She showed much intention towards Jongdae while they talked but the guy barely hinted a thing. “You said you were going?” She waved him off quite rudely. Baekhyun started walking, disturbed by what just happened.

 

Now Baekhyun and Jongdae were face to face, dealing with this stalker situation in Chanyeol’s apartment. Baekhyun knew he couldn’t stop fans from taking pictures and stuff but the photo of Yeri and Jongdae’s face too close to each other with her lips pressed on his nose was going to blow up too soon despite the media blockage. Of course, Yeri posted it herself. The perfect stirrup.

 

What Baekhyun wondered was Jongdae’s phone. Yeri knew his number and he got her number saved too. He waited for Jongdae to speak.

 

“I need to buy a new phone.” Jongdae sighed, sitting beside Baekhyun.

 

“A new number too,” Baekhyun looked at the message. “Chennie, are you with your boyfriend? Tell him to leave!” He read. “Well that’s her 1427th message that you didn’t reply to. Ah you don’t reply to her at all.” Baekhyun scrolled Jongdae’s message thread with Yeri. He didn’t reply to a single one.

 

“Her phone bill’s going to choke her.” Jongdae sighed with his eyes closed.

 

“I hope it does. Did you know she went after me twice aside from the ones you saw?” Baekhyun deleted the whole thread and blocked her number on Jongdae’s phone then took a really pretty selfie with it before handing it back.

 

“Cute,” Jongdae looked at the photo with a slightly smile and threw his phone on the beanbag beside him. He wished it went directly out the window. “You’re not mad about this. Should I be worried?”

 

“So you have a stalker, why would I be worried? I know you hired Yeol’s team to watch us.” Baekhyun cuddled Jongdae, comforting him.

 

“Of course you knew that. Yeol did like you more than me.” Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s forehead.

 

“He didn’t tell me anything. I saw one of his men following me then I heard a ‘yes, Mr. Park’ so I knew.”

 

“His men are just like him; loud.” Baekhyun scoffed at that.

 

“What are we going to do about Yeri?” Baekhyun asked, shifting to lie on Jongdae’s lap. Jongdae shrugged, really tired with this problem. “Are you okay with me handling it?”

 

“What are you going to do?” Jongdae smiled. Baekhyun zipped his lips and placed the imaginary key in his pocket.

 

Baekhyun’s back to walking in the park in the morning, enjoying the sun with the cold air. He bowed subtly to Chanyeol’s hired bodyguard at a bench, who nodded to him. After a few steps, Baekhyun was joined by an evil presence.

 

“Ah, right on time Yeri,” Baekhyun didn’t even look at her. He just knew.

 

“You think I’m getting predictable. Just wait, oppa.” She smiled, skipping alongside him.

 

“No, I don’t think that at all. You’re smart to plan ahead.” Baekhyun smiled to her. She took it kindly.

 

“Where are you off to?”

 

“SBS. I thought you’d know that. Lacking resources?” Baekhyun raised a teasing brow.

 

“You’re not out much often so I don’t get to keep up.” They continued walking together.

 

“Why are you following me, Yeri? Don’t say because I’m getting married to your infatuation.” Baekhyun exaggerated his shock.

 

“It’s that, obviously. I still hate you, oppa. He chose you; someone with a dick.” She rolled her eyes. Baekhyun burst out laughing. She had more intentions up her sleeve after all.

 

“So why are you following me and not him?” He sputtered a laugh in between. Yeri stayed silent. Baekhyun’s gut feeling’s right. “You like me, huh?” Yeri blushed hard.

 

That night Baekhyun scrolled Jongdae’s message thread, he noticed something weird about her messages. They were written in double meaning. If it was read once, it definitely wanted Jongdae away from Baekhyun. But he read it over and over and realized it wasn’t the case after a while. Yes, she still wanted Jongdae away from Baekhyun and to see her privately but it had a hidden agenda. Baekhyun thought she wanted Jongdae away so she could watch him and not let them meet. The blush that crept on Yeri’s cheeks proved he was right.

 

“Yeri?” Baekhyun tilted his head the side, smirk in place. He knew it made girls uncomfortable.

 

“N-No!” She really was uncomfortable under that gaze and smirk. Baekhyun took a step closer.

 

“You tried to kiss Chen so I would see and break it off with him. You kept trying to see him so I would get jealous and leave him.” Baekhyun figured. “I knew you looked familiar. You visited Kim’s music shop a lot a few years ago. You saw me listening to Chen-Chan then knew I was a Chen fan. You became a Chen fan since then. You got him to notice you so that would make you like me. But it didn’t work when you saw me at the opens studio and they read my stories week after week. Your planned failed. So you’re ruining my engagement now, by getting to the accessible one; Chen.”

 

The words from the bright and cheerful man stunned the poor heart of the girl. She’s been figured out down to the slightest detail, by the same man who made her start the idea. The shocked and embarrassed expression felt like a trophy to Baekhyun. The speechlessness was a bonus too.

 

“I knew you were smart, Yeri, but I’m definitely smarter. You’re not getting my lips even if you have to suck it out of Chen.” He smiled wider. It mocked her too much.

 

She started hitting Baekhyun’s chest but he just stood firm, moving his face away from the fists. A slap reached his face, sound ringing at the sidewalk. People looked at them in shock. Baekhyun felt the sting on his jaw and cheek. He wanted to lash out on her but he was in public.

 

“Is that Baekhyun?” A murmur rose from the stunned crowd. Slowly, people confirmed it was him. Yeri looked around, embarrassed. Baekhyun looked at her with chilling eyes. A hand held her arm firmly. The bodyguard was a tad late but Baekhyun let it slide.

 

“Why’d you hit Baekhyun?” A girl asked, holding up her phone. Almost everyone around them did. The questions started pouring to Yeri while Baekhyun just stood in front of her.

 

“S-Sorry,” Yeri mumbled, shielding her face.

 

“Please keep your phones, please. This doesn’t need publicity. She needs help.” Baekhyun bowed to everyone politely but showed no smile. People found it a bit uncomfortable because Baekhyun always smiled with or without Jongdae but complied to his wishes.

 

“Sir, excuse me, that woman’s not allowed in the confines of the company.” A security came. Yeri looked around and saw they were in front of SBS. She barely realized it as Baekhyun’s voice seemed to hypnotize.

 

“By who’s order?” Baekhyun asked, eyes still on Yeri.

 

“Kim Jongdae and Park Chanyeol, sir.” He supplied. Baekhyun nodded in understanding then stepped to Yeri.

 

“If you still have an ounce of self-respect, you’re never coming after Chen, Chanyeol, Sehun, me, and everyone connected to us. You understand that, Yeri?” He whispered to her ear. She nodded fast, avoiding everyone’s eyes on her. “If any of us gets another threat from you, you’re going to deal with me. And you don’t really want that, right? let me remind you that you almost killed someone; my bodyguard, yes, he’s critical when we got him to the hospital.”

 

Yeri was stunned. She didn’t mean for it to go that way. She just wanted Baekhyun and Chen to separate. “I pity you, Yeri, because you got blood on your young hands. Such a shame this pretty blonde hair would stain red.” Baekhyun’s finger combed her hair. She flinched at the contact.

 

Yeri snuck a look to Baekhyun’s eyes. It was different. They were dark, devious, and threatening despite the softness. The persona of a gentle threat was becoming Byun Baekhyun. This made her knees tremble. The Baekhyun in front of her was someone not meant to be awakened, because regrettable consequences would follow. He’s kind and patient like Jongdae, but the limits were not like Jongdae’s at all.

 

“Let her go, please.” He ordered to the bodyguard. Yeri was on the verge of crying in front of public scrutiny.

 

Baekhyun turned and bowed to the crowd apologetically, his smile coming back slowly. They bowed back to him, waving shyly while he entered the company building. The crowd looked at Yeri in shame as they passed by.

 

Some saw Jongdae meet Baekhyun at the entrance, cradling his head, checking his cheek then looked at Yeri. Jongdae was about to dash out but Baekhyun stopped him. Baekhyun smiled to the people looking at them and bowed politely. Jongdae checked Baekhyun’s cheek again, worry all over his features. Some fans gushed at the sight.

 

It became a common sight for fans of the radio show. Whenever the guys had an open studio, the first few early birds would see Baekhyun and Jongdae being cute at the side of the stage. Some took photos while others just watched in admiration.

 

One time, Baekhyun sat at the steps of the stage with his phone when Jongdae snuck up behind him. He got a punch on the torso from Baekhyun but still hugged him. Baekhyun stood up and rubbed the spot he punched, apologizing to Jongdae who just smiled kindly.

 

There was a moment where Baekhyun didn’t feel well but he stayed to watch. He sat near the sound mixer, still shivering under the layers of jackets. Jongdae and Chanyeol came out after a while, Yeol waving to the fans a bit but Jongdae walked to Baekhyun without noticing any of the crowd or crew and crouched in front of him. His hand was on Baekhyun’s knee while the other was pressed on Baekhyun’s forehead.

 

“I told you to stay in Yeol’s office.” Jongdae frowned.

 

“I don’t want to wait for the broadcast tonight.” Baekhyun smiled slightly, pushing his gold-rimmed specs up his puffy nosebridge.

 

“Are you warm enough?” Jongdae pulled the coats closer to Baekhyun then stood in front of him.

 

He slid his leg between Baekhyun’s legs and hugged him, swaying adorably, kissing the top of Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun looked up to him then Jongdae placed a chaste kiss on his warm lips. A few fans near them gushed. Jongdae turned to them with narrow eyes and a teasing smile, Baekhyun smiling at them.

 

“Why are you watching us?” Jongdae gently reprimanded. “Go watch Chanyeol flirt, not us.” The fans just chuckled, still admiring the two.

 

Jongdae counted the layers on Baekhyun and shook his head. Baekhyun wore a t-shirt, button down, hoodie and a jacket but still shivered. Jongdae looked for the hot packs in his jackets.

 

“Up up,” He pulled Baekhyun, who complied slowly. Jongdae raised his arms to the side, making Baekhyun follow grumpily. Jongdae knelt on the floor and lifted the hem of Baekhyun’s pants, inserting one hot pack each in Baekhyun’s shoes. He stood up then looked at the crowd behind him, who still watched them, then covered their view as he lifted Baekhyun’s shirt to tuck three hot packs on his waistband. Some hoots and hollers made Jongdae shoot daggers at them playfully. Baekhyun pointed a scolding finger, concealing his smile.

 

Jongdae continued inserting hot packs inside Baekhyun’s shirt, placing two on his shoulders then two more on his wrists. He pulled Baekhyun’s clothes closer, smiling proudly at his hot pack work.

 

“Better?” He whispered. Baekhyun nodded, eyes droopy.

 

“You have to go on already.” Baekhyun reminded him. He just nodded as he shrugged off his coat and wore it over Baekhyun.

 

“Just a little more,” Jongdae mumbled, looking for Baekhyun’s hood so he could place it on Baekhyun’s head. He tightened the string so only Baekhyun’s glasses and nose could be seen.

 

“Jongdae-ah!” Baekhyun groaned, stomping his feet, while Jongdae giggled and apologized. He sat him down gently and cupped his face, mushing this cheeks before giving another kiss. Baekhyun rubbed his hands together, signaling Jongdae for another hot pack but he ran out.

 

“Chanyeolie!” Jongdae called. The tall one looked at them expectantly. Jongdae pointed for a hot pack, which Chanyeol threw to them. “Better?” He rubbed his hands with Baekhyun’s.

 

“Noona’s getting impatient. Go on already.” Baekhyun mumbled.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Jongdae kissed his warm forehead then looked at the few fans nearest to Baekhyun. “Take care of him for me,” he winked then jumped to the stage.

 

When the show was done, Jongdae did some photos and some chatting but shorter than usual because he wanted to get Baekhyun home already. Chanyeol covered for him, watching his best friend run to his fiancé. Baekhyun sneezed and Jongdae laughed, wiping Baekhyun’s nose with his sleeve. Baekhyun leaned his weak body to him. Jongdae rubbed his back and whispered things to make the other smile and chuckle.

 

“Must feel nice to feel that kind of love,” Chanyeol looked at Jaehyun, one of the newbies.

 

“You are too young to love, Jaehyun.” Yeol smirked, helping the younger pack the microphones.

 

“Yeah but it’s nice to think about it sometimes,” Jaehyun smiled shyly.

 

“It does. Got someone in mind?”

 

“No. No one would like me.” Chanyeol found that hard to believe. Jaehyun was smart, cute, and very interesting, just a little bit shy.

 

“Come by my birthday party tonight. I’ll prove you wrong.” Chanyeol handed him a key. Jaehyun suspected it was the invitation.

 

“What? I can’t, sir. I’m okay alone.” Jaehyun chuckled nervously, handing him back the key.

 

“That’s what Baekhyun said before he met Jongdae,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and shoved the key in Jaehyun’s jean pocket.

 

“I’m really okay alone.” Jaehyun mumbled forlornly. Chanyeol thought it was just his low self-esteem talking but he’s known to know a lot more than expected.

 

“Be there or we’re never friends.”

 

“We—we’re not friends, sir. I’m your—your employee under your department.” Jaehyun was about to receive a smack on the head from Chanyeol. This guy had no ounce of self-confidence and it really annoyed Chanyeol. Johnny from Finance had more balls than this kid. Chanyeol patted Jaehyun’s shoulder then left. Jaehyun looked at Chanyeol like he’s just seen an angel to help with his self-esteem. He looked at the key in pocket then turned it over.

 

“No one will know.” Jaehyun read the tag then turned it over. It was Chanyeol’s apartment key. He looked around and shoved it back in his pocket. Great, he really wanted to go home after packing up but now he had to return his boss’ house key.

 

He found himself in front of an apartment door. He was about to insert a key when a loud thud hit on the door. It made him step back immediately, guards up. Jaehyun looked at the dimly lit corridor and it piqued his curiosity. He inserted the key and opened the door.

 

Jaehyun stared in shock. Two brawny men were beating up a guy at the corner of the room while Chanyeol sat in front of the TV, playing video games.

 

“Should I call the police?” Jaehyun asked, looking at the beaten man. Chanyeol paused the game and looked at him, focused face turned into joy.

 

“Jaehyun-ah! You came!” Chanyeol rose and hugged him. Jaehyun looked so confused but he hugged him too.

 

“Is this your birthday party?” Jaehyun wondered, looking at the bloodied floor and the video games.

 

“No. My birthday passed already.” Chanyeol pulled him in and sat him on the couch. Jaehyun’s satchel was thrown to the side, his specs crooked in front of his eyes. “Play with me.” Chanyeol handed him a controller.

 

“What?” He looked at it like it was such a foreign object.

 

“Just press the buttons.” Chanyeol said, focused on the game, lip biting hard. Jaehyun shrugged and did as told. They played several games while the two brawny men escorted the half-dead man out of Chanyeol’s place. Another man came and cleaned around them. Jaehyun ignored it after having so much fun with Chanyeol.

 

“So I heard you’re an orphan,” Chanyeol spoke, smiling innocently. Jaehyun’s faced turned murderously serious.

 

“That’s not something safe to say, sir.” He mumbled, eyeing the cameras at the corner of the room. Chanyeol noticed how well-aware this boy was.

 

“I’m not ratting you out, Jaehyun. I actually want to partner.” Chanyeol said it as if it was partnering for a school project. Jaehyun looked at Chanyeol, eyes piercing through. He was good at that.

 

“I’m okay alone.” Jaehyun mumbled. Chanyeol scoffed.

 

“That’s what he said before.”

 

“Who are you, really?” Jaehyun mumbled, eyes narrowed.

 

“Park Chanyeol. No hiding there. Everyone knows the name for different reasons but not everyone needs to know which one’s true. You’re Jung Yoonoh, right? I heard you’re Oh Sehun’s hoobae back in that rich kid survival shit I never went to.” Chanyeol smirked now. Jaehyun knew that curl. He’s seen it all his life. So did Sehun.

 

“I knew Sehun-hyung won’t keep it for too long.” Jaehyun sat back with the same smirk Chanyeol had.

 

“He’s Oh Sehun after all. So, friends?” Chanyeol extended his hand. Jaehyun looked at it but shook on it.

 

“I can’t believe this just happened.” Jaehyun smiled wider, innocent boy returned.

 

“I’m sure not even your grandmother would believe this.” Chanyeol mumbled, dialing Sehun’s number. “Hey, yes, I got him. Get over here or I’ll kiss him.” Jaehyun’s eyes widened, ears turning red.

 

“You know I’m straight, right?” Jaehyun opened a juice pouch.

 

“Yeah, sure. All of us rich guys are straight, sure. Tell that to your boy, Taeyong.” Chanyeol smiled wickedly. Jaehyun got his guard up again and Chanyeol noticed. “Like I said Jaehyun, everyone knows the name Park Chanyeol for different reasons but not everyone needs to know which one’s true. Am I right, Yoonoh?”

 

Jaehyun wanted to punch Chanyeol for using his other name. He wanted to leave that behind but it all kept coming back to him. Then again, he saw something in Chanyeol that made him feel comfortable. Was it the gentle exterior? Maybe it’s because of his philosophy? Either way, he and Chanyeol both had identities to cover, as well as Oh Sehun. If all else, Jaehyun knew he needed the two to keep his secret or else he’d be compromised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New-ish character, Jaehyun! I like his character the most next to Jongdae's so please look forward to his addition! Lots more confusing and weird things will happen, please look forward to them!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol should be reported for assault. He should be reported for theft. He should be reported for physical injury. Jaehyun thought about doing so but the rich man's threat was more nerve-wracking. He's seen what the man can do with people that went against him and he didn't want to be one of them. Jaehyun's secret's becoming a wildfire around the person concerned like Sehun and Chanyeol. He needed to work fast but he didn't know where to start. That's when Jongdae stepped in.

Chanyeol entered the SBS building, head down while he scrolled his phone. He dressed down for the day in ripped jeans and a huge hoodie with a snapback. A passing employee greeted him and he greeted back. The messenger passed by, giving him his mail for the day rather than passing by his office. He took it kindly and went on his way.

 

He still scrolled his phone while he fished his office keys in his pocket. Another employee passed by and greeted him, he greeted back. Mark, the intern, passed by, stopping in his tracks when he saw the tall person. He smiled and looked around, covering his mouth in shock. The kid was always in shock when he saw Chanyeol. He’s been in the company for almost two months already and he always did that around Chanyeol and Jongdae. It’s obvious he listened to their radio show.

 

“Oh, hi good morning,” Chanyeol noticed him standing a few feet away from him.

 

“Hi, good morning, sir!” English. Chanyeol smiled, getting infected with Mark’s happiness.

 

“Are you okay? You’re shaking a lot.” Chanyeol worried a bit.

 

“Yes! Oh, uh,” Mark answered in Korean. He was Korean-Canadian so his languages switched when he felt flustered. “Can you, autograph, sorry,” he seemed embarrassed but this was an opportunity. Chanyeol thought about it but he would do it anyway.

 

Mark handed him his pen and his folder. Chanyeol signed it quickly then gave a knowing finger point to Mark. “Finish your studies well. I want to see you around here after graduation, okay?” Chanyeol encouraged. Like a true idol.

 

“Yes, thank you! Have a good day, sir!” Mark bowed happily and went along his way, looking at the autograph. Chanyeol chuckled at him and turned the knob of his office. His smile disappeared. The keys were still in his hand but the door opened. He was sure he locked it before he left. Chanyeol opened it slowly. Someone sat on the guest chair, stiff and stern as a cardboard. Chanyeol relaxed. The intruder turned to face him.

 

“Jaehyun, you’re early today.” Chanyeol smirked, entering his office.

 

“I thought the boss would come in earlier.” He stood and bowed to him. Chanyeol motioned for him to sit again.

 

“The station’s lenient with me and Dae.” He shrugged.

 

“As they should. So, I’ve been thinking about what you said.” This was why Chanyeol liked him; no bullshit around. “Alright, I’ll meet but in my terms.”

 

“Say it and it’s done.” Chanyeol leaned back, pleased that Jaehyun almost said yes.

 

“It’s that easy?” Jaehyun said stunned.

 

“Yes.” Chanyeol still smiled.

 

“That guy in your apartment didn’t have it that way.” Jaehyun’s doubtful. Chanyeol took note.

 

“He overused my patience. I doubt you would.” Jaehyun blinked.

 

“I should thank you, sir. It’s a little crazy but thanks.”

 

“Is that the only thing you wanted to say? Breaking in my office seemed like the resurrection of Yoonoh.” Chanyeol smirked.

 

“No. That one’s long gone. I’m using my real name, right?” Jaehyun sat too stiff. He hated Chanyeol for bringing things up like that. It felt like an old monster trying to creep back.

 

“Hey, loosen up! I’m not trying to get you to choke me.” Chanyeol stood behind him for a shake. “But your talents are something I really need in my team.”

 

“Which team are you talking about?” Jaehyun gave him a knowing smile.

 

“Both. What do you say? Be my right hand, Jaehyun.” Chanyeol squeezes his shoulders. It felt like the devil calling him back to his past but he knew this guy’s both angel and devil.

 

“Isn’t Jongdae-hyung your right hand?” Jaehyun wondered.

 

“Oh, I meant the other team!” Chanyeol smiled angelically. “I think we’d have tons of fun, Jaehyunnie!” When an angel appears, there’s always doubt but devils always appear to be angels too." So much meaning, Park.

 

“It’s an honor, sir, but,” Chanyeol covered his mouth.

 

“Ya, I told you it’s Chanyeol-hyung. Don’t sir me anymore.” Chanyeol offered. Jaehyun was so confused with this guy but he just rode with it.

 

“It’s an honor, hyung, but can we do things one at a time? I’m getting really overwhelmed.” A nervous chuckle escaped the young one’s lips. Chanyeol chuckled in amazement.

 

“You’re just like him.” He ruffled Jaehyun’s hair and went on his day.

 

Jongdae came from a lunch meeting outside the company building when Jaehyun met him in front of Chanyeol’s office. The young one looked nervous but still smiling.

 

“Hi!” Jongdae greeted kindly.

 

“Sir, can I talk to you for a bit? It’s…a little important.”

 

“In Yeol’s office?” Jongdae pointed at the door behind him. Jaehyun nodded.

 

Chanyeol sat on the edge of his table, a little distraught. Jongdae noticed he wasn’t alone when the boss chair swiveled, revealing a troubled Sehun.

 

“Are we having a reunion? I’m not staying if you two start fucking.” Jongdae looked around, feeling colder inside.

 

“We need tell you something before we tell Baekhyun-hyung.” Sehun mumbled. Jongdae’s smile disappeared the further they spoke. Anything that concerned his other half always didn't sound right. Baekhyun's a huge mystery to them because he grew up without a family most of his life. All they did was trust him and Suho to not be a threat, especially to the rich guys. So far, he's doing well at it. What still intrigued everyone, even Baekhyun, was where he came from. His last relative died just almost a year ago and he didn't know that uncle very well. Any detail about that would be important, especially to Jongdae because he knows he can't give anything to Baekhyun except himself and any piece of information about Baekhyun's bloodline. However, listening to Sehun now, about all these details, he wasn't having any of it.

 

A series of calls for Jongdae followed as he stormed out of Chanyeol’s office. He didn’t want to listen anymore. He wanted to run away and disappear again. He needed something, someone, he needed peace. He needed Baekhyun.

 

“Jongdae, wait!” Chanyeol got his arm and faced him.

 

“I’m not listening anymore! How long have you known, Yeol? Since when did you know?” Jongdae was fuming. Chanyeol ran his hands in his hair. Sehun and Jaehyun were behind Jongdae but Chanyeol eyed them to stay back.

 

“A while, actually. It’s been bothering me a lot too.” Chanyeol sighed, stress defining his age. “When did I know his family’s resting place’s been disrespected or that I found his last trace of family called Jung Jaehyun?”

 

Jongdae’s eyes still widened upon hearing the last part. He’s heard it thrice the whole time he’s been with them and it still shocked. “Both.”

 

“The tomb was discovered last week when I asked the men to do a sweep and put flowers monthly. The relative, well, a few days before the last open studio. I had background checks on everyone in this building because of that Yeri thing. Jongdae, help me out here.”

 

“Help you with that? You did everything yourself. Why is Sehun here too?”

 

“He found Baekhyun’s bank accounts, the ones his parents left for him. Did you know anything about that?” Chanyeol’s brows furrowed. That’s the part where they needed Jongdae.

 

“Yes, he has one. It’s full of loans.” Jongdae rolled his eyes. Chanyeol let out a chuckle.

 

“He could pay them off with what Sehun found, if there’s any left before we stop it. We need a lot of Baekhyun’s personal information to get in the passwords.” Chanyeol eyed Jongdae again.

 

“Wait, you said accounts. Plural.” Finally, Jongdae caught on! “Oh my god, he never knew about that.”

 

Jongdae ran back to the office and went to Sehun straight. Chanyeol followed, locking the door. Sehun waited for a word.

 

“What did you find?” Jongdae was in.

 

“Three bank accounts, one in Sweden. We need your help, hyung. You’re from the same place. We need to know everything about the Byun’s, before they died and before Baekhyun’s born. Chanyeol’s guys can’t get a word around. They only talk about it with people who lived there.” Sehun pleaded with his eyes. Chanyeol radiated his sentiment too. Jongdae’s eyes laid to Jaehyun then shook his head.

 

“Why don’t you ask him?” Jongdae arched a brow. “He’s a relative, right?”

 

“I-I live in Seoul. We visit Bucheon once a year until…” Jaehyun looked at Chanyeol.  _Another time._

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Jongdae whispered, writing a number down a piece of paper, ignoring the kid. Jaehyun looked at the phone number, checking his phone. Chanyeol did the same. The two were on work mode again while Jongdae had his hands on the desk; angry, stunned, and worried. Sehun just watched Jongdae filter and sort everything then reached for his hand.

 

“Hyung, go home. I’m sorry we got you into this.” Sehun whispered.

 

“It’s fine. I’m just amazed this is all happening. Why is this happening? Do you know hard it is to get married?” Jongdae looked so tired and the sun’s not even down yet.

 

“N-No. I just got my relationship publicized so I’m, we’re dealing with that first.” Sehun seemed a little lost too. Jongdae understood.

 

“Sehun, I’m so scared right now.” Those were the least expected set of words Sehun thought would come out of Jongdae, the Brave. “You know who you’re breaking the news to, right? Byun Baekhyun, right? He freaked out and went into an emotional fit when he found out my job and identity. He loves surprises but not personal ones. He mourned for his family and thought he was all alone all this time, and his grandmother and uncle died; the last family he knew. That guy, right? You’re telling everything you told me to that guy, my fiancé.”

 

“Y-Yes. We don’t really have a choice, do we? He deserves to know, hyung.” Jongdae felt the weight of what they’re doing. “And you’re not going to tell him anything.”

 

“What?” A day of surprises, indeed.

 

“You’re his fiancé, his husband, his rock, his voice too which is weird because you two sound the same already. I know how he sees you. You have to be there to keep him up. He can’t know you’re in this, not yet at least. You’ve helped enough with that phone number. Just, love him while he’s still smiling. We both know he won’t be for a while.” Sehun sighed, unsure of how this would all go.

 

“Even if he’s crying I’d still love him, Sehun. You have my word. I’m not saying anything but promise me you’ll tell him soon and before our wedding. I can’t stress about that and him at the same time.” Jongdae offered his pinky. Sehun took it without hesitation.

 

A round of goodbyes buzzed around Chanyeol’s office. Jongdae’s about to turn the corner when Jaehyun ran after him. Jongdae didn’t want to deal with this now. He turned around and saw the boy on his knees, forehead stuck on the floor.

 

“What are you doing?” Jongdae screamed, pulling him up. They were in the middle of the hallway and people would surely notice.

 

“No,” Jaehyun’s voice wavered, still with his head down. “Sir, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t come back sooner. I’m sorry I put Baekhyun-hyung through all this. I knew he’s alive and he’s alone but I didn’t even try to see him. Forgive me, sir.” He spoke through broken sobs.

 

This took Jongdae aback. He didn’t expect Jaehyun to carry this much guilt at a young age or to even care about Baekhyun this much. He’s five years younger than them but mature as someone their age. He’s been avoiding him all day but he had nowhere to be now.

 

“I-I’m as orphaned as him. My parents, they, they died in a car crash near a military camp. I was just a year old. I was with them and my mom protected me. I was the only one alive. The, the soldiers who rescued me raised me in the special forces camp and trained me into…I couldn’t get out. I knew I had family outside the camp. My stepfather never kept that from me. I wanted to get out as soon as I knew my uncle, aunt, and cousin died and Baekhyun-hyung was alone. I wasn’t allowed to see him, not after every task. Just once, just one summer. I may have served this country a lot but not a day goes by that I wish I was there for him.” Jaehyun sobbed like a lost boy, choking in between his words.

 

This was news. Really deep news. Jaehyun’s telling very personal things to Jongdae but why? Jongdae knelt and pulled him to a hug. He closed his eyes and comforted him, whispering for him to stop, humming a song too. His heart’s too kind to let the boy suffer more than he already had. How was Baekhyun supposed to know his cousin was alive after that crash when he's been kept in the damn military? He was four years old when it happened. Little did he know his own parents would be taken away after two years.

 

Jaehyun’s identity, not his surname, was changed by the military to Jung Yoonoh but they never kept his past away. They didn’t contact any relatives until that one summer. Baekhyun talked about a nameless cousin he had Hapkido with when he was 12 but that’s it. That’s the only memory, one summer, and he didn't remember most of it, not even his cousin's name. That’s when Jongdae thought and believed they told the truth. Jaehyun was very similar to Baekhyun in vulnerability and Jongdae felt that.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wet your shirt.” Jaehyun sniffed, eyes puffing severely. Jongdae smiled warmly.

 

“You’re just like your cousin; emotional.” Jongdae wiped his eyes with his cuffs. “But we need to talk before you go tell him.” Jaehyun nodded, determined to do so. He’s missed so many years being alone and he didn’t want it anymore. That’s why he left the camp to finish schooling, kept his military identity with a mission under his belt, to find Baekhyun. He didn’t expect to find him at a music shop four years ago. He’s a 3rd year high school student, sponsored by the military of course, but still did things a kid would do; like skip school to find answers.

 

_“Excuse me, do you work here?” Jaehyun asked, holding a piece of paper shakily while he looked at the interior of Kim’s Music Shop. Jongin, a college student at that time, eyed him from head to toe._

 

_“Yes. Shouldn’t you be in school?” Jongin answered, a little skeptical._

 

_“Ah, well it’s exams. I get off early.” Lie._

 

_“Oh, really? I went to the same school, you know. What can I do for you, hoobae?” Jongin pointed at his uniform._

 

_“Is this where Oh Sehun works? I’m an old friend.” Jaehyun smiled. Jongin felt warm just by looking at him._

 

_“Who’s looking for me?” Sehun came from the backroom, holding a crate of albums. Jongin pointed at Jaehyun. Sehun’s judging eyes widened upon registering the young face. “Ya! What are you doing here?” Sehun put the crate down to punch Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jongin’s surprised the kid didn’t flinch at the hit._

 

_“I’m looking for you. How are you?” Jaehyun smiled, rubbing the hit area._

 

_“Whoa, are you really Yoonoh? Wow, you’ve grown!” Sehun gave him a hug, seeing eye to eye with him._

 

_“It’s been a while, sir.” Jaehyun slipped. Sehun took care of his identity but he himself slipped. Sehun wanted to laugh so loud but Jongin’s looking._

 

_“Sir?” Jongin’s brows raised. As his best friend, Sehun had to answer truthfully. They made a pact to do so._

 

_“Do you want to have coffee with us, Jongin? Like, now?” Sehun eyed Minseok at the cashier._

 

_“You’re paying?” Jongin smiled wickedly._

 

_“Fine. Go tell Minseok we’re going.” Sehun rolled his eyes. Jaehyun just chuckled._

 

_“What? How did he get to go out first? Minseok-hyung, please!” That’s why Sehun sent him to talk with the boss. Jongin’s begging was too cute for the boss to resist. Contrary to Jongin’s muscular body, he was really cute._

 

_“Relax Jongin, you can go when Baekhyun returns.” Minseok sighed._

 

_“B-Baekhyun?” Jaehyun murmured in shock. Sehun caught it._

 

_“Yes. He works here. You know him?” Sehun crossed his arms, studying him._

 

_“Me? No! His name’s just…unique.” Familiar, he meant._

 

_“It is, right? He’s the only one in the whole country with that name. It’s cool.” Sehun smiled knowingly. His name was the only one in the system too._

 

_He can’t be him, right? Jaehyun thought._

 

_“How old is this Baekhyun?” Jaehyun chose his words wisely._

 

_“23, just turned 23,” Sehun tried to count with his fingers. Exactly 5 years._

 

_“Is—Where is he from?”_

 

_“Bucheon,” Sehun looked at his watch. Exact place._

 

_“W-what’s his surname?” Jaehyun wasn’t sure if he wanted to know that now. It’s too close to call._

 

_“Byun Baekhyun’s back, you don’t have to miss me anymore!” The said man entered the store, announcing his arrival to no one but the staff. Jaehyun blanched._

 

_“No one even noticed you were gone.” Jongin scoffed._

 

_“Aish!” Baekhyun faked a punch to the young one. “Go eat!” He pointed to the door and stomped to the backroom._

 

_“Oh, hi! You’re from Sehun’s old school?” Baekhyun came up to Sehun and Jaehyun, or Yoonoh, pointing at the kid’s uniform. Jaehyun lost his voice._

 

_“Yes. He’s my hoobae. Baekhyun, Yoonoh, Yoonoh, Baekhyun. Great everyone’s friends, let’s go.” Sehun sighed and went to the door, Jongin following._

 

_Jaehyun stayed on his spot, taking in Baekhyun in front of him. Baekhyun waved at them with a kind smile on his face. Jaehyun needed to know if it was him. He also made a mental note to thank Sehun for hiding his real name._

 

_“Oh, you weren’t going with them?” Baekhyun asked him. The mole above Baekhyun’s lip made Jaehyun breathless. It’s really him; his long lost cousin._

 

_“Ah, yes. Excuse me,” Jaehyun bowed quickly then walked away quickly._

 

_“Nice to meet you, Yoonoh!” Baekhyun called behind him. The other closed his eyes and went out without a word._

 

_Once he felt the air outside, he panted. It felt too suffocating when his heart pounded to his ears. He began to walk the opposite direction absentmindedly._

 

_“Hey, the coffee shop’s this way!” Jongin called. Jaehyun stopped, wiping his eyes quickly before turning._

 

_“Oh, sorry, my mother called for me to go home.” Jaehyun smiled apologetically. Jongin nodded in understanding. Sehun narrowed his eyes. “I’ll come by next time. Sorry for wasting your time and nice to meet you, Jongin-hyung.” The kid bowed walked quickly. Jongin bowed but Jaehyun didn’t see that anymore. He just needed to go. Fast._

 

_“Jongin, can you get us a seat? I forgot my wallet inside.” Sehun mumbled, eyes still on Jaehyun’s back._

 

_“Oh. Sure. Be sure to follow. You’re paying.” Jongin pointed to his chest and went on his way._

 

_“Funny. Your parents are dead, Jaehyunnie. You have no assignments anymore. Why are you in a hurry?” Sehun whispered to himself. A piece of paper rolled over to Sehun’s feet. He picked it up, noticing Jaehyun’s handwriting._

 

_Location: Kim’s Music Shop_

_Shift time: 8am-11pm_

_Please be Baekhyun-hyung._

 

_“Baekhyun-hyung? They just met.” Sehun rubbed his finger on the ink. It’s been written for a long time. “Why is he looking for him? How did he know him?”_

 

_“Hello?” Sehun clipped his phone to his ear while he walked._

 

_“Chulie, yes, do you remember Jung Yoonoh, the kid you sent to guard me in high school until I graduated? He’s under your training team, right?” Sehun tried to give as much as he could remember._

 

_“Yoonoh? Yes. He’s out of service as far as I can remember, finishing his schooling before coming back.” Chulie supplied._

 

_“I just saw him. He’s here at the music shop. We’re supposed to have coffee but he left. Do you know where he lives now?”_

 

_“No, but I can ask around.”_

 

_“Great. Bring me there tonight, please. Thanks.” Sehun hung up and pocketed the note._

 

_Jaehyun was studying for his quiz when a knock on the door startled him. He yawned and stood to check. Well, he didn’t. He just opened the door, revealing Oh Sehun._

 

_“Hyung, what are you doing here?” Jaehyun looked outside his door and pulled Sehun in. He ran to his mini kitchen and opened a drawer filled with buttons. He punched a code then relaxed when several metal clicks echoed around the room, doors and windows secured._

 

_“I heard you’re out of duty. What was that for?” Sehun smiled amusingly._

 

_“You’re still part of my responsibility whether or not I’m in or out of duty.” Jaehyun answered stiffly, just like how Sehun remembered._

 

_“Understood.” Sehun sat on the small sofa and patted the space beside him. Jaehyun preferred to stand like a soldier beside him. Like always. “So I found this at the sidewalk. You’re looking for Baekhyun-hyung?” Sehun raised the piece of paper between his fingers. Jaehyun closed his eyes, guilt and pain swelling his chest but shook it off._

 

_“It’s an assignment a colleague wanted to look into.” Lie._

 

_“Or a personal matter. You’ve just lied to me three times, Jaehyun. First was the exams. It's the middle of the semester, you know that, right? Second, you said your mom called a while ago. I don't know much about telecommunications but I'm sure heaven doesn't send me a text. Now this? I thought we were friends.” Sehun pouted like a child, arms crossed over his chest._

 

_“We are?” Jaehyun was shocked. He didn’t even try to hide it._

 

_“Yes. We are.” Sehun smiled, nodding at the same time. “So I want in.”_

 

_“What?” Jaehyun lost all his expression training._

 

_“As your friend, I’m going to help you with whatever you need to know about Baekkie. He’s my best friend after all.” Sehun shrugged._

 

_“He is?” Jaehyun dropped his guard._

 

_“Just tell me why you’re looking for him.” Sehun pursed his lips. Jaehyun shook his head._

 

_“I appreciate your offer, sir, but I decline. If that’s all, you may see yourself out. I have homework.” Jaehyun bowed and went in his room._

 

_Sehun looked around the small apartment, fit for one. It wasn’t right, he thought. Jaehyun chose to finish his studies here? Why? Still, what bothered him the most was why he looked for Baekhyun._

 

_As he made his way to the door, a loud thud came from Jaehyun’s room. Sehun rushed to his room, opening it quickly. His heart began to quicken at the sight and sound; a panic attack._

 

_“Please, please don’t take him away. Please let him stay, grandma! Hyung, don’t leave me here! Baekhyun-hyung, don’t leave me. It’s too dark!” Jaehyun kept repeating while he rocked himself back and forth on the floor, hands covering his ears while his eyes were shut. A layer of sweat covered him quickly. Sehun felt like he was transported two months ago, back in another apartment._

 

_“Sehun! Are you around our place? I can’t hold Baek down!” Suho called._

 

_“I’m almost home. Hold on, I’ll be back in a few. Chulie, to Baek’s please.” Sehun spoke. When he got to the apartment, Suho was covered in sweat and bruises. Baekhyun punched him as he tried to restrain him._

 

_“The screaming came down but he’s still jumpy.” Suho sighed, checking his lip._

 

_“Sorry,” Sehun frowned._

 

_“Don’t be. It’s just his nightmares, rather his past, coming back. He’ll be fine. Can you stay the night? He might be, you know,” Suho chuckled nervously. Sehun nodded, knowing he’d crash the couch again. To his surprise, he slept in Suho’s room while the owner slept on the couch to run to Baekhyun when his attacks happened. And those attacks were frequent for the last two months._

 

_What transpired in front of his eyes now was the same. His instincts knew what to do already. Sehun knelt in front of Jaehyun and showed his open hands. The kid stopped chanting and crying._

 

_“I’m not gonna hurt you.” Sehun whispered. “Can I hold you?” Jaehyun swallowed hard but nodded. Sehun’s hands were gentle on his shoulders. “I’m not gonna leave you, Jaehyun. No one will.”_

 

_“He left me, hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled, eyes terrified. “He left me to get shot during the assignment.”_

 

_Sehun wondered what he was talking about. Baekhyun wasn’t with him on assignments. He realized it was a near death experience, a trauma, and he saw Baekhyun before his eyes. “He didn’t, Jaehyun. You saw Baekhyun today, right? He’s smiling. He’s happy to see you but he doesn’t know why you’re looking for him.”_

 

_Jaehyun looked at the floor, dazed. “Baekhyun-hyung, I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner. I can’t call you or find you when you left Bucheon. I’ve been alone and it’s so dark, hyung. Where are you? I’m sorry, hyung. I will find you. Please wait for me.” Jaehyun cried again. That’s when it clicked in Sehun. They’re related._

 

_When Jaehyun calmed, Sehun put him to sleep. He closed the door and isolated himself in the kitchen._

 

_“Chulie, is it possible for two different people to be related?” Sehun asked._

 

_“Maybe. How long were they apart?” Chulie slurred. Sehun woke the man up._

 

_“All of Jaehyun’s life. I doubt Baekhyun-hyung remembers him.”_

 

_“Their surnames aren’t close either. Hyun is the same though.”_

 

_“Look it up, please. They’re showing weird signs of being related too well; both orphaned, both with PTSD and then some, both clueless. I’m starting to think the world’s too small for everyone.” Sehun sighed. Chulie chuckled and went to work._

 

The next time Jaehyun saw Baekhyun again was at SBS, having lunch with Kim Jongdae. How the world really mocked him after years. Of all places, his cousin had to find his fiancé in the place where he worked. Sehun passed by, going straight to the two, a taller guy trailing behind him. All of the four faces were familiar to him; Baekhyun the cousin, Sehun the friend and responsibility, Jongdae, one of his supervisors and Chanyeol, his boss.

 

“Oh, Jaehyun, hi!” Jongdae noticed him just standing there with his tray. He had no choice to wave back. “Come sit with us! I think Mark and Yuta’s gonna be a while in the meeting.”

 

“Would you believe Jaehyun’s my hoobae in high school?” Sehun smiled, bragging.

 

“No one cares, Sehun.” Jongdae mumbled, eating his noodles in peace.

 

“I do! That’s good to know my team has one of your friends.” Chanyeol quipped, throwing a chopped lettuce at Jongdae. Jaehyun watched the banters but he knew a pair of kind eyes were looking at him; Baekhyun. He sat beside him. Like he had a choice.

 

“Hi, we meet again. Congratulations on your graduation, by the way. Jongdae tole me. Did you like the gift for letting me waltz in like a true graduate?” Baekhyun asked, eyes sparkling.

 

“Yes, thank you. I use the pen a lot.” Jaehyun smiled kindly then eyed Chanyeol for help. Everyone around the table already knew about the relationship except the person concerned.

 

“Baekkie, what are you doing tonight?” Sehun saved.

 

“Sex with Jongdae, as usual.” Baekhyun shrugged. Jaehyun choked on his soup. Chanyeol burst out laughing. Jongdae passed some tissues apologetically.

 

“Watch your language around the kid, babe!” Jongdae scolded.

 

“Welcome to our table when Baekkie’s around,” Sehun smiled loosely.

 

“It’s okay. I’m intruding anyway. It’s really fun seeing you guys pick on each other.” Jaehyun said truthfully, smiling at everyone brightly, avoiding Baekhyun's eyes.

 

“I like you, Jaehyun. You’re honest and cute and always happy. I wish I had a brother like you.” Baekhyun resumed eating while the other four exchanged looks.

 

“You don’t know what you’re asking for,” Chanyeol muttered, earning a kick from Jongdae under the table.

 

“It’s just a wish.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

 

“Careful what you wish for then,” Jongdae muttered, earning a kick from Sehun.

 

“I have to go now. Thank you for spending lunch with me. I’ll see you around, yeah?” Jaehyun looked at everyone kindly then stood to leave. Baekhyun peeked at his barely touched food, disapproving that he didn't finish it.

 

“Oh, Jaehyun! Meet me in my office in the afternoon!” Chanyeoll called after him.

 

“Yes!” Jaehyun waved, depositing his tray quickly, and brisk-walked to the elevators.

 

Sehun could feel the panic from him. Jongdae distracted Baekhyun while Chanyeol started befriending his phone again. Sehun excused himself to use the restroom.

 

“I knew you’d be here.” Sehun smiled once seeing Jaehyun at the corner of the hallway, hunched into a ball to calm himself.

 

“Hyung, why is this frightening me?” Jaehyun’s teeth clacked against each other while he spoke, really confused by his actions. Sehun got down to rub his ice cold hands. He thought it weird too since Jaehyun always had warm hands.

 

“You miss him a lot, huh?” Jaehyun nodded.

 

“You don’t have to tell him right away that you’re his only family left. Baekkie liking you a lot is a start.” Sehun comforted. He administered a DNA test using the two's hair strand. The match was unmistakable; they did it thrice with different doctors.

 

“Jaehyunnie, are you okay?” Jongdae asked worriedly, seeing them huddled in the corner.

 

“Yes, sorry, you don’t have to worry about me.” Jaehyun tried to smile normally.

 

“You can’t make me stop. You’re my family now too. I’m marrying your cousin, remember?” Jongdae scoffed and helped Jaehyun up even if he’s taller.

 

“Sehun, when are you coming over our place with Yeol?” Jongdae checked his phone. Baekhyun’s been messaging him to come back and save him from Chanyeol.

 

“Next week,” Sehun remembered.

 

“Great. Bring Jaehyun. I have a plan. I hope you’re not gonna hate me for this, Jaehyun, but you two need time together whether you like it or not.” Jongdae patted his shoulder and left to save his fiancé. “Yes, I’m coming. Aish, calm down, just don’t start throwing things at each other.”

 

“Are they always like that?” Jaehyun whispered to Sehun, watching Jongdae’s dead expression while he placated his fiancé on his way back to the table.

 

“Yes. Those same-aged guys hate each other for many reasons but they’re all best friends. It’s really funny. So, next week, okay? Cancel all your plans for the weekend. Jongdae planning means you’re not leaving Baekhyun for the weekend for sure. See you next week!” Sehun smiled teasingly, seeing the horror on the kid’s face. Jaehyun’s so trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let Baekhyun go on without a family anymore :( Stay tuned on Friday on what happens when the cousins spend the day together :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch for five became lunch for two. This would be considered as a sticky situation in their books but a well-planned meeting never went wrong. What would Baekhyun think of Jaehyun?

“Why did we even start this?” Baekhyun sank to the floor, flour all over his shirt and hands. His face had two streaks of it on his left cheek.

 

“It’s called experience. It’s just my mom’s cake recipe. Come on, we’re almost done.” Jongdae kicked his thigh lightly.

 

“If I didn’t love you enough,” Baekhyun mumbled as he got up. Jongdae smiled, feeling warm inside. Baekhyun rest his chin on Jongdae’s shoulder, watching his fiancé pour the batter on metal molds. Jongdae began humming a song. Baekhyun closed his eyes, letting his ears enjoy the sound.

 

Jongdae peeked at his relaxed other half and kissed his cheek quickly. Baekhyun opened his eyes, smile spreading across his face. Jongdae turned on his spot, letting Baekhyun trap him to the countertop.

 

They stayed silent, just looking at each other stupidly. Jongdae brushed Baekhyun’s brown hair, flour streaking the strands, making him smile. Baekhyun hugged him, burying his face on the crook of Jongdae’s neck. He loved doing that a lot; taking in his strawberry lily-scented skin and peppering it with light kisses. In return, Jongdae would whisper sweet nothings to him while his twirled in his hair. They were cute like that.

 

The doorbell rang. Jongdae broke their moment, turning to find the unbaked cake behind him. Baekhyun groaned, trapping Jongdae in his arms. Jongdae could only smile at his adorableness.

 

“Let them be,” Baekhyun whined.

 

“Can I at least put the cake in the oven?” Jongdae giggled, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he turned around in his arms.

 

“No! They can eat it like that. It’s good enough.” Baekhyun pouted, rubbing his face in between Jongdae’s spine. A bite on his skin made Jongdae yelp.

 

“Baek, get the door!” Jongdae tried to untangle him. Baekhyun just groaned and held tighter. Jongdae began to drag him on his back, doing everything himself. He put the cake in the oven and cleaned himself quickly. The doorbell rang with their phones. Chanyeol and Sehun needed to calm down on the doorbell.

 

“Yes, I’m coming!” Jongdae answered Chanyeol’s call.

 

“What?” Chanyeol answered.

 

“He’s coming! I’m gonna come too! Give us a minute!” Baekhyun screamed then groaned. Jongdae elbowed his rib.

 

“No, no! I’m coming to the door. Baekhyun, get off!” Jongdae tried to untangle him again.

 

“No!” Baekhyun whined, stomping his feet with a pout. Jongdae couldn’t win.

 

“Baekhyun-ah, open the door already. Sehun’s getting prickly again” Chanyeol sounded impatient too. Jongdae hung up and used all his strength to break free from Baekhyun. He sat him down on the sofa, earning a childish hmph from the other.

 

“Stay there.” Jongdae pointed a finger at him and ruffled his hair. Baekhyun’s such a kid sometimes but Jongdae wouldn’t trade that for anything. He opened the door, apologizing. Sehun noticed Baekhyun looking grumpy on the sofa.

 

“Someone can’t get laid.” Sehun teased, pinching Baekhyun’s cheek. The older almost bit his finger.

 

“Move.” Jongdae pushed Sehun away from Baekhyun harshly, focused on his next move. He got on Baekhyun’s lap, holding his wrists down, face stuck to the side of Baekhyun’s face. Chanyeol looked at Sehun for an answer. It looked like Jongdae was sucking blood out of Baekhyun’s neck. Sehun blinked at the two in shock. Baekhyun’s expression changed four times; grumpy, confused, attentive, before it settled with a secretive smile on his face.

 

“Really?” Baekhyun mumbled, brows up. Jongdae nodded.

 

“Will you promise to be good?” Jongdae cupped his face. The other nodded, cheeks mushed in Jongdae’s hands. “I love you.” Jongdae ended with that and a quick kiss.

 

Baekhyun was okay already. He sat back and looked around at everyone, before he realized another figure by the door. “Oh, Jaehyun, come sit!” He motioned for the other to sit beside him. Jaehyun flinched when he was acknowledged but still sat beside him.

 

“Nice of you to come with them. You can change the channel. I’m not really watching.” Baekhyun handed him the remote control. Jaehyun thanked him politely, changing the channels.

 

“What did you tell him this time?” Chanyeol asked, leaning on the countertop with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“We’ll buy his rare and expensive ice cream,” Jongdae answered, picking up used kitchen supplies from the countertop. Sehun helped him.

 

“And?” Chanyeol pressed.

 

“We’ll play with it; usual sex solution.” Jongdae smirked, turning on the faucet.

 

“He’s not gonna like it when we’ll leave him suddenly.” Chanyeol smirked knowingly. Jongdae froze. He forgot. Sehun chuckled, washing the supplies already.

 

“Remind me to hide the cuffs before we leave. I’m not gonna skip work again next week.” Jongdae pointed to Chanyeol, who nodded knowingly. The last time Baekhyun used handcuffs on Jongdae, he had to skip work for two days because he was too sore and tired to get up from bed.

 

“But hyung’s got cuff marks on his wrists. Still fresh too,” Sehun raised a brow at Jongdae.

 

“I’m not as rough as he is under emotions, Sehun.” Jongdae rolled his eyes.

 

“Shame,” Sehun mocked. Chanyeol slapped his butt for offending Jongdae, his teammate in bedroom kinks and adventures. “Sorry! Sorry!” The young one raised his hands in defeat quickly.

 

“They seem to be getting along well.” Jongdae noticed the cousins, placing the washed items in the drying rack.

 

“They’re quiet, of course they’d get along. Should we go?” Chanyeol checked his golden watch.

 

“Does Jaehyun know what to do?” Jongdae worried. Sehun nodded. “Here it goes,”

 

“Hello? Yes,” Chanyeol answered the fake phone call. “Now? Ah noona, we’re just about to have lunch!”

 

“What is it?” Jongdae played along. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae upon hearing his voice. Sehun’s acting was too good, Jaehyun thought.

 

“His father’s at the station. We have explaining to do about the livestream.” Chanyeol answered, covering the mic on his phone.

 

“What? My dad? What did we do now?” Sehun looked stressed.

 

“Yes, I understand. We’ll be there.” Chanyeol hung up. “Get dressed.” He told Jongdae, who ran to the bedroom.

 

“You said he’ll be fine with it.” Chanyeol sighed to Sehun.

 

“He would. He’s being dramatic again.” Sehun rolled his eyes.

 

“Sounds like someone for sure,” Chanyeol teased.

 

“Should I come with?” Baekhyun asked innocently.

 

“No. You stay here. We don’t know how long Mr. Oh needs us there. We have a meeting with the florist at 2pm so go there. You can’t miss that, Baek.” Jongdae came out of the bedroom looking good in his jacket. Baekhyun sighed in admiration. Jaehyun smiled at his reaction.

 

“Jaehyun, will you be fine with Baek for a while? Sorry we’re leaving like this.” Jongdae frowned.

 

“Oh, I’m—” Jaehyun was about to say he’s gonna leave, which Sehun caught.

 

“Go with Baekhyun! To the florist,” Sehun screamed then toned down. Chanyeol’s eyes were about to give them away.

 

“That’s not a bad idea. Can you please? He’ll be so confused.” Jongdae pouted. A classic winner move by Kim Jongdae.

 

“I can pick my own flowers, thank you very much.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, go with Baekhyun. We’ll pick you up here once we’re done.” Chanyeol pulled Sehun out the door, Jongdae trailing them. Baekhyun got up and rushed to Jongdae.

 

“What about what you promised?” Baekhyun whispered.

 

“Sorry Baek. I promise, later when I get back, okay?” Jongdae cupped his cheek and kissed Baekhyun softly.

 

“Fine,” Baekhyun sighed with a frown. Jongdae could only give him a sad smile. He hated denying him like that but still he left.

 

Baekhyun turned around and saw Jaehyun looking at him with a kind smile. Right, he’s stuck with him.

 

They ate in silence. It was so awkward, Jaehyun tried to not let his eyes roam everywhere; a mannerism from getting bored. Baekhyun kept fidgeting but smiled when their eyes met. He hated awkwardness so much but he didn’t know how to approach the kid. Jaehyun wanted to cringe so much or act like he got a call but his phone was on the coffee table, three meters away from him. Baekhyun wanted to check on the cake but realized Jongdae didn’t even start the oven. They were so stuck, they ate more than they should have, just to avoid excusing themselves when they’re done. Just when they planned to speak, the both did at the same time. How awkward.

 

“Please go on,” Baekhyun almost sounded like he begged for it.

 

“Oh, I was going to ask how did the graduation go?” Jaehyun asked shyly, his ears turning pink.

 

“I didn’t go. Suho needed me for something.” Baekhyun answered, waving his fork in the air.

 

“S-Suho?” Jaehyun blinked in confusion.

 

“Oh, Suho, Ambassador Kim Junmyeon, he’s my best friend and ex-roommate. I got out of Bucheon because of him. I owe him a lot.” He explained. Jaehyun’s brows shot up. His cousin’s best friends with really influential people indeed.

 

“Wow, that’s awesome.” Jaehyun smiled, taking another forkful of pasta. Baekhyun smiled at the kid’s innocence.

 

“Where are you from?” Baekhyun continued.

 

“Here. My Dad’s from Seoul, Mom’s from Bucheon.” Jaehyun shrugged.

 

“Got any siblings?” Jaehyun shook his head. “I had a brother but he died.” Baekhyun laughed weakly. Jaehyun wanted to hug him but personal space. “You’re from the same school as Sehunnie? Also college?”

 

“Yes. He’s a good person to look up to.” Jaehyun smiled, thankful for the change of topic. Baekhyun could agree to that. “How did you start at the music shop? We first met there, remember?”

 

“Oh yeah! Minseok’s a friend. He needed a hand with the family business so I helped. I have no family anyway. Just Suho,” Baekhyun shrugged. Jaehyun stopped eating, feeling a painful swell in his chest. “Sorry, that’s too sad to talk about. Please keep eating.” Baekhyun offered more meat to him.

 

“It’s fine. I’m orphaned too. My parents died when I was a baby.” Jaehyun smiled a bit, showing the elder it was alright.

 

“Sorry about that. My parents died when I was six, equally painful I guess, but hey we’re doing well, huh?” Baekhyun tried to be comforting. Jaehyun nodded with a bright smile.

 

“Better than I thought, hyung.” The young one whispered but only to himself. Baekhyun flicked a glance to him with his head down but kept eating.

 

Jaehyun washed the dishes after losing to rock-paper-scissors. He would do it anyway without the game but Baekhyun insisted on it. Baekhyun excused himself to get changed for their florist meeting. It gave Jaehyun some time to look around the nice apartment.

 

There were some photos of Jongdae with his family and friends on the wall. Well, most of the pictures were Jongdae’s. Out of the 17 frames, only six were Baekhyun’s. An old small frame caught his attention. It didn’t fit with the rest of the frames, he thought. The photo was Baekhyun’s family portrait; his parents smiling with his older brother and six-year old Baekhyun at the side, sitting straight with his cheeky smile.

 

It made Jaehyun’s throat tighten a bit. The date on the photo was a month before the accident. He remembered all the details he gathered in the military database about the Byun accident; how Mr. Byun maintained the traffic rules and a reckless truck colliding on the passenger side, the suspect charged with three counts of murder, the rumors of economics and business feuds lead to Mr. Byun and his family’s death, how Baekhyun was put under child protection services for two years before their grandmother won the custody battle, and how the military still kept an eye on Baekhyun all his life just in case someone came after him and his wealth.

 

Jaehyun knew a lot about his cousin based on data but he really hasn’t seen him since that summer at Hapkido class. A lot has changed, he thought. His cousin’s doing well with the help of a lot of really influential friends. His parents have been guiding him well, he thought.

 

Another three frames had all of Baekhyun’s graduation photos. Another had Baekhyun’s photo with his friends, all of them; a recent one for sure. The really handsome and neat-looking guy beside Baekhyun was the ambassador. Jaehyun’s seen his face in the military database under the priority watchlist with Chanyeol and Sehun. His cousin had a really handsome group of friends, Jaehyun rolled his eyes at it. The last frame of Baekhyun’s was with Jongdae. It was taken by him for sure. Another frame almost looked like that but the focus was on Jongdae, obviously taken by him too. Jaehyun wondered how they happened.

 

His phone rang in his pocket. Baekhyun was still inside his room so Jaehyun answered it by the window, looking at the view of Seoul from there.

 

“Yes?” Jaehyun answered in English; a staple for business.

 

“Yoonie, where are you?” _Taeyong._

 

“I’m at a friend’s place. Why?” Jaehyun answered in Korean sternly.

 

“Ah nothing. Guess you forgot,” The other chuckled weakly. Jaehyun closed his eyes. He did forget Taeyong’s arrival today.

 

“Sorry Taeyong,” He mumbled quickly.

 

“It’s okay! And I know you’re lying. You found him, huh? Your cousin? You’re with him now, right?” Taeyong guessed. “Please tell me you’re with your cousin.” He chuckled awkwardly. Jaehyun could feel the nervousness and begging from the line.

 

“Yes. I’ll be back soon. You can stay at my place before going back to camp.” Jaehyun sighed, scratching his forehead.

 

“You don’t need to do that, Yoonie. I know my place. Maybe we can have coffee sometimes?” Taeyong laughed nervously again.

 

“Sure.” Jaehyun looked at his feet. Taeyong hummed and hung up.

 

He stared at his phone and sighed deeply. He completely forgot Taeyong’s coming home. A reconciliation gift was due for sure. Then again, they broke up already. He’s not his responsibility anymore, right? Still, they’re partners, best friends even. A rocky relationship shouldn’t scratch all that. At least to Jaehyun. But hearing the awkwardness from Taeyong’s voice really made it difficult for him to let it go. He sighed again and pushed that side of life aside. He turned around to see Baekhyun leaning on the counter on how elbows, looking at him while he drank water.

 

His cousin was dressed in an oversized grey sweater, black ripped jeans, and sneakers. They almost looked identical. The odds of them being assumed as related increased the more they spent time together. Jaehyun was about to explain but Baekhyun shook his head.

 

“I didn’t hear a thing.” Baekhyun smirked sympathetically. “Let’s go.”

 

They got on a bus and sat beside each other. Jaehyun was by the aisle, his preference and habit of protecting someone. Baekhyun didn’t mind. They sat in silence, watching different things until they got bored after the first stoplight. Baekhyun messaged Jongdae they left but the other didn’t reply. It slightly made him frown. They must be in deep trouble, he thought. Jaehyun noticed the worry so he had to do his job now.

 

“His name’s Taeyong.” Jaehyun mumbled, looking at his clasped hands. Baekhyun looked at him. “Lee Taeyong, two years older than me.” Baekhyun nodded in understanding, not really pushing him to tell more.

 

“He’s my…” _Don’t say partner!_ “Best friend, and ex-boyfriend.”

 

“What?” Baekhyun couldn’t hide his shock. He really thought Jaehyun was straight. It made the kid smile.

 

“Yes. We had a class together back in…college. We got assigned together and he went over to my place to do the homework and you know how that goes,” Jaehyun smiled shyly to Baekhyun. The elder did know how that worked. That’s how he and Taeyeon got together. Assigned. Homework. Makeout. Date. It’s the typical school story.

 

“Who ended it?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“I did.” Jaehyun smiled weakly.

 

“You don’t seem too happy about it.” Baekhyun peeked at his face.

 

“How can you be happy when you hurt someone you love? Regardless of whether you still love the person as much as you did, you still loved the person, right?” That’s very wise coming from him, Baekhyun thought.

 

“Why did you end it?” Baekhyun asked cautiously.

 

“I just kept hurting him. He had dreams higher than us. I wanted that for him. I’m glad he did get it.” Jaehyun had a genuine smile on his face. Baekhyun lost his. He’s heard this story so many times, it almost felt like a mockery already. His story with Taeyeon wasn’t so original after all.

 

“Yes, I know what you mean.” He swallowed hard. “But you just talked to him. You kept in touch or he did?”

 

“We both did. We’re best friends first. He just came back from…a trip. I forgot. Just hearing him be affectionate feels a bit like guilt-tripping, you know.” Jaehyun sighed, his youth showing. It made Baekhyun smile.

 

“If you love him, get back together. He seemed open to it. He still calls you sweet names.” Baekhyun patted his knee, teasing a bit. Jaehyun didn’t see that happening any time soon. “Why Yoonie?” Jaehyun shrugged. He didn’t need that side of his life explained right now but telling someone about his relationship really made him feel better.

 

“Why are you with Jongdae-hyung, Baekhyun-ssi?” Jaehyun smiled.

 

“Baekhyun-ssi? How old do you think I am?” Baekhyun scoffed. “And why? Why am I with him? You’ve seen him, right? He’s a god.” Jaehyun still smiled but his gaze was far out; he really didn’t want to confirm or deny nor oppose Baekhyun when he just said it with much conviction. “No? Okay, good. That’s just me.”

 

Baekhyun went on and on with how he met Jongdae and how they got together. Jaehyun listened and asked at the right time, getting laughs and head smacks from Baekhyun. He appreciated Baekhyun being comfortable with him quickly. It was better than not talking at all. For a moment, Jaehyun thought it was safe to tell already.

 

“We really have the same mind, Jaehyunnie. It’s amazing.” Baekhyun shook his head in disbelief.

 

“I think I’m your cousin.” Gulp. Baekhyun eyed him funnily then looked out the window.

 

“Oh, it’s our stop.” Baekhyun pressed the button and got up. Jaehyun followed and exited the bus with him. They walked to the flower shop just two blocks away, looking at the shops and the people. Jaehyun already said it but it felt like eating a bland piece of meat.

 

The lady welcomed them in the flower shop, beaming at two good-looking boys. Jaehyun busied himself with the flowers on display, touching them gently, smelling the ones he liked. A white Narcissus flower caught his attention. He forgot Taeyong came home today. Of all days, he forgot this day. Guilt crept to his cheeks.

 

“Jaehyun, hey, you okay?” Baekhyun came over, holding his arm.

 

“Yes, sorry, just a bit…this is nice.” Jaehyun didn’t want to tell him he’s thinking of his ex after a flower that reminded it of him. Baekhyun looked at it and nodded.

 

“You can go, you know. I’ll be fine; it’s just flower picking.”

 

“No, I told Jongdae-hyung I’ll stay with you. It’s okay. This is more important.” Jaehyun was borderline begging already. He didn’t want to leave his cousin to be awkward with his ex. Baekhyun shrugged and pulled him to the small room for appointments.

 

Jaehyun saw a new side to Baekhyun inside that room. He’s focused when it came to people he loved. It made the younger soften, thinking his hyung would be good to him. Baekhyun would ask for suggestions on colors and kinds because let’s face it, this was Jongdae’s forte. Aesthetics were Jongdae’s thing more than Baekhyun’s. Jaehyun felt warm when his suggestions were accepted, being a part of the wedding officially. He wondered if he’d be invited; he wanted to be considered as family by then.

 

They got back to the apartment, sipping iced coffee. Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Sehun were back, screaming at each other over a video game.

 

“There you are! Why haven’t you answered your phone?” Jongdae worried, seeing his fiancé behind Jaehyun.

 

“You called? Sorry, we must’ve talked a lot. Jaehyun’s really funny.” Baekhyun smiled, nudging him.

 

“Oh, wow. You’re close. They’re close?” Jongdae turned to the two towers, stunned too.

 

“Yes! He’s really my cousin.” Jaehyun smiled brightly. Sehun screamed.

 

“Ya! Why are you screaming?” Baekhyun didn’t appreciate the reaction. Jaehyun’s eyes went wide.

 

“You told him?” Sehun shook Jaehyun.

 

“Yes, why is that so hard to believe?” Jaehyun looked at Baekhyun for support.

 

“A cousin in another life. It’s just a joke between us, right?” Baekhyun smiled, Jaehyun confirming it. That’s when Chanyeol lowered his head. Jongdae stood and hugged him.

 

“I’m glad you made friends, Baek. Jaehyun, thank you for taking care of him.” Jongdae beamed. Like nothing was wrong or be upset about.

 

“No problem. You’ll like the flowers he’s chosen. Your wedding’s going to be beautiful.” Jaehyun smiled, eyes crinkling.

 

“You should come!” Sehun shoved his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, you should. He chose a lot of good colors, Dae. Send him an invite next week, okay? I’ll make sure to put a plus one,” Baekhyun winked. Jaehyun blanched. “Just in case,” He doubted Taeyong would come because of his unpredictable schedule.

 

“We should get going. We’ll bring you home, Jaehyun. We’ve caused a lot of trouble to you already so yeah. Thanks for having us, Dae! The cake was really good.” Chanyeol wore his jacket.

 

“You left it uncooked.” Baekhyun glared at him.

 

“He ate it uncooked.” Jongdae glared back. Then kissed him quick.

 

Jaehyun loved seeing Baekhyun happy and sappy with his fiancé. Sehun and Chanyeol pestered him for details on the way to his place; he was too thankful to deny them. Chanyeol said they needed to work harder but Jaehyun thought fate should work for them. They met and spent a day together anyway. He may have failed in making Baekhyun believe they’re related but it’s fine. They’re close and that’s a start.

 

“I see it went well.” A kind voice came from Jaehyun’s bed. The room turned chilly. As did his expression.

 

“You said you wouldn’t stay here.” Jaehyun’s eyes pierced Taeyong’s.

 

“You offered for free. Less expenses for me,” Taeyong rose from the only bed in the room and stood in front of him. “You look well. We missed you a lot in camp.” His hands touched the fabric of Jaehyun’s shirt.

 

“We or you?” Taeyong only replied with a sad smile.

 

“It’s been years since you filed for hiatus. Not coming back?”

 

“I still go on special assignments. Didn’t Jeno tell you?” Jaehyun smiled a bit.

 

“Ah that kid, well, he runs away when he sees me.” Taeyong seemed slightly offended. Jaehyun let out a carefree laugh. It made the other melt a bit. “I missed you, Jaehyunnie.”

 

Taeyong took a step closer, a little hesitant but still succeeded. Jaehyun’s laughter softened, eyes searching for his. He knew this was a bad idea but his hands were on Taeyong’s back. He’s been bewitched again. As expected by the manga-looking boy. Just as Taeyong neared his lips, a phone rang. Not the typical ringtone, a distress call.

 

Jaehyun dropped his head to Taeyong’s shoulders with a heavy sigh. Taeyong chuckled, disbelieving their luck.

 

“Jung Yoonoh,” Jaehyun mumbled softly. Taeyong kissed his hair softly while he spoke with his general leader. “Yes, sir. Priority #94, on call. Rendezvous two-one-zero-zero.”

 

Jaehyun slid his arms around Taeyong’s waist, holding on to him tiredly. The other understood already. He stepped backwards slowly, pulling Jaehyun with him until they laid in bed. Taeyong laid on Jaehyun’s arm, his finger drawing circles on Jaehyun’s stomach.

 

“You’re not feeling hot?” Taeyong asked, looking at Jaehyun’s jacket still on him. The other just hummed with his eyes closed.

 

“You’re really tired, huh?” Taeyong looked up to him. The other hummed in reply.

 

“When’s the rendezvous? Tomorrow?” Taeyong kept talking. The other kept humming reply. “Okay. Go sleep. Will you be okay if I…change you into…comfier clothes?” Taeyong pointed at his outfit. Jaehyun raised his head to look at his clothes, waving him off to do as he pleased. He didn’t have the energy to do anything anymore.

 

Taeyong got up from bed, looking around Jaehyun’s tiny apartment. Being the neat one between them, he started cleaning. Jetlag got the better of him and sleeping beside Jaehyun didn’t seem right. He opted for the couch once he’s done cleaning and changing Jaehyun into comfier clothes.

 

Looking back, Jaehyun and Taeyong were each other’s rock inside the camp. Jaehyun lived his entire life inside the camp so everyone new coming in saw him. He’s the general’s stepson in everyone’s books. When Taeyong entered, he was 15; an offering from his bordering school. Jaehyun was 13 then, a stern boy amongst the old faces at the podium.

 

Taeyong was stunned a young boy sat with the generals. Everyone was until he was introduced. Another general stood to announce a short roster of names. Jaehyun was called to stand in attention with Taeyong and a few others. They were part of the undercover team to be trained specially as the country’s elite military unit. Jaehyun looked down the line with no expression. Taeyong found him arrogant already.

 

The battle of pride began between the two until Taeyong dropped in pain in the middle of a course. The rest ran, no one looking back to save him.

 

“Four, five, s—, Taeyong-ssi!” Jaehyun called back to the foggy course.

 

“He was right behind me!” Another member recalled. Jaehyun cursed and dropped his weapon with his armor, running back to the course.

 

“Yoonoh? Why is he going back?” His stepfather, General Choi, stood from his seat, worried. Other officials watched from above, seeing if the unit would work.

 

“He left everything behind, sir.” A watch guard looked through his binoculars.

 

“Stop all the simulations!” General Choi ordered. A gunshot sounded then a series of it. Everyone held their breath as they watched Jaehyun disappear in the fog.

 

“Taeyong-ssi! Hyung, I got you!” Jaehyun slid on the mud, under the sheet of bullets.

 

“Yoonoh, help! My ankle’s stuck.” Taeyong tried to pull it again. Jaehyun crawled to his ankle, seeing wires tangled around it.

 

“Cover your head! This will hurt!” Jaehyun warned him…in English.

 

He began pulling and shoving wires out of the way, his hands and arms getting scraped. He got most out but saw a wire loaded in Taeyong’s skin. He looked at the protected hyung and pressed on the skin before the puncture. After a count of three, which only he knew, he pulled it out of Taeyong’s skin, hearing him scream.

 

“Sorry! It was in deep! Get on my back!” Jaehyun crawled until they were face to face. He helped Taeyong get on, the injured ankle over his, and began crawling out of the danger zone.

 

The rest of the team began running back to the course, seeing the two lowered to the mud. Two of them pulled Taeyong out first while the other two waited until they could pull Jaehyun out. The simulation stopped once their bodies passed the sensors.

 

When the fog cleared, Jaehyun began laughing while he laid on the floor. Taeyong joined him, getting himself up on his elbows. The rest of the team looked at them like they were crazy. Maybe they were.

 

“That was awesome!” Jaehyun smiled brightly. A rare sight for everyone.

 

“Yoonoh-nie, thank you.” Taeyong held his hand. Jaehyun looked at it, smile fading.

 

“We start and finish as one.” The young one mumbled. Everyone felt the weight of his words. It was simple, yet deep. Taeyong nodded. Jaehyun raised a brow. Did Taeyong really understood what he meant by it?

 

“Jung Yoonoh.” Everyone stood in attention, except Jaehyun and Taeyong, at the voice of the general. Jaehyun looked up, seeing his stepfather upside down.

 

“Sorry, sir. It’s not in me to leave family behind.” Jaehyun mumbled, a smirk on his face. He studied his stepfather’s face; everything stern except his eyes. Jaehyun was the only one who could read that.

 

“Understood. Get cleaned. Good work, all of you, especially you Taeyong. As expected from Admiral Lee’s son,” General Choi mumbled and turned to leave.

 

Even if Taeyong’s older, he didn’t treat Jaehyun any different. After that simulation, they grew close. In their teens, they learned many things from older soldiers, down to ‘what men knew’. They became best friends, which the general was thankful for. General Choi had no family so meeting the year-old Jaehyun was his moment to be a father. And he did well at it. Jaehyun grew smart and disciplined. Still, he knew one day the boy would ask where he came from. The general didn’t keep that from him; he even helped find them.

 

When things got complicated, after Taeyong kissed Jaehyun during his birthday, General Choi tried to understand. His stepson was in love with his top student. He found it adorable when Taeyong called Jaehyun by his real name, but warned them to keep that identity private. Jaehyun was pleased to hear his approval but they were limited. They were permitted to feel but duty came first. It became a habit for both of them to leave each other’s tags when they did assignments, missions, separately. Actually, they opted for it; separate assignments. They felt that it was better to know when it was over rather than seeing each other die on the battlefield. It was a horrid thing to think about but that’s the occupational hazard.

 

They began to feel different when Taeyong was assigned to a special mission outside the country. No guarantee of return. Jaehyun heard many things without Taeyong. One was about Taeyong being promoted to a higher rank but Jaehyun’s attachment would cause bias around the camp. Another was Jaehyun’s last relative found in Seoul. General Choi still looked for the last kin for his stepson all these years. It pained him that people used their resources for him. He didn’t want special favors just because he’s sucked in the system. He didn’t like hindering people too. That’s when everything felt complicated already, especially for Jaehyun.

 

Watching Jaehyun sleep came as a luxury to Taeyong, especially after they broke up. They barely noticed each other when they were in the same room. Many soldiers close to them noticed the drift but didn’t ask how or why it happened. These boys were in line for alpha team as soon as they stepped in the camp. Any personal matters that involved them were left unsaid. They had no one to turn to when things got personal, except each other. So it still ached slightly in Taeyong’s chest just remembering when Jaehyun did that on the tarmac just before he left for special assignment. He didn’t cry on the way to the site and back. He held it in until he was in his bunker after all the work.

 

When Taeyong came back, Jaehyun already left for his special hiatus to continue his schooling as a normal teenager. It came with a surveillance assignment on a priority personality but nothing too dangerous. No warnings, not even goodbyes. Jaehyun still received news even during his hiatus. He’d call his stepdad to ask how he was, but more importantly, if Taeyong was still alive. General Choi knew his stepson best, especially his heart. It still had Taeyong. Jaehyun’s reason for breaking up with him, he didn’t need to know. He trusted Jaehyun and his reasons. Taeyong didn’t.

 

Jaehyun broke up with him so he could be promoted to a high rank.

Jaehyun broke up with him so he could get privileges and training reserved for Jaehyun.

Jaehyun broke up with him so he wouldn’t get in the way of him looking for his family.

 

“You dumb kid,” Taeyong whispered. “You think I didn’t know why you broke up with me. You can fool your dad but not me.” He held Jaehyun’s hand, turning it over to show a scar by his palm. “You did everything for me from the start. I can only give you…” Taeyong looked at his chest. “And you still won’t take it. I understand, Jaehyunnie, but please don’t push me away. You’re so cruel.”

 

That’s when Taeyong broke down. Five hours; that’s the most number of hours he’s been with Jaehyun since they broke up. Him watching the other sleep that night was the record. Still, Taeyong cried silently, holding on to Jaehyun’s hand.

 

“T-Taeyong, stop,” Jaehyun mumbled in sleep. The other did upon command. He was stunned the other spoke. Did he hear all of it? “Come here,” Yes, he did.

 

Jaehyun reached for him, pulling him but the shirt roughly. Taeyong dropped beside him, a little shaken. They were face to face, which stunned him even more. Jaehyun smirked sleepily, wiping Taeyong’s eyes with his thumb. “You still cry over the simplest things. I didn’t say I didn’t love you, you dumb kid.” Jaehyun smiled wider, hugging him tight. Taeyong sniffed adorably, holding on to him.

 

“You heard everything?” Taeyong spoke cutely.

 

“Yes. I’m already cruel and you still called me a dumb kid. Is loving you dumb?” Jaehyun chuckled. Taeyong, who just looked at that cute adorable smile, knew he would give the world to this _dumb kid._

 

“Yes, it’s dumb! You love but you don’t commit! That’s so cruel!” Taeyong hit his head.

 

“I grew up that way!” Jaehyun whined, shielding himself. Taeyong realized he’s right. He’s made to care for everyone but not commit, because things came and go too quickly for Jaehyun. General Choi told him that; once Jaehyun finds his last family, that’s where he’ll learn. And Taeyong would wait until that day came.

 

“Jaehyunnie,” Taeyong whispered. “How’s your cousin?” Jaehyun shifted on his bed, thinking of how to answer it. He opted to cuddle Taeyong, listening to his heartbeat. Taeyong didn’t push. He knew the young one needed time to process all this.

 

“I missed him. He’s invited us to his wedding.” Jaehyun smiled.

 

“What? Wedding? He’s marrying Kim Jongdae? That’s real?” Taeyong screamed. Jaehyun nodded. “He’s alright after all. Would you believe his best friend’s Ambassador Junmyeon? He helped him get out of Bucheon. That’s why I couldn’t find him there.”

 

“Really? Wow, your cousin’s on another level.” Taeyong sighed in disbelief.

 

“Yes, he is. I just heard he’s Priority #04 now. I wonder what’s it about.” Jaehyun looked amazed.

 

“Is that what Rendezvous two-one-zero-zero’s about with Oh?” Taeyong guessed. Jaehyun nodded.

 

“They’re a handful of kids when they’re all together. It’s amazing.” Jaehyun chuckled.

 

“And you dumb kid will watch them. Sometimes I don’t understand these assignments.” Taeyong rolled his eyes. Jaehyun kissed him quickly.

 

“Ah, it still works everytime.” Jaehyun smiled brightly, raising his brow to tease. Taeyong shut up, much to Jaehyun’s comfort. He watched him and fell asleep shortly too. Thank the world for jet lag suddenly.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rushed trip to Jeju was going to change some lives. Jongin's back with the gang just for this trip. Whether they sulk or celebrate was up to them.

A phone lit in the middle of the night. It wasn’t the alarm. It wasn’t a random notification.

 

“Baekhyun, your phone,” Jongdae groaned, covering his face with a plushie.

 

“Hmm? I don’t own one.” Baekhyun turned away from the light. Jongdae groaned and reached for it, putting it in front of Baekhyun. He started cursing with his tantrums.

 

“What?” Baekhyun answered harshly.

 

“Baekhyunnie, hello!” It’s a girl. A familiar voice of a girl.

 

“Noona,” Baekhyun got up quickly, turning on the lamp. Jongdae groaned louder.

 

“Yes! Is it a bad time?” She giggled.

 

“Joohyun, It’s two in the morning in Seoul! Why’d you call him now?” Suho.

 

“Jongdae’s a little pissy.” Baekhyun smiled as he said it, earning a kick from his fiancé.

 

“Go back to sleep. This can wait after six hours.” Suho sighed.

 

“What can wait?” Baekhyun spoke cautiously.

 

“Junmyeon proposed!” Irene couldn’t keep it anymore.

 

“What?” Baekhyun screamed. “Jongdae-ah, wake up! Suho proposed!”

 

“I’ll watch it on the morning news later. Hang up! Your voice is so annoying!” Jongdae whined. Baekhyun bit his foot after hanging up. “What is wrong with you?” Jongdae screamed, getting up from bed.

 

“Suho proposed. They’re getting married in two weeks already. What are we doing wrong?” Baekhyun seriously looked like a kicked puppy with his messed up hair and baggy sweater. Jongdae softened.

 

“Nothing,” Jongdae knelt on the edge of the bed to hug his sulking fiancé. “We just take things slow and sure. We deal with a lot of things too, like bills and rent. It’s okay!” He comforted him with kisses.

 

“Jongdae, we’ve been engaged for almost two years. What are we doing wrong?” Jongdae could sense the jealousy from Baekhyun already. He wanted to be first for once.

 

“Do you want to get married tomorrow? We can just walk in a judge’s office and get this signed.” Jongdae proposed. Baekhyun started laughing. “What’s so funny? I really want to hear the final words already.” Jongdae pouted.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Baekhyun mumbled with a smirk. “Mr. and Mr. Kim,” He smiled and kissed Jongdae deeply.

 

“I wanted to be a Byun.” Jongdae whined while his shoulder shook. Baekhyun pulled him down to bed.

 

“Byun Jongdae. Kim Baekhyun.” Baekhyun thought about it. Jongdae kissed his neck lightly, trying to fall asleep. “I can still wait. As long as we’re like this, it’s okay.” Baekhyun kissed his forehead. Jongdae hummed in reply, sleepier this time. “Jongdae, we have to pack for Jeju.”

 

“What?” Jongdae’s awake again.

 

“Suho’s wedding’s in Jeju,” Baekhyun looked apologetic. “And I’m his best man.”

 

Chanyeol waited by the chairs near the terminal gate for Baekhyun and Jongdae. Sehun was going straight to Jeju from wherever he came from so the big guy was stuck with the happy couple.

 

“Would you believe we’d be gathered here in two weeks?” Chanyeol shook his head, scrolling on his phone.

 

“I don’t know who decided to have a wedding in two weeks. We’ve been planning for almost two years.” Jongdae rolled his eyes.

 

“They needed to do it before noona’s next trip so her papers would be transferred immediately under Suho’s name. Less travel cost,” Baekhyun explained.

 

“Smart girl,” Chanyeol smirked. He knew how civil status could change rights and bank accounts like it was basic math.

 

“Who are we waiting for?” Baekhyun looked around.

 

“Jongin. He’s got his friend with him.” Jongdae hugged Baekhyun from behind, getting bored already.

 

“Friend, sure. I can smell fuck buddies from miles away. Taemin’s not just a friend. Jongin’s not spinning for perfection; he’s doing it for Taemin.” Chanyeol beamed. “Speak of the primo,”

 

Jongin strolled the airport like it was his runway. Beside him was the so-called friend they’re meeting for the first time. Jongdae chuckled to Baekhyun’s shoulder, seeing Taemin for the first time. The friend had blond hair, thick-rimmed sunglasses, a striped turtleneck shirt and really tight pants. His shoes had some weird fur behind it. Jongin still looked like himself; casual and slightly arrogant, but hot.

 

“Jongin calls it friend. Yeol calls it fuck buddy. You know what I see?” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. The two looked at him expectantly. “Sugar baby.”

 

Chanyeol fell off the chair, laughing his lungs out. Jongdae began scolding Baekhyun for his judgment. Baekhyun defended himself, saying it was just his opinion. The two began arguing about ethics while Chanyeol tried to breathe for dear life.

 

“Jongdae-hyung, wow, engagement suits you, the both of you actually.” Jongin eyed the engaged couple with a smirk as he approached. “Chanyeol-hyung, still a giant baby, I see?”

 

“And you’re a sugar daddy,” Baekhyun sputtered. Jongdae squeezed his hand tight. “Or your friend is. Hi, Baekhyun, Jongin’s old workmate,” He self-introduced. “Jongdae’s my fiancé. Chanyeol’s his best friend.” Baekhyun did his best to make up for the remark.

 

“Lee Taemin, and you’re not wrong about that. We’re still deciding who gets to be called daddy.” Taemin smiled pleasantly, making Jongin smile arrogantly. Jongdae’s mouth hung open.

 

“Pay up, Kim. Baekkie and I are right.” Chanyeol got up, composing himself.

 

“It’s just Baekhyun that’s right.” Jongdae punched his rib.

 

“Will Sehun be here? I’m really excited to meet him. Jongin talks about him a lot.” Taemin conversed Baekhyun. He felt slightly uncomfortable under Taemin’s gaze. The friend wasn’t intimidating but he was…something for sure.

 

“No. We’ll meet him in Jeju.” Baekhyun smiled kindly, getting his luggage at the side, escaping the intense eyes. He felt himself a bit, checking if his stuff was with him then realized what he felt. Taemin was checking him out. He looked at Jongdae, the new victim of it. Jongin did the same to Taemin. The sugar couple indeed.

 

“You’ll meet my best friend soon, Taemin. Would you believe Chanyeol-hyung’s his boyfriend?” Jongin fixed his hair. Taemin smirked, eyeing Chanyeol suggestively. _Target spotted._ Chanyeol felt queasy around them already.

 

In the plane, The same-age kids sat together; Jongdae by the window, Baekhyun beside him, Chanyeol by the aisle. On the other side of the aisle were Taemin and Jongin. The engaged couple fell asleep already, same with Jongin. Chanyeol listened to his music, tapping his thighs to the beat. He listened with his eyes closed, drowning in the moment.

 

A hand began to slide up his knee. He peeked through one eye, thinking it was a flight attendant. He’d play along if that was the case. What stunned him was Taemin on his knees beside him. He flinched hard, holding his chest to calm his heart.

 

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asked, careful not to wake his friends.

 

“They won’t know,” Taemin whispered, nearing his face. Chanyeol was so stunned, he didn’t know how to move. Taemin’s hands were on his thighs while his breath touched Chanyeol cheek. Chanyeol prayed so hard an attendant would notice but almost everyone in the plane slept. He knew Sehun wouldn’t approve of this. Even if he loved annoying Jongin, he wouldn’t go this far. Taemin’s lips were near his when a miracle, in Chanyeol’s mind, happened; Baekhyun sneezed.

 

 _Thank heavens!_ Chanyeol closed his eyes in gratitude. Taemin moved back quickly, warily eyeing everyone around him.

 

“Aigoo! Baekhyunnie, are you okay?” Chanyeol began to tend to his friend, pushing Taemin to the carpet roughly, turning his back to him.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s tissues. Jongdae woke up slowly, looking at Baekhyun in slightly worry before falling asleep again on his shoulder. Chanyeol fixed Baekhyun’s jacket collar, tending to him. The other found it odd, because Chanyeol would never do that to him unless necessary. It definitely wasn’t necessary now.

 

“Don’t look at me like that. Just be grateful. Help me out!” Chanyeol whispered, huge fake smile on his face.

 

“What?” Baekhyun’s face scrunched, confused. Taemin got up from the aisle, appearing behind Chanyeol, letting Baekhyun get the message. He sniffed exaggeratedly, patting Chanyeol’s hand on his shoulder. “Thank you…friend.”

 

Chanyeol wanted to smack Baekhyun’s head so hard. So much for acting natural. Chanyeol went along, looking up and down the aisle for an attendant. When one caught his movements, she walked to him kindly, asking what he needed. Chanyeol continued to play nurse for Baekhyun, anything just not to let Taemin near him again.

 

Once everything was fine, Baekhyun leaned in to Chanyeol. “What was that about?”

 

“Taemin was groping me.” Chanyeol whispered to him. Jongdae’s brows furrowed but still kept his eyes closed.

 

“Is that it?” Baekhyun tried to look at Taemin behind Chanyeol’s neck. He was asleep, like Jongin.

 

“He tried to kiss me. Thank you for sneezing at the right time.” Chanyeol swallowed his pride. Baekhyun smiled, planning to tease him for it but Chanyeol really looked shaken. He’s really serious about Sehun after all.

 

“Anytime,” Baekhyun mumbled. “Should we keep this a secret?”

 

“Please. I don’t want Jongin to think I’m just ruining his relationship.” Chanyeol sighed.

 

“I’ll handle it.” The two were startled by Jongdae’s monotonous voice. They both thought he was still asleep. “He listens to me, remember? Are you alright, Yeolie? We can switch seats, it’s okay.” Jongdae offered sympathetically.

 

“No, it’s fine. We’re almost there anyway. Please stay awake, at least one of you.” Chanyeol pleaded, holding their hands to his face, eyes closed tight. Baekhyun and Jongdae stayed awake for the rest of the trip, playing with Chanyeol. They got in some wedding talk too, showing a different side of Chanyeol.

 

“Do you have plans on marrying?” Baekhyun asked. Jongdae looked at him expectantly.

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol shifted on his seat. Economy class really came difficult for someone tall like him. “But Hunnie’s not the type. He told me that.”

 

“He can change. You definitely did.” Jongdae poked his knee. Chanyeol scoffed.

 

“I think he’s been thinking about marriage too. When we have coffee, he tells me he wants this and that if he had a wedding.” Baekhyun supplied.

 

“If that’s the case, I guess I can wait. Hunnie’s the type to hint if he wants something. He’ll give me clues if he wants me to ask, right?” Chanyeol needed support even if the idea seemed far-fetched.

 

“Sure, unless he asks first.” Jongdae muttered, picking off lint on his shirt. Baekhyun shrugged. It could happen. Chanyeol thought about it but a pair of eyes stared. Taemin was awake.

 

They arrived safely in Jeju, enjoying the fresh sea air. Jongin walked in front of Taemin, jaw tight. The three best friends walked behind them, keeping a good distance. Taemin looked behind him to wink at Chanyeol. The big guy stopped walking, eyes wide. This Taemin really had no self-control!

 

“Uh oh, he senses sugar daddy wallets.” Jongdae teased, seeing the exchange. Chanyeol raised a fist at him but Jongdae was unfazed. He even teased further, right at Chanyeol’s space. Baekhyun got in between them, breaking them apart comedically. Jongin turned around, hearing the commotion.

 

“What are you all doing?” Jongin looked clueless. Taemin giggled beside him.

 

“Keep walking,” Baekhyun muttered, shielding his face from the two while he tried to push them away. Jongin shrugged and did as told. Taemin still looked at Chanyeol, smile getting creepier. Chanyeol noticed it, ending his bickering with Jongdae to pull his hoodie closer to himself. He really felt like the guy was undressing him mentally.

 

“Come on. Sehun’s outside already.” Baekhyun pulled the two with all his strength, passing by Taemin and Jongin quickly.

 

Sehun waited by the arrival bay, hands behind him while bouncing on his toes. It was spring but the air still felt cold. He’s been there for almost an hour already. He didn’t want his friends and boyfriend to wait too long so he went there earlier.

 

“Hyung, your tea,” Jaehyun passed him a cup.

 

“Thanks. Everyone’s going to be surprised you’re here.” Sehun smiled, still looking at the arrival gate.

 

“I didn’t expect our next rendezvous to be a wedding, Ambassador Kim and Ambassadress Bae’s wedding too. I was never assigned to such personalities. That’s Taeyong’s job.” Jaehyun explained, looking around them.

 

“So he’ll be here then?” Sehun teased. Jaehyun rolled his eyes as he sipped his coffee. “I heard he’s staying at your place. Anything interesting lately?”

 

“What question is that? Why are you asking me that? We’re on official business, hyung.” Jaehyun laughed. “Why do you even know that? You bugged my place, huh?”

 

“Official businesses aren’t my thing. You, of all people, know that. And I didn’t bug your place, jeez. What friend do you think I am?” Sehun hit his shoulder.

 

“The friend that bugs friend’s apartments,” Jaehyun muttered to his cup. Sehun kicked his shin, making him wince.

 

“I saw a good-looking boy coming out of your place when I passed by the other night. Your place isn’t a great place to hide, Jaehyunnie. Two handsome faces living in such dump? How dumb do you think we are?” Sehun scoffed.

 

“Are you sure it’s Taeyong?” Jaehyun asked nervously.

 

“I’m sure. He’s the one with the icy hair, right? You loved drawings a lot before and he looked like one so I figured.” Sehun shrugged innocently. Jaehyun really needed to take note of Sehun’s sense skills. They were insanely good.

 

Baekhyun ran out of the arrival gate, Chanyeol running after him. Jongdae walked casually with Jongin while Taemin…was admiring Chanyeol. The big guy jumped, trying to kick Baekhyun. Baekhyun ran like a fairy, his backpack wobbled behind him, smiling wide while he ran away.

 

“The kids are here.” Jaehyun smiled. Sehun did too.

 

“Sehunnie!” Baekhyun noticed, waving at him happily. Chanyeol panted beside him, huge smile on his face, muttering something that made Baekhyun laugh. Baekhyun raised Chanyeol’s head, directing him to Sehun’s spot. Chanyeol started running again, tripping once in the process. Jaehyun took two steps away from Sehun, sensing the incoming tree.

 

Chanyeol dropped his bag and hugged Sehun like they didn’t see each other four days ago. Sehun hugged him too, feeling very happy but he’s Oh Sehun. He had to control it. Chanyeol kissed him softly but still smiled.

 

“I hate being away from you so much.” Chanyeol cupped his face. Sehun rolled his eyes.

 

“You look good.” Sehun eyed his boyfriend’s fashion; ripped jeans, big hoodie, black snapback, and sneakers. The usual Chanyeol getup. “You smell really bad though.”

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun caught up, smelling Chanyeol too. They all knew who smelled like that. Baekhyun looked behind, seeing Jongin and Taemin still far. He nudged Chanyeol to tell Sehun already. Chanyeol leaned in, whispering what happened in the place, careful not to aggravate him.

 

“Jaehyun?” Baekhyun noticed the boy dress in all black. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Hi, I was with Sehun-hyung in his last trip. Chanyeol-hyung said it’s good exposure.” Jaehyun explained. It was somewhat true. Baekhyun hugged him, ruffling his hair.

 

“Jongdae! Look who it is!” Baekhyun beamed, pointing at Jaehyun.

 

“Jaehyunnie, wow, nice to see you here! Did you get an invite?” Jongdae wondered.

 

“No but Sehun-hyung wanted me as his plus one. Chanyeol-hyung invited me to go with Sehun-hyung to look around business meetings and stuff.” Jaehyun explained again.

 

“That’s smart, though. Technically we all get plus ones but the one is already invited. We should’ve brought Minseok-hyung!” Baekhyun sighed, draping his arm around Jaehyun.

 

“How can you bring him if he’s bringing along his Chinese boyfriend Yixing? No one’s even met the guy yet.” Jongdae said deadpan.

 

“Jongin-ah,” Sehun spoke authoritatively. All of them turned to listen.

 

“Sehun-ah! Great to see you again. Wow, you look so grown up!” Jongin hugged him, but the other didn’t hug back.

 

“What is with that smell? Really, it isn’t good.” Sehun made a face, looking around.

 

“I brought him, Sehun. He’s a little shy around everyone but you’ll get along.” Jongin beamed. Sehun felt like a douche for doing what he thought. Taemin stepped up, kind smile on his face. Chanyeol stepped behind Sehun.

 

“Oh. That’s the smell.” Sehun eyed Taemin from head to toe. Jongdae and Chanyeol exchanged worried looks. Baekhyun began filling Jaehyun in on what happened.

 

“Hi, I’m Lee—“

 

“Yeah, I know who you are.” Sehun cut Taemin.

 

“Sehun-ah,” Jongin didn’t appreciate it from his best friend.

 

“Jongin-ah, were you asleep the whole ride?” Sehun narrowed his eyes.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did you know what your accessory did on the plane?” Sehun wasn’t stopping any time soon so the rest stepped back. Jongin looked at Chanyeol skeptically. Whatever unspoken conflict these two had, it was really going to mount now.

 

Sehun leaned in, whispering to Jongin everything. Jongin’s eyes landed on Jongdae and Baekhyun first. It flickered to Chanyeol, shock all over his eyes. Chanyeol looked down, not wanting to be the cause of things. When Sehun stepped back to be beside Chanyeol again, Jongin looked pissed.

 

“Sehun-ah, can we take your car? I need to Taemin alone.” Jongin mumbled, anger molding his features. Sehun nodded, pushing everyone to the opposite direction. Jongdae looked behind him, seeing Jongin pulled Taemin roughly and pushing him in the car. Baekhyun squeezed his hand, assuring him Jongin wouldn’t beat Taemin. They all felt heavy knowing Jongin would push through with a broken heart.

 

They were very right. Jongin drank alone in the balcony of his room. Taemin was sent back to wherever he came from. At his own expense. Jongin wasn’t giving another penny out for him. He apologized to Chanyeol but the big guy didn’t want it. It wasn’t Jongin’s fault anyway. They’re both victims.

 

Sehun entered Jongin’s room, checking on him. Jongin was sprawled on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

 

“Sorry,” Sehun laid beside him.

 

“You did the right thing.” Jongin mumbled. “You always did.”

 

“Just on some things,” Sehun shrugged, praising himself. It made Jongin smile a bit. “Jongin, honestly, did you expect to marry Taemin in the future?”

 

“No. He’s not the ideal type for that.” Jongin turned to his side to face Sehun.

 

“Then why were you with him? Eight months is a long time.” Jongin just shrugged.

 

“Since when did Oh Sehun think about marriage?” Jongin smiled teasingly.

 

“We’re all here for a wedding, right?” Sehun rolled his eyes.

 

“True, but you defended Chanyeol-hyung like your life depended on it.” Jongin noticed. It made Sehun think of his next words.

 

“He just…gets it.”

 

Jongin understood. When you meet someone that seems like you, it’s difficult to just stay away. The idea of soulmates seemed a little unreliable for Jongin but finding one was worth a shot. If he died without one, fine. At least he tried looking.

 

“Do you want to marry Chanyeol-hyung?” Jongin voiced Sehun’s thought, only to gain silence. He wrapped his arm around Sehun, comforting him. “No one’s pressuring you, Sehun. You’re not supposed to do anything on a whim. Look what happened to me.” Jongin peeked at his face. “Ya, are you listening?”

 

“Yes,” Sehun sighed, slinging his leg over Jongin’s legs. “I mean, we love each other. Everyone can see that, right?”

 

“What are you trying to prove, Oh Sehun?” Jongin smirked.

 

“Nothing. I swear, it’s nothing.” Defensive as always.

 

“Then why do you sound so pressured?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m scared? He’s everyone’s golden boy. I’m just…”

 

“Oh Sehun, heir of South Korean economy. Why are you comparing yourself to him? Sehun, I expected more from you! I was rooting for you!” Jongin tried to sound offended. That’s when Sehun laughed his lungs out.

 

“Oh god, I don’t know what’s going on anymore. I can’t even comfort you. What do I do?” Sehun covered his face with his hands. Jongin chuckled.

 

“Sehun-ah, thank you. You saved me from that one.” Jongin breathed normally now. It felt like weight off his shoulders.

 

“You’d do the same for me.” Sehun got up and left Jongin. It was getting late anyway.

 

A knock cut Suho’s thoughts. Baekhyun entered, looking really good in his suit. It’s wedding day. Suho laid on the couch, arm over his eyes.

 

“Baekhyunnie, am I doing the right thing?” He asked.

 

“What do you mean? Wrinkling your shirt or getting married after two weeks from proposing?” Baekhyun sat by his feet. Suho threw him a pillow. “You love noona, right?”

 

“What kind of question is that? Of course I do! I proposed, right?” Suho sounded offended. Baekhyun was chuckling by himself. “Have you seen her?”

 

“Yes. She’s so beautiful, hyung. How did your dirty ass get that woman? It’s so unfair for all clean guys out there!” Baekhyun stood and opened the curtain, acting exaggeratedly.

 

“Why did I choose you as my best man? Jongdae would’ve done better.” Suho mumbled tiredly. Baekhyun kept smiling. His teasing always worked.

 

“Should I go get Jongdae?” Baekhyun walked to the door already.

 

“No! No! Stay! I don’t want to be alone.” Suho got up quickly, the world spinning before his eyes. Suho really hated Baekhyun’s horsing around but it was a good distraction. Baekhyun closed the door, still smiling, and sat down beside him.

 

“Junmyeon-hyung,” Baekhyun mumbled. Suho was taken aback. He never called him by his real name. “You’re doing the right thing.”

 

Five words. Baekhyun just had to say it. Like always.

 

Suho relaxed once he got talking with Baekhyun. I felt like they were just chatting in their old apartment. Baekhyun took his shoes and suit jacket off, feet up on the armrest while he hugged a pillow as Suho talked about random things. When things died down, Suho got his secretary to bring two laptops and headsets.

 

A computer game battle began between them. Suho smiled, looking at his old gaming laptop beside Baekhyun’s.

 

“I can’t believe you kept this.” Baekhyun was reunited with his gaming laptop. He left it with Suho in case Irene needed one with much power.

 

“I invited you, right? I had a feeling we’ll get bored so we brought it along.” Suho waited for the program to load.

 

When everything was set, the groom’s room sounded like a fight escalated. Baekhyun was cursing the heavens, or his opponents, clicking away. Suho had more control on his cursing but did the same.

 

“Ya, what was that?” Suho pointed at the screen, kicking Baekhyun after.

 

“Counter! Counter! Hyung, protect the portal!” Baekhyun screamed even if they were just beside each other.

 

“Aish! Use a better weapon! What is with this team? It’s over! Come on!” Suho was getting annoyed. Baekhyun threw his headset, screaming that they lost, fake sobbing on the sofa.

 

“Who was that jackass? Take him off the system! He can’t play!” Baekhyun kept screaming. Suho sighed, hands running in his hair. The two looked like a mess already; sleeves rolled up and hair all over the place.

 

“Another round!” Suho pulled Baekhyun to sit straight. Baekhyun complied, more fuel to his defeated pride.

 

The two played several rounds, letting the time pass. No one bothered them. The secretary probably gave a heads up to the security outside Suho’s door. When Jongdae and Sehun came in, they sighed heavily.

 

“I told you.” Sehun nudged Jongdae.

 

“Unbelievable.” Jongdae turned stern.

 

Just in time, the round just ended. Baekhyun took off his headset, screaming at the screen happily. Suho was clapping proudly, high-fiving Baekhyun. Sehun coughed loudly.

 

“Sehun! We won!” Baekhyun pointed at the screen, jumping up and down. He stopped when he saw Jongdae looking at him sternly. Suho stood, a little embarrassed.

 

“Yeah. We heard. Did you two forget you’re walking in 25 minutes?” Sehun checked his phone for the time.

 

“What?” Suho’s eyes were about to pop out of its sockets. Sehun copied him mockingly.

 

“Enter!” Sehun screamed to the door. The room was suddenly busy, redoing Suho’s appearance. Baekhyun had contritely on the chair, letting the stylists do their work. He started apologizing to Jongdae, explaining everything and all. Sehun left to inform they’ll be a little late.

 

Baekhyun left first, looking like a dashing prince with his hair up suddenly. This look was better than his relaxed look earlier. Jongdae waited by the end of the hall, earphones on, eyes closed while he leaned on the wall. Baekhyun stood in front of him, a little excited. He poked Jongdae’s chest.

 

Jongdae opened one eye, peeking. He stood straighter this time, registering Baekhyun in front of him. He took his earphones off while he swallowed hard. His fiancé looked hot. Baekhyun noticed Jongdae’s tie a little crooked. He reached for it, fixing it slightly. He stopped when he saw Jongdae’s Adam’s apple bob up and down again.

 

Baekhyun cursed under his breath, ripping Jongdae’s tie off. Jongdae slammed Baekhyun to the wall, kissing him roughly. Jongdae was unbuckling Baekhyun’s belt already,That’s why Jongdae was so pissy when he caught his fiancé playing games; he wanted him before the wedding.

 

They stumbled in an empty hotel room, unsure who owned it. Baekhyun landed on the bed, bracing himself for Jongdae’s weight.

 

“This should be after the wedding but you looked so good.” Jongdae wanted to kick himself. Baekhyun smiled, enjoying the kisses all over his neck.

 

All clothes came off, discarded on the floor, while the two owners of said clothes molded into each other. They didn’t have time but they didn’t care. Baekhyun wanted to apologize for leaving him the whole day too. Jongdae must’ve been worried about him all day. Thinking about it, Baekhyun’s chest tightened a bit. He hated worrying Jongdae above all. Here’s the only way he could say sorry now.

 

Baekhyun got on Jongdae, kissing him senseless, distracting Jongdae. A small groan escaped Baekhyun as he pushed himself into Jongdae. The other dug his nails on Baekhyun’s shoulders. The first push always made them uncomfortable. Baekhyun adjusted himself, careful not to crush Jongdae.

 

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun worried. Jongdae opened his eyes, nodding.

 

“One more,” Jongdae breathed. Baekhyun did as told, as careful as ever. “Okay, move.”

 

Baekhyun gave a gentle kiss, which contradicted his thrust. Jongdae screamed when Baekhyun suddenly hit his prostate not even five thrusts in. Baekhyun drowned out his moans with his lips. Jongdae felt a little more comfortable, meeting Baekhyun halfway.

 

A few more thrusts were given until both of them were spent. They weren’t sure who came first but they both did. Jongdae panted heavily, taking a longer time to recover. Baekhyun groaned while he pulled himself out slowly, checking on Jongdae’s pulse after.

 

“Another round, please.” Jongdae mumbled, a satisfied on his face. Baekhyun smiled incredulously. He was so ruined if Jongdae continued wanting more.

 

When Jongdae was fine, he got up and checked his watch. They had three minutes to dress and run. Baekhyun held up a finger, catching his breath.

 

“I can’t feel my,” Baekhyun gestured from his chest to his hips. Jongdae laughed, kissing his sweaty face.

 

The two got dressed quickly, helping each other tuck shirts and secure ties and shoelaces. Jongdae was reorganizing Baekhyun’s hair when he saw a familiar suitcase at the corner of the room. They just fucked in Suho’s room.

 

“Shit, we have to run out now.” Baekhyun got Jongdae’s wrist, pulling him.

 

“Why? I’m not yet done.” Jongdae looked confused.

 

“Yes, I’ll be quick. Is everyone there already? I forgot my phone in my room.” Suho’s voice echoed on the other door, the one on Baekhyun’s left. The door behind Jongdae was the one they came in from. It was a connecting room.

 

“Oh no. Did we just fuck in Suho’s room?” Jongdae’s tone sounded worried but he was smiling. Baekhyun was so confused with him.

 

“Let’s go,” He carried Jongdae around the waist, rushing to get out already. Baekhyun looked left and right then ran with all his strength while Jongdae hung on his back.

 

Jongdae was laughing at the elevator when they left without a trace. Baekhyun panted, legs giving out under him. He did a intense cardio and ab workout then a marathon after. He hugged Jongdae’s leg while he caught his breath.

 

“Ah, I really love you, Baekhyun. That was so much fun!” Jongdae patted his hair. Baekhyun bit his knee in reply.

 

They walked out the elevator hand in hand, no hint of their adventure on their faces. Except the fact that Baekhyun’s so flushed. Jongin, Sehun and Chanyeol met the two, checking their seats. A photographer called for them, all of them, for a photo with the groom. Everyone passing by stopped and stared. Six ridiculously good-looking men in suits having a photo together seemed like something that happened once in a blue moon.

 

The coordinator began barking orders, passing behind the photographer. Baekhyun shook Suho excitedly. Irene was coming. Suho’s hands began to sweat. Jongin, Chanyeol and Jongdae took their seats already. Sehun and Baekhyun stayed behind because of their roles. None of the parents came because of their schedules. Only Irene’s younger sister came. Aside from being Suho’s best man, he was asked to give Irene away with her sister.

 

_Eight hours ago._

 

_“Call Baekhyun, please.” Irene passed her phone to her secretary._

 

_“Hello Noona?” Baekhyun answered immediately, much to her relief._

 

_“Baekhyunnie, I know this is last minute but can you do something for me?” Irene bit her nail while her hair was getting done._

 

_“What is it?”_

 

_“Can you give me away?” Irene’s heart pounded while waiting for an answer. Baekhyun’s pause was too long. Did he not hear her? The veil was attached to her hair gently._

 

_“Are you sure? W-Why me?” Baekhyun laughed shyly. Irene smiled at his shyness._

 

_“I need someone strong beside me. I might fall on my face, Baek.”_

 

_“Isn’t Joy there already?” Baekhyun really didn’t want this responsibility because being best man of an ambassador was nerve-wracking enough._

 

_“Joy might fall on her face too.” Irene smiled at her little sister, who was taller than her. Joy scowled at her. “She really wanted to meet the handsome Byun Baekhyun too. I tell you a lot to her. Sorry for being chatty.” Irene laughed._

 

_“Ah, it’s okay. I’m looking forward to meet her too.” Baekhyun, always the gentleman._

 

_“You can drop by my room before going to Junmyeon’s. I need a laugh right now. Junmyeon can handle himself.” Irene reasoned._

 

_“Yes. I’ll be there in a few. Just checking in on Jongdae before he runs off to the bar.” Baekhyun’s smile could be heard through the phone._

 

_When the dashing boy came to Irene’s room, Joy stood straighter than usual. Irene kissed his cheek, complimenting him on cleaning up well. Baekhyun greeted Joy politely, keeping respectable distance from her._

 

_“Noona, I’ll ask one last time. Are you sure you want me to give you away? Sehun’s outside. He’s more good-looking than I am. I know you love the kid’s face.” Baekhyun really wanted out now that he saw the stunning bride._

 

_“Ah, let this be your gift already!” Irene hit his arm hard._

 

_“I’ll return my and Jongdae’s gift then,” Baekhyun continued to joke._

 

_“Ya! It’s already here! It’s mine!” Irene spoke so informally, her secretary was pleasantly surprised her boss had that side._

 

_“It’s not for you. It’s for Suho. More chances to get laid, you know.” Baekhyun shot finger guns at her. Irene got his wrist, biting his slim finger violently._

 

_“Eonnie!” Joy screamed in alarm. Seeing her sister that wild was new._

 

_“Only Baekhyun can really annoy me so much.” Irene composed herself, letting Baekhyun chuckle to himself._

 

_“So are you feeling better?” Baekhyun placed his hands on her arms, taking a good look at her. Irene nodded, slightly tearing up. “Why are you crying? Your makeup’s gonna turn into a zombie. Noona, stop crying.” He pouted, getting a tissue to wipe her eyes._

 

_“You just look so cute, Baekkie. I can’t believe I’m getting married to your best friend.” Irene mumbled, her bottom lip trembling._

 

_“I can’t believe you’re marrying that dirty guy too.” Baekhyun teased, happy that he did. Irene hit his chest with a smile. “You look so beautiful, noona, but something’s missing.” Baekhyun reached in his suit jacket, revealing a diamond-covered hair pin. Joy gasped, turning around to wipe her eyes. Irene stared at it in awe._

 

_“Delivery from Mr. and Mrs. Bae,” Baekhyun mumbled. Irene was speechless. “Joohyun Irene, our lovely diamond, sorry we couldn’t be there. We’re so proud of you for growing up into a fine lady and standing by a very noble man.” Baekhyun made a face after he said it. Irene rolled her eyes._

 

_“Please don’t take this against us. We really wanted to be there for you. Through Joy, I hope our love and happiness for you would fill your heart, just as much as Junmyeon has. We’ll celebrate your marriage soon, we promise. We love you, the both of you.” Baekhyun memorized the whole message without faltering._

 

_Irene was in tears again, trying to stop herself. Baekhyun looked for a spot in her hair to place the pin in. The stylist helped him place it just before the veil._

 

_“Ah, now she’s the princess bride!” Baekhyun clapped._

 

_“Thank you, Baekhyunnie.” Irene hugged him, hoping all her love and gratitude would come through._

 

_Baekhyun kissed her forehead, rubbing her arms gently. “You’re doing the right thing.” He whispered to her. Irene held him tighter as a response._

 

Baekhyun has walked down the aisle officially, earning a wink from his fiancé on the side. His cheeks were more flushed than usual. Suho walked down the aisle, trying to keep his cool. Sehun was tasked to walk him down the aisle. It felt like a runway for the boy, which most of the guests noticed. Sehun stood beside Baekhyun, watching little girls scatter flowers down the aisle.

 

“Cover me.” Baekhyun whispered to Sehun, sneaking out of the venue quickly. Sehun looked flustered, noticing the best man ran off. He was about to tell Suho but the groom was too nervous to pay attention.

 

Baekhyun made it back to the start of the aisle just before the door opened for Irene. She relaxed, seeing him there. Joy stood on her left, rubbing her sister’s hand. Baekhyun took his spot on her right, letting her wrap her arm around his.

 

“You ready?” Baekhyun smiled, rubbing her hand on his bicep. Irene let out a small squeal. Joy laughed at her. “He’s waiting, Mrs. Kim.” He winked at her.

 

The door opened, revealing the bride first. A round of gasps echoed the ballroom. Baekhyun stood proudly. Suho covered his mouth with his hand, trying to not cry. He saw Baekhyun beside her, whipping his head to his side. Sehun smirked at him.

 

“Did you know?” Suho asked. Sehun just smirked. He had an idea when Baekhyun ran.

 

“Stop talking to me, look at your wife!” Sehun shook him. Suho looked again and started crying. Chanyeol’s laugh erupted, making him cover his hand right away. Jongin started laughing with him. Suho would never hear the end of him losing it in front from these two.

 

Jongdae wasn’t laughing though. He understood Suho. His eyes were on Baekhyun since the doors opened. Jongdae’s palms began to sweat, trying so hard to blink away the tears. He wasn’t the one getting married so he had right to cry. Baekhyun’s eyes laid on him again. He registered Jongdae’s flustered state, worry etched on his arched brow. Jongdae just smiled at him. Baekhyun knew immediately. Jongdae was imagining their wedding already. Baekhyun’s laugh escaped, making him duck his head.

 

Irene mastered controlling her emotions already, smiling beautifully at everyone. Little did they know she was crushing Baekhyun’s bicep with her grip. She wanted to cry too. The love of her life was balling stupidly in front of her. Her heart was too weak when Suho cried.

 

When they reached the end of the aisle, Sehun was smiling so wide, trying not to laugh at Suho. He hugged Joy, his sister-in-law, then looked at Irene. They two chuckled at each other briefly. Suho’s expression turned stern when he was in front of Baekhyun. Suddenly, his arm was around his neck, trapping his head under his arm, ruffling his hair.

 

“Ah! Hyung! Let me go! Let me go!” Baekhyun pleaded adorably.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were giving her away?” Suho scolded.

 

“Ah! Let me go! She said to keep it secret!” Baekhyun explained while the crowd laughed at them.

 

“Junmyeon, enough.” Irene laughed at them. Joy helped Baekhyun up.

 

They got in their places; Sehun and Joy standing elegantly and Baekhyun still rubbing his neck. Irene held Suho’s hand, finally. The two visibly relaxed. When the ceremony was almost over, the coordinator pulled Baekhyun aside. They asked him about his speech already. Baekhyun had nothing prepared. Two weeks wasn’t enough time to take a trip down memory lane. Still, he had to do it. When the time came, his mind went blank.

 

“Ah, ah,” Baekhyun tested the microphone. All eyes were on him now.

 

“Good evening everyone. Wow, there’s a lot of famous people here; ambassadors, government officials, celebrities, friends and family, okay.” Baekhyun let out a nervous chuckle, holding the microphone with two hands.

 

“Let me introduce myself because I’m a nobody. I’m Byun Baekhyun, Suho’s, I mean Junmyeon-hyung’s best friend since high school, roommate until I moved out, best man, and Irene-noona’s father for today.” A small collective laughter filled the room.

 

“I call him Suho, because he’s the meaning of the word; he saved my life and got me…here in front of you. Please don’t think I’m rude just because I don’t call him hyung or by his name. We lived like that ever since.” Suho nodded.

 

“Yes so, speech. What can I say? Suho’s gotten me out of trouble more than I’ve paid my debt to him. He always looks out for me even if we’re not related. I’m an orphan, you see, so Suho’s the only family I knew since high school. Irene-noona, well, I met her in our apartment. She’s Suho’s debate partner at the time. I thought they were fighting but they were just talking.” Baekhyun laughed, everyone followed him.

 

“I’m guessing the ambassadors here know what I’m talking about, right?” Hollers came from them. “They’re so on point all the time, I can’t even get a word in sometimes. That’s how I knew they’d be perfect for each other. Suho doesn’t get nervous. Never. Then he realized he liked his debate partner. I always teased him when she was there. They’re cute together, right? Noona called me a few days after their last study session. I thought she was looking for him. She said ‘Baekhyun, I like your hyung. It’s a bad thing, right?’ and you know what’s funny? I never told them this.” Baekhyun smiled, looking at the two.

 

“Suho came to my room the same date. He woke me up to talk about feelings at four in the morning. He said ‘Baek, it’s okay to like your debate partner, right?’ and I said I don’t know. I never had a debate partner. He said after that ‘It’s a bad thing, right?’. I wanted to smash their heads together. They realized on the same date that they liked each other. Thankfully the wrong text I sent to both of them got them together.” Suho and Irene started laughing.

 

“I was texting them both. They were both telling me they were together that time and stuff. I was at work that time. I typed ‘Just kiss him, Irene-noona.’ and sent it to Suho.” The crowd reacted. “I sent Just kiss her, Suho.’ to Irene-noona. I had no idea I sent that in a hurry. When Suho came home, he started hugging me, kissing my face. I asked him ‘did you ace your debate?’ then he said ‘I have a girlfriend! Irene said yes because of you, you stupid kid!’ I wanted to be offended but I wondered why me. Ah, I sent them the wrong texts. You can all thank me later!” Baekhyun smiled.

 

“Suho, Noona, I don’t know what else to say. You hear my voice every other week. You’re probably sick of it but let me just tell you this; remember the last thing I said to both of you before we left your rooms this afternoon. Always remember that when things get rocky.” Baekhyun winked at them and took his seat.

 

Suho and Irene looked at each other, thinking hard about what Baekhyun said. “You’re doing the right thing.” They said together. The newlyweds looked at each other in shock. It felt like everything came around full circle for them. They looked at Baekhyun, high-fiving Jongdae. He raised his glass to them. Suho mouthed his thanks, holding Irene’s hand tighter this time. She knew he was going to cry again so she kissed him.

 

Jongdae was so proud of Baekhyun but he had to mark his territory in front of everyone. The nobody became the talk of the wedding as the dashing best man. He heard several people gushing over his fiancé after his speech. Chanyeol noticed the territorial instinct from Jongdae, kicking him under the table. Jongdae snapped out of it, realizing Baekhyun held his hand tight while talking with Jongin.

 

“One second,” Baekhyun mumbled to Jongin, eyeing Jongdae teasingly. Suddenly, Jongdae’s hand, the engaged hand, met Baekhyun’s lips. Everyone around the table; Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongin, Joy, Jongdae, and the secretaries, was stunned. No one really showed any public display of affection to avoid attention. They all talked about that. When Baekhyun broke the pact, everyone knew he had a good reason for it. Jongdae was doubting himself already.

 

“Ya, eyes and ears here only.” Baekhyun scolded him with a smirk.

 

“Listen to the dashing best man, Dae.” Sehun leaned to his seat, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“I wasn’t—“ Jongdae had the nerve to lie. Baekhyun got his hand and bit it. Jongdae hit his head. “You’re in public!”

 

“Stop this,” Baekhyun his his head too. “I love you. We’re getting married. Dashing Best Man will get his husband soon.” He assured. Jongdae was speechless.

 

“Trouble in paradise?” Jaehyun poked his head in.

 

“Jaehyunnie, Jongdae’s doubting.” Baekhyun hugged Jaehyun’s waist. It surprised everyone again.

 

“He’s just being possessive. I wish someone was too with me.“ Jaehyun smiled to everyone. Baekhyun smirked to him.

 

“Jaehyun,” A frost-haired boy tapped his shoulder. Everyone, except Sehun and Jaehyun, gaped at him. He’s too handsome to exist. “We have to be somewhere.” Jaehyun nodded, letting the other boy go first.

 

“Who was that?” Baekhyun asked, watching him leave. Jaehyun leaned down to whisper it to him. “What? Really? That’s him?” Baekhyun screamed. Jaehyun nodded. “That’s Jaehyun’s ex-boyfriend!” Sehun closed his eyes in annoyance. Jaehyun’s ears turned pink. Chanyeol stood to take a good look again. The rest gasped.

 

“Why is everyone here gay?” Joy whined, head on the table. The secretaries were into each other too, just in case you’re wondering.

 

“How dare you say that? I’m bisexual.” Jongin muttered to her, slightly offended. Joy turned to face him, pout in check.

 

“I have to go. Baekhyun-hyung, I really want to choke you right now.” Jaehyun still smiled, which was so creepy. Baekhyun flinched, feeling a strong hand on his nape.

 

“Please do.” Jongdae muttered, sipping his soup again.

 

“Chanyeol-hyung, Sehun-hyung, just call me if you need anything.” Jaehyun smiled. The two waved him off, sipping their soup too. Baekhyun was still stuck. Jaehyun’s grip on his nape tightened.

 

“Jongin-hyung, great to see you again.” Jaehyun bowed.

 

“Yes, good to see you again.” Jongin smiled.

 

“You were going, right?” Baekhyun whispered, struggling. Jaehyun let him go.

 

“Oh, right! See you around, Baekhyun-hyung!” Jaehyun patted his back hard.

 

“Told you never piss him off.” Sehun eyed Baekhyun, coughing a bit.

 

Suho and Irene were finally married. Most of the guests went home after dinner. The celebration would be everywhere by the time they woke up. But the clock struck midnight first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! If you have some scenarios you want to be featured in the story, just comment them. Will do my best to put those in. Stay tuned next week for the afterparty :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding was fun and all but that's not what the boys really came for.

Before everyone left the reception venue, Suho stopped Jongdae. The exchanged a few words which Sehun noticed.

 

“What was that about?” Sehun asked when they were in the car. Jongdae held up five keycards.

 

“We’re leaving Jeju tonight.” Jongdae smiled.

 

“What?” Chanyeol got one card.

 

“There’s a threat on the island so we’re all moving. Everyone will go home. We’re not.” Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand.

 

“What about our stuff?” Jongin wondered.

 

“Suho’s got them already. We’re all meeting Paju.”

 

“Why Paju?” Baekhyun asked, loosening his tie. Chanyeol knew immediately.

 

“Secret club under the center of Paju,” He smirked. Of course Chanyeol knew that; he’s the underground king.

 

Everyone changed into something comfortable once they got to the house Suho got for them. Chanyeol settled for a shirt, ripped jeans, hoodie and sneakers. He also kept his silver hair up. Sehun opted for the white button down tucked in his faded blue jeans and sneakers; hair swept neatly. Jongin stayed true to himself in a muscle shirt, jeans, and sneakers; hair settled with a slightly cowlick. Baekhyun went for a red plaid denim jacket over a white shirt, black ripped jeans, and leather shoes. He kept his hair down and fluffy. Jongdae stepped out in a mesh shirt, pale pink button down wrapped around his waist, ripped jeans like Baekhyun’s, and sneakers.

 

“Let’s go!” Jongdae smiled, wiggling his brows. Everyone was stunned. Kim Jongdae looked like a fuckboy and it was every bit of good.

 

“Baekhyun-hyung, can you,” Sehun swallowed, adjusting his back on the sofa. “Can you lock your husband in your room? I’m not leaving with him like that.”

 

“I-I’m actually gonna agree.” Baekhyun mumbled, throat drying. “Jongdae, babe, you’re not single anymore.” He rubbed his muscular arms.

 

“I know,” Jongdae answered brightly. “It’s for you.” He took a step closer to Baekhyun, kissing him deeply. “Show me off, yeah?” Baekhyun was in a trance. He nodded, speechless.

 

“Let’s go! I wanna drink!” Chanyeol stomped his feet, pulling Sehun up.

 

“Did anyone know where Jaehyun is?” Baekhyun asked. Everyone just looked at each other.

 

“I think he went with his ex.” Sehun filled. Baekhyun nodded, letting himself get pulled by Jongdae.

 

They arrived in the underground club, VIP table just for them. Suho only invited them. Maybe it was a friends thing after all. The newlyweds looked dressed down too. Suho opted for a button down tucked in his jeans and leather shoes. Irene looked pretty in a maroon body hugging dress. Even Joy looked pretty.

 

“Finally! Your friends are here too.” Suho hugged each of them. Jaehyun waved at them, putting his bottle down.

 

“Where’s your ex?” Sehun spoke to Jaehyun’s ear. He pointed to the bar, the good-looking guy flirting with a girl.

 

“Not jealous?” Baekhyun whispered to his other ear. Jaehyun smiled loosely. A simple thing said a lot.

 

Chanyeol bought a round of shots for everyone. Baekhyun passed his to Jongdae, who took it kindly. He watched Jongdae down both, followed by a scream. Sehun was downing his second bottle, Chanyeol cheering him on. Suho and Irene were on the border of sanity already. Baekhyun felt a little uncomfortable being the only sober one.

 

“Baek, it’s okay. We have drivers on standby in case we need pickup. You’re safe here.” Suho assured his little brother, who had really low alcohol tolerance. Jongdae squeezed his knee, assuring him they’d be shitfaced drunk together.

 

The party began. Baekhyun was only three bottles in when he started dancing on the table. Chanyeol was laughing to himself, clapping stupidly at his bottle. Sehun still remained posh while he judged his boyfriend’s actions. He paced himself well compared to everyone else.

 

Suho and Irene watched like parents, pacing themselves like Sehun. Jaehyun disappeared somewhere but they let him be. He’s grown anyway. Jongin was owning the dancefloor while the others were getting drunk.

 

“Congratulations, big sister!” Joy screamed, hugging her tight.

 

“Joy, you need to sit down.” Irene pulled her down, giving her a glass of water.

 

“I thought we’d all get drunk. What are you doing, Suho-ssi?” Jongdae slurred.

 

“Irene’s not gonna like me drunk.” Suho said hesitantly.

 

“You expect me, Byun Baekhyun, to believe you haven’t gotten drunk with noona?” He scoffed. “Jongdae, let’s dance!” The two stumbled to the dance floor, screaming the song happily.

 

A few hours passed and everyone was wrecked. The newlyweds were about to make a baby in the couch. Suho forgot a different side of Irene came out when she had a couple. A small veil was clipped on her head, indicating she was the bride. She put it on Suho’s head and laughed. Suddenly, she pouted.

 

“Junmyeonnie, I want two girls.” Irene whined.

 

“What if we get a boy?” Suho mumbled to her neck. Irene whined harder, pressing her body to his. “I think we should go.” He started feeling hot. Irene got an opened bottle on the table and drank it straight. She didn’t know who drank from that but it tasted good. Suho looked for his bottle. Oh, she drank it. Irene got up and pulled Suho out of the club with no goodbyes. _One pair out the door._

 

Sehun was shoved in the bathroom, Chanyeol trapping him to the wall immediately. He ate Sehun’s face shamelessly, unbuttoning his shirt. Sehun’s hands were busy somewhere south already. Jaehyun got out of a cubicle, crawling drunkenly while he panted. He noticed the two and stood up shakily. His left arm hit the wall, making him groan. He watched Chanyeol and Sehun get freaky just four inches away from him. He watched in curiosity as to how Chanyeol’s mouth moved. Suddenly he chuckled.

 

Sehun turned to his right, seeing the young one watching them intently. Jaehyun stopped laughing when their eyes met. Chanyeol was unfazed. As usual. Sehun smirked, pushing Jaehyun back. The young one kept chuckling.

 

“Taeyong’s that way, kid.” Chanyeol pointed to the door while he caught his breath, forehead pressed on Sehun’s shoulder. Jaehyun saluted them with the wrong hand and went out to find himself standing before the dance floor.

 

“There you are! I thought you died in there.” Taeyong checked on him, rubbing sweat off his forehead. Jaehyun stopped chuckling to look at Taeyong’s eyes.

 

“You’re not drunk yet?” He asked, hiccuping after.

 

“Just a little. Priority zero-one just left. We’re off the hook!” Taeyong said to his ear. Jaehyun saw a waiter with two bottles of whiskey.

 

“Great! Drink up, babe!” He beamed and forced the opening to Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong start chugging down the alcohol, alarmed by the rush. Jaehyun drank his bottle, instantly turning pink. Taeyong lips replaced the bottle opening, crashing roughly to Jaehyun’s. He pulled back abruptly, apologizing for the move. Jaehyun was drunk, dizzy, and dazed. He smiled loosely and blinked slowly. Taeyong sighed, his heart softening as he cupped Jaehyun’s flushed cheeks. After a beat, they were drowning in shots again.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae were a different scene. Sure they made out a lot but not the aggressive kind. The two slow danced to every party track, ignoring everyone around them. Baekhyun’s arms were around his neck, while his hands were on Baekhyun’s hips.

 

“Did you go to your school dance?” Jongdae asked. Baekhyun shook his head. That’s when the breakup with Taeyeon was still fresh. Jongdae stopped swaying with him to offer his hand. “May I have this dance?” He smiled.

 

“Yes, of course!” Baekhyun smiled, bringing themselves to their position earlier. It was sweet of Jongdae to do that for him. School events weren’t Baekhyun’s thing after Taeyeon. He just stayed home, keeping the fort warm.

 

“Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae spoke. “Why did you propose?” Baekhyun didn’t expect him to ask that.

 

“Why?” Baekhyun thought for a bit then smiled. “Why not? I’m not letting you go any time soon. I won’t. Ever.” Jongdae nodded, a little worried. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No,” Jongdae tried to smile but shook his head. He hated lying. “I’m nervous for you. What if your nightmares come back? What if they’re worse? Baekhyun, I’m not your family. I can’t heal your heart, your mind. I don’t know what to do when I see you struggle.”

 

They both stopped moving. Baekhyun knew Jongdae would suffocate eventually because of his longing. He knew looking at him and hearing it from him would hurt. He didn’t want to be this way but life made him such. He’s tried. He’s been trying too. He wanted to let them go already but his heart wouldn’t. Growing up alone sunk deep in his soul that his longing would come in flashes. He’s consulted doctors and pseudo-experts but all of them said the same thing; relax. He’s been doing that, and even confronted the problem by going back to his hometown more often than not. Nothing worked.

 

Jongdae registered Baekhyun’s stricken expression, feeling horrible he just said that. Baekhyun’s not mad. He’s not upset either. He’s actually thankful Jongdae spoke up. Jongdae was so flustered, he stammered over his apologies. He settled for hugging Baekhyun so tight, seeming like he’d fade away. Baekhyun could feel Jongdae’s heart pound so fast under his mesh shirt.

 

Baekhyun’s hands slowly wrapped around his waist, holding on to him. Jongdae hasn’t noticed he responded because he still apologized to his ear, kissing it repeatedly. Baekhyun wanted to speak. He had a lot to say in his mind but he just smiled, snuggling his face to the crook of Jongdae’s neck. That’s when Jongdae noticed.

 

“You ramble a lot around me.” Baekhyun tried to control his grin, failing horribly with his boyish smile mocking Jongdae. “Why are you nervous for me? When was my last attack?”

 

“Three nights ago,” Jongdae bit his lip. Baekhyun didn’t know that. “Baekhyun, I thought you were gonna die beside me.” He rest his forehead on his. “You didn’t react to anything I did. You just mumbled. Baekhyun, I thought I was losing you.” The pain became Jongdae’s mask. Baekhyun wanted to rip it off.

 

“How did I stop?” He asked innocently.

 

“I hugged you. I…prayed while I held you. It scared me so much, Baek.” Jongdae shook his head, wanting it off his mind. Baekhyun kissed his forehead, much to Jongdae’s surprise.

 

“There, it’s all gone.” Baekhyun smiled. Jongdae seemed confused. “I know what happened that night, Dae. I was thinking of my mother that time. She was talking to me in my dream. I knew you were waking me. She told me you were. Maybe she was taking me already,” Baekhyun guessed. Jongdae’s eyes filled with panic. “Anyway, I told her I can’t. I told her I’m getting married.”

 

“Why weren’t you at least responding to me?” Jongdae frowned.

 

“She was enjoying your singing. We heard you, Dae. My mother was thankful I found a family in you.” Baekhyun smiled. “Stop thinking you’re a stranger! You’re gonna be my husband and I’ll be yours.” He locked their hands together, spinning Jongdae in his arms so his back was pressed his chest. Baekhyun kissed his semi-bare shoulder.

 

“My nightmares disappeared when we moved in together, when we slept together. Can that be our secret?” Baekhyun looked at him expectantly. Jongdae’s ears began to redden. Whatever Baekhyun kept talking about, Jongdae summarized it as him being well. He’s getting better because of him.

 

Jongdae turned, grabbing his face for the best kiss he could give his fiancé by far. Baekhyun was stunned by move, watching Jongdae show his emotions with one act. He gave in, melting into Jongdae. He hated it when his knees weakened but Jongdae’s keeping him up. Like always. Baekhyun felt Jongdae’s heart race again, making him smile and break off the kiss.

 

“Your shirt really is something,” He mumbled. Jongdae blushed. “I’m so glad everyone’s so jealous of me right now.” They both chuckled, looking around them. Some eyes were on them; jealous ones, heated ones, happy ones, and curious ones.

 

“Never forget that a light like you doesn’t deserve darkness, okay? I’ll make sure you’ll shine, babe. Trust me.” Jongdae cupped his soft cheeks. Baekhyun took it as a promise, kissing his wrists in reply.

 

“I need a drink.” Jongdae blinked, looking at the bar. Way to end the sweet moment in the most inappropriate place, Kim Jongdae. Baekhyun agreed though. They weren’t shitfaced drunk yet. At least they would remember everything they just said. That’s what mattered.

 

The two stumbled in the rented house, Jongdae holding Baekhyun up. The boy really sucked at drinking. Jongdae had a lot too, but at least his knees were in better condition. Baekhyun fell to the floor, laughing his lungs off. Jongdae fell beside him, laughing too.

 

“I fell!” Baekhyun clapped.

 

“You fell!” Jongdae hit his chest. “Come on, we have six miles to go! Get on my back!” He pulled Baekhyun to his back.

 

Irene and Suho were by the kitchen having tea when the two fell in. Jongdae laid on the floor, stomach first. Baekhyun rolled to his side, trying to get on Jongdae’s back. The two were so loud but luckily they were in second. No one would kick them for the noise.

 

“Let’s go!” Baekhyun screamed, finger pointed forward. Jongdae screamed for him to keep his voice down then began…crawling? Suho dropped his biscuit. Irene started laughing, covering her mouth. The two were completely unaware of the newlyweds. Suho took out his phone for a video, Irene telling him to stop. It was too funny to let it slide.

 

“You weren’t kidding when you said Baekhyun really can’t handle alcohol.” Irene whispered.

 

“I expected Jongdae to know better.” Suho shook his head.

 

“They’re gonna be so wrecked when they woke up.” Irene laughed. Suho joining her with a toast.

 

They’re right. Everyone was wrecked when they woke up. Suho and Irene left early to do…what they wanted to do, leaving their friends in the house. Jongdae groaned, feeling his backache when he moved. He opened an eye to check where they were. With a thankful sigh, he closed his eyes again. He’s naked…with Baekhyun. They made it into their room and then some.

 

Baekhyun was sprawled over him, deep asleep. Jongdae’s head throbbed hard. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he got that drunk. High school? College? Whenever it was, he felt awful. Aside from the backache and headache, he couldn’t feel his torso and legs too. He moved slightly, Baekhyun shifting with a lot of groaning. Great, he’s not the only one, Jongdae thought.

 

“Jongdae, we just fucked into the next century.” Baekhyun mumbled, wincing at every movement. He woke up first. A first for sure.

 

“Good morning too, dear.” Jongdae kissed his throbbing temple, sacrificing his comfort. Baekhyun opened his eyes slightly, scratching his stomach too.

 

“I can’t feel all this again.” Baekhyun gestured to his chest down to his thighs.

 

“Me too,” Jongdae mumbled, arm over his eyes.

 

“If I was a girl, I’d be pregnant for sure. Wow, Dae.” Baekhyun got up slowly, feeling all the effects of the events before.

 

“Glad I didn’t disappoint,” Jongdae smiled, feeling pride on his work. “But you’re really merciless when drunk.”

 

Baekhyun smirked, trying to get up. He moved so slow around the room, making sure he wouldn’t fall or vomit anywhere. Jongdae peeked at him under his arm, smiling wider. Baekhyun’s skin was peppered with clots everywhere. He looked like he just got out of an insect attack from the jungle. Jongdae looked the same, enjoying the sight of bite marks on his chest.

 

Baekhyun dressed in loose sweats and a muscle shirt while Jongdae skipped the shirt. They walked out hand in hand, feeling a bit better after popping some medicine from their suitcases. Jongdae clung behind Baekhyun, kissing his shoulder, biting it gently. He got laid so well, his sweet side surfaced as thanks. Baekhyun was trying to ignore Jongdae’s naked upper body pressed on his back. They were really tense from the night’s workout. Jongdae was mid-giggle when Baekhyun stopped walking, registering the living room and the kitchen. A note by the front door caught their attention. Suho and Irene left but will meet them for lunch at a nearby hotel.

 

“I guess they saw this.” Jongdae tried to make out the identities of the bodies all over the place. Jaehyun laid on the coffee table, mini lightsticks around his neck. Taeyong was on the floor with a few empty bottles around him.

 

“They went home together?” Jongdae smiled.

 

“Do you think they’re back together?” Baekhyun looked at Taeyong’s face. “Wow, his face is really something.”

 

Jongdae tried to not step on him as he made his way to the backyard. Baekhyun followed him, peeking behind his shoulder. Sehun’s passed out on the lounge chair with his sunglasses on. One of his shoes was missing. Chanyeol was asleep beside the pool, holding the missing shoe.

 

“Do you think they,”

 

“Yes.” Jongdae cut Baekhyun. It’s a no-brainer with these two. It would be more shocking if they didn’t. “Well, that’s everyone.”

 

“Nope,” Baekhyun counted his fingers. “Jongin?”

 

He wasn’t anywhere unusual so they checked the rooms. They checked his bedroom last. Baekhyun opened the door slowly then closed it fast.

 

“Why? Why?” Jongdae asked.

 

“He’s not alone.” Baekhyun’s eyes were so wide.

 

“What? Is it a girl or a boy?” Baekhyun shrugged. “I got this.” Jongdae opened the door, tiptoeing to Jongin’s side. Baekhyun got to the other side to lift the blanket without exposing the other. He tried so hard to not look at her since she’s naked but covered from the chest down.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes laid on the girl’s face. He dropped the blanket in shock, waving his hands to Jongdae to stop his attack on Jongin.

 

“What?” Jongdae mouthed, eyes wide. Baekhyun pointed to the girl, biting his knuckle. Jongdae began closing and opening his hands. Baekhyun looked confused as to what he’s doing. Was he squeezing air boobs or being headlights?

 

“Jongdae, that’s inappropriate!” Baekhyun covered his mouth. Jongdae dropped his hands to his sides, face blank.

 

“I’m asking if she’s awake, Baek. Why, why would you think I want her,” Jongdae waved his hand over his chest. Baekhyun waved him off.

 

“It’s Joy!” Baekhyun whispered, leaning forward on his tiptoes. Jongdae’s brows shot up. “He slept with Joy!” Baekhyun wanted to jump out the window. Their muscle man just slept with the bride’s sister and no one even noticed.

 

Jongdae passed Baekhyun the blanket ends beside Jongin and exhaled. They had to attack now. Baekhyun folded it gently to cover Joy and positioned himself by Jongin’s feet. The boy would be heavy but they needed to get him out now. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun then Jongin. He covered Jongin’s mouth, pulling him by the ear to get out of bed. Baekhyun got his ankles to control the thud on the floor.

 

Jongin opened his eyes fast, feeling the hangover over his eyelids. Jongdae was pulling him out the room by the ear, mouth still covered while Baekhyun got his legs, carrying them with much difficulty. Baekhyun got a pillow on their way out, checking if Joy’s still asleep. Jongdae shoved Jongin to the wall then closed the door quietly while Baekhyun caught his breath on the floor. He carried more weight than Jongdae; Jongin’s weight was more than their physiques combined.

 

“Ah! Jongdae-hyung! What was that for?” Jongin whined, rubbing his head. Baekhyun threw the pillow at him to cover his naked self.

 

“Carried two legs, saw three,” Baekhyun rubbed his eyes. Jongin covered himself with the pillow while he was getting interrogated.

 

“Who’s the girl?” Jongdae asked. Jongin shrugged.

 

“You’re sure?” Baekhyun scoffed.

 

“I swear I don’t know her. We just got dancing then she’s there!” Jongin pointed to the room, feeling attacked.

 

“He’s honest.” Baekhyun sighed, shaking his head.

 

“See who it is.” Jongdae kicked his foot. Jongin rolled his eyes, standing up slowly. When he turned the knob, Baekhyun mumbled something about Jongin’s third leg to Jongdae. Jongin walked slowly, looking at the two then the girl. Baekhyun urged him to keep going. He’s only covering his member with a pillow. Nothing weird about that. He already did the deed anyway. Jongin bent sideways, checking the girl’s face. He gasped, stumbling back, eyes wide with shock. Baekhyun and Jongdae lost it outside, laughing their lungs out. Jongin got his pants from the floor and ran out again.

 

“It’s not funny! How did she get in my room?” Jongin asked annoyed, wearing his pants.

 

“Why are you asking us? You’re the one who got lost with her.” Jongdae laughed his breath while Baekhyun still clapped like a monkey by Jongdae’s leg.

 

“I didn’t know it was her! Hyung, what do I do?” Jongin knelt beside Baekhyun. Jongdae was laughing again. “Baekhyun-hyung! Stop laughing! How do I tell Suho-hyung and Irene-noona I slept with Joy?” Jongin was whining so hard, Jongdae could give him a trophy already.

 

“What?” A voice by the stairs made them shut up. Baekhyun and Jongdae laughed again after a split second. It was Sehun. “Jongin-ah, you slept with Joy?” Jongin closed his eyes in embarrassment. His best friend heard it. Sehun sat on the stairs, laughing his lungs out, ignoring the hangover.

 

“Ah that’s awesome! I thought I had the worst night!” Sehun was dying from laughter. Jongin had no friends now.

 

“Ya! Stop laughing! Aish!” Jongin was so embarrassed, he locked himself in the bathroom.

 

Everyone was awake already when Joy came down shyly. She checked the halls and the rooms, hoping no one would catch her there. She knew it was the boys’ house. She knew she slept with Jongin. She just wished six pairs of eyes didn’t stare at her while she did her walk of shame in the kitchen. Her face turned red upon seeing the men around the kitchen.

 

Chanyeol and Sehun stood side by side, both sitting by the sink. Baekhyun and Jongdae were feeding each other cereals. Jaehyun smiled at the two lovebirds while Taeyong cooked something for them.

 

“Hi, good morning.” Joy bowed politely. Uncoordinated bowing and murmurs erupted.

 

Jaehyun looked away, stirring his coffee. Taeyong went back to cooking. Jongdae went to Taeyong, trying to avoid the situation. Chanyeol excused himself to the bathroom while Sehun mumbled he had to take a non-existent call. Baekhyun was the only one who still looked at her.

 

Joy trembled in embarrassment, her fingers twirling mindlessly. Baekhyun knew it was his job to do something. He’s the closest she had to family among the guys in the house she shouldn’t be in anyway. She kept her head down once Baekhyun approached. He peeked at her face with a kind shy smile. She leaned to his chest, crying quietly. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around her, hushing her.

 

Baekhyun looked behind him, everyone there noticing she was crying. Concern filled the air. Baekhyun took her to his room so she could be at peace. Joy sat on the bed while Baekhyun sat on the floor. When she calmed, she wondered why he never said a thing.

 

“What am I supposed to say, Joy? You’re all grown up. You do know you can do whatever you want, right?” Baekhyun still had a shy smile on his face. It was comforting but slightly confusing. Did he want to her mock her deep down? Maybe.

 

“I just slept with your friend.” She mumbled.

 

“Okay, that happened. Why did you cry?” He tilted his head to the side. Joy couldn’t answer. “He’s still in the house, if you’re wondering. Do you want to go home?”

 

“Please.” She rose from the bed. Baekhyun followed her, dialing a cab. “Please don’t tell eonnie or oppa. I need to talk with Jongin-oppa first.” Maturity became Joy. She really just needed to cry. Baekhyun got the idea Jongin’s not her first.

 

Baekhyun understood and walked her out. She got in the cab, thanking him for tending to her. He waved goodbye then ran inside the house.

 

“Jongin-ah! She’s gone!” Baekhyun screamed. Jongin came out of the bathroom, looking worse; his stubble grew quickly overnight. Chanyeol and Sehun began laughing. Jaehyun sipped his coffee, joining Taeyong with his cooking. The young ones wanted out.

 

“Stop it! I feel bad she cried.” Jongin sat on the sofa, hugging a pillow.

 

“How did you know she cried?” Baekhyun sat beside him.

 

“He was listening by the door.” Jongdae rolled his eyes, setting the table by himself.

 

“I thought she liked me. Guess she’ll tell me to stay away,” Jongin pouted. Everyone caught the sadness in his voice.

 

“W-Why are you upset?” Baekhyun spoke bravely. Jongin’s eyes went wide, ready to deny it but his hyungs would never let it go if he denied.

 

“Ohhh Jongin-ah, do you actually like Joy?” Jongdae’s smile spread across like wildfire.

 

“Ya! You heard it too, right?” Sehun hit Jaehyun and Taeyong’s heads. They were cooking in peace but the hyungs needed support.

 

“Jongin-ah! You just broke up with your sugar baby!” Chanyeol covered his mouth, very shocked.

 

“Fine! I like her!” Jongin stood up, stomping his feet. “She’ll never talk to me again! Why didn’t you stop her, Baekhyun-hyung?” He hit Baekhyun’s head. The older one didn’t appreciate it. Jongdae checked his head immediately.

 

“What do you want me to do, keep her locked like a princess?” Baekhyun screamed, rubbing the hit spot.

 

“Yes!” Jongin screamed back.

 

“Then why’d you hide in the bathroom all morning? You should’ve been there when she woke up! She didn’t deserve to cry after all that if you liked her! Seriously, Jongin!” Baekhyun’s kicked the chair along his path, startling everyone. He left the room, slamming the door of his room upstairs once he was in. No one’s seen or heard Baekhyun that mad before, not even Jongdae. Everyone knew Jongin messed up by bailing. Joy’s like Baekhyun’s sister, like how he was to Irene. It became his instinct to react like that.

 

Jaehyun excused himself, rushing upstairs while everyone had a stare down with Jongin, who was fuming too. Taeyong was done cooking so he placed everything on the table and urged everyone awkwardly to start eating. He helped Jongdae saved a plate for Baekhyun. Jongdae didn’t realize Taeyong saved a plate for Jaehyun too. Jongin left angrily, not even taking a bite of anything. Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Sehun talked about something else just so Taeyong wouldn’t feel awkward.

 

A knock on the bedroom door made Baekhyun turned around quickly. He saw Jaehyun peeking shyly, making him sigh his frustrations.

 

“What do you want?” Baekhyun mumbled, folding his shirts.

 

“I-I wanted to know if you’re okay,” Jaehyun mumbled awkwardly. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “And breakfast’s ready.”

 

“I’m not hungry.” Baekhyun continued packing. “Just go. I might take my anger out of you.”

 

“It’s okay,” Jaehyun smiled. Baekhyun thought the kid was an absolute masochist; staying friends with his ex and alright with being a human sponge.

 

“Sit.” Baekhyun pointed to the edge of the bed. Jaehyun followed, sitting properly while watching Baekhyun pack. “Had fun last night?” Baekhyun steered.

 

“Yes. My head hurts but it’s fine.” Jaehyun still smiled while he massaged his temples.

 

“Heard you got in with Taeyong. Anything happened?” Jaehyun’s ears turned pink.

 

“Nothing as intense as your night, I suppose. We did get in together. He drank a lot, like always. We may have kissed. And swam by the pool. Kiss a little more.” Recalling several events last night slowly showed the regret on Jaehyun’s face. Baekhyun smiled teasingly.

 

“Are you back together?”

 

“No! Why would you—“

 

“You said you kissed a lot last night. What was that then?” Baekhyun poked his shoulder. Jaehyun smiled, blushing slightly.

 

“A kiss. Or nine.” Jaehyun shrugged. Baekhyun laughed at this boy’s coyness.

 

“Jaehyunnie, you are going to ruin your life.” Baekhyun patted his shoulder. “Thank you,”

 

“W-What for?” Jaehyun’s stuttering with his dumbfounded expression always came off as adorable to Baekhyun.

 

“I needed to calm down. Jongin’s immaturity just annoys me sometimes.” Jaehyun wasn’t sure if he heard it right. Baekhyun’s annoyed with immaturity? When he himself is immature? Baekhyun understood the look he gave. “I mean, when it comes to sex. He just sticks it to whoever rubs him right.” Baekhyun sighed.

 

“How was your night, hyung? I heard really great harmonies last night.” Jaehyun teased. Baekhyun stopped folding, throwing the shirt to him. “Oh, smells like Jongdae-hyung! Strawberry Lily?” Jaehyun giggled.

 

“My favorite,” Baekhyun gushed to himself.

 

“Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae knocked.

 

“Speaking of,” Jaehyun stood up.

 

“Oh. Jaehyun, what are you doing here? Baekhyun, are you alright?” Th fiancé asked, eyes shifting from one face to another.

 

“Yes, babe. Jaehyun just kept me company. Did you finish eating?” Baekhyun wiped some crumbs off Jongdae’s chin.

 

“I was waiting for you.” Jongdae kissed him briefly. Jaehyun lowered his head, feeling like he intruded a moment.

 

“Let’s go. Jaehyunnie, come on.” Baekhyun held his hand out for Jaehyun. Jongdae nodded for him to take it. When their hands met, Jaehyun wanted to cry. The act transported him back to when he was young with Baekhyun. He used to hold out his hand for Jaehyun, guarding him well. Now it felt like the tables turned as he’s the one guarding Baekhyun.

 

Taeyong and Sehun saw Jaehyun’s face when they reached the kitchen. He was about to cry, cheeks flushed from controlling. Baekhyun was back to normal but the woe was passed to him. Taeyong suddenly stood up and rushed to Jaehyun, pulling him away before Baekhyun could turn around to him. When Baekhyun did, he frowned.

 

“Where did Jaehyun go?” Baekhyun looked down the hall.

 

“Taeyong needed to talk to him.” Sehun saved.

 

“Oh. They might be getting back together.” Baekhyun smiled then sat on Jongdae’s lap to eat his saved plate. Sehun kept his head down, shooting a text to Taeyong if Jaehyun’s fine. What met him was a poor boy huddled by the plant box, forehead resting on his arms.Chanyeol saw it, eyeing the happy Baekhyun.

 

“He needs to know already.” Chanyeol whispered.

 

“Yes but when? Where?” Sehun worried. The unexpected filled the air.

 

“Oh! Dad called me last night. He said we’ll have dinner at my place tomorrow. Dress well. Mom’s not gonna like trash.”

 

 _You dumb tree!_ Chanyeol felt Sehun’s hard stare screaming for him to take it back. Baekhyun cheered happily. He loved going to Chanyeol’s family home because it had lots of room to run around. Jongdae and Sehun looked like they’ve been served punishment. Whatever Chanyeol planned, he hoped Jaehyun and Taeyong were in. They needed to get this over with before more things get lost from Baekhyun’s treasures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last Wednesday. Been busy with acads so there's only two chapters this week. Hopefully by next week, there's four again. Thank you for waiting!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun finally finds out his last relative is alive and kicking but his life's problems just begun. Will there still be a wedding?

**CHAPTER 28**

 

Contrary to what they initially thought, Jongdae and Baekhyun felt uncomfortable with dinner at the Parks. Jongdae’s known the Parks all his life so it shouldn’t be new to him but the air was different. The high calibre guns strapped to the bodyguards were a bit nerve-wracking too.

 

They were in suits for a dinner in Chanyeol’s family home in Gangnam District. Baekhyun knew he didn’t fit in but Chanyeol’s mom made him feel welcome. It was like their social classes could be detected by scent just like with wolves. Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s mom were omegas. Jongdae and Chanyeol’s sister Yoora were betas. Chanyeol, Sehun, and Mr. Park were alphas. Then there were the cubs; Jaehyun and Taeyong.

 

Yes. Jaehyun was with them, also his right hand, Taeyong, an unrealistically handsome boy. Baekhyun wasn’t sure why they were invited to this dinner if they were going to discuss rich people stuff. Jongdae was forced by Sehun to join the talk. The two were basically flies on the wall. Even Taeyong fit in with them.

 

Appetizer was already unbearable as the alphas looked at each other sternly without a word. The betas and omegas wanted to chat freely but they were outnumbered with stiffness.

 

“Why are we here again?” Baekhyun whispered to Jongdae.

 

“Chanyeol said it’s important.” Jongdae whispered to him, keeping it vague.

 

“Why’s Jaehyun and Taeyong here?” Baekhyun smiled forcefully to avoid suspicion. Jongdae shrugged.

 

“Hush now, Mr. Park’s looking.” Jongdae kissed his forehead.

 

Mr. Park began speaking to Sehun about business. Chanyeol eyed him warily. Everyone was so tense just because Jaehyun and Taeyong were there. Why were they even there?

 

“Excuse me, but let’s cut the bullshit. Mr. and Mrs. Park, I mean no disrespect.” Jaehyun spoke up. Mr. Park smiled.

 

“You hired a good one, Sehun.” Mr. Park patted Sehun. _Hired?_ “Introduce yourself to the boys officially, please.”

 

“Officially?” Baekhyun whispered. Jongdae kept his gaze to Jaehyun, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand. Chanyeol sat back, eyeing Baekhyun. Sehun calmly looked at Baekhyun too. Baekhyun noticed the looks then looked at Jaehyun and Taeyong, who stood straight.

 

“Hello, I am Special Forces Captain Lee Taeyong, assigned right hand for Colonel Jung. I will be assisting everyone if they need anything from protection to a gaming buddy.” Taeyong greeted, sounding cuter than his appearance made him to be but still had that underlying cockiness.

 

“Hello, I am Special Forces Lieutenant Colonel Jung Yoonoh.” Baekhyun’s eyes widened a bit. “You all know me by my real name, Jaehyun.” He looked at Baekhyun now. “I’ve been assigned by Mr. Oh Sehun to investigate on several sabotages since he was in high school.”

 

Baekhyun did the math. Jaehyun’s younger than Sehun by three years. He was in middle school when he was assigned to Sehun? How could that be? “I’m currently assigned on matters regarding Mr. Byun Baekhyun’s bank accounts, properties, and familial tomb.” Jaehyun, or Yoonoh, bowed in front of Baekhyun. “And I’m your cousin, Mr. Byun.”

 

“What?” Baekhyun mumbled incredulously, eyes wide behind his specs. Sehun and Chanyeol exchanged worried looks. The rest of the Park family did too. Jongdae rubbed his hand to calm.

 

“Did you just say cousin?” Baekhyun leaned forward. Jaehyun nodded, smiling slightly.

 

“Your mother’s my mother’s older sister.” Jaehyun explained, still standing. Baekhyun slumped on his chair, looking at his half-eaten fish.

 

“I thought my parents had no siblings.” Baekhyun mumbled.

 

“Me too, but when they died, the lawyer said I had cousins I could call family. I never found you after one summer together but I knew your name.” Jaehyun explained.

 

“Sit down. I don’t like looking up to someone younger than me.” Baekhyun sighed, feeling tired already. Jaehyun took a seat with Taeyong. But Baekhyun stood and excused himself. Everyone stood to follow him but Jongdae placated all of them.

 

Baekhyun’s sobs were the only audible thing outside the Park Mansion. A bodyguard signaled to Jongdae that Baekhyun was outside the gate, sitting on the sidewalk. Jongdae asked for some space, which the guards understood.

 

Jongdae saw him shivering in the cold, crying his eyes out. He looked back and saw Jaehyun looking for them. Jongdae ran out the gate and let the guard closed it. “Don’t let Colonel Jung out. We’ll be inside shortly.”

 

Baekhyun looked to his right, hearing Jongdae. He stood up and ran his hands in his hair, apologizing instantly for running away.

 

“No, don’t, stop that, I get it, Baek. It’s okay,” Jongdae hugged him while he cried on his shoulder.

 

“I didn’t want to believe it was him.” Baekhyun choked in between.

 

“What? You knew he’s your cousin?” Jongdae tried to look for Baekhyun’s face under his poppy hair. Baekhyun nodded.

 

“I—I thought he was messing with me when we went to the florist meeting. He said I was his cousin but I knew I was alone, Dae. He looked like my grandmother when he smiled. I thought he looked too familiar. He had the same tiny scar on his cheek when I met him in Hapkido. Grandma wanted us to have class together for one summer. I didn’t know he was my cousin until later when he was gone.” Baekhyun composed himself, dabbing his cheeks.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew him already?” Baekhyun shrugged. “I’m not sure about the undercover thing as much as the next guy but he entered SBS like a normal person, Baek. Why are you crying?” Jongdae chuckled, wiping his cheeks with his sleeve.

 

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun let out a laugh. “Tears of joy? I have a family, yay?” Jongdae laughed at his fiancé.

 

“Yes, you do have a family! I’m thrilled too!” The two looked at the gate where Jaehyun held the bars, his face stuck to the cold metal. Baekhyun walked over to him and held his hand over the bar.

 

“We have a lot to talk about.” Baekhyun reminded him.

 

“That’s why Chanyeol-hyung called for this dinner. He thought the Park Mansion would be the safest. Did you see the guns in there?” Jaehyun chuckled nervously. Or it was his teeth chattering from the cold. Jongdae chuckled at the boy. “Please come in. I’m cold.”

 

“He really is your cousin.” Jongdae muttered, noticing the same mannerism, and went inside.

 

Mr. Park began telling Baekhyun how his family’s tomb was disrespected but the bones still remained. The treasures in it were taken. Baekhyun’s bank accounts, which he never looked at and barely knew, were missing a few millions. The guys were shocked Baekhyun had millions for himself. He was as rich as Suho and he didn’t know that.

 

“I could’ve paid Suho all this time?” Baekhyun worried about that more than the issue. Sehun had to eye roll on that.

 

After that, they had to discuss where Baekhyun and Jaehyun stood. There was no way Baekhyun’s life would be the same again because his cousin’s a damn soldier. A fairly good one too. Jaehyun felt a bit bad for that but he needed to connect with him before other people used Baekhyun against him.

 

“May I talk to Baekhyun-hyung for a moment?” Jaehyun spoke up nervously, cutting a strategy discussion. Chanyeol saw the worry in Jaehyun’s eyes. Baekhyun had the same look in his eyes too.

 

“We’ll be in the living room. Please continue discussing and tell us what you think is best.” Baekhyun bowed and excused themselves.

 

They reached the living room and both fell on the sofa. Jaehyun undid his tie and closed his eyes. Baekhyun did the same.

 

“I have to fly to Maldives tonight,” Jaehyun mumbled. “Taeyong’s staying with you.”

 

“Mission?” Baekhyun guessed.

 

“Just a protection thing for the Prime Minister of China. Nothing too dangerous.”

 

“Come back safe. I can’t lose my last family.” Baekhyun patted Jaehyun’s knee and looked at him. Jaehyun felt something odd, his face showing the strangeness of it. “It’s called care,” Baekhyun whispered to his ear. Jaehyun looked around awkwardly.

 

“I’m an only child, you know.” Jaehyun smiled.

 

“Boring. I had an older brother.” Baekhyun smiled at the ceiling.

 

“I grew up in the barracks. Do you know General Choi?” Jaehyun faced him.

 

“The handsome one on TV? Yes.” Baekhyun bit his nail.

 

“He took me in when no one survived. He’s my stepfather. We should go meet him if he’s not busy.”

 

“Wow. You’re lucky you had a parent growing up.” Baekhyun shook his head. “I only had grandma, and I didn’t even see her for most days. What’s it like, having a dad?” Baekhyun tried to hide his wounds.

 

“He was good. I didn’t see him everyday because of missions but he cared. I could be far worse, right?” Jaehyun said proudly. Baekhyun scoffed at him.

 

“That’s why you’re a lieutenant colonel at 20. You’re underage for recruitment and have a position in the ranks because your stepfather’s a general. Wow, Jaehyunnie, I’m actually hurt you didn’t find me sooner.” Baekhyun pouted.

 

“I did.” Jaehyun sighed. “We met at Kim’s Music Shop, remember? I was 15? I thought I was going to cry in front of you.” Jaehyun laughed. Baekhyun remembered. “We both have someone we didn’t have before; an older brother for me and a younger brother for you.” Jaehyun’s dimple deepened as Baekhyun stared in awe. “Chanyeol-hyung’s right, you’re a kid!” He ruffled Baekhyun’s hair.

 

“Then you be the hyung,” Baekhyun shrugged, pinching Jaehyun’s pale cheek. “What time do you leave?”

 

“Two hours,” Jaehyun looked at his cousin. “Want a souvenir?”

 

“A keychain’s fine.” Baekhyun chuckled. Jaehyun did too with a nod.

 

“I should say goodbye to them already. Listen to your friends, okay? They’ll keep you safe.” Jaehyun rose, pointing a finger at him like a hyung.

 

“Who will keep you safe?” Baekhyun stood too.

 

“We’ve been defending ourselves since our parents died, hyung. Are you Hapkido skills still good?” Jaehyun smirked.

 

Baekhyun remembered his Hapkido classes when he was younger. A little boy entered with him because of his grandmother. That little boy cried the first day because he couldn’t kick as high as Baekhyun. That little boy practiced with him until he earned his new belt. Baekhyun realized that kid was really Jaehyun. They shared something together after all. That little boy looked up to Baekhyun so much that he trained by himself until an agent saw him practicing at a boxing gym where he cleaned for extra money. Jung Jaehyun trained throughout his life to be a special intelligence agent and left his past behind. Still, he wanted to find the only family he had left.

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong excused themselves while Baekhyun stayed on the sofa. He waved at them while the two bowed politely as they passed. Suddenly, the two stopped by the door. Baekhyun took a peek. Jaehyun took his necklace off and passed it to Taeyong. They exchanged some words and there it was; the uncertainty and fear.

 

Taeyong held on to the necklace, fumbling with it slightly while he nodded to things Jaehyun murmured. Jaehyun lifted Taeyong’s face with a finger and said something again. Taeyong only nodded. Baekhyun understood already. Suddenly, Taeyong took a step closer to him but Jaehyun stepped back with a cautious aura. Baekhyun thought wrong. Something was between them but he wasn’t sure if it still existed. Baekhyun rushed back to the dining room.

 

“Something wrong, Baek?” Chanyeol asked, noticing Baekhyun’s troubled expression.

 

“Are they,” Baekhyun pointed to the door.

 

“They’re not confirming anything. You ask your cousin.” Sehun shrugged.

 

“He’s off to Maldives, Sehun. How can I ask?” Baekhyun sat on Jongdae’s lap. Mr. Park coughed to cut the ‘bullshit’ as they called it.

 

Baekhyun walked around with Taeyong behind him since the dinner. It was less boring now since he had him tailing every now and then. When Jongdae was around, Taeyong couldn’t be seen but they knew he was around. Baekhyun felt a little awkward when Jongdae was trying to undress him and Taeyong was on the couch, reading a book.

 

“Dae, not here,” Baekhyun panted.

 

“Taeyong, out.” Jongdae ordered. The kid got up and waved goodbye.

 

“You can come back in an hour.”

 

“No! Come back tomorrow!” Jongdae locked the door and pushed Baekhyun to the wall. That wasn’t the only place they slammed in to.

 

Taeyong entered the next day, seeing the aftermath of sex. He picked up the clothes and folded them neatly. He got the broom and swept Jongdae and Baekhyun’s apartment while waiting for one of them to get up. Jongdae was up first, thankfully wearing at least his sweatpants. He sat down on the sofa and slept again.

 

“Coffee?” Taeyong offered.

 

“Please,” Jongdae groaned. Taeyong smiled, seeing the clots on Jongdae’s torso, pouring him a cup. “Two sugars, one cream, right?” Jongdae hummed in response.

 

“Hope you like it,” Taeyong placed the mug in front of Jongdae and sat on the couch.

 

“You’re nicer than you look.” Jongdae mumbled, wincing a bit when he shifted.

 

“I get that a lot. Can’t say I wasn’t a troublemaker back then,”

 

“Do tell, Captain.”

 

“I was recruited for a gang back in middle school. Things got a bit messy and bloody and I got out. I was recruited for service afterwards. My knife throwing skills impressed, I guess. Now I’m here,” Taeyong looked around. “In your apartment,” his fond smile faded.

 

“Guarding the love of your life’s cousin,” Jongdae’s smile spread slowly. Taeyong’s beady eyes shifted to him.

 

“I don’t seem to follow,” Taeyong chuckled nervously.

 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Tae. Baekhyun saw you two before Jaehyun left. He’s also suspicious since he met Jaehyun. It’s okay,”

 

“We were,” Taeyong admitted, staring at Jongdae bravely. “It’s just that everything I touch gets broken.”

 

Jongdae realized what was Taeyong and Jaehyun was none of their business. Something ran deeper between them.

 

“Jaehyun was about to get shot two years ago. I stood in front and took the blow.” Taeyong showed a scar on his shoulder. “He didn’t like it. He said he could take care of himself but I knew better. I’m older than him. He didn’t want to see me get hurt because of him. He lived the philosophy of individualism.” Taeyong rolled his eyes.

 

“He’s Baekhyun’s cousin, indeed. That philosophy needs to go.” Jongdae sighed, hearing familiar things coming from Taeyong.

 

“He’s put me at arms-length ever since. I don’t blame him. At least he still cared. He still leaves this behind with me when he’s on special missions.” Taeyon pulled out one of the two necklaces around his neck.

 

Jongdae looked at his engagement ring. “You’re basically as engaged as me.” Taeyong looked at the ring.

 

“I didn’t know!” Taeyong was shocked, hands in his hair. This kid was really young, indeed.

 

“I don’t have to tell you everything, Taeyong, like you don’t have to tell me everything. But thanks for keeping me company this morning. Will you stick around? I’m taking Baek to SBS with me.” Jongdae rose.

 

“I have no choice anyway.” Taeyong got a new book from the shelf and read it on the couch, cocky kid back. Jongdae knew better now. He’s a sweet kid.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t remember the last time he was inside the Chen-Chan Chat Time studio. He’s been busy finding work that he forgot his fiancé had a really cool job. He sat on his usual chair beside the producers, watching Jongdae inside the booth. Chanyeol came in as confident as always, smiling at everyone. He ruffled Baekhyun’s hair then smiled.

 

“You’re brown!” Chanyeol smiled.

 

“You’re silver…again.” Baekhyun gave him a high-five. “Sehun’s busy?”

 

“Yes. He’s coming over for dinner. You guys want in?” Chanyeol entered the booth.

 

“What is it?” Jongdae asked, still fixing his script.

 

“Dinner, my place.” Chanyeol sipped his iced coffee.

 

“Sure. Free food. Taeyong’s coming. He’s a plus one on Baekhyun’s side.” Jongdae mumbled. Baekhyun shrugged outside.

 

“No problem. He can cook for all of us.“ Chanyeol smiled innocently, wearing his headphones.

 

Baekhyun went out to get coffee for himself when he saw Taeyong seated by a plant box at the lobby. He was on the phone with someone.

 

“Yes, Mom. I’ll be home soon.” Taeyong spoke cutely. “What? What about Jaehyun?” He sighed. “Mom, I told you we’re not getting back together. Please respect that. I have to go.” He hung up and sighed to his hands.

 

“Really?” Baekhyun smiled sympathetically. “Not even a chance for you two to get back together?” Taeyong rose, unsure how to handle that his ex’s cousin just heard that. “I know it’s not my place but I don’t think Jaehyun’s giving you up any time soon. Isn’t the deal about finding me and figuring about you and him after?”

 

Taeyong wasn’t sure how Baekhyun found out all that. Jaehyun may have said something things but the last part was suspicious, because only he and Jaehyun knew it.

 

“Sorry, you mumbled it in your sleep. Now that I’m found, I want Jaehyun happy. I want you and him together again. Can we do that?” Baekhyun offered his hand. Taeyong wasn’t sure what game was this but if it meant having Jaehyun’s cousin’s blessing, he was all for it. Baekhyun smiled wickedly. A first in Taeyong’s eyes. Suddenly, Taeyong’s phone rang.

 

“Captain Lee.” He answered, standing stiffly again. Official call, Baekhyun thought. “Yes. I will see to it the flight plan for the alpha team will arrive safely, sir.” Taeyong looked at Baekhyun briefly. “I’m with his cousin, sir.”

 

“Is that his stepfather?” Baekhyun whispered, panicking. Taeyong nodded, holding a finger out to him to hush.

 

“Yes. It is wonderful news. I heard Yoonoh has plans to introduce him to you. He didn’t grow up with a parent like you. Baekhyun-hyung is a lot like Yoonoh, if you’d believe that.” Taeyong smiled. A healthy laugh came from his phone. “Oh? You want to talk to him? Okay,”

 

Baekhyun pushed the phone back. Taeyong pushed it to him. They had a gibberish battle to avoid the call but Taeyong won.

 

“Hello?” Baekhyun answered politely.

 

“Yes, this is General Choi, Jaehyun’s stepfather.” A commanding voice answered.

 

“You call him Jaehyun.” Baekhyun smiled.

 

“Yes. It’s not in me to erase his past like that. Byun Baekhyun, is that right?”

 

“Yes. Nice to hear from you, sir. You raised my cousin well. Will he be home soon? Is he safe?” Baekhyun covered his mouth. He was pestering with questions again.

 

“Yes, he’ll be home tomorrow. He’s safe, Baekhyun. It’s nice to think someone other than me and Taeyong worries about him now. Come over to the barracks for lunch or dinner. I’ll have Jaehyun escort you. I heard you’re getting married soon. Congratulations, boy.” The general meant it.

 

“Thank you, sir. It’s nice to finally see Jaehyun again. Yes, I will talk to Jaehyun about it. Can I meet him when he arrives?” Baekhyun felt excited.

 

“Of course. Just go with Taeyong.”

 

“Yes, I understand, sir. Thank you. Here’s Taeyong,” Baekhyun wanted it to end already.

 

Taeyong went back to talk with the general while Baekhyun went out for coffee. When he returned, Taeyong was still on the phone. Baekhyun handed him a cup and signaled that he’ll be back in the studio. Taeyong nodded, continuing his phone call.

 

Jongdae was on break when he came back. Baekhyun gave him a quick kiss.

 

“And there you have Baekhyun and Jongdae eating faces. Say hello!” Chanyeol pointed the phone to them. Jongdae lunged at Chanyeol, choking him. Baekhyun sat back and sipped his coffee.

 

“Are they still like this?” Baekhyun asked the technician.

 

“Every week, Baek. It’s getting old already.” He sighed. Baekhyun scoffed and shook his head. A ping on his phone made him check it quick. Two things only made Baekhyun’s phone ping; a message or the bank. Sehun and Chanyeol secured his phone to monitor his bank accounts. No one called Baekhyun because he barely picked up anyway. When he unlocked his phone, he swallowed hard. It’s the bank. He just lost another million.

 

“J-Jongdae, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun called, hand shaking. It was real. Someone’s stealing from his family. Jongdae noticed the worry in Baekhyun’s face. It didn’t take long before Chanyeol ran to his phone and started typing. Jongdae’s phone rang too; it’s Sehun. Then Baekhyun’s phone rang.

 

“Hello?” He answered.

 

“Huh, you are alive. Shame.” A deep husky voice chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're down to less than 10 chapters. Heads up, updates will not be as frequent as before but will still try to do it weekly. It's gonna be busy with uni and all that until mid-December so please bear with me. Thank you for the kudos and comments! Stay tuned next week!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even if we wander in unfamiliar places, even if we get lost. I’ll follow my heart that’s more honest than anyone else’s,  
> because I can’t resist your quiet movements that strike me, and your sharp and soft gaze." - Don't Go

“Relax,” Baekhyun smiled a bit, his cheeks trying to contain it.

 

“I am,” Taeyong bounced on his toes, neck elongated to see better at the arrival gate. Baekhyun found him so amusing these past few days because he got flustered every single time Jaehyun or anything related to him came up. He eventually opened up to him about it, but not as much as Jaehyun did.

 

“Don’t soldiers have a separate arrival gate?” Baekhyun seriously wondered.

 

“Yes, but it depends on the weight of assignment. Jaehyunnie just guarded the Chinese Prime Minister so he can exit safely.” Taeyong mumbled, still looking around frantically. Baekhyun nodded, checking his phone. Jongdae had an open studio so he couldn’t accompany them. He’s a little sad Baekhyun wouldn’t watch but absence could make the heart grow fonder.

 

“What are you all looking at?” Someone behind them spoke. Baekhyun smiled, hugging Jaehyun. Taeyong was about to leap at him when Baekhyun got there first. He stood back, but the itch to touch his ex wasn’t subtle at all.

 

“Ah, you’re safe! That’s one less thing to worry about.” Baekhyun kissed his pink cheek comedically, making Jaehyun chuckle.

 

“How are you, hyung?” Jaehyun held Baekhyun’s shoulders, genuinely happy someone welcome him home.

 

“Eh, usual. Your boyfriend’s a little too eager. He’s probably thinking of ways how to choke me.” Baekhyun spoke loud enough for Taeyong to hear.

 

“I’m not his boyfriend.” Taeyong chimed.

 

“Sure,” Baekhyun pouted then stepped aside.

 

Taeyong exhaled happily, looking at Jaehyun safe. He hugged him then picked up his duffel bag. Jaehyun stopped him and picked it up himself. The air felt different and Baekhyun wasn’t a fan of it. Taeyong handed him his necklace with a sad smile on his face. Jaehyun turned around and let Taeyong wear it on him. Baekhyun was so confused within minutes of just standing there. These two were giving so much mixed signals, even Baekhyun didn’t want to stay and figure them out.

 

They arrived in SBS just in time for the last song of the open studio. Jaehyun and Taeyong looked amazed by everything around them. It’s just some people, wires, and two guys chatting. A viewer squealed when they came in, followed by a few more screams and squeals. Baekhyun bowed to everyone then caught Jongdae’s eyes. Taeyong and Jaehyun looked at each other; they felt the weird connection of the two in one glance.

 

“Everyone, let’s welcome Baekhyunnie!” Chanyeol mumbled to the microphone. Jongdae got up and met his fiancé happily, jumping up and down in front of him. Baekhyun did the same, giggling with him. Jaehyun found it really cute, he took a photo. Taeyong just smiled at them. All cuteness went away when Jongdae let out a low groan as Baekhyun whispered to him. Baekhyun covered his mouth then looked around. Yes Baekhyun, everyone’s still looking at you two.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s cheek and ran up the stage again.

 

“What did you tell him now?” Jaehyun smiled, like always.

 

“You two will leave us alone for the night because you have a date that I paid for so more time for us. No big deal.” Baekhyun shrugged, turning his back to them to watch the show.

 

“What?” The young ones said together.

 

“You’re welcome,” Baekhyun threw them a teasing look over his shoulder.

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong arrived at a diner just near Jaehyun’s apartment. That’s where Baekhyun and Jongdae dropped them before speeding out of their sights. Taeyong opened the door for Jaehyun but they were gentlemen, both insisting the other went in first. They went in together, bumping each other at the door. It’s not awkward at all.

 

They ate together, talking about missions and strategies. It’s always been like that but this was a free date. Jaehyun knew he had to say something. Suddenly, Taeyong spoke first.

 

“What?” Jaehyun stopped eating, worry all over his face.

 

“You heard me,” Taeyong gave him a sad smile. “I’ve been recruited for the war zone in Africa. Your stepdad made sure you stayed out of it.”

 

“Bullshit.” Jaehyun shoved his plate back, angrily slumping on the chair. Taeyong’s heart pounded hard but his expression remained unfazed. “We both know it’s us over country to him. He can’t put you in that roster, Taeyong.”

 

Taeyong smiled a little wider when he heard him say ‘us’. It actually hurt that he said that just when he’s leaving again with no guarantee of going back.

 

“I’m not convinced you’re in that roster. They can’t sacrifice you just like that!” Jaehyun laughed in disbelief. “Can’t Moon go? He’s always up for those things. Kim? Anyone? How come they didn’t send me?”

 

“You can’t do anything about it, Jaehyun.” Taeyong reached for his hand, his cold hand. _Odd._ “I’m sure your dad did enough to make sure I wasn’t there. It’s just how this job goes, I guess.” Taeyong shrugged. “Besides, I accepted that I’ll go. It’ll be a big deal when I come home. A hero’s welcome!”

 

Jaehyun was about to curse again but he just glared at Taeyong. He really thought it was ridiculous already. They were always sent together in the most dangerous missions. Here, the lost child in Jaehyun surfaced. His troubled and rebellious childhood covered by the early military exposure broke through; a phase Taeyong knew very well.

 

“I have to go. I need to pack. I’ll call Baekhyun-hyung and thank him for the meal. Thanks for spending the date with me, Yoonie.” Taeyong smiled, sad but a little brighter. He bounced on his toes, waiting for a reply. Jaehyun glared at him again, jaw locked tight. “I’ll…see you soon.”

 

It hurt so much for Taeyong to just sit there and listen to Jaehyun make up a plan to not make him go. It had to take a do or die mission before he could come to his senses. Unless, he already had. But Taeyong didn’t know that. This date, despite it being a setup, meant a lot to Jaehyun because he really missed Taeyong. They both knew they still loved each other and more, but some things just had to be sacrificed to grow together.

 

Jaehyun stayed longer after Taeyong left the diner. His food got cold as he lost his appetite. How cruel fate was to him. He came home safe only to pay the price by letting Taeyong go like that. He did think of ways to stop him but Taeyong didn’t want any of it. Jaehyun felt like he got shot again when Taeyong said he accepted that he’ll go to the worst place in the planet at the moment. The war zone in Africa was the most dangerous and conniving lair of bandits. Whether the assignment was to scout or engage, it was sure only a quarter of the whole troop survived. Jaehyun of all people knew that, because he was part of the quarter that survived before.

 

“Taeyongie, you can’t hide the truth from me.” Jaehyun mumbled to his bottle, pointing a finger at it.

 

He got his phone out, sending a text to Baekhyun for a pickup when he was done banging Jongdae. He explained what happened in their date too. Jaehyun didn’t mind waiting. He wanted to be alone anyway. He opened his emails, choosing one of the opened ones and read it again. He chuckled, taking a swig from his bottle. He closed his eyes after a couple, leaving his phone on the table.

 

_“I received the notice, sir.” Jaehyun stood tall in front of his squad leader._

 

“ _It’s not ideal to bring you back in Africa, Yoonoh, but it is what it is. Sorry.” The leader sighed. Jaehyun kept his eyes focused ahead._

 

_“I have no complains, sir.” As if he could. He’s the general’s stepson but that doesn’t put him above the duty._

 

_“I do. Your dad’s doing everything he can remove you from this mission. It’s suicide, Yoonoh. You know how things are there. I don’t understand why they hostage our people more than the other countries.” The leader looked stressed._

 

_“Permission to be blunt, sir.” Jaehyun got approval. “I really don’t mind going back, sir. Dad’s just worried I would really die this time. If I do, there’s nothing I can do.”_

 

_“It’s not just you he’s worried about now, Yoonoh. Your cousin’s been added to the high priority list.” The leader eyed him warily._

 

_“So I’ve heard.” Jaehyun fumbled with his fingers behind him, momentarily forgetting he had a cousin to look out for too._

 

_“Did you know about him, all the stories, are they true?”_

 

_“I don’t know, sir. I just met him again recently. Mr. Oh and Mr. Park came to me with the records. I didn’t want to believe it too.” Jaehyun smiled. The leader chuckled._

 

_“You’re from a rich son of a bitch after all. But honestly, you knew nothing about all those accounts?”_

 

_“I was a year old when my family died, Baekhyun-hyung was six, I think. Our grandmother never said anything when she was alive. She just took us to Hapkido once.” Jaehyun really felt clueless…and useless._

 

_“Well, I guess I’m passing this one to Lee again. Your bloodline’s hard work, Yoonoh, but it’s the least we can do for all your years of service. You were so little back then, now you’re all grown up and have a family.” The leader smiled._

 

_“You have two orphans, sir. It will really be hard to bring back our lives but I guess we’re happy where we are.” Jaehyun felt his chest constrict a bit. When it did, something bad was going to happen._

 

_After two days, Jaehyun was summoned again to his team leader. Two great news met him; his homecoming and a switch on assignments. Jaehyun thanked the leader and went home the same day. Still, something felt off._

 

_An email arrived._

 

_Lieutenant Colonel Jung Yoonoh,_

 

_Due to your excellent performance, the council has reassessed your pending missions. This is to inform you that your removal to the pending assignment to Africa on 25 November 2017, 1300 departure has been finalized. Captain Lee Taeyong has volunteered to take your position with reason of added strategy and protection for our countrymen. This decision is irrevocable and final._

 

_Good day._

 

“What?” Jongdae screamed, tapping Baekhyun’s shoulder. He was busy checking if Jaehyun’s still alive. “Baekhyun, Taeyong’s going in his place! Did you see this?”

 

Baekhyun held Jaehyun’s wrist, fingers on his pulse while he read the email. His heart sank. Jongdae had his hands in his hair, frazzled and nervous. The staff from the diner thought they needed to call an ambulance. Suddenly, Baekhyun pulled Jaehyun up, draping him over his shoulder.

 

“Can you do that?” Jongdae worried, steadying Baekhyun.

 

“Just open the door,” Baekhyun panted, doing his best to carry Jaehyun out.

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun sat on the kitchen floor, eating ice cream from the tub. Baekhyun hugged the tub between his chest and knees while Jongdae sat with his legs stretched out. They put Jaehyun to sleep already but they’re still worried. They were already so fond of Taeyong.

 

“I feel like I’m losing a brother.” Jongdae mumbled. Baekhyun looked at him, licking his spoon. “I really liked Taeyong, Baek.” Jongdae smiled sadly.

 

“Me too. He was really good to Jaehyun. It made me less worried someone looked out for him.” Baekhyun rest his head on Jongdae’s shoulder. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s forehead.

 

“No wonder Jaehyun would drink himself to death. He really loves Taeyong, huh?” Jongdae wondered. Baekhyun affirmed.

 

“I don’t know what to do anymore,” Baekhyun placed the tub on the counter above him, closing his eyes to relax. Jongdae looked at him, admiring his profile, letting the lights glimmer on Baekhyun’s glasses. He was so smitten he kissed Baekhyun’s cheek.

 

Baekhyun opened his eyes abruptly, surprised by the move. Jongdae stood up, offering his hand to Baekhyun. He took it, surprised again by Jongdae’s pull, making him stand fast only to crash to Jongdae’s chest. They were nose to nose; Jongdae smiling sweetly at him while Baekhyun’s mouth was agape, cheeks and ear turning pink. The hand on Baekhyun’s lower back was gentle and supportive.

 

“We’ll figure it out together, okay?” Jongdae’s accent laced his words, spoken brightly. Baekhyun nodded slightly, entranced by the man in front of him. His worries vanished instantly. There’s no better way to thank him but with a kiss, a light one.

 

Jongdae pulled Baekhyun to the couch, laying together in the tiny space; Baekhyun’s back pressed to the back cushions while Jongdae wiggled closer to him. A protective arm made sure Jongdae was safe from falling off. The giggle together, trying to survive the cold with their blanket for one. Baekhyun had a hard time brushing his bangs off his eyes so Jongdae blew them up for him. They really needed to sleep since the sun was rising soon, but that’s the best part in their eyes; sunrise and sunset, the way the light hits them both, the way their hearts raced just by looking at each other.

 

“We’re getting married in 2 months, Jongdae.” Baekhyun whispered, eyes as beady as ever.

 

“Finally,” Jongdae mumbled, eyes closed since he’s trying to sleep.

 

“Can all this finish by then?” Baekhyun’s worried again. It made Jongdae open his eyes.

 

“I have faith it will. You look older when you think things like that.” Jongdae frowned a bit.

 

“I am old.” Baekhyun smiled. “You are too.” Jongdae scoffed, pinching Baekhyun’s side.

 

“Go to sleep. It’s morning.” Jongdae whispered, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead once more.

 

Jaehyun woke up hours later, seeing the two cuddled on the couch. He felt bad for worrying them, then there’s the hangover. He looked around the kitchen quietly, finding something to eat. He got three ramen packs and cooked them while he searched for his phone. Luckily, his ringtone sounded slightly. He got it from Baekhyun’s jacket and answered the call.

 

“Yes, what is it?” Jaehyun ran to the bedroom.

 

“Taeyong just left his necklace with me. I thought he came to see you.” General Choi sounded confused.

 

“We did, last night. Why did he leave it there?” Jaehyun looked around for a clock.

 

“That’s why I called. Where are you, Jaehyun?” Paternal voice.

 

“I’m at Baekhyun-hyung’s. Is he leaving already?” His stepdad sighed.

 

“He already left, Jaehyun. He scheduled the flight for the alpha team earlier.”

 

“What? Why? Who’s there with him? Moon? Hwang? Kim?” Jaehyun spoke with emotion again. His dad felt sympathetic.

 

“Moon and Kim, yes. Their the leaders for this mission.” Jaehyun felt like icy water’s been thrown over him.

 

“Why did you agree for him to go, Dad? You shouldn’t have!” His dad knew Jaehyun’s sensitive already so he chose his words.

 

Baekhyun woke up to the sound of water sizzling the stove followed by loud crying. He got up slowly, careful not to wake Jongdae and hopped from the back of the couch to turn the stove off. He ran to the bedroom but ran back to Jongdae to cover his naked torso with the blanket so he wouldn’t catch a cold, then ran back to the bedroom.

 

Jaehyun was crying like a child beside the bed. Baekhyun knelt in front of him, rubbing his arm. Jaehyun continued to cry, mumbling incoherent things. Baekhyun didn’t know what to say. He’s usually the one crying, not the other way around.

 

“R-Ramyun’s not yet cooked, Jaehyun.” Baekhyun spoke stupidly. It made Jaehyun stop crying.

 

“Oh, right. Did I burn your kitchen?” Jaehyun’s emotions seemed to have a button. Baekhyun found it amusing.

 

“No, but it’s not cooked yet. Let’s go?” Baekhyun offered his hand. Jaehyun just looked at it.

 

“You have really girly hands, hyung.” He mumbled. Baekhyun faked a punch, making Jaehyun flinch.

 

“Get up! I’m hungry!” Baekhyun kicked his legs and stomped out of the room.

 

Jaehyun smiled a bit. His heart still ached but there’s just something about his cousin that made him feel lighter.

 

“Baekhyun-hyung!” He called. “Help me up.” He smiled. Baekhyun looked at him, annoyed.

 

“Ya! Do you know how heavy you are? I carried you out of that diner and you want me to carry you again?” Baekhyun spoke with his accent too. Jaehyun found it funny.

 

“I just need a hand, hyung.” Jaehyun chuckled, his whole body shaking.

 

“You carry yourself!” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out and ran.

 

Jongdae and Jaehyun ate silently while Baekhyun took a shower loudly. Jongdae explained Baekhyun’s like that always; singing loudly and singing everywhere. Jaehyun found it amusing. His Baekhyun-hyung’s not a bad singer anyway.

 

“Jongdae-hyung, can I say something?” Jaehyun shifted in his seat. Jongdae nodded, noodles hanging from his lips. “This is weird, for me.”

 

“What is? Me or you being here with us?” Jongdae talked while he chewed. Jaehyun’s surprised he felt that.

 

“Ah not you, hyung! Me being here…like I’m family,” Jaehyun swallowed hard.

 

“Oh. Well, you are.” Jongdae shrugged, taking another sip from his bowl. “You’re Baek’s cousin. I’m his husband in two months. You’re like my brother then.”

 

Jaehyun wondered how easy it was for them. He’s a stranger and yet they welcomed him completely. He expected a fallout like him being hated and Baekhyun coming around eventually then they made up by the Han River; that drama stuff. Maybe he just overthought things.

 

“If you’re thinking we’re too kind with you, let’s not forget you just kicked by Baekhyun this morning. How’s your leg?” Jongdae looked under the table.

 

“It’s fine. He didn’t kick too strong.” Jaehyun rubbed it, smile in place.

 

“I’m glad. I’ll have to scold him again if he did. He’s such a kid sometimes.”

 

“But you still love him,” Jaehyun teased. Jongdae stopped eating, chopsticks mid-air.

 

“Ya. Finish your food. You’re cleaning the dishes.” Jongdae said sternly, not appreciating that he got teased. Jaehyun wiggled his brows, eyeing Jongdae’s pink ears.

 

“Oh, before I forget. When are you free? The general wants to meet the both of you.” Jaehyun said with an excited smile. Jongdae’s mouth opened in shock. He met Baekhyun’s eyes as he emerged from the bathroom; dressed but hair still damp. Jaehyun looked behind him, seeing Baekhyun stunned too. “Yes. He’s been expecting us since last week but I had an assignment. Are you two free tomorrow?”

 

Jongdae was on the floor, laughing his lungs out. Jaehyun laughed to himself. Baekhyun looked offended. He looked at his full camouflage outfit with a bulletproof vest, bucket hat, boots.

 

“Ya! Stop laughing!” Baekhyun stomped his foot adorably. He’s gained a little weight so he’s extra adorable lately…in Jongdae’s eyes at least. Jongdae’s still on the floor. Jaehyun urged him to get up already but he fell again. When Jongdae composed himself, Jaehyun couldn’t help it.

 

“Salute!” Jaehyun boomed with a foot stomp. Jongdae fell on the floor again, telling Baekhyun to change in between breaths.

 

When they’re all good and pleasant looking, Jaehyun directed them to the camp. He felt like Baekhyun and Jongdae’s only son in the backseat. Jongdae reminded him to put on a seatbelt, which he struggled at. Apparently, Jaehyun only knew the seatbelt in a plane or a tank. Baekhyun contorted his body to reach him in the backseat and lock him in place.

 

“Thank you, Mom.” Jaehyun teased.

 

“You’re welcome!” Baekhyun ruffled his hair.

 

“That makes me the dad, great.” Jongdae smiled.

 

“Ah, that’s impossible Jaehyun came from your sperm. He’s too tall.” Baekhyun protested casually.

 

“Ya!” Jaehyun flinched at the volume. It was so aggressive and shrill, he thought they were going to fight there. Baekhyun was unfazed. Then shot him finger hearts and kisses. Jongdae sighed, giving up altogether.

 

“I like having a family.” Jaehyun chuckled in the backseat. He didn’t catch Jongdae and Baekhyun exchange glances with a warm smile.

 

Jaehyun walked so casually in the camp like it’s his kingdom. Baekhyun hold on to Jongdae tight, in awe of everything. Jongdae ruffled his hair, walking comfortably behind Jaehyun.

 

“Let’s see if he’s not talking to someone important.” Jaehyun wiggled his brows. He looked so much younger now to Baekhyun’s surprise. He kept forgetting Jaehyun’s only 21. Jaehyun entered the room stiffly. There’s the guy they knew. He saluted his father and stood in attention. He looked at them, tilting his chin as a sign for them to enter.

 

Jongdae shrugged, searching for Baekhyun’s hand under his fluffy and oversized sweater and held it tight. They entered together, smiling politely, bowing together only to realize how young the general looked.

 

“Dad, this Kim Jongdae and Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun-hyung, Jongdae-hyung, this is the man that raised me, General Choi Siwon.” Jaehyun smiled loosely. He’s so cool, Baekhyun thought.

 

“Good afternoon, sir.” Jongdae copied Jaehyun’s saluting. Baekhyun did the same, a little clumsier. General Choi let out a chuckle…just like Jaehyun’s.

 

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you two. Yoonoh’s talked about you two a lot lately. You really do look like Jaehyun’s mother, Baekhyun-ssi.” General shook their hands.

 

“You’ve seen her?” Baekhyun’s eyes lit with innocence. General Choi resisted the hope in his voice, making him look at Jaehyun. Jongdae held Baekhyun’s cheek so he could face him.

 

“Baekhyun-ah,” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun blinked twice as if he just came back to his senses.

 

“Uh, Dad, he’s quite,” Jaehyun was about to interject.

 

“I understand.” General Choi looked at him sympathetically. “Would you both like some tea or coffee?” He smiled kindly.

 

“C-Coffee would be nice, sir.” Jongdae had no shame. He needed his dosage. Jaehyun hopped to it with him, leaving Baekhyun and General Choi in the room.

 

“It’s really wonderful to meet you, Baekhyun. He’s been looking for you for so long.” General Choi relaxed, looking younger than usual. He’s only 35 but his work entailed him to act 45.

 

“I thought I was alone after our grandmother passed.” Baekhyun mumbled shyly, sitting straight.

 

“When we heard that, I had to find someone from Gyeonggi-do who knew you and your family. It’s pretty difficult. Your family’s pretty silent, and for a good reason too.” He rubbed his chin while he said it.

 

“W-What reason?” Baekhyun leaned forward curiously. General Choi knew he slipped, but there’s no one better to tell than the person involved himself. He opened the seconds drawer under his desk and handed Baekhyun a manila folder. Baekhyun took it hesitantly and began reading.

 

“I haven’t shown Yoonoh this. He’s pretty upset with Taeyong leaving and I can’t have him think about this too.” General Choi sighed.

 

“He does have a habit of taking care of everyone.” Baekhyun mumbled, scanning through the files.

 

“He does. That’s very observant of you to get that.” General seemed amazed by Baekhyun’s ability. The younger just smiled while he kept reading.

 

“It’s a gift from being silent for so long.” Baekhyun kept mumbling while he read. General Choi studied him further.

 

Baekhyun’s silent. That’s rare. He’s reading intently, which was also rare. Baekhyun’s eyes moved while his knee bounced. Kinesthetic, music, possibly logical too, General thought. He could sense that he’s not like that at all. Or he hid this side too well. Baekhyun closed the file and looked at him.

 

“So my parents were smart. My dad sold a lot of inventions. If I’m an heir of this sum of money, and my dad invented something for Park, that means the caller got through Chanyeol’s database to get to me. Whoever called’s taking whatever’s left, but why? My family’s dead. I’ll probably split the fortune with Jaehyun. It’s too much for one person and Jongdae’s earning fine. Is the caller traceable, sir? I need to get the number to check with Sehun. He’s probably the service provider for that number. I don’t think the person’s smart enough to actually try to find another one in a country that’s run by only one provider.”

 

It was a lightbulb moment. General Choi just saw Byun Baejin in his son. He did inherit the logic too. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, reading him.

 

“You knew my father.” Baekhyun let that hang in the air.

 

“Yes.” He couldn’t hide it forever.

 

“That’s why you took Jaehyun in, because he’s his nephew?” Baekhyun wasn’t accusatory but he tried making sense of things.

 

“No. I took him in because he was covered in blood, his mother’s blood, on the road. I fell in love with the boy. To be honest, when the investigators found this, I was shocked. How small this cruel world really is,” General Choi smiled sadly. Baekhyun mimicked it. Nonetheless, he’s happy Jaehyun grew up well.

 

“What’s he like? Did you meet my mother too?” Baekhyun felt like he’s pushing the limit, apologizing.

 

“You have your mother’s soft features.” General smiled genuinely. “I remembered she wanted a girl as a second child,” Baekhyun snorted. “But she loved you more than your brother, that’s for sure.” General chuckled. “Your dad didn’t seem like your dad, but now that you just analyzed a 24-page report I’m really bored to read, I see your got his brains.” General Choi searched for Baekhyun’s face again. “I’m so sorry about your family, Baekhyun. If I just tried harder, we could’ve found you sooner. I could’ve raised you with Jaehyun. You should know that your parents loved you so much.” He reached for Baekhyun’s hand, squeezing it thrice for good measure.

 

“I’m glad you didn’t try harder, sir.” Baekhyun’s words stunned him. “I wouldn’t have learned so many things and got by with my will if you found me. I wouldn’t be with Jongdae if you found me. I wouldn’t be…me.”

 

The General would agree to that. Baekhyun’s got a mischievous gleam in his eye, something he’s seen in Baejin growing up. Though Baekhyun’s got his mother’s softness, there’s a big part of him that’s just like his father. General Choi knew it would be of great help in this investigation.

 

“So, if your dad made something for Park, shouldn’t you call your friend?” General Choi crossed his arms over his chest, business-like already.

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun didn’t move. “I need this number traced first.” He handed his phone.

 

General Choi made some calls while Baekhyun studied the report. It had brief histories and achievements of his family, his father’s mostly, that could be a threat. He’s piecing his life together and it felt like whiplash. Little by little, he understood why he’s good at certain things. He understood who he was, what he’s been missing.

 

“Baekhyun, can you get that? Just say hello.” General Choi pointed to the phone while he looked for something by the cabinets.

 

“Hello?” Baekhyun answered as stiffly as he could. Jongdae returned to the room, laughing at something Jaehyun said.

 

“Uh, homebase dispatch from Africa? Rendezvous compromised? Half the platoon down?” Baekhyun looked confused. General Choi whipped his head in horror. “Casualties, yes,” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae, hoping he would sense what he felt. And he did. Jaehyun entered the room, curious and worried. “Alpha team,” Baekhyun mumbled, looking at General Choi.

 

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun whispered. Jongdae froze. He heard him.

 

“Yes, Moon, Hwang safe. W-What about Lee?” Baekhyun knew he had to ask. Jaehyun couldn’t move. “Yes, I understand. Request for immediate transfer approved. I’ll have Lieutenant Colonel Jung on standby.” Baekhyun hung up.

 

“What did you just do?” Jaehyun panicked, horror all over his face that Baekhyun just gave an unauthorized order that could jeopardize nations.

 

The general understood what Baekhyun did. He trusted his gut because it was the gut of a great man that’s his father. But why? Baekhyun looked at Jaehyun with a heavy heart. Jongdae felt heavy too.

 

“Jaehyun, I’m sorry but have you checked your phone all day?” Baekhyun asked. General Choi studied Baekhyun again.

 

“No, why? That’s Africa, right? Is Taeyong,” he choked, fumbling his pocket to find his phone with a voice message.

 

_1 Voice Message: Lee Taeyong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a bit sad. Also, A Voice is ending next week. That's also sad.
> 
> Sorry if I haven't updated much. Also sorry for today because it's just one chapter. There's not much chapters left so please enjoy the remaining chapters of A Voice!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's on edge because of the series of events. The mystery of Baekhyun's family and inheritance theft's getting more twisted.

It’s all over the news. The Africa rescue mission’s been compromised and some countrymen have been killed rather than saved. They suspected the military would do something about it so they got ahead. Baekhyun hasn’t revealed the conversation but they knew it was bad.

 

Jongdae’s comforting Baekhyun inside General Choi’s office. The phone call left everyone nervous and worried. As well as Baekhyun handled it, the emotions bottled up. The General sat back in his chair, looking at the ceiling. He had to think about his next move for the country and his son. Jaehyun bolted without a word. The camp’s on lockdown just in case he left. Luckily, he hasn’t.

 

“Choi Siwon,” The General answered a call. “Keep watching on him. I’m coming.”

 

He rose from his seat, his paternal instinct kicking in. “What? Baekhyun?” He looked at the worried cousin on the seat. “Okay. I’ll have him escorted there.”

 

“Is he okay?” A dumb question coming from Baekhyun.

 

“He’s not. He’s asking for you two. An escort’s coming to bring you to him.” He placed a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Please son, never leave his side.”

 

It sounded like General Choi was letting Jaehyun go. The ache in his voice became a hint to it. He’s been taking care of the boy for so long and now that his blood’s been found, he couldn’t keep him forever. Baekhyun nodded, understanding the sentiment. He’s got more responsibility in his hands now that Jaehyun’s came back to his life. It’s the least he could do for the man who raised him, but he’ll never cut their ties. General Choi just called him ’son’.

 

Jongdae could feel that Baekhyun’s about to cry. He excused them for a moment, huddling at the corner of the room. He cupped Baekhyun’s cheeks, lips curled to a frown. There’s not much he could do but he could try. Baekhyun’s been worrying so much and it’s worrying him too. He may be healing but one step forward usually resulted to two steps back. Jongdae had to stay ahead.

 

“I’m okay, Jongdae.” Baekhyun assured. He knew better.

 

“Of course you are, love, but I can see you. It’s okay. Taeyong will be safe.” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun searched his face for something. Comfort? Answers? Hope? That’s when Jongdae figured there’s more to it. “What did they say exactly?” He spoke slowly, brows furrowing.

 

A tear escaped Baekhyun’s eye. Jongdae wiped it off with his thumb, kissing his cheekbone lightly. _Please don’t say he’s gone, Baek. Say anything but that._

 

“He’s…not been found, Dae.” Baekhyun’s bottom lip trembled. “Taeyong’s the only one missing from his team. Jongdae, what if he’s been tortured? What if he’s been shot? Jongdae, we can’t lose him just like that.” He gripped Jongdae’s sides tightly, shaking him with much aggression.

 

Jongdae’s heart sank. It wasn’t the worst but it’s still pretty terrible. He would be lying if he said he didn’t care for Taeyong. The boy lived with them for almost a month, watching them day in and out. Hearing this felt like feedback to his ears.

 

“What? What do you mean he’s not been found?” Jongdae panicked, looking behind him just in case General Choi studied them. Baekhyun was crying, unable to speak.

 

Jongdae hugged Baekhyun, letting him cry on his shoulder. He turned slightly so the General couldn’t see him. Baekhyun’s been nothing but vulnerable this whole meeting. He’s been nothing but learning about things so fast that he couldn’t keep his sanity in check.

 

Dinner with the Parks came with much information. Meeting General Choi did the same. He was sure he hated meeting powerful people now. He had to deal with his surprising inheritances that’s being stolen little by little and one of his friends was missing in the most dangerous place in the planet so far. He hated being kept in the dark for so long. He hated how the world kept being cruel to him. Jongdae’s the only good thing that happened that hasn’t turned wrong.

 

Jongdae’s breath tickled his ear slightly while he held on to him. His voice slowly filled his ear, singing his mother’s lullaby to him. General Choi looked at the two, thoughts getting drowned out by Jongdae’s voice. His singing wasn’t loud but everyone and everything was quiet enough, he could be heard.

 

Baekhyun crying slowly ceased, his body relaxing. He closed his eyes, cheek pressed to Jongdae’s shoulder. Jongdae rocked him gently, singing to his ear softly. It was like hushing a baby; something General Choi knew very well.

 

He remembered staying in his bunker and always coming in late because he had to put Jaehyun to sleep when he was a baby. He had to stay awake for days just to compensate for his shortcomings while raising a child; a child similar to Baekhyun in many ways.

 

Baekhyun stood straight, cheeks tear-stained with a pink nose. Jongdae finished singing, nearing Baekhyun’s face slowly to place a soft kiss on his lips. General Choi had to admit that was cute. Baekhyun smiled a bit, mumbling his thanks. Jongdae shook his head, mumbling something about how Baekhyun’s been his light. Baekhyun saw the General looking at them.

 

“Sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to,” Baekhyun tried to find his words. Jongdae bowing with him.

 

“Don’t be. It’s just a heavy time for everyone, that’s all. You can go to Yoonoh now. I’ll have to think things through since you ordered for their immediate transfer tomorrow.” General Choi smirked.

 

Baekhyun forgot he just made an order to the military. He blushed, swallowing hard. He was about to apologize again.

 

“Don’t even dare apologizing, Baekhyun. I would’ve done the same.” General Choi leaned forward to his desk, hands together. “Taeyong’s like a second son to me.”

 

The solider with them led them to one of the bunkers. Jongdae looked around, curious as always. Baekhyun searched for a sign of life. There was one on the bed near the window.

 

“If in case he gets aggressive, there’s a stun gun under the bed beside him.” The soldier eyed Baekhyun. “But you’re his cousin, and you learned Hapkido with him, right?”

 

They eyed the soldier, probably a few years older than them, taller too. “Yes. How did you know that?”

 

“Yoonoh’s been my friend since I joined. We’ve all been helping him find his way home so we know everything about him. Hearing that you’ll visit got everyone cleaning the entire camp. He’s the general’s stepson after all. No special treatments but he’s deserved everything. You should be proud, sir. He’s done a lot for the country for a 21-year old.” the soldier smiled fondly and closed the door.

 

Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s hand and walked to Jaehyun. They sat on the bed beside the one Jaehyun laid on. He had an arm over his eyes but he’s breathing. He still had his phone too.

 

“This is how Taeyong usually slept.” Jaehyun mumbled. “My bed’s three decks away but he’s still the first thing I saw.”

 

“It’s probably the window. He shone, huh?” Jongdae teased. Jaehyun chuckled weakly.

 

“Every single time, hyung. It’s sickening to think like that in a room full of guys.” He smiled, looking at them. Baekhyun matched him but the eyes said so much. “I-I haven’t listened to it.”

 

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun rubbed his shoulder.

 

“What did the call say?” Jaehyun sat up, curious. Jongdae and Baekhyun looked at each other, gauging whether they should tell him. Jaehyun scrambled to kneel in front of them. “Please, hyung, tell me already. Please,”

 

“What are you doing? Get up!” Jongdae pulled him up. Jaehyun resisted. Baekhyun got in between them, letting Jaehyun stay on his knees.

 

“Jaehyun-ah,” Baekhyun held his shoulder. “I know you’re strong and you probably prepared for the worst.”

 

“I have,” he whispered.

 

“Taeyong’s missing.” Baekhyun spoke slowly like he talked to a child. Jaehyun waited for more. “They were looking for him when the call came. Someone named Moon has been searching since he disappeared and Hwang, I think, injured.”

 

“Half of the platoon’s dead, yes I heard. But is he alive?” Jaehyun hoped.

 

“We’re…not exactly sure, Jaehyun. But your dad’s pushing for the immediate transfer Baekhyun ordered. He said tomorrow, right? Tomorrow they could be here…with or without Taeyong.” Jongdae’s voice softened.

 

Jaehyun hit his forehead to Baekhyun’s thigh. _He’s alive. He’s alive. Trust in him, Jaehyun, he’s alive. He can’t just die. He’s Lee Taeyong. He doesn’t die even if I kill him or cut his heart out. He’s alive._

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae looked at each other. Jaehyun thought he kept those words in his head but he didn’t. Baekhyun kissed Jaehyun’s head, combing his hair with his fingers. Jongdae pitied Jaehyun so much. No one could guarantee Taeyong’s safety but this boy in front of them hoped the most. Baekhyun left the two in the bunker, saying he had to go to the bathroom. Lie.

 

“Wow, you barely call me.”

 

“Park Chanyeol, I need your help.” Baekhyun spoke confidently. Chanyeol noticed the urgency.

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Taeyong’s missing in Africa. Can you find out if he’s alive? Anything, any news,” Baekhyun looked at the door of the bunker.

 

“Baekhyun-ah, you’re asking me to hack a syndicate. How can I do that when there’s a war in Africa? Are you even hearing yourself?” Chanyeol laughed.

 

“No, you’re the one not hearing yourself. I’m not asking you to ship your men to a war zone but I know you have eyes in every country. Give them a call. Please. Jaehyun’s not looking good.” Baekhyun was desperate. Chanyeol could hear it.

 

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do. But I promise you you won’t get much from a war zone.” Chanyeol sighed.

 

“I’ll take my chances.” Baekhyun was unfazed.

 

“Wait, Baekhyun-ah!”

 

“What?”

 

“We have nothing on that caller yet. It seems weird that he’s untraceable.” Chanyeol huffed a disappointed breath. Baekhyun’s grip on his phone tightened.

 

“I’m guessing you still don’t know. I got some information from General Choi. Let’s talk about that some other time. Please find out anything about Taeyong. No one’s of help here.” Baekhyun ran his fingers his hair.

 

Jongdae fumbled with his phone, seeing emails from SBS about the radio show’s hiatus. Chanyeol and Jongdae’s too busy with so many things that the show’s been so irregular to the point of closing. Them having relationships apparently distracted them, according to the producers. They didn’t care much but many people still waited for them. The two settled for a year-long hiatus with occasional appearances and recordings when they had time. The station’s been pestering Jongdae more because he’s the easy one, apparently, to end the hiatus. Jongdae thought he shouldn’t, not with all these problems on Baekhyun’s back and his wedding constantly receiving the postponed status. He erased them all with an annoyed groan.

 

“Work troubles?” Jaehyun figured.

 

“They just want us back soon. I can’t do that unless Baekhyun’s my husband. Chanyeol’s too busy with his business and Sehun to even give a damn now.” Jongdae rolled his eyes.

 

“Get Baekhyun-hyung to do it with you.” That wasn’t a bad idea at all.

 

“Get me to do what with who?” Baekhyun re-entered.

 

“Nothing. Jaehyun still doesn’t want to listen to it.” Jongdae shot Jaehyun an unimpressed glare.

 

“I will. I just wanted all of us to listen together.” Jaehyun unlocked his phone and pressed the voicemail.

 

“Oh, Jaehyunnie, it’s me!” Taeyong sounded tired while he screamed. Gunshots became his backing track. “J-Jaehyun, are you there? Wherever you are, please stay there, okay? It’s a war out here! You’re right! I shouldn’t have, shit, I shouldn’t have left! This place is hell!” Taeyong laughed.

 

“Why are you laughing you stupid boy?” Jaehyun looked appalled at his phone.

 

“Duck!” Someone screamed.

 

“Oh shit! Someone just threw a grenade!” Taeyong kept laughing. Baekhyun and Jongdae looked horrified.

 

“Jaehyun-ah, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I might not make it home anymore.” Taeyong still spoke brightly. Jaehyun ran his hands over his face, eyes red-rimmed. More chaos sounded over Taeyong’s voice. “Don’t throw my stuff away, okay? Give it charity or my family. Tell my parents I love them so much, and I’m sorry for not visiting last Christmas…and this Christmas.” Jongdae lowered his head.

 

“I’m with the young ones! They’re fighting so well! We lost a lot of brothers but we’re holding our own! Moon’s somewhere, I don’t know. He’s probably doing his battle cry while he shoots.” Another laugh. Jaehyun’s covered his face with his hands.

 

“Sunghyun-ah! Get out of!” A loud explosion followed. Baekhyun didn’t want to listen anymore.

 

“Sunghyun-ah! Shit! I have to go, Jaehyunnie! Sunghyun’s down! Okay?” Taeyong’s tense. “I’m sorry, Jaehyun! I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you I love you so much before I left! Okay, I’m going! Ya, don’t just stare! Drag him out of the fucking zone, you imbecile! Oh! Oh, sorry! I didn’t meant to! You get what I mean! Jaehyun-ah, I’m go—”

 

Two gunshots. Jaehyun hoped for an answer and he just got it.

 

“Captain! Captain Lee’s down!” Another screamed.

 

“Ya! Stop looking at his phone!” Another scolded, someone more authoritative.

 

“It’s…Colonel Jung. He called Colonel Jung!” This one’s voice was clearer. He probably held the phone.

 

“Well, we can’t let him down now too, can we? Get the captain to home base! This one needs to go home! Move, ladies!” The authoritative one barked orders. Lots of voice and scrambling happened then the line got cut.

 

“Who was that?” Baekhyun asked Jongdae. A wrong person to ask.

 

“Jaehyun-ah,” Jongdae knelt beside him, hugging his head. Jaehyun sobbed to Jongdae’s chest relentlessly. Baekhyun hugged him too, kissing his hair. Between the two was a grieving child, not the first-class soldier anymore.

 

Baekhyun’s phone rang. It’s Chanyeol. He reported 27 dead, 16 injured, and 3 missing from the encounter. Most of the hostages were saved but many soldiers paid the price. All of them, dead or alive, were coming home tomorrow. No names were given too. Chanyeol’s right; they wouldn’t get much from it but something was better than nothing.

 

They’re thankful Baekhyun reached out to Chanyeol. The military didn’t release a count of the lives lost. Jaehyun calmed after hearing the count. Chances of Taeyong being one of the casualties became slim but he still prepared for the worst.

 

The news about Taeyong circled between all of them. Chanyeol told Sehun, who told Jongin and Junmyeon. Everyone prayed and hoped for the better but the worst seemed to be prevailing.

 

Daybreak came. Jongdae and Baekhyun stood straight and dignified in line with high-ranking soldiers. They were dressed inarmy uniforms to match everyone, with respect to the soldiers and the service.

 

Some families of the hostages were by the side, anxiously waiting with them. Baekhyun looked around slightly, feeling the weight of this moment. He looked at Jaehyun, who had to endure this setting every once in a while for 21 years. He held Jongdae’s hand, which the other took firmly. Jongdae definitely fit in this setting. He had the face of a warrior and the spirit of a fighter. Baekhyun thought he just fell in love all over again, but the situation didn’t seem fit for that thought.

 

Jaehyun was dressed in his full army uniform, a first for their eyes. He looked older, scarier too. A pair of Ray Bans hung on his collar for good measure. It was six in the morning anyway. The sky looked like a painting, very beautiful; everything this event wasn’t. He stood beside his stepdad, who looked respectable and intimidating. In line with them were other officials that looked tired from arranging this homecoming. The worst was over and the mission was declared a success in record time of three days. A miracle, they thought.

 

Jaehyun and Baekhyun walked around the camp last night, trying to clear their thoughts when they passed by several rooms praising Taeyong for leading the mission well and in record time. Jaehyun kept his head down while they passed. He simply thought that Taeyong finally received the recognition he deserved. He wished he just there to hear it himself.

 

“How good is Taeyong as a soldier?” Baekhyun asked with a kind smile on his face. Jaehyun knew this already; an attempt to make him feel better.

 

“A really good one,” Jaehyun smiled, hands behind his back while they walked. “We were head to head in every ranking test.”

 

“Of course they favored you or else the general wouldn’t be happy.” Baekhyun chuckled.

 

“No. I never got special treatments, maybe some but I never felt it. Taeyong always won, especially in the first few ranks. I got mad at him for being too good. He was mad at me for the same reason. We got in the same rank after a while but,” Jaehyun swallowed. Baekhyun knew the rest anyway.

 

“So he is more capable of leading this mission than you.” Baekhyun nodded.

 

“No, no, no! That’s not it. I can lead this mission as well as him. It’s just his dumbass had to call me in the middle of a damn encounter.” Jaehyun kept showing his disapproval over that move. He wouldn’t be shot if he kept his guard up. Baekhyun would agree. The whole world would agree actually. But General Choi made sense out of it; Taeyong still thought of Jaehyun even in the most dangerous situation, like always.

 

“You really shouldn’t have broken up with him.” Baekhyun hit his head.

 

“You should really enlist already. You’re getting old, hyung.” Jaehyun countered.

 

“I will.” It took Jaehyun by surprise. Jongdae’s already done with his service years ago. Baekhyun kept forgetting the enlistment date so his kept getting postponed. “Once all this is done, I will. We can go on assignments together.” Baekhyun nudged him.

 

“That’s actually upsetting to think about. Our bonding will be during wars? No, I prefer coffee? Ramyun?” Jaehyun counted food with his fingers.

 

“You’re always hungry.” Baekhyun scoffed. “But you haven’t eaten all day. Are you ready for tomorrow?” Jaehyun sighed and nodded.

 

The plane doors opened, landing well on the tarmac. Jaehyun and Jongdae followed the voice commands while Baekhyun followed them. They saluted altogether as the rescued men and women descended, their families meeting them with tearful reunions. All the soldiers stood at ease. An irony for Jaehyun. The soldiers were on the next plane.

 

A tarmac was cleared, leaving the soldiers in formation. Jaehyun subtly reached for Baekhyun’s hand, holding on to it tight. Jongdae glanced to the side, checking on him too. General Choi did the same.

 

The door opened, revealing the soldiers that survived hell. A round of applause with cheers erupted, meeting their brothers. Jaehyun stayed stiff and tense. Baekhyun smiled at them, while Jongdae’s eyes were glued to the ones coming down.

 

One by one, the coffins of the soldiers came down. 27 dead; 13 from the hostages, 14 from the soldiers. The passed by the line of high-ranking officials one by one, everyone saluting them for their service. Baekhyun looked at the soldiers, some stoic, some holding it in, some tearing with their chin held high.

 

“The alpha team always descends last, with or without casualties, together. We always made sure it was like that.” Jaehyun mumbled, his grip on Baekhyun’s hand tightening.

 

“13 has passed.” General Choi mumbled, warily looking at Jaehyun. No one descended anymore.

 

“Here we go,” Jaehyun sighed. His team’s up. Jongdae lowered his head, staring at the cement intently. _Did I count right? I swear I counted…_

 

Two soldiers in black shirts, army pants and boots emerged. They scanned the crowd with huge smiles on their faces. Another three came out.

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes, Jongdae cursing beside him. Jaehyun’s knees gave out, hitting the cement while he cried.

 

“Jung Yoonoh, we brought him home!” The members screamed from the end of the line with huge smiles on his face.

 

Taeyong sat on a wheelchair, laughing at Jaehyun. Moon wheeled him down the line, the five of them saluting their bosses. Taeyong did his best to stand, leaning on Hwang. Jaehyun wiped his eyes roughly and stood up, laughing to himself. Baekhyun turned around to wipe his eyes while Jongdae laughed at him. Jongdae did count right after all.

 

The team saluted General Choi, their leader and mentor. Their eyes teased Jaehyun slightly. Taeyong stood up, doing his best on his own, and saluted his father figure. General Choi suddenly hugged him, crushing his wounds and broken arm. When Taeyong stood in front of Jaehyun, everything felt different.

 

“Ya, don’t ever call in the middle of an encounter.” Jaehyun scolded him sternly. That’s all he could say.

 

“Ah, sorry.” Taeyong smiled shyly, scratching his head.

 

“I’m sorry I can’t come home anymore.” Moon mocked.

 

“Hyung’s about to shoot Cap himself when we heard that.” Hwang laughed.

 

“I would’ve too.” Jaehyun chimed in.

 

“Oh! Hyung, what are you doing here?” Taeyong noticed the two beside Jaehyun.

 

“What do you think? He’s been crying all night! How heartless can you be, Yongie?” Baekhyun pinched his ear.

 

“I told you to take care of yourself! Are you really stupid, Taeyong?” Jongdae scolded loudly.

 

“Ow! I’m sorry, sorry!” Taeyong struggled under the two. As if he’s not injured enough.

 

“My cousin by the way, Byun Baekhyun” Jaehyun introduced to the rest of his team. They all nodded, looking at him and Jaehyun, seeing the resemblance and similarities already.

 

“His fiancé, Kim Jongdae,” Jaehyun continued.

 

“Kim Jongdae? Chen-Chan Chat Time?” Hwang’s mouth opened. Jaehyun nodded. Hwang ran to Jongdae, saluting him. Jongdae stepped back quickly, surprised by him.

 

“Sir, wow, I’m a fan.” Hwang smiled.

 

“Oh, hello,” Jongdae looked at Jaehyun.

 

“Renjun,” He supplied.

 

“Thank you for liking the show, Renjun-ssi.” Jongdae patted his shoulder.

 

“C-Can I have a picture, sir?” Jongdae nodded.

 

“Did you know he was a fan?” Moon asked.

 

“No. He’s been weird since he joined us. I see why.” Jaehyun laughed.

 

Jaehyun wheeled Taeyong in his room, not the bunker, his own room in the camp. This would be Taeyong’s room until he healed. General Choi saw to it that Jaehyun would be on guard with their elite leader. Baekhyun and Jongdae already left to meet with Chanyeol and Sehun about other things.

 

Taeyong laid on the bed, thankful for the worn out mattress Jaehyun never dared to change. Jaehyun laid beside him, thankful he was still with Taeyong, alive and well. Taeyong didn’t come out of the battle clean. None of the alpha team did. Moon had a sprain wrist. Hwang had cuts all over him. Kim had a broken leg and the other Lee had a gunshot wound on his arm. Taeyong was worst one with two gunshot wounds on his shoulder and arm plus a broken ankle.

 

Jaehyun fumbled with his phoned played something familiar.

 

“Ah, delete that!” Taeyong whined, slapping Jaehyun’s face. He had the nerve to replay Taeyong’s supposed final words.

 

“Why did you have to send this? I’m not accept these final words, Taeyongie. You kept cursing too.” Jaehyun laughed.

 

“What did you want to hear? I told you I love you, right? Isn’t that what matters?” Taeyong said, a little disappointed. Jaehyun swallowed hard then met his eyes.

 

He suddenly turned, holding Taeyong’s face chin between his fingers for a lingering kiss. The broke apart, Jaehyun determined while Taeyong confused.

 

“W-What was that for?” The elder whispered.

 

“Be my date,” Jaehyun blurted. “To Baekhyun-hyung’s wedding. To the next team party. To the supermarket, I don’t care. Just…don’t leave like that.”

 

Taeyong’s hand gently brushed his neck, rubbing the slight scar. He did that. When they first tried. He bit Jaehyun a little too hard, leaving a scar.

 

“Sorry,” He whispered. Jaehyun held his breath. Was he too late? “I shouldn’t have bitten you that night.” He mumbled absentmindedly.

 

“I’d let you over and over if it meant that you’d stay.” Jaehyun nibbled Taeyong’s neck, soft kisses lining down his throat. The elder let him, his fingers twirling in his hair, contemplating on what to say. This was everything he wanted, and yet he thought about it.

 

Taeyong smiled, not because Jaehyun lips tickled his neck, but because of how the world worked. He had to be sent to hell, get shot twice, and tortured before he experienced heaven.

 

“Yes,” Taeyong spoke. Jaehyun pushed himself up to look at him. “You heard me, sir. Yes, I’ll be your date.”

 

“Really?” Jaehyun beamed.

 

“What, you think I’d lie after going through all that? God, Jaehyun, I’m never covering your ass again. I mean, I would, but anything but Africa!” Taeyong shook his head, horror on his face.

 

Jaehyun kissed him again, and again, and again. He’s never making the same mistake again. He’ll never let Taeyong out of his sight anymore. It’s different, Taeyong thought. Jaehyun became different. He’s right after all; he needed to find his family before he put his heart on the line again. Still, this strategy seemed familiar. Jaehyun cuddled Taeyong, making sure he was comfortable in his lumpy bed.

 

“I think I’ve seen or heard this before.” Taeyong thought while he rubbed Jaehyun’s earlobe.

 

“Hmmm?” Jaehyun closed his eyes, missing his touch.

 

“Ah! Jongdae-hyung! He’s like this to Baekhyun-hyung!”

 

“What? Are you saying I’m not original?” Jaehyun felt offended.

 

“Yes. I am. I’ve lived with them for a month, remember? He really goes through all the basics with flair. He comforts, jokes, cuddles; he’s the perfect boyfriend. Have you seen him comfort your cousin? Wow, that was boyfriend skills at its best. Thank you, Jongdae-hyung, for teaching this dumb kid.” Taeyong shook his head in amazement. Jaehyun hummed in reply, not wanting to argue. He’s too tired anyway.

 

Sleep could come later. Jaehyun got up in the middle of the night, squinting his eyes at his phone. It’s Chanyeol.

 

“Jaehyun-ah, sorry for calling this late but I need Taeyong. He’s not picking up.” Chanyeol sounded tired.

 

“His got shot in the battle. He’s with me, though. I’ll just wake him,” Jaehyun looked around the room, holding Taeyong’s leg.

 

“Oh, don’t! He needs rest, I forgot. I’ll just tell you to tell him. So the thing he found in Africa, the one he sent with his phone, it’s one of our tech. Someone named Baejin did it but a Wonhyuk sold it to my dad and things got a little complicated and all that. It’s a transmitting device that can block sound waves of both humans and technology. I had Sehun look into it too. He said it’s supposed to,”

 

“Wait, wait, can you go back? What are the names?” Jaehyun stood up, opening his desk lamp.

 

“What? Who?” Chanyeol didn’t even process what he just said because he spoke too fast again. “Ah! Baejin and Wonhyuk. They’re old, I think.” Jaehyun got a manila folder under a pile of books. Baekhyun gave him this after reading it in the office.

 

“Chanyeol-hyung, do you know who Baejin and Wonhyuk are?”

  
“Wonhyuk, yes. I see him around before. He’s Dad’s business partner, seller of tech.” Chanyeol supplied.

 

“Hyung, he’s in our watchlist for smuggling. I swear I know that name anywhere. How can he be working for your father? Does he know he’s a criminal? We might charge him of murder.” Jaehyun flipped pages quickly.

 

“No. We do underground but not illegal underground. Why? Murder?” Chanyeol woke up to his senses.

 

“Hyung, Baejin, his real name’s Byun Baejin, my uncle. That’s Baekhyun-hyung’s father.” Jaehyun looked at Taeyong, hearing him tousle in bed.

 

“What? Are you sure?” Chanyeol screamed. “Hold on, someone’s at the door.”

 

“Chanyeol, Baekhyun sent me a number yesterday to look into. It’s the caller. We got his histories traced.” Sehun’s voice came through.

 

“Put me on speaker!” Jaehyun felt the adrenaline. “Wow, Baekhyun-hyung’s smart enough to think that part through.” The caller wasn't smart enough to change his service provider after all. As if he had a choice. There were three providers but they're all Sehun's.

 

“Who’s that?” Sehun asked.

 

“Jaehyun. He’s with Taeyong but he’s resting. You know why, right?” Chanyeol said.

 

“Ah yes, glad that he’s back safe. What do you have for us?” Jaehyun could imagine Sehun leaning with one hand on the desk and the other on Chanyeol’s shoulder, all business-like with his boyfriend. The thought was cute.

 

“Dad kept some files about Baekhyun-hyung’s family. Apparently, he knew my uncle. Baekhyun got surprised too. Anyway, we found out he’s an inventor and got his stuff sold to Park. That’s your dad, Chanyeol-hyung. But there’s no record of bank transfer or any evidence of direct transaction.” Jaehyun read the file again.

 

“Unless the invention’s stolen,” Sehun said nonchalantly.

 

“Precisely. We’re thinking of pointing the Byun incident as a murder rather than an accident, but we don’t have enough evidence on that. This Wonhyuk’s clean.”

 

“So am I but you two know what’s up.” Chanyeol scoffed. _If you don't want your hands dirty, get people to do it for you._

 

“Call your dad. This guy might know stuff. I’m still waiting for my brother to give me a name on that number. Jaehyun-ah, tell Taeyongie to rest well. See you two soon, okay?” Sehun was demanding one second, caring another second.

 

“Yes,” Jaehyun smiled, locking his phone. His eyes looked at the file again. A family photo of the Byun’s was printed beside Baekhyun’s first passport. He was probably three in the photo. He kept reading until his eyes hurt. The page he stopped on had two more pictures.

 

“Hey, why are you studying again?” Taeyong’s behind him, good arm around his shoulder.

  
“Just some new stuff on hyung’s case. Your photo was of help.” Jaehyun smirked.

 

“Maybe that’s why they shot that one down first.” Taeyong smiled.

 

“What?” Jaehyun faced him, shocked.

 

“Yes. First shot was by my ear. My phone flew off my hand. It's probably by sniper, the ones with silencers that's why you just thought there was only two. The second one’s on my shoulder. Well, second and third, the ones you heard.” Taeyong looked at his bandaged shoulder. “Oh, he looks familiar. I’ve seen him before.” He pointed at the photo in the file.

 

Jaehyun looked at it, finding a name on the page. Taeyong tapped his finger, searching with him.

 

“There!” Taeyong smiled, pointing at the name. “Hong Wonhyuk.”

 

“W-Where did you see him?” Jaehyun wondered, forehead wrinkling.

 

“Africa, why?” He answered like it was common knowledge.

 

Suddenly, everything clicked.

 

“Get dressed. We have work.” Jaehyun stood up, rummaging in his closet. Taeyong looked at the files, scanning it quickly, followed by a crisp curse.

 

They just found the man. The stolen tech. The reason for Baekhyun's suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaeyong's back together! I can't let them die or separate. This is really turning into something that's not what the start intended. When will Baekchen get married? Soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos-ing, commenting, etc!


	31. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the hardships Baekhyun experienced in his life pointed to one man, a man who stole everything from him. Still, that didn't stop the good things from coming.

_A manhunt has been released by the military for Hong Wonhyuk._

 

_Businessman Hong Wonhyuk has been summoned to court for…_

 

_Hong Wonhyuk’s previous transactions leaked as Park Ch—_

 

_Immediate arrest for Hong Wonhyuk…_

 

“Just settle for cartoons!” Baekhyun groaned, throwing a pillow to Jaehyun.

 

“Calm down, little puppy.” Jongdae stroked Baekhyun’s hair while he sat sleepily on the couch.

 

“I’m looking for a movie. Your cable guide said it’s on tonight.” Jaehyun kept switching channels.

 

“All I hear is that awful guy everywhere. Pick a channel without him!” Baekhyun looked disgusted. Jaehyun smiled to himself, chuckling a bit.

 

“Don’t you have to go back to campus?” Jongdae asked, subtly wanting Jaehyun out their apartment.

 

“No, I told Taeyong I’m staying over with you guys.” Jaehyun continued flicking channels. Baekhyun rubbed his temples, dizzy with the changing images.

 

“Who invited you? Don’t you have cable at your place?” Jongdae rolled his eyes.

 

“Cable I pay for,” Baekhyun pouted.

 

“That’s what you get for insisting on being my guardian on paper. You’re lucky General still shouldered my college tuition.” Jaehyun smirked.

 

“Why did you even discharge from the military? You were perfectly fine there! You and Taeyong were perfectly fine there until you left! He followed you, unbelievable. Our country’s defense just weakened.” Jongdae really wanted him to leave already. Baekhyun got up from Jongdae’s lap, grabbing Jaehyun by the ear. The young one screamed, begging to be released.

 

“No, not until you leave our place!” Baekhyun dragging him by the ear, stomping on his way out. Jongdae followed, carrying Jaehyun’s backpack and jacket. Once he was out the door, Jongdae placed his stuff by their doorstep and locked the door.

 

Jaehyun laughed, shrugging his jacket on then his backpack. He descended the building, waving to the lady at the front desk and getting his motorcycle from the valet. That motorcycle’s his first purchase after being discharged from duty

 

He made the decision to leave just a month after Taeyong’s return. While his boyfriend recovered, he realized he’s of no use in the service now that Taeyong’s up his rank. General Choi understood his decision, accepting it with a heavy heart. His son was leaving; a day he knew would come.

 

Jaehyun’s first order of business after discharge was applying for college. He called Baekhyun, because he’s still the jobless but now insanely rich one, to help him apply and sign papers. He got in after one exam, his CSAT scores skyrocketing. Baekhyun treated him a meal after that.

 

Next agenda was finding a dorm. Baekhyun helped him choose some place close to campus and Baekhyun’s place. It was also close to Sehun and Jongin’s house. Sehun offered the empty house but Jaehyun wanted his own space where he could trash everything. Suddenly, a call from General sent him running back to camp. Taeyong decided to get discharged too.

 

The two fought in front of the generals but the elders had the final say. They approved his release. In their defense, losing both of them would be heartbreaking for the whole team but they knew they’ve kept them for too long already. This was a gift for the both of them to finally have time to spend their youth since it was taken at an early age. The doors of the camp would always be open for them anyway.

 

Taeyong followed Jaehyun, enrolling in the same school, staying in the same dorm. Baekhyun thought it was convenient so he didn’t have to check on Jaehyun every now and then. Still, Jaehyun was required to report to Baekhyun everyday about his day or the General would have both of them re-enlisted again.

 

The normal life suited the two, Chanyeol thought. They were really helpful in conducting a manhunt for Hong Wonhyuk. Chanyeol’s dad apologized to Baekhyun, not knowing about the connections. It wasn’t anyone’s fault but Hong Wonhyuk’s. He’s being hunted around the globe and no one could save him anymore. Not even Africa.

 

“Oh, I thought you’re staying at your cousins?” Taeyong spoke from the kitchen, wearing a red sweater and black fleece pajamas.

 

“They kicked me out.” Jaehyun hung his jacket, placing his backpack neatly beside Taeyong’s. The elder chuckled, mixing his bibimbap. “What’s so funny?” Jaehyun leaned on Taeyong’s shoulder from behind, his hands flat on the desk.

 

Taeyong looked at his left, Jaehyun’s face an inch away from his. “Told you you should’ve stayed with me. Now you have no bibimbap.”

 

Jaehyun looked at the food, silently thanking the world Taeyong stayed with him. He had someone to cook and clean when he didn’t want to. “I’m not hungry, but I can stay and watch you eat.”

 

“Ah, you don’t need to do that, it’s okay. Go watch something. Oh, Baekhyun-hyung called,” Taeyong took a spoonful in his mouth.

 

“What did he say?” Jaehyun dropped to the beanbags, opening the TV and cable box.

 

“He said to put on channel 147. The movie you like’s there.” Jaehyun’s brows raised, waiting for the screen to show. Lo and behold, the movie he wanted to watch at his cousin’s appeared.

 

“Yaaay, Moana,” Jaehyun clapped minutely, his voice coming out as a whisper. Taeyong smiled to himself, shaking his head. He should probably tell him about the bills later, after the movie.

 

Chanyeol entered his new apartment, a penthouse overlooking his family’s company building. He looked out the window, admiring the world beneath him while his phone’s clipped between his ear and shoulder.

 

“Sure but I have to go another meeting this weekend, the farewell show after that. Can’t noona handle that?” He asked, opening a bottle of water.

 

“She’s in Switzerland, sir.” Mark, the former Canadian intern from SBS, became his secretary. “I’ll have to aegyo my way to her again.”

 

“Wonderful, Mark. That’s what I like to hear!” Chanyeol smiled. Mark hated aegyo but it always got him what he wanted to happen, and it paid the bills plus landed the best deals for Chanyeol.

 

He walked around his pad, making sure everything was the way he left it. It’s his newfound principle; how it was found must be returned that way. He placed the bottle back in the fridge and turned to leave the kitchen. A glass on the table made him stop. He looked at it, trying to recall if he left it like that before he left.

 

He looked inside the glass, smelling orange juice. He checked the orange juice in the fridge and indeed, someone drank from it. He washed the glass, looking at the rack quickly. A space was empty. _Sehun._

 

“He’s back.” Chanyeol whispered, placing the glass back quickly and drying his hands.

 

“Took you long enough to notice,” Sehun leaned on the wall across Chanyeol, arms crossed over his chest. Chanyeol swallowed hard. “Miss me?” Sehun smirked.

 

Chanyeol scanned him from the bottom up; barefoot, in pajamas, Chanyeol’s sweater, cocky smirk, amused eyes, and blond hair. Sehun did the same; leather shoes, navy blue dress pants, white button down undone, grey necktie loose, mouth agape, eyes overwhelmed, hair dyed brown.

 

“What kind of question is that?” Chanyeol found his composure, leaning on the counter that’s the only thing between them. Sehun shrugged. “What do you think?” Chanyeol tilted his head to the side.

 

Sehun approached him, copying his position on the other side of the center counter. They’re both nervous, both speechless. This was the first time they saw each other again after four months.

 

Four months.

 

Yes, they broke up. A week after Baekhyun and Jongdae’s wedding to be exact. Yes, they dated other people, tried to at least, but no real relationship. Still, Chanyeol never removed any of Sehun’s things in his place. He never felt bitter over it; about dumping Sehun after a series of rumored scandals. What happened between them was kept out of the spotlight, handled by their publicists, forgotten after a week. Chanyeol just…regretted it. A lot. Everyday.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae suffered the most with this breakup. Their honeymoon had to be moved twice just to tend to these two. Sehun and Chanyeol paid for their rebooking and more as a sign of thanks. They didn’t push them to get back together but they wished they would. It’s hard enough to have get-togethers without either of them missing out.

 

Now Sehun’s back without notice, in Chanyeol’s clothes, looking better than ever despite his life getting screened under a microscope. Chanyeol’s been watching every step of the way and Sehun knew he would.

 

Sehun stayed in Europe, pursued modeling, making sure his face haunted everywhere Chanyeol went. Success for him. Chanyeol shamelessly bought every single magazine Sehun was on, reading them when he’s drunk or crying in front of them early in the morning. It was slightly pathetic but he kept his pride.

 

“I saw my magazines under your bed.” Sehun spoke first.

 

“I saw your face plastered on several prostitution sites.” Chanyeol frowned in disapproval.

 

“You took them down.”

 

“I had to. You’re ruining your life, Sehun.” Chanyeol was exasperated.

 

“Guess where that began,” Sehun rolled his eyes, avoiding his ex’s eyes.

 

“But, did you really…?” Chanyeol’s voice became softer, gentler, slightly scared too.

 

“Of course not! What kind of person do you think I am, Yeol?” Sehun screamed, offended and appalled. Chanyeol just got hit by a tsunami of guilt, and a hammer of common sense for good measure.

 

Oh Sehun was a dream for both men and women. He’s rich, handsome, charming, charismatic, mysterious, funny, and utterly caring. He never faked anything, not even his gender. He didn’t care about others, not the ones that would try to tear him down at least. And he fell in love with Park Chanyeol at first sight when Chanyeol bought a birthday present for Jongdae.

 

This was the boy who sprinted to Baekhyun to ask if he got a name. This was the boy that kept his cool even if he wanted to lunged at him every single time. He was the one that met Chanyeol’s maniac fantasies and fulfilled them. He was the one that kept Chanyeol strong when things got rough with his family business and life, holding his hand and raising his chin for the world to bow down to him.

 

“The kind who still loves fucked up things like me,” Chanyeol mumbled, ashamed.

 

Sehun couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t come home to hear him pity himself. He got on the counter, crawling fast to kneel and grabbed Chanyeol by the nape for a heated kiss. It’s everything he missed; the softness, the warmth, the eagerness, the love about all. Chanyeol’s hands were raised his hands, scared to touch him.

 

“Say you’re sorry,” Sehun murmured to his lips. _I really am._

 

“Why would I?” Chanyeol and his damn pride.

 

“Because you’ve been as miserable as I have. Admit it.” _I have been more miserable than you honestly._

 

Chanyeol chuckled, his hands slowly molding to Sehun’s sides, roughly tugging him to his hip. “Didn’t find someone like me in Europe?”

 

“There’s no dumb trees in Europe.” Sehun shifted to sit on the counter, Chanyeol between his legs.

 

“You’re still annoying.” Chanyeol meant that.

 

“And yet you’ve kept my things,” Sehun’s breath trickled down Chanyeol’s neck. His body slowly betrayed him. “I’ve kept yours too.”

 

“What?” Chanyeol thought this was a pleasant surprise. He looked at Sehun excitedly but he couldn’t 100% express that or else he’s lost.

 

“Yes. All your toys and instruments are still at my place.” Sehun nodded, arms resting on Chanyeol’s shoulders.

 

“W-Why?”

 

“I’m as dumb as you.” Sehun smiled sadly, his innocence surfacing.

 

“Ah no, don’t you ever say that.” Chanyeol spoke lovingly while he ran his fingers in Sehun’s hair, brushing bangs off his forehead.

 

“Why not? I’m right.” Sehun slowly relaxed.

 

“Maybe, but I’m not wrong too. You’re my favorite person, remember?” Chanyeol smirked.

 

“Then why’d you leave me?”

 

“Moment of weakness,” Chanyeol shrugged.

 

“I thought I was that,” Sehun mumbled.

 

“You were,” Chanyeol nodded. Sehun began to understand. He slowly removed his arms off Chanyeol’s shoulders, sliding himself back. Chanyeol felt confused why he moved away but didn’t stop him.

 

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” Sehun covered his mouth. “I-I didn’t…know you’re seeing someone else,” Chanyeol’s eyes widened.

 

“What? I’m not! Come back here, I’m not yet done talking.” Chanyeol pulled him close again, Sehun resisting. “Oh my god you’re jumping to conclusions again.”

 

“Isn’t that why you ended us?” Sehun spat.

 

“Ugh, enough with that already! You’re always like this, always trying to ruin a moment! Can’t you see I’m trying to get you back?” Chanyeol screamed, his hands gripping Sehun’s wrists so tight, his hand began to mark. Sehun tried to break free, his pleas choking out of him. Chanyeol loosened his grip, dropping their hands to Sehun’s sides while his forehead pressing to Sehun’s.

 

Now Sehun understood clearly. Chanyeol’s shoulder shook slightly until they trembled. His broken sobs echoed the empty apartment, mixed with Sehun’s gentle hushing. Chanyeol’s weak limbs wrapped around Sehun’s waist, holding on to him tight. Sehun cradled his head in his arms, pleading for Chanyeol to stop crying because he’s about to cry too. Chanyeol’s whispered apologies sputtered slightly, making Sehun smile.

 

“You’re such a big baby, Yeolie.” He teased.

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol straightened himself slightly, sniffing. “It’s been really hard these days.”

 

“I’m sure it has been,” Sehun smiled angelically. “It’s not any better in Europe too. Would you mind if I stayed here for a while? I need to fix some papers before moving back in Seoul.”

 

“Please, stay. Don’t go anymore. You can live here with me. We can make your dreams come true the first thing tomorrow morning. You always wanted a ring around your finger, done. I’ll call Mark now.” Chanyeol slowly energized in front of him.

 

“Wait, wait!” Sehun lowered his hands and arms, ready for keyboard battling. As much as Sehun wanted to be impulsively engaged, they needed to take slow steps. “Can’t we just, sleep first?”

 

“Oh, of course. Come on,” Chanyeol lifted him off the counter, pulling him to his bedroom. Sehun laid down while Chanyeol got changed. He joined him after a few minutes, cuddling excessively. Sehun really missed Chanyeol. Europe was anything but pleasant. He got gigs left and right, he barely slept. He had to get checked in the hospital twice a month just to keep his health in check. Being in demand was nice but it was brutal.

 

“I’m sending this to the boys.” Chanyeol raised his phone, taking a quick photo.

 

“How is everyone?” Sehun smiled, looking at the screen while he applied filters.

 

“You haven’t visited them?”  
  
“No. I went here first thing after the plane landed.”

 

“What? You just got back today?” Sehun nodded.

 

PARKsu_1127 sent a photo.

 

bbaekim: wHOA WHOA WHAT IS THIS

 

byun_daekim: ^^

 

kimyeonnie: :O

 

leetaeyong: I told you @jungjaehyun

 

jungjaehyun: intel’s never wrong.

 

PARKsu_1127: intel? you knew he was coming???

 

byun_daekim: we all did…

 

PARKsu_1127: NO ONE TOLD ME?

 

bbaekim: Why would we? You dumped our poor Sehunnie!

 

oh.sh: i love you baekhuyn-hyung

 

kimyeonnie: we need an explanation

 

kimkai01: what is this, just woke up

 

byun_daekim blocked kimkai01.

 

kimyeonnie: Jongdae.

 

byun_daekim added kimkai01.

 

oh.sh sent a photo…Chanyeol smiling adorably while Sehun was only half a face.

 

oh.sh: good night everyone, see you tomorrow!

 

byun_daekim: take care of Sehun, Park. Stop your sad drunk calls already!

 

leetaeyong: ^^

 

jungjaehyun: ^^

 

kimyeonnie: ^^

 

kimkai01: ^^

 

bbaekim: ^^

 

oh.sh: what calls?

 

PARKsu_1127 has left the chat.

 

bbaekim: GREAT LET’S BASH PARK NOW

 

Sehun let out a hearty laugh.

 

“Why why?” Chanyeol looked at the screen. “Aish! Add me back.”

 

“Why would I do that?” Sehun mocked, sticking his tongue out. Chanyeol groaned, kicking relentlessly.

 

oh.sh added PARKsu_1127

 

oh.sh: he just did the stupid kicks again SAVE ME

 

jungjaehyun: kkkkkkk

 

kimyeonnie: where’s baekchen?

 

Seen by jungjaehyun, leetaeyong, oh.sh, PARKsu_1127, kimkai01

 

jungjaehyun: GET IT BOIS

 

oh.sh: kkkkkk

 

kimyeonnie: Jongdae.

 

Sehun and Chanyeol turned their phones off. They knew Junmyeon was about to call everyone to check on the two and no one wanted that job. They all had their fair share of running in on the two having intense sex. They didn’t want another episode of that again.

 

Baekhyun sat nervously outside an audition room. He’s finally taking a step to musicals. Being jobless sucked. His degrees in college didn’t help much because he had zero working experience. Singing was his final choice.

 

He went in the room and gave his all, dancing slightly while he sang. The director and producer nodded stoically then led him out. It’s as heartless as that. After an hour of waiting, the director came to him personally, congratulating him on the role. It wasn’t lead, but it was a good and decent one. He looked down the road, phone stuck to his ear, waiting for Jongdae to pick him up. When his husband answered, Baekhyun’s smile faltered.

 

The happy musical actor Byun Baekhyun was long gone. He met Sehun’s stoic and intimidating eyes then looked at Jongdae’s stern ones. Jaehyun kept his poker face, the one saved for the military. Chanyeol entered the room, Taeyong behind him to witness the interaction from the back of the room. They were pretty packed in a small room too. On the other side of the glass was Hong Wonhyuk, in handcuffs, dressed in a beige jumpsuit.

 

“What a great reunion! Look at you Hyun kids! You’ve grown up!” Hong Wonhyuk smiled. Chanyeol felt eerie. “And I see you made very powerful friends, Baekhyunnie. Congratulations on the marriage!”

 

“Can we cut the bullshit?” Baekhyun spat. Chanyeol covered his mouth, laughing.

 

“Wow. I didn’t expect Baejin’s son to have a foul mouth. Maybe Soobin’s son here but not you.” Wonhyuk frowned.

 

“None of us here are raised by parents so your mind games isn’t working, sir.” Jaehyun mumbled. “We only have one question and that’s why. Why did you kill our families?”

 

Wonhyuk looked at the young faces in front of him. Two could destroy his reputation in the business world, one would torture him to death. The cousins would definitely want to kill him. Yet, one person worried him the most. Kim Jongdae.

 

“Answer me first.” Wonhyuk leaned forward.

 

“He asked first.” Baekhyun matched his tone. This is what he liked; mind games, taunting and strategies.

 

“Alright. Simple. I killed Baekhyun’s family not intentionally. Maybe just his father so I could get his inventions and make millions. Chanyeol, you see the growth in that, right? But your mom and your brother just got in the picture. I thought you died years ago, boy. Someone said you fell off a cliff at a school trip. I really thought the world loved me.” Wonhyuk smiled. “As for Jaehyun’s family, well, it’s a little more complicated. I loved your mother. Your father just…thought he would be better. Everyone knows a man with a gun is stronger, right Sehun?” He wiggled his brows. Sehun remained passive.

 

Baekhyun and Jaehyun felt empty learning his motives. Jaehyun simply nodded while Baekhyun thanked him for answering, acts that stunned everyone in the room. They apparently moved on. Hearing the reasons just seemed to be closure.

 

“Now, answer me.” Wonhyuk eyed Baekhyun. “Why are you with Kim Jongdae?”

 

Baekhyun started laughing. Loud too. Jongdae remained unfazed. Everyone was so confused with Baekhyun, everyone missed the fact that Wonhyuk knew Jongdae.

 

“I knew he’d threaten you the most out of all of us.” Baekhyun panted, calming himself. “You did great searching for our backgrounds.”

 

Wonhyuk couldn’t look at Jongdae, who stared right into his twisted soul. It bothered Sehun and Taeyong. Jaehyun narrowed his eyes. Jongdae’s brow raised subtly. What did Wonhyuk know?

 

“He’s the devil! His eyes show his plan! Save me! Guards, get me out of here!” Wonhyuk screamed, pointing at Jongdae, banging the glass while he begged. Hysteria breaking on the other side of the glass.

 

“What is this?” Jaehyun looked at Baekhyun, frantic.

 

Chanyeol looked at Jongdae’s back, feeling something out of the ordinary. Was his back straighter? Was he tense? Sehun was about to call the guards but Baekhyun stopped him.

 

Everything went by so fast. Taeyong saw what Chanyeol searched for, lunging himself at Jaehyun to pull him back from the glass. Baekhyun pushed Sehun to the back wall beside Chanyeol, covering them with his small body. Sehun covered his ears while Chanyeol watched everything unfold.

 

As soon as Baekhyun and Taeyong got everyone of range, Jongdae whipped out a high caliber handgun, equipped with a silencer—the best kind. Two clicks from Jongdae broke the believed-to-be bulletproof glass. Another click stained the beige jumpsuit just by the prisoner number. The last one knocking Hong Wonhyuk to the floor, a dot on his forehead.

 

The gun was hot but steady in Jongdae’s hands. His jaw suddenly got more defined, relaxed and chiseled while his eyes remained deadly.

 

“What the fuck!” Chanyeol screamed, heart racing while he had his hands in his hair. Jongdae turned around, seeing Baekhyun crouching on the floor, hands covering his ears. Jongdae put the gun down, hugging his husband while Sehun tried to absorb what just happened.

 

“I’m sorry, baby, don’t be scared.” Jongdae mumbled to Baekhyun’s hair.

 

“Is it over?” Baekhyun peeked, calm eyes meeting Jongdae’s.

 

“Yes. He’s gone.” Jongdae kissed his forehead.

 

“Ya! That was great!” Taeyong shook Jongdae, extremely proud of the shots. Jongdae laughed, waving it off.

 

Chanyeol, Sehun, and Jaehyun looked shaken. Jongdae, of all people, just killed a man right in front of their eyes with no remorse at all.

 

“You are the devil, Kim Jongdae! You just killed Wonhyuk!” Sehun slapped his arm.

 

“How could you shoot so calmly?” Jaehyun was in awe.

 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about him. Even I was shocked when I found out.” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, who was reeling from the events.

 

“Top shooter in his rank back in the service, Kim Jongdae,” Jongdae raised his brow cockily, praising himself, enjoying Chanyeol’s shock.

 

This shouldn’t come as a surprise to them since Chanyeol and Sehun had their fair share of killings. But Jongdae could never hurt a fly, let alone kill someone. Now that he did, a different light came upon him. Chanyeol and Sehun saw him as the greatest asset ever while Baekhyun thought he was the knight in shining armor…with a gun. The silent ones were truly the most dangerous after all.

 

“How are we going to clean this up? The guards will suspect us for sure. There’s no one here and there’s a camera.” Jaehyun looked around the mess; broken glass, printed gun, dead man on the floor.

 

“What camera?” Baekhyun brought out pliers from his hoodie. Jongdae crouched at the corner of the room, holding a cut wire.

 

“What the fuck is going on? Did you two just plan a murder?” Chanyeol screamed, still shook. Sehun hated being kept out of elaborate plans. Taeyong was trying to make sense of things while Jaehyun tried to think of how to not get in jail.

 

“Everyone knows a man with a gun is stronger, right Wonhyuk?” Jongdae repeated Wonhyuk’s words, smiling to the dead man.

 

Baekhyun hugged Jongdae from behind, riding his back happily. Jongdae let out an oomph, trying his best to carry him. “I see the thrill, Yeolie, of avenging what’s right.” Jongdae smiled giving a thumbs up, like he did not just shoot a man to hell.

 

“Maybe we did plan a murder, Dae.” Baekhyun pouted, his conscience growing slowly.

 

“I only do what you ask me to, babe.” Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s wedded hand.

 

“What? Baekhyunnie? Our Baekhyunnie wanted this to happen?” Sehun pointed at the dead man on the floor.

 

“Yes.” Baekhyun blinked twice. Sehun wanted Jaehyun put some sense back to his cousin but the young one seemed to see the motive positively.

 

“I would too, to be honest. I mean, this is fucked up, but maybe if you put a gun on me toowould shoot with no hesitation after everything he did to us.” Jaehyun stared at the body, anger calmly defining his features. Taeyong felt it; the need to avenge what Jaehyun lost. Slowly, Sehun saw the point. After everything he’s seen with Baekhyun, the monster really needed to be killed in the closet so it would never return.

 

“Okay. But how are we explaining this?” Chanyeol looked around. Jongdae put Baekhyun down, locking the handgun safely in his waistband. Baekhyun checked his phone while the others waited for an explanation. They hoped the two actually thought this through.

 

“Okay, it’s 7:15. We’ll walk out first.” Baekhyun smiled, Jongdae pulling him to the door.

 

“Won’t you two get arrested then us?” Taeyong worried. Baekhyun and Jongdae looked at each other then shook their heads.

 

“Oh, before I forget!” Baekhyun got his backpack by the chair he sat. He wore surgical gloves then jumped to the other side of the table, placing an empty gun and a bullet, putting Wonhyuk’s handprint on the decoy gun.

 

Everything was so horrific and sick, Chanyeol wanted to vomit. Sehun disapproved wholeheartedly but if they spoke up, hypocrisy becomes them. Jaehyun helped Baekhyun off the desk.

 

Jongdae turned the knob, looking left and right. “It’s clear.” He walked out, Baekhyun in tow, looking casual as ever.

 

“Keep your cool.” Sehun pointed to Chanyeol, pulling him out by the sleeve. Jaehyun and Taeyong surveyed the room one last time before following the four, covering their backs.

 

Chanyeol looked around the prison, feeling odd. Sehun silently felt the same. They exited the prison with no guards stopping them…because no one came their way or ushered them out. Chanyeol swore there were a lot when they entered but he didn’t see one on their way out. They got in Chanyeol’s car casually, saluting the guard by the gate and drove off.

 

“What just happened? How come there were no guards when we came out?” Sehun turned to the four seated at the back.

 

“Hold on.” Jongdae raised a finger to Sehun, phone stuck to his ear. “Yes General Choi, it’s Jongdae.”

 

Chanyeol slammed the brakes hard, everyone launching forward and back. Taeyong covered Jaehyun’s mouth. He was about to curse when his father’s on the line. Baekhyun just looked at Jongdae, who put the call on speaker.

 

“I’m putting you on speaker. I’m with Baekhyunnie, Jaehyun-ah, Taeyong-ah, Sehun-ah, and Chanyeolie.”

 

“Ah, hello everyone.” General Choi spoke sternly. A round of awkward and stiff hellos circulated.

 

“I’m guessing Yoonoh’s a little,” General chuckled.

 

“He’s pretty confused, sir.” Taeyong smiled, enjoying Jaehyun’s discomfort.

 

“Forgive your family, Yoonoh. It’s my orders.”

 

“Wait, Taeyong’s in it too?” Jaehyun leaned closer to the phone.

 

“Sorry,” Taeyong mumbled shyly.

 

“We had to keep you, Sehun, and Chanyeol out to protect your statuses.” General Choi explained. “The next best bet was Jongdae. I can’t let Taeyong shoot. Wonhyuk would know something would happen that’s why I asked them to invite you two, to confuse him. He’s smart, Yoonoh.”

 

“He knew Jongdae was up to something. He called him the devil.” Baekhyun leaned on Jongdae’s lap.

 

“Sources said he’s got all your backgrounds. He knew Jongdae had the skills. Sehun and Chanyeol would never get their own hands dirty, am I right?” General’s smile could be heard. The two simply agreed.

 

“But how come no one stopped us on our way out?” Sehun really wanted to know.

 

“I sent a tip. None of you will be arrested. Let’s just say Baekhyun thought this through. You can thank that cunning mind later. Drive safely, kids. Jongdae, Taeyong, Baekhyun, well done.” General Choi ended with that.

 

The news spread fast, as planned. Hong Wonhyuk committed suicide in this jail cell after the revelation of his connection to the murder of Byun Baekhyun and Jung Jaehyun’s family. The press had a field day when Baekhyun came out with Jongdae but respected their wishes for privacy.

 

Chanyeol and Sehun accepted it already; that their best friends were criminal masterminds. Chanyeol’s been pestering Jongdae to join his underground killing team. Sehun’s been doing the same, giving Jongdae different amounts of killing fee. As if Jongdae cared about money.

 

“Sorry guys, I only shoot when Baekhyun tells me to.” Jongdae shrugged. Chanyeol and Sehun looked at each other then Baekhyun.

 

“Ah, no no no!” Baekhyun ran away, the two following him for recruitment.

 

Jongdae broke Jaehyun and Taeyong’s sweet moment on the couch, sitting between them. He’s a tease and killjoy like that. Jaehyun wanted to choke him so bad.

 

“Are they always like this?” Taeyong, the newbie to get-togethers, watched the trio in the kitchen.

 

“It gets worse on game nights.” Jongdae mumbled, picking on his popcorn bowl.

 

“Hyung, what you just said just sounded wrong.” Jaehyun uttered, slightly disgusted.

 

“What did I say?” Jongdae fed popcorn to Taeyong, his unexpected favorite child.

 

“I only shoot when Baekhyun tells me to.” Jaehyun repeated, smiling this time. “You do bottom after all.” Jongdae stopped shoveling the popcorn, passing the bowl to Taeyong.

 

“Jaehyun-ah,” Jongdae gave him a death glare. “What perverted mind are you keeping in there?” He lunged at him, hitting his shoulders hard. Jaehyun shielded himself while he laughed.

 

Taeyong watched everything unfold. Jongdae beating Jaehyun beside him until his skin turned pink, scolding like a father. Chanyeol and Sehun screamed at Baekhyun, who laid on the floor while he covered his ears. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s ankles, sliding on the floor while Sehun tried to pull Baekhyun by the shoulders to slide to him.

 

“Ya! This is middle ages torture! Jongdae-ah!” Baekhyun screamed, eyes closed shut.

 

“Baekhyun-hyung, stop your husband!” Jaehyun yelled while he laughed.

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes, still eating popcorn. This was much better than TV. Baekhyun got out of the two tall men’s grasp, crawling fast. Chanyeol got his foot, dragging him back to negotiate. Baekhyun was whining loudly, clawing the floor like he’s in a horror movie.

 

“Help me! Please! Taeyong!” Baekhyun fake sobbed.

 

“Taeyong, get him off!” Jaehyun begged.

 

“Touch me and I will choke you.” Jongdae pointed a finger at him. Taeyong raised his hands, shaking his head. The chaos continued until everyone got tired. Chanyeol and Jongdae had to leave for broadcast since it’s their comeback show after weeks of hiatus.

 

Everyone left except Sehun. He stayed to clean with Baekhyun. They pushed Taeyong and Jaehyun to leave because they had class the next day.

 

“Hyung, you can wash up. I’ll wipe the rest.” Sehun pushed Baekhyun to the bathroom. He finished wiping everything, fixed some pillows, and brought the trash out. Still, Baekhyun never came back. Sehun checked the two bathrooms, seeing both empty. The floor was wet on the other one so Baekhyun did take a shower. He checked the guest rooms then noticed Baekhyun and Jongdae’s bedroom door slightly open. Sehun peeked, seeing Baekhyun laying on his front on the bed, clutching his phone. Sehun checked his watch.

 

“Test..1..2, is anyone on?” The familiar opening intro made Baekhyun smile, his lips becoming rectangular like before. Sehun smiled wider too. Baekhyun hummed to the song while he tossed and turned around in bed, feeling the vibes as always.

 

“Is anyone on? Chen-Chan Chat Time!” Baekhyun sang happily with the track, like old times.

 

“Ah, ah, let’s start.” Sehun smiled at the familiar husky voice, his boyfriend’s voice. “Hello, good evening! Is anyone on?”

 

“Of course they are, it’s the best part of the night, right? Everyone,” Baekhyun’s cheeks turned pink.

 

“It’s Chen-Chan Chat Time!” Baekhyun said happily, staring at the ceiling with a smile.

 

“Ahhh, yes, DJ Chanyeol,”

 

“And DJ Chen, joining you this Wednesday night for our usual chat time. Everyone, how was work?” Jongdae began.

 

“Rehearsals went great. They really liked my singing, Dae. Thank you for picking me up.” Baekhyun answered all dreamy and grateful.

 

“Did someone piss you off?” Jongdae continued.

 

“Chanyeol and Sehunnie! They keep asking me to join their cults.” Baekhyun pouted. Sehun laughed, covering his mouth quickly to not disturb Baekhyun.

 

“How have you been?” Jongdae’s final line.

 

Baekhyun raised his wedded hand, looking at his engagement and wedding ring. He looked in awe, like it was a new discovery, something that made him curious. He closed one eye, tilting his head slightly to get a better shine on the ring.

 

“I’m at peace,” Baekhyun whispered. Sehun’s eyes watered slightly. “Thank you for making me happy, DJ Chen. Thank you for always listening.”

 

“Oh? That’s nice to hear. Well, I’m feeling great! Getting married feels great, Yeolie!” DJ Chen spoke excitedly.

 

“Ah, congratulations DJ Chen! You’re officially a trophy spouse.” Jongdae’s slap came crisp, followed by a loud yelp.

 

“Yes, please support my husband’s upcoming musical. It’s not yet released but please wait for it! I love it already.” DJ Chen gushed. DJ Chanyeol gagged on air. Baekhyun chuckled. Sehun left Baekhyun to enjoy his night, settling himself on the couch.

 

“How’s Brazil?” Sehun smiled, phone stuck to his ear.

 

“It’s wild, Sehun, but really fun.” Junmyeon laughed. “How’s Baekhyunnie?”

 

Sehun smirked, looking at the frame photos on the wall. There were more now, happier ones too. Jaehyun and Baekhyun’s photo together, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Jaehyun looking like a happy family with Taeyong, and a lot more random polaroids taped to the wall. Jongdae called it Baekhyun’s happy thoughts. Baekhyun called it Jongdae’s photo exhibit because most photos were taken by Jongdae. Chanyeol and Sehun’s photos were scattered there too, even postcards from Junmyeon and Jongin. Sehun felt overwhelmed by how far they’ve all come, especially his favorite hyung Baekhyun.

 

“He’s finally home.” Jongdae’s guiding voice finally brought him home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! It's quite long, huh? Thank you so much for reading, commenting, kudos-ing, etc etc! Sending hearts to all of you. This is my first fic with EXO and it's been great to stan such group. It's been fun writing this and getting insights about them as hoomans. They're wonderful people and idols indeed *sobs*
> 
> This isn't the last EXO fic I'll write so if you liked this, please anticipate another to be posted mid-December. Spoiler: it's bordering hard or it is; I'm not sure how to gauge but it won't be as cute as this. As if this isn't partly bordering hard already haha
> 
> Please continue to love EXO and their amazing voices!
> 
> s/o to hahahaharlequin, thank you for ruining my life through EXO and supporting hard. Read her stuff too!


	32. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bonus fluff chapter just to show what Baekhyun and Jongdae really mean to each other.

“One more, one more!” Jongdae smiled behind the camera.

 

“You said that five photos ago.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes but still gave his best smile for the photo.

 

“Ah, beautiful!” Jongdae checked the outcome, Baekhyun following. “Let’s take one by the Captain America and Ironman!” He pulled Baekhyun to the other display at the Marvel exhibit they passed by.

 

Baekhyun held on his bonnet while they ran, definitely not loving the cold that day. They were wrapped in layers of jackets, wearing bonnets to not catch a cold. Jongdae never Baekhyun’s hand go, adding warmth to his hand.

 

“Slow down!” Baekhyun begged, feeling his arm getting yanked off its socket. Jongdae looked behind him, seeing Baekhyun’s struggle.

 

“Oh, sorry Baek,” Jongdae hugged him, kissing his slightly warm forehead. “We can just take the photo from here.” He positioned them below the shot, the Captain America statue slightly above and slightly away from them; Ironman partially cut out.

 

Baekhyun felt bad they didn’t get closer. He got the camera from Jongdae, determined to get his man a shot with one of his favorites. Jongdae protested, worrying about him freezing to death.

 

“Stand there.” Baekhyun held his shoulders, planting him at the prime spot below the statue. Jongdae looked at the couples around him taking selfies. Baekhyun shooed them for a few seconds, running away like a baby fairy to get a nice vantage point. He knelt on the ground, putting the camera on the floor between his phone and his wallet to get a good angle. Jongdae felt slightly shy, seeing people look at him while he had his picture taken.

 

“Okay!” Baekhyun spoke loudly. Jongdae ignored them and smiled. Suddenly, Baekhyun started running back to him.

 

“What are you doing?” Jongdae looked at the camera, teeth frozen to a smile.

 

“It’s on timer. Three…two…” Baekhyun panted, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jongdae stood straighter. Suddenly, the flash pulsed as his cheek felt hot.

 

Several girlfriends just gushed collectively. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun in shock. “What was that for?” He asked, slightly amused. Yep, Baekhyun just gave him a surprise kiss on the cheek as the picture was captured.

 

“You deserve a great shot with Captain America and Ironman.” Baekhyun smiled then ran back to the camera, where a nice couple picked it up for them along with Baekhyun’s possessions.

 

Back in their apartment, Jongdae checked the photos in the camera. There were a lot of good ones. He transferred most of them in his laptop. The last four photos caught his attention.

 

One was Baekhyun very zoomed in, looking like he fooled around while Jongdae stared at the exhibit in awe behind him. Another Jongdae doing the same but Baekhyun smiled behind him. The last was the shot by Captain America and Ironman. It was by far his favorite. Baekhyun kissed him adorably in front of many people under his favorite superheroes. It felt like they got blessings from Jongdae’s childhood heroes.

 

He ran to the study, linking his laptop to the photo printer. Baekhyun called him four times, searching their apartment for him. They met at the hall; Jongdae elated, Baekhyun with his toothbrush in his mouth.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Baekhyun found it weird. Jongdae showed him a printed version of the shot Baekhyun directed.

 

“This is going to the wall.” He smirked, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek before running to the photo wall.

 

“That wall’s awfully getting crowded…and messy.” Baekhyun followed, brushing his teeth with one hand on his hip.

 

“It’s making memories! Don’t you like it?” Jongdae taped the new photo at a nice spot. Baekhyun spat the lather in the kitchen sink.

 

“I do. Your photos always come out nice.” Baekhyun mumbled then gargled. He liked the idea of it, just not the mess of the tape left. Jongdae usually moved the tapes around or replace them frequently, leaving sticky stains.

 

“Our photos, babe.” Jongdae looked around the wall. There were roughly 47 photos on the wall so far, with their framed ones from their old houses.

 

“Our photos, okay, but why do you like collecting these so much?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Baekhyun’s head whipped to Jongdae, who still looked at the wall with much excitement. He looked at the collage too, quite in awe. He remembered each event just by looking at each one. He’s sure Jongdae did too.

 

“I want this wall full of us until Chanyeol and Sehun pukes. I want to remember us every single day, if that’s okay with you.” Jongdae looked at him now, eyes hopeful.

 

Baekhyun grabbed Jongdae by the collar, his lips crashing to his. Jongdae’s so preoccupied by the feeling, he didn’t feel Baekhyun slip his phone out of his sleep sweats. A camera shutter made Jongdae turn to the sound. Baekhyun looked at the outcome, showing Jongdae.

 

“Even I want to puke,” Baekhyun teased, leaving Jongdae with his phone and his photo wall. Jongdae stared at the screen, relishing the feeling. It was a great photo; them lip-locked with the wall wonderfully behind them.

 

Chanyeol made a face when he saw the photo. Jongdae smiled stupidly. “Cute, right?”

 

“I think rainbows and sparkles just erupted behind you, Dae, or I just might be seeing things.” Chanyeol rubbed his eyes, blinking fast.

 

“Asshole.” Jongdae frowned, his feels getting deflated.

 

“It’s romantic. I wish Sehun had that kind of charm. He always take photos of us with one of us always out of frame.” Chanyeol scrolled his phone to show Jongdae, who let out a hearty laugh.

 

“It’s a style.” Jongdae shrugged.

 

“Is this tux okay?” Chanyeol showed Jongdae a nice one. “Will Baekhyun like it?”

 

“Will this fit his figure? I really want that highlighted.” Jongdae narrowed his eyes at the tuxedo.

 

“Buy him a fucking dress.” Chanyeol whispered under his breath.

 

“I’ll make you wear a dress.” Jongdae whispered back.

 

“Pervert.” Chanyeol muttered, putting it back on the rack. Jongdae kicked his butt.

 

“Found anything good? I got Chanyeol’s distress call.” Sehun entered the tuxedo shop, stoic as ever.

 

“You called Sehun?” Jongdae’s mouth set on a line. Chanyeol just blinked.

 

“Why shouldn’t he? You’re stressing over Baekhyun’s tuxedo when you don’t even have one for yourself.” Sehun looked at Jongdae from head to toe. Jongdae was about to say something but Sehun’s voice filled the room.

 

“Armani, his size and a Gucci, slightly bigger than his size, thanks.” Sehun told the lady in one breath. She nodded professionally and went on her way.

 

“Oh, I forgot Jaehyun needs one too.” Jongdae tapped Sehun.

 

“Jaehyun?” Sehun thought for a bit. “Prada, about my size and another for the big tree here.” He said to another lady, letting her get to work.

 

“This will cost a lot. Hope Baekhyun doesn’t mind.” Jongdae searched his wallet for Baekhyun’s credit card.

 

“I don’t need a new one.” Chanyeol spoke.

 

“Just say thanks. I got this.” Sehun walked to the counter. “Oh, Jongdae-hyung, I saw the wall in your house. It’s adorable. Ever thought about adding babies soon?” He winked.

 

“Ask Baekhyun. He got the list of adoption requirements already.” Jongdae smiled shyly.

 

“You’ll be wonderful dads. Just think, a mini Baekhyun screaming at your radio show.” Jongdae and Chanyeol looked at each other warily.

 

“We’ll see how it goes with that. Let’s get through the marriage first.” Jongdae took a photo of the three of them in the shop to send to Baekhyun. The other did the same, with Jaehyun this time.

 

Jongdae wanted to run home and print it already. When he got home with suits in tow, Jaehyun stared at the wall.

 

“Jongdae-hyung, why do you keep filling this wall?” He asked. “It’s getting very sentimental.”

 

“Good. We don’t want Baekhyunnie ever thinking he’s alone, right?” Jongdae smirked while he made a sandwich. “He’s been alone for too long. I can’t let him go on like that. I love him too much to see him suffer again. Let’s just keep that between us, okay?”

 

“Daebak,” Jaehyun whispered, still in awe of the wall and his hyung.

 

Little did he know someone listened from the corner of the hall. Baekhyun smiled slightly, his cheeks controlling it. He patted his cheeks then rubbed his pink ears.

 

“Baekkie, I’m home! You can drag your cousin out the door!” Jongdae screamed.

 

“Ah, okay!” Baekhyun got startled by it but tried his best to sound even. He walked out of his hiding spot, pulling Jaehyun up and leading him out the door.

 

“Do you still hate it? Are you still doubting?” Jaehyun whispered once he’s out the door.

 

“I never hated it. It’s my favorite part of the house.” Baekhyun smiled, mind changing quick. “Thanks for bringing that out of him, Jaehyun. I owe you.” Jaehyun nodded and pushed Baekhyun back inside, closing the door fast. _You’re welcome._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Baekhyun’s lost track of time and day. He knows he’s in bed. He knows it’s morning. He knows he just woke up. He knows he’s not alone. He knows he’s okay. He knows his cousin was too.

 

He turned his head slowly nuzzled his face on his favorite strawberry-scented skin that’s Jongdae’s. He’s not particularly smelling 100% like strawberries but he always had a hint of it; strawberry flower and Lily to be exact. Baekhyun smiled at the familiarity.

 

His arm slid between Jongdae’s elbow and waist, tugging him gently to his body. It’s a bit cold but the sun’s up. Jongdae stirred, turning slowly to cuddle Baekhyun; his arms around the awaken boy, legs tangled into each other for warmth, bodies pressed together. It ended with Jongdae’s fingers running up and down Baekhyun’s spine until he’s asleep again.

 

The move stunned Baekhyun. It’s automatic to the boy already. He knew when Baekhyun felt cold and how to help him. They’re both dressed in comfy shirts and pajamas. A little light for a chilly morning but the blanket covered that lacking heat. Eyes still closed, Baekhyun took the chance. He looked at Jongdae.

 

He saw this boy everyday for almost two years already but they’ve known each other for three years. But for the first time, Baekhyun looked at Jongdae long enough to admire him. Jongdae’s breathing was even, a bit warm, and slow. Baekhyun closed his eyes quickly when he breathed out on his face. That made Baekhyun smile a bit but he’ll conceal that. His smile usually turned to chuckling and he didn’t want Jongdae to wake because of that. He settled for his lips to part slightly in awe while he took a peek above.

 

Rogue strands of Jongdae’s dark brown hair flopped on his forehead while the rest were all over the place. Baekhyun’s free arm was on the move. His fingertip slightly touched Jongdae’s forehead while it brushed the rogue strands in place. The edge of Jongdae’s lip twitched slightly. Baekhyun noticed the space between Jongdae’s brows. His thumb smoothened it. They were usually wrinkled when Jongdae thought hard or concentrated too much, especially when he sings. Baekhyun thought the impeccable high notes came from there but he didn’t always force the notes out so it still was a theory. Jongdae’s brows furrowing amused and terrified Baekhyun because of the implication of the action. Nonetheless, he found him adorable.

 

Baekhyun continued to move the strands off his forehead until he saw the mole on Jongdae’s right brow. There were two. Baekhyun stared a little longer, realizing they’re like measurement marks on how long Jongdae’s brow should be. His fingertips glided over his brow, tracing his eye socket until his cheekbone.

 

It annoyed Baekhyun how definite they were. Still he leaned in to put a feather-like kiss. Jongdae didn’t stir. Good. Baekhyun continued his gawking. Right, Jongdae’s cheekbones. Baekhyun looked at either of them then smiled a bit. Jongdae’s really a good looking boy, he thought. Then Baekhyun frowned. His fingers laid on Jongdae’s cheek.

 

His skin was warm and smooth. Baekhyun remembered the feeling of it pressed on his skin like his neck, shoulders, thighs, stomach, chest, cheek, and hands. They were probably one of his favorite things about Jongdae. When Jongdae smiled, they would expand into stuffed pillows that tried so hard to keep his smile from stretching beyond his face. When Jongdae frowned, they were tense. When Jongdae pouted, they would droop. But when he sings, that’s when they’re most relaxed. No, when he asleep, that’s when they’re most relaxed.

 

It’s almost similar to Jongdae’s jaw. Baekhyun lowered his head and his gaze to see his jawline more. His eyes widened a bit. That’s probably the most rigid and defined jawline he’s seen in his life. He’s not complaining though. They were what made Jongdae so special. Baekhyun believed each person was made in a special way with a special physical asset. Jongdae probably had the special jaw to support his special singing and smile.

 

Baekhyun’s mind drifted to the intimate moments where they shared regardless of roughness. He loved biting Jongdae’s jaw gently. It made him slightly uncomfortable, which Baekhyun enjoyed. Two healing pink dots were just under his jaw. Baekhyun’s recent bite. His fingertip slid on his skin, feeling the slight bumps of the teeth marks; Baekhyun’s two front teeth. Jongdae moved slightly, uncomfortable. That spot’s definitely sensitive.

 

A bob on Jongdae’s neck made Baekhyun curious. They both had that but Baekhyun’s wasn’t protruding like Jongdae’s. Maybe that’s why he’s usually assumed to be the girl in this relationship. He’s as flawless as a girl and he didn’t know if it was a blessing or a curse. Baekhyun’s lip twitched a bit. He remembered kissing Jongdae’s Adam’s apple occasionally, giving him the most pleasurable sound he’s heard. He remembered sucking it, only to be slapped by Jongdae accidentally. He made another mental note; spot sensitive.

 

It really was sensitive, even to sickness. Several times in the change of weather, Jongdae caught colds that would have direct symptoms on his throat. It would swell and bob a lot, making Baekhyun worried about him more often than not. Honey Ginger Tea was always the answer. Jongdae loved the only thing Baekhyun could make; Honey Ginger Tea. At least he had something right, Baekhyun thought.

 

Another mole by Jongdae’s collarbone caught his attention. He leaned in gently to kiss it. Jongdae’s hold on him tightened. Best to save the effect of that for another time, Baekhyun thought. Spot super sensitive.

 

Baekhyun’s beady eyes never left Jongdae’s closed eyes after than hold. The lashes were his focus now. They weren’t much they were pretty. They almost kissed his cheekbones. Baekhyun adjusted himself to reach them. He thought those pretty lashes deserved to feel his cheekbones even for a second. His gentle kisses pushed them to meet. Baekhyun smiled like a proud kid at that, letting the tip of his nose do the inspecting for him.

 

He let it touch Jongdae’s nose bridge, gently gliding it to the tip of his nose. Baekhyun began to smile wider, the chuckle following after. He loved doing that with Jongdae. It was stupid and really childish but it made the both of them giggle a lot. How sappy.

 

Jongdae’s breath met Baekhyun’s skin more now. He breathed in through his nose then exhaled through his lips. It was fascinating. Baekhyun tried to remember how he breathed when he slept. He stopped trying when Jongdae adjusted himself, his lips pressing to Baekhyun’s upper lip. A rumble in Jongdae’s throat made Baekhyun freeze. He’s been caught.

 

It came off like a crime to look at Jongdae for that long but Baekhyun had nothing to do and he had nowhere to be. He’s in his favorite place with his favorite person. There’s nothing he could ask for. Well, maybe a few more seconds to admire Jongdae in his sleep. Jongdae’s began to blink slowly, Baekhyun’s top five parts of Jongdae slowly revealing themselves.

 

Dark orbs laid on Baekhyun.

 

Jongdae blinked and blinked. The brows furrowed slightly, trying to make out what he felt. An eye peeked at Baekhyun. Jongdae’s confused expression turned to enlightenment. He was kissing Baekhyun, an awake Baekhyun. Jongdae shrugged, closed his eyes then pulled Baekhyun to him. The kiss deepened, fixing itself to fit perfectly. He might as well make the most of it, right?

 

Jongdae pulled back but their faces were still a needle’s width apart. High-definition clear dark eyes looked at Baekhyun. They were so clear he could see his reflection. It really showed the type of person Jongdae was; honest and direct. Those eyes scanned Baekhyun slightly.

 

Those eyes were the first thing Baekhyun noticed when he met Jongdae. They were intriguing, a bit speculative, but welcoming altogether. It may seem overreaching but when Baekhyun looked into Jongdae’s eyes the first time they met, he felt like he was home. It’s funny because Baekhyun didn’t have a home growing up so each time he saw Jongdae, he questioned the lingering feeling. He made sure to look at him in the eye every single time they met to prove or disprove his feeling. When he watched Jongdae sing at the music shop back then, those same eyes seemed different when it looked at him, but the feeling never left. He’s positive he’s found home.

 

Jongdae kissed him good morning. With the next best thing about him; his lips.

 

Jongdae kissed him again. Inexistent heat began to creep Baekhyun’s cheeks. He’s been caught for sure. The blush on his cheeks said it all. If anything disarmed Baekhyun the most, it’s the warmth and softness of Jongdae’s lips. He didn’t think kissing mattered much. He barely kissed Taeyeon in their relationship. He barely kissed anyone he got in bed with. But kissing Jongdae was an addiction and the boy knew it.

 

Several times, Baekhyun turned grumpy because he’s been denied a kiss. Jongdae’s first experience of that was a massive temper blow. Yes, Baekhyun went off. They were on campus during lunch break. Baekhyun wanted a kiss because he was worried about failing a surprise exam. Jongdae shook his head and continued eating his potato salad. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, got up, and left. Jongdae was stunned but he didn’t do anything about it. He learned that when Baekhyun’s in a bad mood, best to leave him alone. It usually worked. But solutions evolve. This solution had.

 

Jongdae wondered why Baekhyun didn’t pick up his phone for the rest of the day. He worried, a lot, that he failed his quiz because of the unsettling feeling. It frustrated him but Baekhyun’s missing in his book. His friends had no answer to give him too so he went home. He thought of a search party plan already like call the police, take a shower, call Baekhyun again, and find him all over South Korea if he had to.

 

He opened the apartment door and saw Baekhyun, on the couch, reading music sheets. Jongdae felt relieved and mad. The pent up feelings exploded over each other. Jongdae’s screaming, Baekhyun’s screaming, both made no sense. Then Baekhyun did when he screamed about what he wanted all day. That put everything in perspective for Jongdae.

 

Jongdae grabbed his boyfriend (the proposal hasn’t happened yet) and gave him the most confusing kiss Baekhyun’s received. It has rough but gentle and really sweet but he knew Jongdae’s sucking the life out of him. When they broke apart, Jongdae was on the verge of tears. It alerted Baekhyun so much that all his defenses went down to comfort him.

 

The poor boy was worried sick about Baekhyun going missing and losing him. Those feelings surfaced against the usual kiss Jongdae gave him. No wonder it was confusing. Baekhyun was an idiot for making him worry like that. He knew that but Jongdae found out that solutions evolved. Leaving Baekhyun alone in a bad mood wasn’t the right thing to do. Kissing him senseless until he shut up was. And Jongdae kept kissing him until Baekhyun’s lips were swollen. Nothing would replace that feeling of contentment for Jongdae.

 

Baekhyun looked Jongdae’s lips. They were so soft even by looking at it. The feeling was indescribable but yeah, they’re soft and Baekhyun craved for it. He kissed him again, producing a light sound of Jongdae.

 

And there it was; Jongdae’s Voice.

 

Baekhyun fell in love with it first. Jongdae’s a radio jock after all. And he fell in love with it over and over in more ways than he should. In truth, Jongdae’s a shy guy. But he’s loud when feelings took over him. Everything that came with excessive emotion would be paired with an excessive noise, which was his voice.

 

Many times, Baekhyun had to cover his mouth for being too loud in different situations. Many times, he had to call just to hear him calm him down. Many times, he had the pleasure of hearing him laugh. And sometimes, he just had to turn his phone on, when he’s alone, and listen to Jongdae work. For the most part, Baekhyun loved it when Jongdae sang. His heart always tugged when he heard it in the shower, when he cooked, or just simply sitting down doing nothing.

 

There’s not a lot much to explain about how Baekhyun loved Jongdae’s voice. He just found it warm and comforting. It was his guiding force when things went bleak. It became his hope when his dreams were within reach. Jongdae’s voice was the perfect complement to Baekhyun’s, perfect enough that they just fit each other.

 

Speaking of fitting each other, Baekhyun would be lying if he said he didn’t like it…that part down south.

 

Baekhyun squirmed a bit, adjusting his leg between Jongdae’s. Morning’s response to man got the best of Jongdae. As if Baekhyun wasn’t feeling his.

 

Jongdae was still sleepy, closing his eyes once again. Baekhyun felt Jongdae press it against his thigh again. Heat crept his cheeks. Early morning sex seemed nice but he’s busy appreciating his man.

 

Baekhyun sat up slowly, feeling his stomach tense slightly. The effects of enjoying Jongdae two nights ago still lingered. His mind began to wander off to their first time together.

 

“Are you sure? Won’t Chanyeol hear us?” Baekhyun worried, breaking a heated kiss from an intoxicated Jongdae.

 

“Yeeeees! Ah, Chanyeolie’s out! I promise I won’t pass out, come on.” Jongdae blinked drunkenly, right hand raised for his promise as he whined.

 

“I’m not worried about you passing out. It’s me.” Baekhyun pouted, recalling he had more than he could tolerate. Jongdae’s eyes flickered to his lips, pouncing at him without warning.

 

Baekhyun’s back met the wall, eager hands undressing him. He couldn’t resist anymore. A whimper escaped his lips, making Jongdae’s knees weak. Jongdae dropped to the floor, satisfying Baekhyun well until he also dropped to the floor after being spent.

 

That’s when Baekhyun attacked, crawling over Jongdae while he fell back, trying to move away. He wasn’t coordinated enough. Baekhyun unzipped his pants and purposely choked himself using Jongdae. It was the dirtiest thing Jongdae ever experienced, he threw his head back screaming. He gripped Baekhyun’s hair, holding him into place.

 

“H-Have you done this before?” Jongdae panted, feeling dizzy. Baekhyun shook his head, mouth still full. “You’re doing great,” he panted. “Just so you know,” Baekhyun sucked him out, dragging his lips from the bottom up. He’s positive he liked this part a lot.

 

Then Jongdae topped him. The first for Baekhyun, which Jongdae didn’t disappoint. Everything became hazy before their eyes while they collapsed over each other, dozing off fast. They woke up still in the same position, Jongdae having a wood. No one left the room that day.

 

Baekhyun slapped his cheeks hard, turning them pink to push the memory back, bringing him back to reality. Jongdae peeked at him with one eye, bothered by the sound. He noticed a tent under the blanket just below him. Baekhyun kept his eyes closed, calming himself. Jongdae got out of bed, walking straight to the bathroom. Baekhyun huffed a distressed sigh, fanning himself while he got up too.

 

After living with Jongdae for a while, Baekhyun’s learned his habits and preferences quickly. One important note was mornings; Jongdae wasn’t a morning person.

 

Baekhyun spent mornings quietly, on his own. He waited for Jongdae to get out of his state before he could be himself. It wasn’t really a problem. Baekhyun lived with Suho for so long and they barely spent the mornings together. He made breakfast alone, cleaned alone, made the most of the morning alone. Jongdae had no problem with Baekhyun singing randomly in the morning, just as long as he wasn’t screaming it.

 

They met at the kitchen, doing their own thing beside each other. Jongdae stared blankly at the coffee machine Baekhyun already prepared. He silently thanked Baekhyun in that dazed untroubled morning state of his. Baekhyun got his cereals, preparing his food by himself.

 

Jongdae’s arms slipped around his waist from behind, cheek pressed sleepily on the other’s shoulder. Baekhyun let him, still preparing his meal, unbothered.

 

“What time will I pick you up today?” Jongdae mumbled sleepily, his vibrations felt on Baekhyun’s back.

 

“Same time like yesterday,” Baekhyun answered, putting what he used back into the upper cabinets. Jongdae nodded.

 

Baekhyun took a spoonful in his mouth then scooped another. “Ah,” he mumbled. Jongdae lifted his head, resting his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder, opening his mouth wide. Baekhyun fed him then put the bowl down to check the coffee.

 

“You don’t have to do that.” Jongdae slapped his hand gently off his mug.

 

“You’ll be late.” Baekhyun eyed him warily.

 

Lo and behold, the final thing that made Baekhyun’s heart pound. Jongdae smiled.

 

Baekhyun breathed hitched a little. It was so close and unannounced. Jongdae tiptoed to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek quickly.

 

“You’re so used to us being like this you forgot.” Jongdae still smiled. Baekhyun thought he’s out of his morning state already. Jongdae pointed to the calendar on their left. Baekhyun’s mouth slowly opened in understanding.

 

“We’re getting married today, you dummy!” Jongdae giggled adorably. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae, trying to be upset but his smile failed him. Jongdae kissed him sweetly, still giggling. Baekhyun mimicked him because finally, fucking finally, they’re getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline difference: Jongdae's part is 1 week apart from Baekhyun's.
> 
> Wrote this weeks ago but it didn't really fit in between the sequence. Can't let it go to waste so bonus chapter! Again, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> When you wish you're that noticed fan...we feel u byun baekhyun
> 
> For comments/questions/reactions, just leave it here :)
> 
> Updates: I'll do 2 chapters per update every week, maybe update twice a week too. Please look forward to the next chapters!


End file.
